To Thaw a Hero's Heart
by JasonBorn97
Summary: After the fight with the MUTOs, Godzilla gets sent back through time and dimension to Arendelle, Norway only to wake up to be one of his worst enemies; human. Meanwhile, Elsa is fairly ruling her kingdom with no pressure, until an attempt of assassination she meets a powerful stranger. Will Elsa help him or will his past scars be too much for her. please read and review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young woman stirred awake to find herself in a dark room, no light illuminating anything anywhere except for the space spanning the floor to the bottom of the door.

"So, you finally decided to wake up did you?" Some one spoke from the darkest corner of the room.

"W-who's there?!" she shouted. She went to move towards them but couldn't move her arms. She finally noticed that her hands were chained to the wall, along with her legs. She became fully aware of what was going on.

"Let me go now, there's no point in holding me captive who ever you are," she pleaded, fear and dread obvious in her eyes.

"Oh… so you have forgotten who I am already, pity," The man sneered as he came out of the shadows. Rage was evident on the shadowy outline of his face.

"What did I ever do to you?" She asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

"You... you took everything from me! The throne, my title, the kingdom, everything!" He yelled at the blond woman who was bonded to the wall. He then looked across the cell to where the light was spreading to reveal to a red-head girl who was chained against the wall. Her left cheek was puffy and swollen and a small gash was evident on the right side of her head. He then turned to the other woman and sadistically smiled down at her. "Oh... Elsa, now I'll return the favor. Watch as I slowly murder your precious sister," He murmured viciously, smiling as he pulled out his dagger from its sheath.

"Don't you dare... DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" She screamed. But before the man could reply, a curdling scream was heard through the room.

"What's going on out there?" he bellowed, and then a roar was heard. The man was now fully aware of what was going on.

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Elsa heard someone say outside the door followed by another roar.

The man tightened his grip on his dagger and rushed over to the redheaded girl.

"I WON'T LET ANYONE STOP ME FROM GETTING MY REVENGE!" He yelled as he raised his dagger above the younger women. The door busted off its hinges, crashing to the floor, and a tall shadowed figure slowly appeared in the doorway. He made a heavy step on his right leg as he walked in, favoring it. Scars illuminated over the top part of his body along with some apparently newer wounds, not entirely healed, on his right side. His attention was fully on the armed man. His amber eyes glowed in the dark as he stared dangerously at the man standing before him.

"H-how?! You're supposed to be dead!" The man cried, startled. A low growl came from the other man's throat just before he unleashed a furious roar that boomed through the room. Both Elsa and the man quavered in their boots. They knew the man wasn't on Anna's potential murderer's side, but Elsa didn't know if he wanted to kill her, either. So she shook, hoping desperately for Anna to wake up. She had to wake up.

She had to wake up.


	2. Chapter 1: Tides of time

Chapter One: Tides of time

Present day 5/16/2014

Seventy-five miles from San Francisco, a fishing boat was loading it last catch of fish for the day. As they are trying to make up for lost time because their boat's electronics stopped working for some reason yesterday and it took them hours until they finally got the old thing to work. So the men didn't waste time on getting back to work. Meanwhile their Captain was in his office listening to his radio. Apparently some monsters arrived in the city and had fought each other. Two bug looking creatures that they called MUTOs and the other monster, a large lizard that they call Godzilla, king of the monsters was there and saved their city. He didn't care about that now, he needed to wrap things up and get his men back home to see if their families were okay since there's a high possibility that most of the city is in ruins.

Back out on deck the men were struggling to bring in their last load on the boat.

"Alright boys haul them in!" one sailor ordered. He noticed one of his crew members weren't helping. He immediately looked around and saw him standing on the left side of the deck starring in the distance.

"Port side six hundred meters and closing in!" he shouted. All the crew members stopped what they were doing and hurriedly moved to the other side of the boat. In the distance a group of what appeared to be a group of spikes moving a bit like a snake would. The spikes were large and the men couldn't see what owned them. The sailors watched in both amazement and fear.

"Holy shit look at the size of it, it's huge." One sailor exclaimed. As it neared the men slowly backed away from the side, now having the chance to see the full size of the spikes. Few were bigger than the boat in comparison and others were smaller.

"I would hate to see the size of it." The other sailor said.

"Yeah, but what is it?" One of the younger sailors asked. The captain appeared on deck when he heard some commotion on deck and decided to investigate on the matter. He too was struck in awe as the tower of spikes swam past his ship. He knew very well on what and who's it was, because he heard the people on the radio describe him, his spikes where a part of that detail.

"Well lad." He said getting attention of his crew.

"That my boy is Godzilla, King of the monsters himself." He said as he watched the large creature swim away from their boat. He did notice a trail of blood behind him.

"Probably from the fight." He thought. He then turned to his men.

"Alright boys, this is our last load so haul it in, we're going home." The Captain said.

Pain, all he felt now was the pain he received from the parasites. He had to leave the mainland before the humans started attacking him again. swimming through the water wasn't helping because it reopened some of his wounds and it constantly bleed out. The amount of blood loss was sapping his energy away and he needed a place to rest. Exhausted he pushed forward in high hopes he'll find a safe place to rest and heal. He didn't even notice the storm brewing ahead of him.

He was going at a slow and steady pace until the water started to get rough. The large waves crashing onto his back causing his already open wounds to burn. Thunder boomed across the sky as the rain poured harder as the sky got darker with in the storm clouds. The further he swam the worse it got and the more difficult it was for him to continue. He was determined through hell or high water, he was going to get through this pestering storm even if it drained all of his energy.

When he thought things couldn't get any worse than it is now, a flash of light blinded him momentarily. He couldn't see anything in front of him and it was starting to annoy him. He had no choice but to continue forward and trust his instincts. He might have lost his sight for the moment but he quickly noticed a dramatic change in the water. It just got cool all a sudden, and there's less salt in the water. with his spikes he noticed a huge temperature drop in the atmosphere. The weather too was somewhat different. It still rained constantly but the waves weren't as violent as they were before but way calmer like he was nearing shore. Once he regained his vision he saw the ocean bed few hundred feet below him.

"Impossible, it's too soon! it took me a couple of days to reach the other side of the ocean." He thought. He thought back to the condition he was in and decided to take the chance. Once he reached a point where he could put his feet on the ground, he started to walk the rest of the way. His vision was fuzzy but the massive titan determined to make it to the beach at least. The cool air brushed past his skin as he was exposed to more of the air as he left the heavy steps in his wake, he finally reached the beach. Exhaustion kicked in along with the lack of blood, the massive titan fell to the ground with a loud cry before he passed out and the impact shook the area around him.

Arendelle, Norway

It quiet in the kingdom of Arendelle, the only sound you could hear is the rain slightly hitting the rooftops of homes, giving a pleasant melody for its inhabitants. Everyone was trying to escape the rain and keep themselves warm for the night. But in its castle there was a bundle of movement going up the staircase. A red-haired women was dragging a tall blonde man up the stairs in a hurry.

"A-Anna slow down before one of us gets hurt." The blonde man pleaded.

The one called Anna stopped and quickly turned around and glared at him.

"Fine, but we're still going to see my sister, i haven't got the chance to see her for the past two days and you know how she likes to overwork herself and It's about time she gets a break Kristoff." She said irritably. The one called Kristoff sighed in defeat knowing there no way he could win this argument.

"Alright feisty pants, lead the way." He said with a small chuckle. Anna squealed in delight and quickly rushed up the stairs. Kristoff watched in amusement.

"I'll never get to tired of that." He said to himself before following her up the stairs. He was surprised to see her standing in front of her room instead of her sister's work chambers.

"Anna what are you doing?" He asked her. She gave him a look like he just grew a second head.

"Did you forget about our recent activity?" She asked quietly, a blush evident on her face. Kristoff's face too turned red as she asked him the question.

"W-well no, how could i, wait." he said as he leaned toward her left ear.

"Don't tell me you want to go at it again?" He whispered into her ear, lust evident in his voice. His question made Anna's face turn even more red in embarrassment but quickly shook it off.

"No, i need to change into more decent clothes because Elsa or the council will tell me to behave more like royalty or whatever a princess does nowadays." She stated with a huff before disappearing behind her door.

"It'll only take a few minutes." She said.

"Alright, but don't take too long." He said then waited outside her bedroom door.

He thought how his and Anna's relationship developed during the last two years. He instantly smiled thinking about all the good times they had together. He knows he loves her, more than anything and give up about everything to be with her. Right now he wanted to show her how much she means to him. Now the only question that was evident in kristoff's mind.

"How will i ask her for her hand in marriage?" He kept asking himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Anna's door opening. She wore her favorite dress, he remembered seeing her in the barn wearing that dress when she went to save her sister. He was again brought out of thought seeing Anna walking away from him for some reason he wasn't sure.

"Hey Anna, wait up!" He called to her. She stopped and turned and gave him an innocent smile.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stare at me Kristoff." She said as she playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well i can't help it, you look beautiful in that dress." He commented to her. She stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Y-you really think I'm beautiful?" She asked.

"Yes, of course your beautiful Anna and don't you forget that." Kristoff said to her.

A small smile plastered on her lips as she walked up to him.

"Thank you." Was all she said to him as they continued their walk to the work chambers. They finally stopped in front of a large blue door on the left. She rapped her knuckles on the door three times and waited.

"Who is it?" The voice was feminine but, soft and polite.

"It's me Anna and i also brought Kristoff too." Anna replied. There was a slight scuffle behind the door for a moment.

"You can come in." The voice said. Anna slowly opened the door and stepped in followed by Kristoff. The work chamber wasn't as large as any other room but still had some good furniture. A fireplace on the left of the room was lit up giving the room a warm feeling to welcome to its visitors. A few small couches and chairs sat around the fireplace and there were bookshelves next to the door all filled with history and politics. The desk was near the window on the right having a good view of the town and it's people. The desk was covered in papers and letters from other kingdoms. Right next to it was the women Anna wanted to see. She was wearing a blue dress along with the skirt. The long sleeves cover her slender arms and the dress showed her slim figure. Her skin was as white as the snow and her hair was platinum blond hair, opposite of her sister who has red hair. The only way you could tell they were related where the blue eyes they share and their close sisterly bond they have. the only thing that was different was the dark circles that were appearing under her eyes.

"Elsa you're doing it again!" Anna groaned. The other women looked at her curiously.

"Doing what? I didn't do anything." Elsa replied.

"You're pushing yourself too hard, you are always working all the time and it's been two days since i saw you." Anna complained.

"Well Anna this kingdom can't run itself and it's my job as queen to see to it that everything is running smoothly." Elsa said with a yawn.

"Anna has a point your maj- I mean Elsa, you deprived yourself of sleep, i see it in your eyes." Kristoff explained.

Elsa looked at Kristoff then back to Anna.

"Anna, what time is it?" She asked her.

"It's a quarter past nine, Elsa you need to take a break before you hurt yourself." Anna said as she stomped her foot on the floor. Elsa was to say the least startled about Anna's words and decided not to get into an argument with her.

"Alright, alright I'll take a little break." Elsa said. There was a knock on the door and it caught all their attention.

"Who is it?" Elsa called.

"Gerda your majesty, i came with the tea you asked for." The woman replied. Realization hit Elsa and she quickly gave her permission to enter. The door opened to reveal an older women with a small tray in hand with a small cup.

"Here you go." She said as she placed the tray on the desk.

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa said politely as she walked out the door. The small group sat near the fireplace in silence only to have quick glances at each other. Elsa shifted a bit nervously and decided to break the silence.

"So what have you two been up to lately?" Elsa asked trying to start up a conversation as she took a sip of her tea then set it on the coffee table.

"Oh, nothing really just hanging out around town, enjoying each other's company." Anna answered swiftly. Elsa was about to ask another question when a strange noise filled the room and she noticed the cup on the table slightly vibrated along with the liquid inside.

"What was that?" Anna asked bewildered by the phenomenon.

"Probably the wind or something." Kristoff explained shrugging his shoulders. Elsa too wondered what it was that caused that. She knew too well that it wasn't the wind, but knew it was too late in the night to find out.

"Alright, I'm going to get some rest, I promise I'll see you two at breakfast tomorrow." She said as she got up and started to leave when Anna stopped her.

"Goodnight Elsa." Anna said to her.

She felt foolish for forgetting to say goodnight to her sister.

"Goodnight Anna, I'll see you in the morning." She said as she left for her bed chambers.


	3. Chapter 2: Cursed

Chapter Two: Cursed

In a valley near the mountains, a huddled group of rocks stood still, just like everything else around them. But the peace didn't last, as the rocks started to move and form what appeared to be trolls. One rolled out of a small cave and formed; he looked older than the rest, his face was mixed with fear and worry.

"I sense the great power of the ancients," he said as the other trolls circled around him.

"What are we going to do about this, Grand Pabbie?" a female troll asked.

"We must go and investigate the reason for its arrival," the one called Grand Pabbie said. He then pointed to a female troll next to him.

"Bulda, you round a group of trolls willing to come with me," he ordered. The one called Bulda nodded in affirmation before doing her task.

At least a dozen trolls volunteered to go with Grand Pabbie and waited at the mouth of the valley exit. The older troll looked at the large group, determination evident in their eyes. This would be the first time leaving the valley of the living rocks in so many years and Grand Pabbie was worried about how much had changed in the outside world and how it would affect the other trolls. He finally made up his mind and left the valley with the group following close behind him. It would've taken hours to get to their destination if it weren't for the fact they knew every shortcut that hadn't changed over the years. They finally reached the coast and quickly searched for the ancient power they felt.

"G-Grand Pabbie, I-I think I found it!" one troll yelled at the far left of the rocky beach. All the other trolls immediately took action on getting toward their friend. Once upon their arrival they beheld the sight of a large being half of him still in the water while the other was on land. His breathing was labored and appeared to be unconscious.

"I-is it him, the one you sensed?" Bulda asked as Grand Pabbie approached the titian and put a hand on the side of his jaw.

"Yes, this was the one I sensed," Grand Pabbie said as he examined the large titian. His wounds weren't easy to miss by anyone's eyes.

"I fear he's gravely wounded; if we don't do anything soon he'll die," Grand Pabbie said with sorrow in his voice. He then looked at the injured titian that lay before him.

"But we will not give up on him. Come, trolls, if we could get him down to human size we might be able to save him," Grand Pabbie said, getting ready, as the other trolls followed suit. Together they spoke in their ancient language and a blue light-like aura covered the massive titian. He was starting to shrink down as the trolls continued to chant their spell upon him.

Once he was human size the trolls quickly sprang into action on healing him. His multiple stab wounds quickly became scars since the trolls were already tired after shrinking the massive being, they couldn't completely heal him. The titian's breathing became normal and it appeared as if he was asleep. Grand Pabbie approached it and chanted a few words and the titian changed. Now laying before the trolls was a young man with dark brown hair on his head. A slight scar came across his left eye. He was well-built but not too bulky, his skin was slightly pale as if he hadn't seen the sun in days.

"Grand Pabbie! Why did you turn him into a human?!" Bulda exclaimed, shock evident in her voice.

"The world must never know of his existence; if they found out the world would quickly turn into chaos. That's why I did this to him, for his safety. But he still has his animal-like traits and senses that would still be useful for him," Grand Pabbie explained as he stopped at the edge of the forest and turned to the man on the ground.

"You need time to heal and this was the only way I could protect you and everyone else from hurting each other. I see in your mind all the things you've done and been through; it's time for you to rest, Great One, and hopefully, one day, we'll see each other again in person," Grand Pabbie said as he and the other trolls disappeared into the forest.

The next morning, everything again was at peace and quiet until there on the rocky beach the titian awoke and slowly got up with difficulty. He didn't know about the changes to his body yet, but he did realize the surrounding were larger than the night of his arrival. He slowly reached the water hoping to leave the area now that he was well rested. Once he reached the water he caught a glimpse of what he hoped was still a dream. In the water's reflection he saw a human staring back at him. He growled in annoyance and went to take a swing at the reflection. but noticed the reflection did the same thing. He quickly looked at his right hand and noticed a terrifying reveal. He's now a human being, the ones that tried to kill him many times in the past, his worst enemy. In seer rage he emanated the loudest roar he could muster to the heavens. Birds flew out of the trees in fright of the new sound in the area. The forest quickly became silent as he finished venting his anger.

_"H-how did this happen?"_ he thought. He quickly looked around trying to find the one responsible. A footprint caught his attention and he quickly observed them. There were many tracks in the sand. He figured it must've been more than one responsible and knew he couldn't find them all. He decided head in the forest to get a good view-point on where he was since he was trapped in this human form, but he needed to fully heal and needed a place to rest till then. He decided to go left and vowed as he walked.

_"I promise if I ever find them I'll force them to break this curse and destroy them for this nightmare,"_ he thought as he continued toward his chosen path. He soon came across a trail and to his surprise an animal moving a wheeled like contraption. He knew little about the humans even though he'd eavesdrop between two continents he assumed it was what they call a wagon. He silently waited in the bushes until the wagon was in front of him. He lunged forward and knocked it over with ease. The man who was on the wagon started to scream in panic. In annoyance he slammed his fist on the wagon breaking the door in the process and silencing the man.

"T-take anything you want, even the cloths if you need them, just don't kill me," the man pleaded.

_"Clothes? What the hell is he talking about?!"_ The titan thought as he looked down on himself. He was standing in front of this man naked in his human form.

_"Damn, curse this human form,"_ he thought in annoyance and quickly looked for some cloths. He found a brown case on the ground and opened it to find what he was looking for. He took what appeared to be the under garment and the one that goes on top of it. He tried multiple times to put them on and finally got it right. He then turned to the man and walked toward him.

"P-please don't hurt me," the man cried. The titan knelt down to his level and pointed the direction the man was heading.

"Y-You want to know what is at the end of this trail?" he asked the titian.

He gave a nod in response and pointed in the direction again.

"Arendelle, Norway," he said and the titian got back up and went into that direction in hopes of finding a place to heal.


	4. Chapter 3: The Unexpected

Chapter Three: The Unexpected

The man just sat there and stared in the direction the other man went, in disbelief of the previous events that took place. Three wagons stopped in front of his, each with about three to four men all wearing black pants and jackets with white gloves. The first wagon's door opened to reveal a short old man wearing the same clothes as the rest of the men, except more fashionable.

"What happened?! You're suppose to meet us in Arendelle before the Fall Festival this evening!" the old man yelled at him. The one in shock looked at the old man as he stood up.

"I-I ran into some complications on the way, as you can see, sir Duke," he said, gesturing to his flipped wagon.

"Oh, yes how unfortunate, but you do realize we have a mission to complete!" the Duke yelled.

"Y-yes sir, I know of our mission and I promise it won't happen again sir," he said. The Duke sighed in frustration then snapped his fingers.

"Men, load this into the second wagon, we are already late," he said as he got back in the first wagon. Once inside he smiled to himself as he thought of what was to come.

"Oh, Queen Elsa, we're going to put an end to you and your sorcery and take your riches for Westleton," he said to himself.

About a mile up the path, the titian was walking at a slow pace, wondering about what would be ahead of him in the future, when he heard someone scream from the far left. He stopped mid step and turned to the direction the screaming came from. Then he heard someone scream help me in that general direction.

"_What the hell is with all that racket? Should probably check it out,"_ He thought as his curiosity overcame him and he walked in the direction of the screams. As he walked he picked up the scent of blood as the wind slightly picked up in the trees. His curiosity quickly turned to predatory instinct and he began to move faster. He spotted water in the distance, and then a sight that completely pissed him off. Two men towered over a little girl who he assumed was unconscious at the moment.

He knew very well that was a human child and how defenseless they can be without their parents, even though he probably killed plenty in his lifetime- but this was a brutal side of humans he couldn't stand. And since he was stuck in his cursed human form, he might as well try to fit in somehow until he got his freedom back. He began to walk in their direction with full intentions of causing them pain. Once he was in range he put most of his weight in his right leg and stomped his foot into the ground and caught their attention.

"Hey, get out of here, this doesn't concern you," one man said as he walked over to him.

"Big mistake," the titian thought as the man stopped in front of him.

"So, you think you're a tough guy, then take this!" he shouted as he punched the titian's chest, only injuring himself as he did so. He stood back and shook his injured right hand.

"The hell are you?" the taller man asked.

"Hey Don, what are you doing? Take him out already!" the other man next to the fallen girl roared.

"I-I'm working on it, Alex," the man called Don stuttered.

The titian growled impatiently and roared at the two men. He quickly backhanded the one called Don and he slid a few feet away from him. He turned to the other called Alex and slowly made his way toward him.

"G-get away from me!" he yelled as he started to back up away from the girl as the titian approached.

"Y-you want money here take this, it's all I have I swear," he pleaded as he pulled a small bag and tossed it to him. He walked passed the bag and towered over Alex.

"Please, have mercy," Alex begged.

The titian paused for a moment then lunged his head forward and clamped his jaws on the man's right shoulder. Blood slowly oozed out in between his teeth and the man screamed in pain. The titian curled his left hand into a fist and swung it at the man's head silencing him immediately. He let go and watched as the man's limp body fell to the ground with a thud.

He then remembered the girl and turned to her direction. He began to walk toward her with caution. As he approached he began to look at the girl's condition. It appeared her clothes were torn off, she had bruises all over her arms and legs. He couldn't see the face because of her red hair laying in front of it. He stopped, looking down at her to further observe her. What happened next completely surprised him as the girl lunged up and hit him at some unknown spot that apparently hurt like hell to him as he growled in pain and fell to his knees. The little girl crawled away from him in fright and for once he actually felt guilty for scaring her.

He got a good look at her, she had a cut on her forehead a bruise on her left cheek. What caught his attention was her eyes they were colorless and unfocused. He tried to stand up but the pain was too much for him.

"W-what do you want from me?" the girl asked. The titian didn't know how to answer her question since he couldn't speak human he just gave a slight grumble in response. The girl looked confused by his actions and decided to let her guard down for a moment.

"A-are you the one that emanated that roar?" she asked.

"_Do these humans always ask so many questions?_" The titian thought, then roared in response then tried to get back up again. He manages to stand on one knee and looked at the girl in case she tried anything.

"Are you okay, I didn't hurt you too bad did I?" she asked as she stood up, only to fall to the ground again. The titian saw this then became worried about her current state and made another attempted to stand so he could reach her.

"_Wait, why should I care about this human, she can take care of herself if she could bring me to my knees." _he thought grudgingly as he finally stood up and examined the girl's state. He didn't know what those men did to her, so he decided to help this kid until he reached this Arendelle, and let the people there to take care of her. He walked over to her and tried to help her up to her feet.

"Aww, my leg!" the girl shouted.

The titian quickly set her down and looked at her confused then looked at her leg. It wasn't broken just heavily bruised in one spot below the knee. A grumble emanated from his throat as he looked at the girl"s face.

"How bad is it?" she asked in concern.

"_Oh, great, now I have to carry your sorry ass there,"_ he thought as he put his one arm under her legs and the other around her back and lifted her up.

She yelped in surprise as he began to walk back toward the woods.

"P-put me down now!" she yelled as she started to pound his chest. The titian growled at her and she immediately stopped. The moment between them was quiet until the girl decided to break the silence.

"M-my name is Alice and I'm sorry about earlier," she said quietly as she put her head on his shoulder. He looked down and looked at her and noticed her eyes were still the same, colorless. He wondered if there was something wrong with her eyes but it didn't come to him.

"Do you have a name?" she asked him. When he didn't respond she decided to give him a name, since he probably didn't have one.

"I'll call you Mathias, is that alright?" she asked. He looked down at her with a confused look than nudged the top of her head with his nose.

"Alright, Mathias it is, then," Alice said as they finally reached the trail that leads towards Arendelle.

Meanwhile in the castle of Arendelle, the royal family prepares for the Fall Festival. Elsa stood in the castle gardens putting up the last touches before the festivities begin.

"I want those candles hanging from the castle walls to give the right amount of light here," she ordered her servants. An older man in green walked up to Elsa and bowed.

"Your Majesty," he said. Elsa turned her attention to him.

"Yes, Kai, is there something wrong?" she asked. Kai looked up toward her.

"No your majesty, but may I suggest taking a break, you've worked since this afternoon and we don't want you tired during the festival, like last year," Kai said. Elsa gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright, but if you need me I'll be in town taking a little walk," she said before walking away.

"Of course, your majesty," he said and gave a slight bow before turning away to get everything ready.

Elsa calmly strolled out of the castle gates and into the town where everyone was preparing for the Fall Festival this evening. She didn't notice the three wagons that were left on the left of the town square and the group of men watching her.


	5. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

sorry for making you guys wait but for your patience i was able to upload few more chapters in this story, so enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter Four: Kidnapped

_"Mathias, why does she want to call me that? Must be a human thing."_ The titian thought as he looked back down at the little girl named Alice. She reached up and touched his face and immediately pulled back.

"Mathias, are you drooling?" She asked with a small giggle. He looked at her hand and noticed it was crimson red. He finally realized he still had the man's blood on his face. He gave a intake of breath making a small crackle and began to move faster. He caught a glimpse of water on his left and moved on that side of the trail and putting Alice on the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She asked but Mathias was already gone.

"I-I can't believe he left me here!" Alice said to herself.

Mathias was walking around the trees to reach the water so he could wipe the man's blood from his face and mouth. He gave a heavy sigh of relief when he reach the bank and carefully walked down to the water, absolutely failing at the part as his feet started to sink into the mud. He was struggling to get out when he spotted weird looking thing the humans called buildings. He destroyed many of building but this was different than the rest. When the ones he seen were bigger than him but this was small compared to his actual size.

_"That must be Arendelle then."_ He thought as he finally got his right leg out only to fall backward and get his butt stuck in the mud. He growled in annoyance as he struggled to get free.

Meanwhile, Alice was contemplating on what she should do now since Mathias left to who knows where. She still couldn't move her leg was injured or something since Mathias acts like he can't talk to save his ass, she doesn't know what's wrong with it. She gave a heavy sigh and decided to wait till someone passes by to help her. While she waited she thought of all of the things that happened till this point. She remembered the times when she could actually see till the day she fell ill. Her parents thought she couldn't make it until a few weeks later she recovered only to wake up to see nothing but the scary darkness that surrounded her. She found out later that she became blind, that the sickness damaged her eyes beyond repair. As the days went on her father began to disown her treating her like she wasn't his daughter. Following as the years went on and soon her mother began treating her so badly till the day her father decided to sell her to those animals so they could have a normal life without her. Alice began to cry thinking about what those cruel men did to her before Mathias showed up then and there.

She didn't hear the three wagons coming up the path or the two men creeping up to her with a rope and a sack in hand. Quickly the got their hands on her and tied her up. She tried to call for help but they quickly gagged her and pulled her into the third wagon. The men then moved to the first wagon as the doors opened to reveal the Duke of westleton.

"Whats going on? Why did we stop?" The Duke demanded.

The men smirked at eachother then turned to him.

"We've caught princess Anna of Arendelle sir." The Duke smiled at his men.

"That will make this all to easy, she can't fight back knowing we'll harm her sister if she does." The Duke said then closed the door.

Mathias was struggling to get out of his predicament when he heard the faint cries of help. He knew immediately that it was Alice and tried to free himself so he could get back. The more he struggled the deeper he sank in the mud. He couldn't hear Alice anymore and this motivated him to try harder. He didn't know how long he was stuck but he was finally relieved when he got out of what he would now call a hell hole and quickly went toward the trail. He was tired and the heavy mud wasn't helping him get there faster. He heard her scream his human name and he let out a loud rumble to respond. When he finally got there she was gone and there were multiple track and what appeared to him to be a struggle. He noticed more tracks going down the trail in the direction he was going. Out of sheer rage he emitted a huge roar that boomed throughout the forest, to let those who took the girl know he was coming.

With a new source of energy he moved back to the water and jumped over the mud and in the water. He dove in and started to swim in the direction of Arendelle. He dived in the deeper part and swam till he hit bottom. His ears began to pop but he didn't care as he firmly set his feet on the bottom and with all of his might pushed himself forward to give him speed as he began to move faster toward his destination.

_"Time for my dramatic entrance."_ He thought.


	6. Chapter 5: Uninvited Guests

Chapter Five: Uninvited Guests

Queen Elsa was passing through town square enjoying her stroll and admiring the decorations for the fall festival starting tonight when four men in black stopped in front of her with crossbows in hand.

"What's the meaning of this?!" The Queen demanded.

"You're coming with us." One of the men snarled. She looked behind her to look for an escape but four more men were standing behind her as well.

"Well, well it's been a while hasn't it ice witch." An elderly voice said. Elsa turned around to face the Duke that was at her coronation two years ago.

"What are you doing here? I made it strickly clear that we aren't trading partners anymore." She said trying to look more like a Queen than the scared women she was few years back. The Duke chuckled at her statement.

"Oh, about that we're here to take what we can't get in honest trade and as a bonus rid you of this world, Queen Elsa". He said putting venom in the word queen.

Most of the towns people stopped and watched horror as the men surrounded their Queen.

"Men! Kill her!" He ordered as the men pointed their crossbows at her. The crowd of citizens erupted in a fury. Men stepped in trying to save their Queen and the next thing leaves Elsa horrified, the Duke's men began firing on the citizens, her people, the ones she vowed to protect the day she became Queen of Arendelle. She summoned her powers and sent a gust of icy wind toward the intruders pushing them away from the citizens so they can't further harm them. The men quickly got up and loaded their weapons and directed them towards her.

"Did you forget that i'm not no ordinary Queen, I'm the Snow Queen of Arendelle". Elsa said as she covered the ground in a thick layer of ice.

The Duke ran back to the middle wagon were the other four men waited with someone who was tied up and had a bag over their head.

"Bring her here!" He ordered the men and they immediately went to him dragging the other person with them. The Duke smiled at the person who was tied up. He then turned back to the Queen who was fending off his men.

"Queen Elsa, Stop resisting and no harm will come to your sister". The Duke ordered.

Elsa stopped immediately and so did the men who were helping her. Elsa looked at the man with fear then at the bonded person. Some of her clothes were missing and she appeared to be beaten up a little. She couldn't see her face because of the sack but she did notice that she was too small to be Anna. Elsa quickly realized it wasn't her sister but she had to play along a little while to see who it was.

"Alright i surrender, just let me see her first." Elsa said as she tried to calm herself. The Duke smirked at this then turned his back to her.

"Alright, as you wish." He said as he snapped his fingers and one of the men removed the sack off the woman's head. Elsa now had the chance to have a better look at her. True it wasn't her sister, but she too was a redhead but there was something wrong with her eyes, they were colorless and unfocused. She was just a little girl who they dragged into their little scheme. Elsa stood as regal as ever and faced the men of Westleton.

"You must be mistaken, that isn't my sister, i barely know this person so let her go and leave." Elsa said as she summoned her powers. The little girl squirmed till her gag fell out.

"MATHIAS!" The girl screamed out before one of the men hit her. The Duke was surprised to see this.

"You said you caught the princess!" The Duke yelled at the two men. A loud rumble silenced everyone and they looked around to see what it was. Elsa noticed the little girl smirk and apparently so did the Duke.

"What are you smiling about?" The Duke demanded.

"He's coming and when he gets here you'll be sorry." The girl spat.

"Ha! Who?" The Duke asked.

"Mathias." The girl replied before the Duke slapped her.

"I heard just about enough out of you peasant!" The Duke spat. Elsa had enough and surrounded the girl in ice spikes, forcing the men away from her so they could do no further harm. The men were about to retaliate when a loud roar from the distance boomed in the air stopping everyone in their tracks.


	7. Chapter 6: A King's Arrival

Chapter Six: A King's Arrival

Kristoff was nervous to say the least as he stood with Anna at the docks. Today was the day that he would propose to Anna, show her how much she means to him and today right now he was going to do it.

"Hey, you alright you look kinda pale." Anna asked in concern as she tried to reach for his forehead but kristoff was faster.

"I-I'm fine Anna thanks for asking." Kristoff replied.

_"Well here it goes."_ He thought as he began to talk.

"Anna we've been together for two years and i want to spend everyday of my life being with you. You're my world and no one could take the bond we share." He said as he got on one knee.

"K-Kristoff what are doing?" She asked while tears formed in her eyes.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you marry me?" He asked and waited. Anna covered her mouth with her right hand as tears began to flow down her cheeks. Kristoff's worries quickly vanished when she tackled him and smothered him in kisses. When she stopped she looked into his eyes.

"Yes, yes i will." She said quietly and pressed her lips to his.

Their romantic moment was interrupted by a loud grumble that boomed throughout the area. Minutes later a loud roar boomed from the distance and the couple became fearful of what it was. some of the nearby guards stopped and looked in the distance and drawn out their swords. The villagers stopped what they were doing and stared in the distance. Anna and kristoff followed their gaze to the water they see the water rise and a shadowy object moving underneath it and it wasn't slowing down.

"W-what is that?" Anna asked Kristoff who was also wondering what it was but quickly noticed it was heading toward their direction.

"Anna run!" He yelled as he gripped her hand and they began to run as the mass crashed into the dock and still continued forward toward them. Kristoff spotted a small boat on the side and quickly got an idea.

"Anna jump on the boat!" He instructed as the both of them jumped into the boat on time as the mass passed by and stop right next to the boat.

The couple looked in awe as a man emerged from the water with a low rumble emanating from his throat. He slowly moved his right leg forward as he made a crackling noise as he continued forward. His body was littered with scars and he seemed focused on some else as he moved past their boat. They turned to who he was facing to see a man holding a crossbow.

"I-It's you how did you get here so quickly." The man asked fear evident in his voice. The scarred man answered with an ear splitting roar before he charged toward him. The other man didn't have time to react as he got slammed into a house and went through. Anna got up and jumped onto what was left of the dock and inspected the damage done by the mysterious man.

Meanwhile, Elsa was struggling to defend herself but there was so many men shooting arrows in her direction. The villagers were trying their best to help along with a few guards. She lost her footing and fell before an arrow hit her. As she tried to get up the wall behind her collapsed and a man fell through and to the ground as the bricks crushed him. Dust filled the area and she couldn't see a thing until foot stomped not far from her face and she quickly backed away to have a better view. Everyone was silent as they all stared at the figure that emerged from the dust and debris. He made a heavy step with his left leg and stared at everyone with his amber eyes until he unleashed a roar that boomed through the area scaring some of the villagers.

"Mathias help!" The girl screamed again. The man the girl calls Mathias looked in their direction and began to charge forward toward the girl and the two men. The Duke was frightened and immediately took action.

"Men stop him!" The Duke ordered as two men charged forward. Mathias grabbed the closest one and bit the side of his neck before the other man tackled him to the ground the trio fell to the ground as Mathias quickly gained the upper hand and kicked the other man away from him and got up and roared again. Elsa decided now was the time to go on the offensive since this Mathias guy was keeping some of the men busy and shot a blast of ice toward a few men herself and pushed forward. She heard a loud cry and turned around to see Mathias being taken down by three men, one of them he had his teeth sank into their shoulder. Elsa quickly gave him a hand by shooting some icy wind in their direction knocking the two men behind him so he could finish his victim off. He turned around and charged at the other two slamming them into a near by house.

Elsa was surprised about how much damage he could do but shook it off as she had other matters to attend to. She went to continue toward the Duke, but she was knocked over, she quickly turned around and was quickly pinned to the ground as one of the Duke's raised his dagger above his head. Elsa closed her eyes ready for the finishing blow to end her but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Mathias with is jaws clamped around the mans shoulder and easily pulled him away from her. He growled as he gripped the man's mouth and tried to pry it open.

_"What is he doing?"_ She thought as Mathias finally got his mouth open and started to take a deep breath like he was about to do something. Confusion etched his face then quickly turned to rage as he ripped the man's lower jaw out and threw the body to the ground and gave another earsplitting roar that got the remaining thugs to stop and surrender. Mathias dropped the lower jaw and walked to the two men holding the girl. The men backed away as he approached the girl and knelt down in front of her.

"M-Mathias." The girl said. He grumbled in response and sank his teeth into the rope, ripping off her bindings. She quickly got up and hugged him but he didn't return it, he just stood there.

Elsa slowly stood up and watched the scene.

"Elsa!" Anna called as she ran up to her.

"Anna what are you doing here!?" Elsa said surprised that her sister wasn't in the castle.

"Well i went to the docks with kristoff and he proposed to me, then all a sudden this guy swam into the docks destroying most of it and he trashed most of the houses on the way here." Anna rambled.

"Okay, okay slow down, now what are you doing here you're supposed to be at the…" but stopped as she recalled some part of what her sister said.

"Kristoff proposed to you?" Elsa asked bewildered.

"Yeah he did. Speaking of which where is he?" Anna asked as she looked around until she spotted Mathias.

"T-thats him he destroyed the docks and the houses." Anna said backing away.

"Anna, It's alright he saved me." Elsa said trying to calm her sister. Anna looked at her shocked.

"HE DID WHAT!" Anna yelled catching Mathias's attention as he stood up and looked at the two women.

Elsa noticed this and slowly walked toward him. The guards quickly drew out their weapons ready to protect their Queen. She made a notion for them to stand down and they cautious did so. Elsa finally stopped in front of the man that saved her life, she looked at his facial features and noticed a slight scar going down his left eye. He gave a low growl to get her attention.

"Thank you Mathias for saving me." She said as she looked at the little girl behind him and noticed she isn't wearing any clothes except her under garments.

"Do you have any place to stay?" She asked them. The girl shook her head while Mathias gave her a confused look. Elsa began thinking about what she should do until an idea popped into her head.

"If you want you can stay in my castle for as long as you like." She told them. The girl gasped and tried to move in front of Mathias.

"Y-you said castle right?" She asked nervously. Elsa knelt down to her level to meet the girl face to face.

"Yes, thats right and since i'm Queen you can stay there with me." She told her. Mathias looked to his left and saw the Duke trying to get away. He let out a roar and pursued him and it didn't take long for Mathias to catch up as he forced the Duke to the ground and had him pinned beneath his left foot. Elsa stood next to the girl and watched until She called her guards to arrest the Duke for attempt of assassination.

Elsa looked at the girl then back to Anna.

"Lets get you two in the castle, follow me." Elsa said as she began to walk but noticed that the girl didn't move.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked her. The girls eyes began to tear up.

"I-i can't see anything, i'm blind." The girl said as she began to cry. Mathias walked up and lifted the girl in his arms and looked at Elsa giving her a predatory stare. Elsa sighed and began to walk.

"Let's get you two cleaned up, come on." She instructed as Mathias began to follow her to their castle.


	8. Chapter 7: The Painful Revelations

Sorry it took so long, i had school work and other things to do before christmas break plus i had to make some minor adjustments to this chapter so enjoy.

Chapter Seven: The Painful Revelations

Kristoff couldn't believe Anna would follow the path of destruction the man caused out of curiosity. To make things worse he lost her while taking a different route hoping to meet her on the other side near the town square. There were holes in every house on the way to the town square and a demolished wall with the body of the man he attacked. He couldn't believe the sight he seen out beyond the wall. There were two dead bodies out in the open one had his lower jaw ripped out and the other had a deep bite mark on the side of his neck. He spotted one of the guards and ran up to him with a lot of questions in mind.

"What happened here?" Kristoff asked the patrolling guard.

"Westleton tried to assassinate the Queen by using a little girl as hostage and some of the townspeople and a few of the guards tried to help till a tall mysterious man showed up smashing through the wall and helped stop those men, hell he even saved the Queen from death from that man lying there." He said pointing at the corps with his lower jaw missing.

"H-He did that?! Kristoff asked frightened. The guard nodded in confirmation.

"Is Elsa alright, where is she at?" Kristoff asked him.

"The Queen is fine and she took the stranger and the little girl back to the castle." The guard replied.

"Was Anna with them?" He asked worriedly. The guard nodded to him and walked away to continue his duty. Kristoff became worried for what might happen to Anna if she stayed near the man and what he could do to her. Of course her older sister might have ice powers but from the destruction that guy caused, he could easily overwhelm her at any given opportunity. Without a second thought he dashed toward the castle hoping to catch up to them in time. His hopes were short lived when a wagon pulled out in front of him.

"Dammit." He hissed under his breath and dashed down another path that seemed to be a short cut.

_"I gotta get to Anna."_ He thought as he made an unfortunate left turn and rammed into something that felt like a wall.

"Oww! that's gonna leave a mark." Kristoff said before he heard a growl in front of him. He immediately froze remembering the sounds the man made as he rose out of the water at the docks. He slowly looked up and the world around him went dark as he stared at the man that killed those men. He had blood stains around his mouth and his eyes resembled of that of a predator looking down on their prey.

"S-Shit!" Kristoff said as he slowly scooted away him. He finally noticed the little girl he had in his arms and looked back to the blood around the man's mouth. He finally put the pieces together, realizing he killed her and immediately charged him.

Meanwhile, Mathias had no clue what was going through this idiots mind as he made a feeble attempt to tackle him only to make him move back a bit. He roared at his attacker in annoyance as the man jumped back startled.

"Mathias, what's going on?" Alice asked scared. His attacker stopped and looked at the girl confused until the two women that he was following showed up.

"Kristoff! what are you doing?" The redhaired women demanded. The one called kristoff started to explain.

"I saw him holding the girl with blood on his mouth and i thought he killed her." He said.

"What's going on? The blond woman asked as she walked up behind the younger one. Mathias, for as long as he lived never heard of a human possessing such power.

"Nothing Elsa, just a big misunderstanding between these two." The redhead replied.

_"Elsa, thats her name."_ Mathias thought as he watched them with interest.

"Oh, that reminds me i'm told you proposed to my sister here." Elsa said with a small smile.

_"The hell! How are these two related?" _Mathias thought to himself as he stared at them in disbelief.

"Well. your maj- i mean Elsa, i was hoping to ask you first but you were preparing for the fall festival and i didn't want to disturb you." Kristoff said while rubbing behind his neck. Elsa sighed and shook her head.

"Fair enough now lets get going, these two need proper clothing." She said as she walked away from them. Mathias watched then turned to his previous attacker and the red headed women.

"Well that's my sister for you, oh where are my manners, i don't think you know our names, I'm Anna and this is Kristoff." She said as she pointed at his previous attacker, or Kristoff for the matter. Mathias grumbled in response toward kristoff while he just shook his head.

"What's your name little one?" Anna asked the girl in Mathias's arms.

"A-Alice, your highness." The girl said.

"And his is?" She said gesturing to Mathias.

"Oh, that's Mathias he doesn't really talk, trust me i've tried." Alice said to Anna. She looked at Mathias in disbelief.

"Then how do you know his name then?" She asked her.

"I gave it to him since he acted like he didn't have a name." Alice replied while she chuckled. Anna just stood there mouth a gape. Kristoff walked over to her and closed her mouth for her.

"We better catch up to your sister before she thinks she lost us." He said as he motioned Mathias to follow him and Anna. Mathias followed them still contemplating on what the hell just happened till they stopped in front of a large building where Elsa stood waiting for them. Mathias quickly recognized it as the building he saw at the muddy bank before he got stuck in it.

"Welcome to my castle, Mathias, Kristoff and Kia here will take you your room we've got prepared, while me and Gerda will take the little girl to her room." She instructed. Anna looked at her older sister sheepishly.

"um… Elsa, her name is Alice." Anna corrected.

"Oh, i'm very sorry." Elsa apologized before walking toward Mathias.

"We'll take her so she could get proper clothing and get her leg checked on in case there's any damage done to it." Elsa told him as she reached up to grab the girl. Mathias grumbled in response as he followed both Kia and kristoff to one of the guest rooms. Kia looked Mathias over before scowling.

"God lord you need proper clothing, you're just as bad as kristoff here when he first stayed in the castle." He said as he took lead. Mathias looked at the man in disbelief.

_"What! I need more clothes to fit in, damn, you humans are so complicated."_ Mathias thought as he too scowled at the thought of having more of those things on him.

Meanwhile, Elsa and Gerda were bringing young Alice to her room and Elsa decided to get to know Alice a bit more.

"So Alice are you from here?" Elsa asked her trying to start up a friendly conversation with her.

"Yes, your majesty i'm from here." She answered. The young Queen smiled knowing she's finally getting somewhere.

"Please, Elsa is fine." She assured Alice.

"So… how old are you?" Elsa continued.

"I-i'm twelve years old." Alice answered afraid of what the next question might be.

"Do you have any family?" She finally asked, Alice cringed and it didn't go unnoticed by Elsa.

"Are you Alright, is it something i said?" Elsa asked worriedly. The little girl shook her head slightly.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Alice said in a low voice as she looked down. Silence fell upon the trio as they finally reached their destination. It was your average guest room with a medium size bed on the left side of the room, a window showing the castle garden below. Gerda set Alice on the bed. She had a down look upon her facial features and Elsa was determined to know what's wrong.

"Gerda, can you give us some privacy please?" Elsa asked her maid.

"Yes your majesty." Gerda replied before leaving Alice and her in the room.

Elsa went over and sat next to the girl and gave a heavy sigh.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked her as she rubbed circles along Alice's back.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Alice snapped but recoiled after realizing her mistake. Elsa was taken back a little by how she responded but shook it as she readied her next question.

"Did something happen between you and your parents? Elsa asked. Alice Gave a shaky intake of air and Elsa knew she was scared.

"Well it began a few years ago when i could actually see everything, everything was fine in my life until i got sick from the sudden winter in july that day." She began. Elsa froze when Alice mentioned the sudden winter.

_"The great freeze."_ She thought as she listened to more of Alice's story.

"I was sick for a while and it only got worse till the point i passed out from the fever. My parents thought i wouldn't make it until i recovered a few weeks later and only woke up to see nothing but the darkness. That's how i became blind." Alice said in a sad voice.

Elsa was shocked to believe her eternal winter, her powers took this girls ability to see away.

"I-i'm sorry to hear that. But what happened, how did you end up with Mathias?" Elsa asked. Alice frowned a bit but quickly recovered with a sigh. Well after i became blind everything slowly went downhill. My father gave up on trying to help me and started to call me useless, even hit me when ever he saw me or just felt like it. My mother tried to defend me for a few years until my father started to tell her lies about me letting myself be used by the men around the village." Elsa frowned trying to keep her anger in control.

_"Why treat this girl so badly, what has she ever done to deserve that?"_ Elsa asked her self, but continued to listen.

"My parents told me how useless i was and even called me a whore a lot of times. Then one day my father found two men and offered me to them, practically selling me to them so they could have a normal life." Alice said with the last part with more venom. The entire room went cold and frost creeped along the walls and Elsa's hands.

_"How dare they do that to their own daughter like that."_ Elsa thought then realized what that meant. "Did they…?" She was about to ask but her question was answered when Alice began to cry.

"Is that how Mathias found you?" Elsa asked her.

"M-Mathias arrived after they had their fun and took them both out. I hope he killed them, those animals!" Aliced yelled as she cried again. Elsa moved closer to the girl and slightly hugged her.

"Dose Mathias know about this?" Elsa asked.

"I-don't thinks so, if not then don't tell him or anyone else." Alice pleaded.

Elsa was surprised by the girls plea but quickly shook it off.

"Alright, what was said in this room stays in this room you have my word as Queen." She told her as she hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." Alice said as she tried to wipe her tears away but Elsa helped her.

"Now how about we get that leg checked then see how your friend is doing." Elsa said as she called back Greda and asked her to bring the physician.


	9. Chapter 8: Settling Down

Sorry for the wait, i was trying out my new computer and it was difficult to get this chapter up, so enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter Eight: Settling Down

Mathias was beyond curious as he looked around at what was inside the castle. But what really got him the most was a weird box on the wall which had Elsa in it. He stopped in front of it and stared at it trying to figure out what it was and luckily Kia and Kristoff noticed this but Kia explained.

"That's a patriot of our Queen, the women you met earlier." Kia said as he stood next to Mathias. Mathias grumbled in response but was still focused on the picture.

"Well i think we should get going the room is just up ahead." Kia said as he began to walk away along with Kristoff. Mathias stood in front of the patriot then slowly followed them, not caring if they lost him or not. He turned left to another long hallway and found the two standing in front of a door waiting for him.

_"Queen, What's a queen? I've heard it somewhere before."_ Mathias thought as he walked up to the two men. Kia opened the door and lead them in and Mathias looked around with awe.

"This, sir will be your room." Kia announced as he stood by the door to let the taller man explore a bit.

Mathias walked to the center of the room and looked around him. He didn't know what this place was and why they brought him here.

"You'll be staying here sir." Kai continued as he pointed to the square looking thing. Mathias became curious and walked over to it. He sniffed it and didn't pick up anything so he laid his hand on it and it was soft to the touch. He looked at the two men hoping to get an answer about this object. Kia and Kristoff watched him in disbelief as he checked the bed as if he never seen one before. Kia coughed to get Mathias's attention.

"Ah, that's a bed sir, something to sleep on." Kia said to Mathias. This caught the taller man's attention.

_"Something to sleep on. Why do these humans always got to make something to make themselves comfortable? But who am i to complain at the moment."_ Mathias thought as he got on the bed and just fell flat on his side enjoying the soft feeling of the bed. A sweet smell brought him out of his stupor and snapped his head toward the door to see Anna standing at the doorway to his room.

"Princess Anna, what are you doing here?" Kia asked once he noticed her presence. The women just smiled and walked into the room.

"I'm here to personally thank the man who saved my sister." Anna said as she stopped in front of the bed and beamed at Mathias. Mathias gave a low growl toward the younger girl, this infuriated Kia.

"Where are your manners! show some respect to the princess!" Kia sneered at the taller man who stared at him the same way.

"Kia, he doesn't know how to speak so he makes some noises to acknowledge people." Anna said defending Mathias who was staring at her in shock.

"Does he have to do it so savagely your highness." Kia retorted. Mathias got off the bed and was now standing beside Anna staring dangerously at Kia.

"Anna you've just met this man and you're already acting like you already know him." Kristoff stepped in. Anna was shocked by kristoff's words and was about to retort when Mathias roared in annoyance quieting everyone in the room. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when she noticed his attention was at the door. She quickly turned around and noticed her older sister standing at the doorway with Alice in her arms.

Elsa smiled at Mathias giving him a silent thank you after he got everyone quiet.

"E-Elsa, how long were you standing there?" Anna asked startled.

"long enough to hear your conversation." She replied while struggling to hold Alice. Mathias walked over and took the girl from her arms and set her on the bed before facing everyone again. Anna was glaring at Kristoff for some reason Mathias was unsure of and didn't care since it's not his business and Kia was still sneering at him and Elsa sat down next to Alice before talking again.

"Alright, Mathias and Alice will be staying here for a while." Elsa declared with a small smile. Kia was shocked and Anna tried not to snicker.

"Your majesty, you can't be serious. The girl i understand but him." Kia said pointing a finger at Mathias.

"Yes, Mathias here will be staying in the castle so you three will have to get along." Elsa retorted. Kristoff was taken back a bit.

"What do you mean by "You three"?" Kristoff asked as Elsa started to point her finger at the three men in the room. Kia and Kristoff looked at eachother then to the taller man in front of them.

"Y-yes, your majesty." The two men said in union. Elsa had a satisfied looked on her face until she realized Mathias hadn't said anything.

"Mathias?" Elsa asked him. The taller man raised his brow and gave her a confused look.

"He can't talk Elsa." Anna said with a sad smile. The young queen smiled and looked at Mathias.

"Guess we'll have to do something about that now don't we?" Elsa asked Mathias.

_"The hell she talking about?"_ Mathias thought as the blond woman's smile grew wider.

"But we'll wait till after the Fall Festival and no later." Elsa declared as she got off the bed and began to walk out of the room but stopped and looked at Mathias.

"Make sure you wear proper clothing for tonight." Elsa said with a small giggle before leaving the room.

_"What The Fuck! What is with you people and these cloths!"_ Mathias thought as he said as he banged his head on the nearest wall. Anna and Kristoff watched the seen before quietly leaving the room leaving Kia and Alice alone alone with him. Kia sighed and went out for a few minutes leaving Alice with Mathias.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked worriedly. After hearing this Mathias brought his head away from the dented wall and looked at the girl on the bed.

_"They must of left her here."_ He thought with a sigh as he walked over to the bed and slightly nudged her shoulder with his nose and grumbled in response.

A light cough caught Mathias's attention and saw Kia standing in the doorway holding the "clothing" he's supposed to wear tonight for whatever thing these humans were talking about.

"Your cloths for this evening sir." Kia said as he set them on a near by chair and walked over to Alice.

"Miss Gerda would like me to bring you back to your room for dressing miss Alice." Kia said bowing slightly. Mathias looked at the weird set of clothing and back to Kia trying to figure out how to wear it since he figured it was only for "One Night" he could just get this over and done with it. Once he got the idea he went over and grabbed the part he got acquainted with "pants" and looked back to see Kia carrying Alice out of the room.

"You need some privacy young Mathias, once you're done i'll swing by and lead you to the gates where the queen will be waiting." He said as he closed the door leaving Mathias by himself. He looked at the clothes and started to take off his old ones and put on his new pair with ease and looked at the top parts.

_"Humans."_ He thought as he grabbed the white under part and got it with ease then put on the last part and looked himself over.

_"Well hell must've frozen over since i'm Human, atleast i"ll fit in for a while."_ Mathias thought sarcastically as he heard a knock on the door before it opened to reveal Kia.

"Well don't you look more like a gentleman sir." Kai said with a small smile but faded a bit.

"But you're missing your shoes." He said as he tried to hold back his laughter as Mathias groaned in irritation.

"Well we'll get you patched up and ready to go in no time." Kia said as he began to help improve Mathias's appearance for the festival.


	10. Chapter 9: Festival Gone Wrong

Hey, i decided to publish this chapter early, and i have an offer, if i get three reviews then i'll publish the next chapter early. So enjoy.

Chapter Nine: Festival Gone Wrong

Elsa and Anna were standing at the castle gates after they got ready and waited for Kristoff, Alice and Mathias. It wasn't long for Alice to appear with the help of Gerda, she was wearing a light green dress with a v at the neck, her skirt stopped at her ankles with a glinting silver touch to the dress. Her hair was tied into a bun similar to Anna's. Elsa smiled at the girl remembering how Anna looked at her coronation.

"Alice, you look stunning." Anna said in awe as she walked up to her. Elsa was brought out of her daze realizing that Anna doesn't know that the girl is blind yet and hurried to interfere before she said the wrong thing.

"Um Anna, come here for a moment." Elsa called her sister. Anna quickly walked over to her older sister.

"Whats wrong?" Anna asked as she noticed Elsa's worried expression.

"A-Alice is blind so try not to say anything to make her feel bad alright." Elsa told her. Anna was silent which was a big surprise to her but she reluctantly agreed and they both went back to the girl who was left by herself.

"Who are we waiting on?" Alice asked as the two older women approached her.

"We're waiting on Mathias and Kristoff my soon to be brother-in-law." Elsa said giggling behind her hand at the last part.

"Your getting married your highness, congratulations." Alice said in excitement. Anna's face flushed red in embarrassment and quickly shushed her.

"Not so loud it's gonna be a surprise till later." Anna explained. Elsa had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"You might keep it a secret, but i'm going to announce it tonight during the festival." Elsa said with a small giggle. Anna was taken back by her sister's words.

"You wouldn't dare." Anna challenged, this only made Elsa laugh more but it quickly subsided.

"I'm queen and i will announce your engagement to Kristoff Bjorgman." Elsa said keeping her queen like posture as she did. Anna was about to reply until she spotted Kristoff walking up to them. He wore a plain black suit with the boots to matched his vest was unbuttoned all the way revealing the white shirt underneath.

"Mr. Bjorgman." Elsa greeted him.

"Your majesty." Kristoff replied with a slight bow.

"We're waiting on Mathias now?" Kristoff asked as he did a head count.

"Yes and it makes me wonder what's taking him so long." Elsa said as she looked ahead.

Meanwhile, Mathias was growling in protest for the shoes Kai suggested for him to wear for the festival.

"Oh, for gods sake put them on! You're going to be late." Kai said getting irritated by the taller man's actions. This got Mathias quiet for a moment wondering what to do. He looked Kia up and down then back at the pair of shoes on the floor. He sighed in defeat and started to put the shoes on with difficulty for a while before finally getting them on. He smirked in triumph before Kia interrupted his moment.

"Shall we get going?" Kia asked as he opened up the door. The taller man nodded his head and followed the butler out of the room. It was quiet between them until Kia broke the silence.

"I can't believe they are still going through with the festival after what happened earlier. At least our queen is safe thanks to you, you really are destructive from what i heard from some of the guards." Kai said as he looked back at Mathias. The taller man looked at him with a curious expression and Kai decided to change the topic.

"I noticed the way you look at the queen with such curiosity." He said. Mathias was startled by his words.

_"He may not talk, but at least he understands."_ Kia thought with a smirk.

Meanwhile in the town of Arendelle, a lone man sits on some crates watching everyone go about their business. He had scratches on the right side of his face and had his right hand wrapped up like he broken it. It was Don and he came here after waking up to find his friend Alex dead and the girl missing. He heard rumors of westleton trying to assassinate the queen until a mysterious man appeared from the destroyed houses and saved her.

_"Must be that son of a bitch who killed my friend and stole my property from me."_ He thought as he waited for him to show up so he could get revenge and take back what was his.

Back at the castle gates, the small group chatted with each other until Elsa spotted Kai with Mathias following close behind. He was wearing a dark grey suit with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his vest was slightly unbuttoned revealing the dark shirt underneath, his brown hair was combed down and Elsa was stunned and quickly shook it off as she caught herself staring.

"You have a pleasant evening your majesty." Kai said before heading back to the castle. Mathias's attention wasn't on anyone else except for the platinum blond women standing before him. He didn't know why he was drawn to those blue eyes of hers and it just stunned him of how a female human was capable of such and it awed him. Her dress was blue with a slit at the right part of her skirt revealing her legs and her dress showed her slim figure. He began to have a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach but quickly shook it off as Anna started talking to everyone.

"Let's get going the festival already started." She said excitedly before dragging kristoff behind her. He went over to Alice and noticed her leg had something wrapped to it. Elsa noticed and started to explain.

"There was no real damage on her leg just bad bruising so the physician just wrapped it up, he said to leave it on for a few days and she'll be fine." She explained hopping Mathias would understand and to her surprise he nodded his head and lifted her up. He offered her his arm and this action surprised her.

"Did Kia give you some advice on the way here?" Elsa asked as she linked her right arm to his left one and lead the way to the town square. Mathias nodded his head and she took it as a yes as they strolled to catch up to the others. On the way Alice pursuaed Mathias to put her down so she could walk but still needed guidance. He reluctantly agreed with a low grumble and as soon as he set her down she grabbed his right hand.

The contact brought back that funny feeling in a different way and this was new for him and wrapped his large hand around her smaller one as if on instinct. Deep down he knew this won't last long, because once he got back his freedom she would be afraid of him and he would be forced to go back to the ocean depths where he belonged. This saddened him for some reason and he immediately squashed it as he realized he started to feel guilty.

_"Alice will be fine once i leave, she has these humans to look after her."_ He thought as he saw the younger energetic women with Kristoff, who had a weird look on his face.

_"What is he staring at?"_ Mathias thought as they stopped in front of them.

"Well don't you have quite the handful." Kristoff said with a chuckle. Mathias was confused for a second before realizing that Elsa was clung to him still and he was holding Alice's hand.

"You look like a little cute family." Anna chimed in with a giggle. For once in his life he was embarrassed by this and Elsa thankfully let go of him her face flushed as she scolded her sister. He didn't mind holding on to Alice because of her leg but couldn't help but feel the need to protect her like a parent would, then it hit him. He was acting like she was his kid and he began to understand what it felt like to have someone to look after and have them look up to you.

_"Is this how it feels to be a parent?"_ He thought as his face became warm with the thought.

The ways of the humans still confused him but he still learns something new from them every now and then as he watched them from the distance. And as long as he lived in this world he knew when he was being watched but didn't know where. Elsa noticed him tense up a bit and became worried and walked over to him.

"Is everything alright?" She asked him. He looked down at her with his glowing ember eyes and Elsa saw something that scared her the most "the eyes of a predator" and she was worried about what had him so focused to his surroundings. Mathias looked at the large crowd and noticed that they were moving in a rhythm to the noise he was hearing. They were paired male to female and watched for a few moments to see how it was done. He looked at Elsa and motioned his head toward the crowd. She seemed to understand and gave a slight smile.

"Well i'd love to good sir." She said as she hooked her right arm around his left one and he lead her to the slowly growing group but quickly remembered Alice. He looked back and Elsa knew he was worried so she let go of him and went to Alice and informed her that they will be back in few minutes and went back to Mathias.

_"Maybe this will keep his mind off of things for a while."_ Elsa thought as Mathias quickly took lead.

_"Looks like we have a fast learner, explains why he was watching these people for a bit."_ Elsa thought with a small smile as they began to dance.

Alice was enjoying the sound of the music before a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her into an alley.

"Remember me?" The man hissed behind her ear as he shoved her against the wall. Alice quickly realized it was one of her captives and quickly tried to call for help but he knocked her to the ground.

"You and i have unfinished business." He said as he held her down but she kneed him between his legs making him roll over in pain.

"You little bitch!" He hissed as he quickly grabbed her and pulled her back toward him. He quickly covered her mouth before she could say anything and had her flat on her back with him on top.

"Don't worry once i'm done with you i'll put you out of your misery and kill that that new friend of yours while i'm on it." He said with a sickening smile.

Elsa was enjoying her time with Mathias who only made a few mistakes but nothing major but she quickly remembered her announcement and stopped dancing.

"I'll be back." She said as she left to get everyone's attention. Mathias went back to check on Alice only to see her gone. He quickly became worried and walked over to where he left her. He heard a scuffle and some muffled screams and went into the alley to see Don the man from earlier over Alice. His rage came back to the surface and charged at the man hurting the girl. He slammed himself into the man's back causing him to fall on top of Alice, he quickly grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him to the right side of the alley, lifting him up from the ground so he wouldn't try to run.

"Well what a surprise, i was about to look for you after i had some fun with the whore over there." Don said between coughs. Mathias growled at the man's statement before he got hit on the side of the head. He dropped him to the ground and quickly slammed him to the wall breaking through it this time as Mathias shoved him through the building and straight to the other side.

Elsa stood in front of everyone as she prepared to make the announcement about her sister's engagement.

"My sister Princess Anna is now engaged to we will celebrate this with tonight's festivities." She announced as she heard wood splinter and turned around to see two men falling out of the hole they made. She knew one of them was Mathias and quickly backed away and watched as both men brawled against each other on the ground. The other man was on top punching Mathias repeatedly across the face. Mathias swiped the other man causing him to fall off of him. Both men struggled to get up but the other man was faster and tackled Mathias back to the ground and kneed him in his stomach. To everyone's horror Mathias lounged up with his head and crunched down on the man's shoulder breaking any bone that was there. Everyone cringed when they heard the sickening crack and the bloody scream of pain that came with it, even Elsa cringed hearing it.

Mathias kicked the man off of him and went through the hole in the wall for a moment and came out with Alice in his arms. The guards surrounded him and the wounded man on the ground. Elsa noticed Alice's state and quickly hurried over.

"Guards stand down!" She ordered as she went passed them and straight to Mathias and Alice.

"My lord what happened?" Elsa asked worried. Mathias stared at the man on the ground growling at him. She finally knew what happened and looked at the man on the ground.

"Bring him to me." She ordered and the guards did so dragging him toward her.

"Where do you think it's right doing this to young girls?" She demanded. The man laughed and looked up at her.

"She's my property i can do as i please." He said before Elsa smacked him.

"Are you one of those people that done those horrid things to her before Mathias came around?" She whispered. The man laughed even harder before a hand grabbed him by his throat and threw to the ground. Elsa knew it was Mathias because he roared at him once he hit the ground. Elsa looked at Alice and motioned Mathias to follow her back to the castle and he did so without hesitation. Alice was crying all the way back to the castle and Elsa couldn't help but be sorry for her.

"Gerda! Fetch the physician and meet me in Alice's room." Elsa said once she walked into the castle. Kai quickly entered.

"What happened?" He asked as he saw the condition Alice was in and noticed Mathias looked extremely upset about something.

"Someone attacked Alice at the festival." Elsa said as she hurriedly up the stairs with Mathias following suit. Once they arrived at Alice's room Elsa took the girl out of Mathias's arms and went into the room and set her on the bed.

"Mathias stay out there and wait." She ordered and he backed up to the wall opposite of the door. Still angry he let out the loudest roar he could muster the noise scaring all of the castle staff as the noise boomed throughout the castle.


	11. Chapter 10: Last Man Standing

As promised here's chapter ten now same offer stand for a few more days till jan.6 till then enjoy.

Chapter Ten: Last Man Standing

Mathias stood patiently outside of Alice's room for a while now and hasn't heard any news of her where abouts. After he vented out his frustration and anger, scaring most of the people even the physician who went in the room, but he didn't care. All he wanted to know was if the girl would be okay after this because he knew that guy from earlier and didn't like what they did to her the last time.

_"Should've killed him when i had the chance. I had no idea this would happen if i didn't."_ Mathias thought as he leaned against the wall waiting for someone to come out. He spotted Anna and Kristoff coming from around the corner and went directly toward him.

"You destroyed another house today, what's with you! What would provoke you into destroying someone's home?" Anna asked through seethed teeth as Elsa came out of the room with a grim look on her face. Mathias brushed passed Anna and stood in front of Elsa hoping that she would give him answers.

Anna was about to retort but Kristoff quieted her down before her temper got the best of her. She noticed the grim look on her sister's face and became worried.

"Elsa what happened?" Anna asked as she noticed her sister was at the verge of tears. She looked up at Mathias with her teary blue eyes and Mathias knew something was wrong.

"She'll be fine but, the way that man treated her like she was his property...Mathias if you hadn't got there in time he would've killed her." Elsa said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. This surprised him and it was quickly replaced with rage as he began to walk away from them and the remaining three did nothing but watch him go. Anna then turned to her sister with fear in her eyes.

"Elsa what happened, where's Alice?" Anna asked, she wanted answers and needed it now to understand the situation.

"S-someone attacked Alice and Mathias must've intervened and that's how the fight got out of hand and led to this." She said gesturing toward the door.

Mathias didn't know where he was going and that only added to the burning rage that was him. He sniffed the air and tried to pick up his scent and found it and he began to follow the trail. He was thinking of many ways to make that man suffer and he knew that the humans would just let him at the end. The trail stopped at a large wooden door but it didn't stand in his way long before he slammed through it and down the stairs. The few guards tried to get him to leave but he just shoved them out of the way as he neared his prey. He spotted a few men from earlier even the old one but he ignored them and approached the last caged room with his victim in it. Don looked up and smirked at him.

"Well looks like you want to continue." He said as he got up clutching his right shoulder.

"But i'll warn you, you're making a big mistake!" He hissed as Mathias slammed his forearm against the cell door knocking it down with ease. His amber eyes glowed in the dark as he ran forward and slammed Don into the wall causing him to grunt in pain from the impact.

Anna couldn't believe what she was hearing and covered her mouth in shock as tears rolled down her cheeks. She was about to say something else when one of the guards ran up to them and kneeled down.

"Your majesty, one of your guests broke into the dungeons and is as we speak attacking one of the prisoners." He said between breaths. Elsa knew she had to take action before things got out of hand.

"You, come with me. Anna stay here with kristoff till i return." She ordered as she began to walk away with the guard in tow.

_"I hope you aren't trying to prove anything Mathias."_ Elsa thought as she hurried toward the dungeons. She soon heard yelling and the familiar roars of Mathias and the sound of heavy metal falling to the ground. She feared the worst when she saw the broken down door. The sounds gotten louder and more people started yelling she hurried down the steps and as fast as she could reach Mathias in time before he did something he would regret.

Both men slammed into each other trying to get the advantage on the other. Sadly Mathias had the upper hand as he started to shove Don back into the wall again making a dent as he did so. The other prisoners started to panic and Don struggled to get him off. Don lounged up and headbudded the taller man in the chin making him lose his grip and backed away. Don knew he would lose this fight without a weapon so he looked everywhere until he found a loose metal bar from the cell door. Mathias stood and waited for his next move watching him carefully. Don grabbed the bar as soon as Mathias lunged forward and slammed it to his left knee. Mathias roared in pain as he got down to one knee and lounged his jaws at Don's leg crunching down on it and pulling it out from under Don causing him to fall on his back. Mathias struggled to get and once he did he stomped his right leg on top of don putting more weight on it causing him more pain. He wanted to make this man suffer for harming Alice, to make sure that no one will harm her and he was about to start with him.

"Mathias stop!" He heard someone yell, he looked to his left and saw Elsa standing there with the guards near her.

"Please stop, this isn't the answer, i know you're upset and so am i but this has to stop." She said gesturing to the damage. Mathias looked away in shame before stepping off of Don and limped towards Elsa and the guards. Don rolled over and laughed at him as he walked away.

"You're pathetic, walking away like a coward you are." He said as he started to cough up blood. Mathias slowly turned around and made a few steps toward him.

"Don't Mathias! Killing him won't help her." She pleaded but was shocked to see Mathias roar at the downed man who backed up with fear in his eyes. The other prisoners stopped yelling and everything was silent when he was done. He turned back around and limped back to Elsa and the guards stopping in front of the young queen. Elsa had to look up to his eyes and noticed they weren't as fierce as they used to look but replaced with sorrow and regret, probably his pride that the man struck with his words.

"Come lets get you to your room and have your leg checked." She said as she motioned her guards to assist him up the stairs. Mathias didn't resists as two of the guards helped him up the stairs and the rest put the other man in a new cell. She observed the damage and sighed before leaving the dungeons.

Elsa went to check on her sister leaving Mathias to cool off for a bit while the physician checked his left leg. She came around the last bend that led to Alice's room and noticed her door was opened. She quickly fastened her pace and bursted through the door to see Anna, Kristoff and Kai in the room with Alice. Anna looked at her with a worried expression.

"Did he?" Anna asked fearing for the worst. Elsa slightly shook her head.

"We got there in time before he could finish him off." She explained to them. Alice sniffled and Tightened her grip on the sheets.

"W-Why didn't Mathias kill him the first time?" She said her voice hoarse and quiet, luckily the other two didn't hear her except Elsa who knew exactly what she was talking about. There was a knock and a guard walked in.

"Sorry your majesty but the prisoner didn't make it." The guard announced. Elsa dismissed him and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Kristoff asked her.

"To check on Mathias." She replied before quietly shutting the door behind her. It wasn't long before she reached his room. She slowly opened the door to see Mathias's back facing her as he sat on the bed looking out the window. She sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his right shoulder. The top part of his suit was off revealing all the scars on his upper body.

"You've been through a lot haven't you?" She asked him as she traced a finger on the many scars on his left shoulder. He growled in response as he looked in her direction and showed his glowing amber eyes.

"It's over, he didn't make it." She told him as she traced another scar on his upper arm. To her it looked like a stab wound and so did the other ones she seen so far.

"We're having court tomorrow for men of westleton." She told him but he didn't respond.

"I-I was hoping if you could join us tomorrow afternoon?" She asked him but he still didn't respond. She was about to walk away when a hand grasped her right arm. She turned and looked at Mathias who was nodding in agreement.

"I'll have kai pick you up after breakfast then." She said as he let go of her. she approached the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She said before closing the door.


	12. Chapter 11: Court

Alright as promised Chapter Eleven, now forget about the review deal and i'll just try to get in as many chapters as possable before my break ends so enjoy.

Chapter Eleven: Court

When Elsa left he couldn't stop thinking of her, even when he agreed to go to this "court" she mentioned. Hell, he still couldn't believe she was capable of creating something so cold it even bothered him when he felt it. That funny feeling came back at the thought of her and the protectiveness over the girl surprised him when he vowed to keep her from harm.

_"What's happening to me with these changes?"_ He thought as he put his hands over his face. The mental image of the blond from the evening came back and his face became warm.

_"Damn, this human body isn't helping my predicament."_ He thought as he layed back on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Mathias woke up the next day with the sun shining through the window and into his eyes, not that he didn't sleep much any way but still got up. He had know idea what they do everyday so he started to explore his room more. The physician told him his leg was just bruised nothing serious so he took that as a sign as to walk around. He found a small room with more cloths which nerved him to no end, but he would admit that his last pair was comforting. So he grabbed the white shirt and black pants and put on the other shoes.

_"Maybe this would get Kai off my back for a bit."_ He thought as he left his room and into the hallway. He still remembered about what Elsa said and decided to go find her before this "court" begins. luckily he bumped into Kai on his search. Kai was shocked to see Mathias up and early even after the fight in town and in the dungeons, how he was able to walk about with such energy he was unsure. But Kai was sent by Elsa to lead him to the dining room for breakfast and yet this made his task easier.

"Follow me." He said and Mathias began to follow him.

Elsa was in the dining room alone waiting for everyone to get up and join her for breakfast, normally it was Anna who was up before her. She couldn't sleep knowing she had to deal with the council on what to do with the Duke and his men. The Doors opened as Kai walked through with Mathias behind him, She let out a small smile knowing she wasn't the only one who didn't get any sleep.

"Good morning Mathias, it's nice of you to willingly join me." She said to him as he nodded in response as he approached the table. He looked around confused and Elsa realized he didn't know where to sit so Elsa decided to help him.

"You can sit here if you want." She offered him gesturing to the seat on the right next to her. He was hesitant but he slowly walked over to the seat slid it out and sat down. Elsa didn't know why she was happy that he decided to sit next to her. She was probably glad to have some company other than her sister, Kristoff and Olaf for a change but she didn't know.

_"I'm just overthinking it."_ She thought as she watched Mathias look around the table curiously.

She watched him for a few moments until the servants brought in their breakfast for the day. Mathias eyes beamed into curiosity as they set down the food trays on the table. She wondered if he had any interaction with people before because of the way he acts. She was taken back when he started to sniff the air slightly and she couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"What's the matter Mathias never seen this kind of food before?" She asked jokingly. She was only kidding and didn't expect to get a slight nod for an answer.

"He really hasn't seen any of this." Elsa said to herself as Mathias gave her a questioning look.

"Hey!" She heard a familiar voice and this startled Mathias as he got out of chair and looked around to find the source. Elsa knowing who it was looked down to see Olaf, her childhood friend, standing next to her. Mathias noticed her actions and saw the snowman standing next to her. He slightly growled as he furrowed his brows at the little thing.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and i like warm hugs." He said to the tall man. Mathias stopped growling and his face became of one of confusion. He looked at her as if he wanted an explanation about the little snowman.

"This is my friend Olaf i created him a few years back during the eternal winter." She explained to him as he sat back down. He looked at her like he never heard of that incident before and seemed interested in it.

"Never mind." She said waving his look off.

"Hey Elsa, who's he?" Olaf asked her as he stared at Mathias with awe.

"Oh, Olaf this is Mathias, he'll be staying in the castle for a while." Elsa introduced him.

"He's tall." Olaf said as he looked up at Mathias. Mathias kneeled down with difficulty because of his left knee and examined the little snowman and looked up at the little cloud above his head. Elsa tried not to laugh as he began to sniff Olaf on top of the head.

"He's a weird one." Olaf whispered to her so Mathias couldn't hear him. The doors opened and Anna rushed through dragging a confused Kristoff.

"There you are Elsa! I was looking everywhere for you after i noticed you weren't in your room!" Anna exclaimed as she sat down at the other side of the table.

"I told you to ask Kai but apparently you didn't listen to common sense." Kristoff said with a huff.

Mathias looked between the two as they continued to argue and was about to quiet them down when Elsa beat him to it.

"That's enough you two, now breakfast is ready so why don't we eat before court starts." Elsa suggested and the couple got quiet and started to make their plates. He watched them a few minutes trying to figure out how to eat without embarrassing himself.

"Come now i know you're hungry." Elsa said as she made her plate.

_"Here goes nothing."_ He thought as he started use the same utensils they used and was doing well. He was quite proud of himself until he bent the fork from adding too much pressure. Everyone stopped and looked at him and the bent fork. He breathed a heavy sigh as he set the fork down and looked away from the wary eyes.

"I don't think you're supposed to bend the fork." Kristoff joked but stopped laughing when Mathias glared at him.

"Stop making fun of him. Can't you see he's trying!" Anna scolded him, making the blond man flinch. Mathias stared at the couple with an amused look on his face as the red headed women dominated the argument with ease. Kai entered the room and walked straight to Elsa and whispered something in her ear as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Seems young Alice doesn't want to join us. I can understand that after what she's been through yesterday." Elsa said looking down at the table with sadness in her eyes. Mathias growled remembering how he found her yesterday and it infuriated him no end. A cool hand touched his arm and traced it back to Elsa who had an apologetic look on her face. Mathias's anger died out when he looked at those icy blue eyes of hers.

"Kai send some breakfast to Alice's room please." Elsa asked the older man.

"Consider it done your majesty." He said as he made a plate and left.

Elsa looked at her sister with a small smile.

"What are your plans for today?" She asked her. Anna beamed at her sister trying to lighten the mood for everyone.

"Well i have to get everything planned for the wedding, find out who to invite." She rambled and Mathias thought the list went on forever.

"Anna, I'll handle the arrangements." Elsa said catching everyone off guard including Mathias.

"Y-You don't have to." Anna exclaimed but Elsa raised her hand to silence her.

"I insist as your older sister to see everything through for your wedding." The young monarch continued as she stood up from her seat and turned to Mathias.

"I know you didn't get the chance to eat, maybe you can join me for lunch after court." She suggested. He didn't know when the court would end so he nodded and got up from his seat.

"You two are going to court?" Anna asked them suspiciously.

"I asked him if he could join me last night and he agreed to it." Elsa explained with a small smile as she looked at the taller man next to her.

"Are you sure that's the reason you wanted him to join you in court?" She asked her with mischief in her eyes and had Kristoff snickering at the question. Elsa was about to retort, but stopped having nothing to say but Mathias stepped forward and grunted at the two of them. He smirked after he sniffed the air and pointed at kristoff furrowing his brows as he did then picked up the bent fork in his left hand and covered it up with the other successfully crushing it into a ball before letting it drop onto the table.

"I-I think i got the message." Kristoff stuttered in fright as the taller man walked away toward the door with a confused Elsa following behind.

Mathias took a left but stopped as he looked sheepishly at Elsa, gesturing her to lead.

"This way." She said going down the right hallway.

_"What message was he trying to give Kristoff?"_ Elsa thought as she made a left turn into another hallway. She was thinking it was a threat but he was smirking before he smelled the air then did that performance. She wanted answers for his actions and she was bound to get one whether he could talk or not.

"Mathias, you mind explaining your actions in the dining room." She said stopping in front of him. He stopped and looked at her before he lifted his hand toward his mouth and jabbed one of his fingers into one of his teeth drawing out blood. Elsa was startled by his action and quickly became curious as he pointed at the wounded finger.

"I-I don't understand, what are trying to tell me." She told him. He lifted the finger toward his nose and sniffed it then pointed back the way we came.

_"Why would he smell his wounded finger?"_ She thought as she began to ponder on what his actions mean.

Mathias stood patiently hoping him making himself bleed would get the message across. In the room he smelled blood the scent was coming from Elsa's sister and guessed that kristoff probably hurt her so he used the fork as an example of what he'll do to him. He's trying to fit in and this was their home and wasn't about to do anything without warning or reason.

"I'll figure out what you're trying to tell me later alright." She said as she walked away. Mathias stood there in disbelief as she moved further ahead.

_"Thought she would be the smart one."_ He thought as he hurried up to catch her before he lost her. They arrived at a large door with two guards on either side. Elsa nodded her head and they quickly opened the doors to let them in. The guards backed away as Mathias approached the entrance. There were many people mostly men from what Mathias could tell as he follow Elsa to one of many chairs but this was in front of everyone else.

"This is the council, so try to show some respect and try to resist hurting the men in trial in front of them please." She whispered to him and he grumbled in response as he began to look for a place to sit.

"What's he doing here?" One council member asked to no one in particular.

"Isn't he the one who ruined those houses in town?" Another asked. Elsa had enough and decided to end the endless questions.

"Enough! we're here to trial the men of Westleton." She reminded them and they got quiet signaling her to proceed.

"Mathias, You can stand next to me." She suggested him and he slowly walked up next to the large seat and stood by her left.

"Y-Your majesty is that necessary?" One of the members asked.

"It's fine, nothing will happen." She assured them as she looked toward the guards.

"Bring them in!" She commanded and they went behind the door to bring out the men from earlier, the old one in front who scowled at her until he noticed Mathias's presence. They stopped in front of them with only a few feet distance each cuffed by their hands. Mathias noticed the older one had a slight smirk on his face.

_"What the hell is he smirking about?"_ He thought as he scowled at old man with disgust.

"Well, well isn't it the witch and her savaged pet." The Duke spat earning a cackled growl from Mathias. Elsa's expression stayed blank when he said those words and continued to speak.

"You're here for tempting to assassinate me under more than one occasion." She spoke her voice distant and cold it started to creep Mathias out a bit but it didn't stop him from wandering when was the other time they tried to kill her and for what reason. He was brought out of thought when the Duke started talking to her.

"I was traumatized by your sorcery, putting the entire kingdom into an eternal winter." He hissed at her and Mathias was about to lunge but stopped remembering what Elsa said and stayed put. The duke noticed this and decided to get under his skin.

"Looks like the ice witch has you on a short leash, can't even touch me without her permission." He taunted the taller man. Elsa noticed what he was trying to do and stepped in.

"Enough, you will not speak to him that way!" She demanded in her authoritative tone as she glared at him with her cold blue eyes. She noticed that Mathias tensed up and his sights focused on the Duke.

_"Stay calm, he's only playing mind tricks don't fall for it."_ She thought as she looked at him with pleading eyes and Mathias noticed and sighed relaxing his body.

The duke smirked knowing he was getting to him so he tried a different approach.

"Didn't i mention about what fun my men had with the girl." He said and a ear splitting roar boomed and he knew he had him as Mathias began to charge toward him but stopped mere inches from him. The duke saw his amber eyes glow as if they were burning with hatred's fire. He flared his nostrils at him before returning to the Queens side and started to calm down. The Duke knew something wasn't right with him, the way he acts and his abnormal strength, he does not function as a human being, not entirely at least.

"What are you?" The Duke asked the taller man in question.

"Guards take them to the ship send them back to their homeland so they could deal with them." Elsa ordered and the guards came to grab them. Mathias watched until he caught a slight odor near him as a servant gave Elsa a cup and the Duke's smile grew wider.

Elsa thanked the servant before she lifted the cup Mathias grabbed her hand stopping her and yanked it away from her. She was about to protest when she saw him sniff the cup and slightly growled before turning around to face the retreating Duke. He walked to the nearest guard and handed him the drink. He cautiously sniffed it then threw the cup down.

"Bring the Duke!" He ordered and two men dragged the Duke to him.

"I believe that makes three attempts." The guard said pointing at the cup with it's spilled content. The Duke's smile faded and turned to rage.

"She doesn't belong in this world, she must burn in hell if it's the last thing i do!" He yelled and was about to continue when Mathias grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him to his eye level.

"Look's like he has some plans for you." The guard chuckled as Mathias gave a low growl in his face.

"A-About those last comments, no hard feelings?" The Duke asked him. The council stood up and watched the scene as Mathias roared in his face and tossed him to the ground.

"Take him away!" One of the guards ordered and they dragged him away.

"What was the meaning of this?" Elsa asked as she stood up from her seat and looked at the two men.

"There was poison in your drink your majesty, luckily this lad caught it on time." The guard explained pointing at the spilled content on the floor. Her eyes widened at the realization and quickly apologized to them and the council for Mathias's actions before they left. She walked up to Mathias when they were alone finally and sadly smiled at him.

"Thank you again Mathias, i believe i still owe you some lunch as promised." She said earning a wild smirk from him.


	13. Chapter 12: Something New

Chapter Twelve: Something New

Two weeks passed since the two eventful days of mathias's stay and everything seemed back to normal. Elsa went on with her plans to teach Mathias to speak since he understood what people were saying to him. She hired some people who could teach him, seven in fact because of Mathias's anger issues when he literally throws them through the many doors Elsa had replaced for his room. Today was no exception for her. She was enjoying her afternoon stroll before getting back to work when she heard a scuffle behind Mathias's door. She jumped back in surprise when the wooden door shattered, wood splinters flying everywhere as one of the tutors fell through and hit the wall opposite of the entry way. Mathias stepped out and glared at the man as he growled at the fallen man. Elsa rushed in front of Mathias stopping him before he could advance any further.

He stopped immediately when she stood in front of him glaring at him with her icy blue eyes of hers.

"Mathias, this has to stop now." She said in the most regal tone possible trying to intimidate the taller man. His gaze softened a bit as he looked at her as if some sympathy for his actions. The tutor got back up and dusted himself off as he glared at the taller man.

"As everyone told you your majesty, you can't teach this savage anything." He muttered under his breath but sadly Elsa heard it and apparently so did Mathias as he started to growl again.

"What was that Mr. Robertson?" She asked him when she turned around to face him fully.

"W-What was what?" He asked back startled as she narrowed her eyes on him.

"He's no savage, he's a human being and my guest in this castle so show some respect." She said in her icy tone which made Mr. Robertson flinch. Mathias was about to join in but quickly noticed his feet had gone cold and he backed away from Elsa. Mr. Robertson didn't notice as he glared at Elsa with disgust.

"So you defend him, you're no better than him witch!" He hissed at her and she flinched at his words. No one noticed Mathias charge at him and held him against the wall. His face only inches from the other man as he growled at him with complete hatred.

Elsa noticed that his back was glowing bright blue up his spin and stopped at his neck. It quickly died out as he threw the man on the thin ice on the floor.

_"What was that light?"_ She thought to herself as she walked over to Mathias and put a hand on his shoulder only to jerk her hand away for how hot his skin was to her touch. Mr. Robertson smirked from the ground as he watched the scene before him.

"Look at that, your pet came to assist, how sweet." He said with venom. Elsa stepped in front of Mathias as she looked at Mr. Robertson with disgust.

"We no longer need your assistance and are no longer welcome in my castle." She said as the guards rushed past her and took the man away. She turned around as Mathias collapsed to one knee panting.

"Are you alright?" She asked him worriedly as she knelt down beside him. She heard a crackling noise as he took an intake of breath and slowly got back up.

"Come on lets get you into your room." She said as she tried to assist the taller man into his room. Her cold skin meeting his burning skin as she finally got him to the bed. He gave a loud cry before collapsing onto the bed with Elsa next to him. He groaned as Elsa got back up and began cooling him off with her powers, summoning ice to her hands as she put her icy hand to his burning forehead.

Anna was looking for her sister with no luck but as she turned around and noticed Mathias's door was destroyed yet again. She just had enough of the man's tantrums and was going to give him a piece of her mind. She rushed down the hall toward his room ready to yell at him as she approached his room.

"Augh! Again with the door! You know there are other ways to express your anger, and this isn't one of them! This is the eighth time you've done this!" She ranted but stopped as she saw her sister blowing cold winds in the room.

"Elsa, what are you doing here?" She asked in shock and noticed that Mathias was unconscious and sweating.

"What happened to him?!" She asked pointing a finger at him.

"I'm trying to cool him down the best i can, now quickly get the physician now." She said as she continued to concentrate the cold air on Mathias. Anna nodded her head in confirmation as she left to fetch the physician wondering what had happened that would put Mathias in such a state.

Elsa finally got his temperature down when her sister came back with the physician who went immediately to work. He looked up to the young queen and pointed to the door, gesturing to step outside so he can have some privacy. She nodded in understanding as she began to walk out with her younger sister in foot. Once away from the room Anna immediately started to ask questions.

"What happened? What did i miss?" She asked hurriedly. Elsa took a deep breath and began to explain the events to her sister.

"Mathias went off on another tutor and to tell you the truth i didn't like him either. But something happened Mathias slammed him to the wall and i saw Mathias's back began to glow blue until he threw the tutor on the ground. I went to stop him but his skin was hot against my hand and he collapsed moments later to this state." She explained to her sister. Her sister looked at the entryway to his room and sighed as she looked at her distressed sister.

"Elsa calm down he's going to be fine, i'm sure he has been in tougher situations than this." Anna assured her.

The physician came out of the room with a confused look on his face. He walked over to the royal sisters and they looked at him worriedly.

"Will he be alright?" Elsa asked him and the physician brows narrowed.

"I-I don't understand he should be cold but he's still hot to the touch and his spine feels like hot metal i don't understand why. But other than that he's dehydrated so make sure he drinks plenty of water, that should probably cool him down a bit." He said as he walked away. Elsa hurried to his room only to see him still unconscious on the bed. She didn't noticed Anna approach her and stand next to her.

"Let him rest Elsa, i'm sure he'll be fine by tomorrow." She assured her as she put a hand on her shoulder. Elsa looked at her sister then back at Mathias and sighed knowing her sister was probably right and followed her out of his room.

Later that night Elsa couldn't sleep and she was still signing documents from other kingdom and the fact she was still worried about Mathias because of his condition. She heard the door creak open and quickly shoot out of her chair and to the furthest part of the room. The door opened slowly and to her relief Mathias wobbled in the room looking around the room till he spotted her and started to walk towards her.

"M-Mathias what are you doing up?" She asked in disbelief as he fell flat on his face. She rushed toward him and helped him sit up on the floor. His skin was still warm and not as hot as it was before and she started to rub her cool hands along his back trying to cool him off. He jerked at first then relaxed to the sudden coolness on his back. She thought she heard him mumble something but quickly dismissed it as she continued to sooth him until he gently grabbed her arm and looked at her with his glowing amber eyes.

"T-Thank y-y-you." He said and this left her shocked and she quickly shook it off.

"Guess we don't need any of those tutors then since this is a good progress." She said with a chuckle until she came up with an idea, but didn't know how he would react.

"H-How about i teach you then, would that be alright?" She asked him nervously. She was answered by a low grumble from him and she took it as a yes and realized they were still on the floor.

"Let's get you on the couch over there." She said as she helped Mathias stand up with difficulty and helped him over to one of the couched next to the lit fire place. She was about to move to the other seat until he grabbed her and gently pulled her down next to him.

"Alright, alright i'll stay right here." She said with a little giggle as she sat down next to him but Mathias had something else in mind. He remembered watching Anna and kristoff in their terms "cuddle" and decided to at least try it out. Plus he enjoyed the soft coolness of her touch. He pulled her next to him were her cool body meet his warm one. He sighed in content as he felt the coolness of her next to him. Elsa was confused by his actions but gave in as she heard him sigh contently and snuggled closer to him as her face became flushed.

"Y-you know people would get the wrong idea when they see this?" She asked him and was answered by another grumble.

"I'll take that as a no then." She said as she laid her head on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat and it lulled her to sleep and Mathias followed soon after with a broad smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 13: Rough Night

Alright chapter thirteen, sorry it took so long to update but i had tests to do, so enjoy.

Chapter Thirteen: Rough Night

Elsa walked around the mysterious beach wondering where she was. The sky was cloudy but it revealed the blue sky and the low bright sun rising to the sky. She guessed it was morning as she continued to walk around the beach till she spotted an object in the corner of her eye and slowly approached it. To her it seemed like a metal tower with a small cylinder sitting on top of it.

"What is that?" She asked herself till she heard something in the distance.

"Nine, eight, seven..." She heard and she looked everywhere for the source of the voice. She wondered why they were counting down and began shouting out.

"Hello! Who's there?" She yelled but the countdown still continued.

"Four, three, two, one." She heard till she heard a crackling noise behind her and quickly turned around. A large mass started to rise out of the water near her and she quickly backed away in fright. Her eyes were blinded when the tower lit up with a loud boom developing her and the strange mass in it's burning light.

Mathias awoke freezing in discomfort and noticed Elsa was wide awake shaking at his side. The fire long died out but he could see blue spikes around the room. He gently nudged her with his arm hoping to get her attention on him. She looked at him with her teary blue eyes and he knew those emotions all too well, fear and he wondered what it was that scared her like this. She seemed to shake out of her stupor and looked around the room and back at him sheepishly.

"S-Sorry, it was just a dream." She said as she flicked her wrist and the spikes slowly vanished and the room got warmer again. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder and looked into his amber eyes.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him as she scooted closer to him. She noticed he cooled down a lot and seemed better than earlier. Mathias wasn't paying attention as he caught a whiff of her scent and it surprised him. Her scent was sweet and yet had a cool feeling to it that eased his nerves and he tried to resist instincts that were clawing at the back of his mind.

_"Not again!"_ He thought with a slight groan as he moved his head away trying to avoid her scent.

Elsa heard him groan and wondered what was bothering him as he moved his head away from her. She looked out the window and noticed it was still dark out and decided to head to her bed chambers before the staff started to spread rumors.

"Alright, i'll be heading to my chambers for some needed rest and you should too." She said as she got up and away from Mathias, who looked at her confused.

_"I thought we were resting."_ He thought as he watched her retreating figure, her hips swaying as she opened the door and left leaving him to his own thoughts. He looked away from the door and sighed as he wondered as to why she left.

_"Damn this human body and it's flaws."_ He thought in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose for a few seconds before getting up and leaving the room to his spot of comfort. He thought about the surge of power that overcame him earlier, he knew it was the energy from within his body and knew the negative effects it had on a human from experience. He didn't know if it would effect him the same way because of his immunity to it.

He soon arrived at his room and walked right on in since he broke the door earlier. The room was lit by the moonlight at the window and Mathias walked out to the balcony and looked out at the small body of water with the moon reflecting off it. This was the most peaceful moment he witnessed in along time and relaxed as he listened to his new surroundings. The cool breeze swept across his bare skin and his mind went back to the blond women with her cold relaxing touch that brought a small smile to his features. His moment was disturbed by the noise of faint crying from afar and this brought up his curiosity as he went back into his room and still listened to the crying. He quickly left the room and started to walk around the long hallways using his sense of hearing to find the source. He was surprised it lead to Alice's room but quickly recovered remembering two days after he killed Don, he went to see her and she told him to leave her alone and never come near her again. He heard her cry harder and this mysteriously pained him to no end and he decided enough was enough and walked right in with determination and worry. The room was dark but he could make out the shape of the little girl hunched over still crying and unaware of his presence. He slowly approached her bed trying not to startle her in anyway. His stealth was compromised by bumping in the night stand and Alice's head jerked up faster than he could blink or react.

_"Damn!"_ He thought as he watched Alice look around the room.

"W-Who's there?" She asked frightened as she backed closer to the head board. Mathias didn't know what to do or say in this situation so he let out a low grumble before approaching her.

"M-Mathias, is that you?" She asked trying to keep herself calm. He wanted to reply to her badly but he didn't know what to say. He quickly decided to chance it and prepared to respond.

"Y-Yes." He said, his voice dry and hoarse from the lack of liquid as he slowly crawled on the bed and sat next to her. He went to comfort her but she jerked away from him.

"I thought i told you to stay away from me!" She hissed as she tried to back away from him only to fall off the bed with a yelp. He quietly watched as she slowly got back up and looked for the bed with difficulty till Mathias went over and gently lead her over to the bed.

"I didn't need your help." She said with a huff as she tried to look the other way but instead looked in his direction where he could have a good look at her. Her face was wet from her constant crying and her eyes still remained a mystery to him as to why they were colorless. He crooned softly as he gently nudged the side of her face wiping a loose tear streaming down her cheek. He knew what he had to say and it pained him to apologize to her because he never felt sorry for anyone before, and since he was at their level he had to swallow his pride and say it.

"W-Why didn't you kill him that day?" She asked as more tears flowed down her rosy cheeks. Many thoughts ran through Mathias's mind to find the answer himself but couldn't find any. His heart swelled with emotion as he watched the little girl cry before him and a sudden urge came to his mind and without thinking wrapped his arms around her with his strong arms trying his best to comfort her.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He whispered in her ear as he felt her lean into his embrace and cried into his chest. He knew this girl didn't have anyone for her, and it upseted him but realized what he was doing at the moment. He of all people was playing the role of a parent, a father no less and it frightened yet at the same time excited him to no end. He knew to some extent what it was like to grow up without family and be damned if he would let Alice experience the same pain and suffering he had in his life.

_"I won't let anyone harm you again i promise."_ he vowed to himself as he still held the fragile girl in his arms. It wasn't long before she cried herself to sleep and he looked down at her peaceful facial features and he gently laid her down on the bed before leaving.

Elsa couldn't sleep because she kept recalling the dream she had in her head over and over. She decided to go for a night stroll hoping it would help clear her head a little. She didn't expect to see Mathias roaming the halls as she caught a glimpse of him turning right around a corner. She quietly followed him till he went into the patriot room which surprised her and wondered why he went there. She approached to to to see it opened slightly and peeked through it.

_"Why am i spying on him? He's our guest what he does is his business."_ She thought to herself as she spotted Mathias looking at a patriot of her on the wall with curiosity. Elsa felt flattered that he was still curious of her and slightly smiled to herself. She saw Mathias sniff the air as if he smelled something then looked in her direction gesturing her to come in and join him.

"H-How did he know i was here?" She asked herself as she opened the door and walked in. He had a wicked smirk on his face as she approached him and she wondered what goes through that head of his sometimes. She stood beside him in front of her patriot and looked up into his glowing amber eyes that shined through the moonlight night.

He looked at her as if he had a question then pointed at the patriot on the wall. She gave a light smile as he slowly grabbed the crown from the top of her head and pointed at it.

"That's a crown, it's a symbol of my rule being queen of the people of Arendelle." She said as he looked at her dumbfounded then back to the peice of metal in his hands. He then gave it back to her and the moment between them became quiet as they stood in the room enjoying each other's company. Elsa still had that dream in her head and she decided it was best to tell someone. Anna was out of the question and Kristoff and Olaf wouldn't understand and then she looked at Mathias as he looked around the room in awe.

"Mathias." She said said quietly so only he could hear her. He turned around and met her eyes gaze with his amber eyes and crooned softly in response.

"C-Can i talk to you about something?" She asked him and he slightly nodded in response as she led them to a bench near the left wall. Mathias waited patiently as she thought about how to explain it to him in hopes he'd understand.

"Y-You know the dream i had earlier in the study?" She asked him and he slightly nodded and gestured her to continue.

"Well in my dream, i was at this weird place, the water was blue the sky was cloudy but revealed the morning sky and there were small islands everywhere i turned. I was on the sandy shore walking around til i found this metal tower with a cylinder on top of it and that's when i heard the voice doing some countdown." She said and Mathias looked at her confused but she continued anyway.

"I-I yelled but no one responded and that's when i heard this strange noise." Mathias perked up at this and urged her to continue.

"I turned a round and saw this massive thing rise out of the water, i didn't get a good look at it but it had these huge spikes and was about to come out fully when the cylinder flashed this burning bright light. The thing that confuses me the most is that it sounded like you." She finished and Mathias was frozen in place like he seen a ghost.

"M-Mathias are you alright?" She asked him worriedly as she reached out a comforting hand out to him.

Mathias knew what she was talking about, the area what they used to try to kill him and it confused him of how she witnessed that fateful day of his awakening. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar cool hand rest on his arm. He looked at her worried eyes and sighed as he retraced his arm away from her and pointed to the many scars on his body. She was surprised by his small action and wondered why he did that.

"S-Someone tried to hurt you didn't they?" She asked and he looked away from her gaze and she wondered what happen to put him in such a state. She was surprised when he got up and started to walk out of the room.

"M-Mathias." She called out and he stopped in front of the door. He turned around and gave a weak smile to her before he left her alone in the patriot room.


	15. Chapter 14: Meaningful Lessons

Sorry for the wait and I know some of you are itching for some bonds to form so yeah here the next chapter.

Chapter Fourteen: Meaningful Lessons

Mathias sat at the balcony of his room watching the sun rise above the horizon. He flinched when the bright colors reminded him of the weapon the humans used many years ago. He was disturbed by the sound of silent knocking and he slowly turned around hoping it wasn't Elsa at the moment but was surprised to see her younger sister Anna standing there with a small smile on her lips.

_"She's up early."_ He thought as he slowly got up to face her.

"C-Can i come in?" She asked him and he slightly nodded his head gesturing her to come in. He was surprised she walked in instead of barging in like she always did since his first arrived here.

"I heard Elsa talk to you in the patriot room." She whispered earning a surprised look from the taller man as she sat down on the bed.

"I heard Elsa ask if someone hurt you." She continued and prepared herself for the next question.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him and he slightly flinched at her question but she reached out a comforting hand like her sister did in the patriot room.

"Look, i don't know what happened to you in the past but holding it in will only make things difficult and the best way to ease the pain is to talk about it." Anna said and this caught Mathias's attention as he looked at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes.

Mathias knew they wouldn't understand but knew she had a surprisingly good point. He wasn't in the mood to talk for the moment and Anna sighed knowing she wasn't getting anywhere so she got and and started to walk out but stopped and looked at him.

"When you're ready to talk to either me or my sister will listen, and i know you understand but when you fully speak and want to talk we'll listen, just remember what i've said and think about it." She said before disappearing out of his room leaving him to ponder on what he just heard. He looked out to the balcony and saw the sun above the horizon and growled in frustration knowing he didn't get any sleep and went to get ready for his lessons he had with Elsa today and knew it will be awkward between them. He went to the small room and grabbed a gray long sleeve shirt and rolled the sleeves to his elbows and looked at the doorway were his door used to be and saw no one there and quickly changed into his black pair of pants. Once he was done getting ready he strolled out and followed his nose to the dining room for food.

He was approaching the door when he heard a familiar giggle behind it, and knew it was Alice.

_"She finally came out of her room after a few weeks i see."_ He thought with a slight chuckle before walking in. He was surprised to see Anna in the room with the girl along with Elsa's little creation Olaf. Anna looked up and beamed at him despite the conversation from earlier.

"Ah, morning Mathias, we're just entertaining young Alice till breakfast." She said with a small giggle as she continued to talk to the young girl who continued to giggle behind her hand. Mathias slightly shook his head as he took his seat at the table and silently watched them make the little redhead laugh. He heard the door open and he snapped his head to see Elsa stroll in wearing a familiar dress he seen her wear the day they first met. He wondered what it was made of since it shined in the morning light and it made her even more majestic in beauty in his opinion. When she sat down next to him he knew something was off about her. He knew she got as much sleep as he did so he guessed she was just tired.

Mathias wondered where Kristoff ran off too as he looked around the table doing his version of a head count.

"I guess Kristoff went ice harvesting." Elsa said as she got her sister's attention and Mathias's too as he became curious.

"Y-Yes, but he'll be back late tonight though, again." Anna said sadly and Mathias wondered where Kristoff goes that would take him all day to get back at that time. Everyone was quiet when breakfast came out and since Mathias became acquainted with the utensils he didn't have difficulty eating after four tries of bending the forks during the two weeks of his stay. He quickly ate everything on his plate and noticed Elsa drinking of sort of black substance and it struck his curiosity again as he watched her drink it with ease. She looked at him and gave a slight smile before explaining.

"This is coffee it's taste helps me wake up every morning with some energy." She said and his eyes gleamed with excitement as he began searching the table for the substance.

_"Energy, that' sounds awesome right about now."_ He thought excitedly as he found a pitcher of what he was looking for and poured it into a cup.

He quickly took a gulp but stopped as quickly as he did and set the cup down coughing as he did.

_"Oh god, tastes like nothing of what she described!"_ He thought as he looked around the table to wash the foul taste down. Everyone at the table laughed as he found some water and drank it down.

"Guess coffee isn't your strong suit." Anna said behind her hand as she tried to calm herself down. Mathias grunted in embarrassment as he looked at Elsa for an explanation.

"I never said it was a good taste now did i." She said with a wide smile, enjoying the moment like everyone else. It wasn't long till he started to chuckle at his own mistake and decided to never try it again. It wasn't long before breakfast was done and they went their separate ways. Anna took little Alice out to the town for some much needed air while Mathias and Elsa went to the study for his learning. To Elsa's surprise, Mathias seemed to get every word in at least two to three tries and was ready for the next one. Elsa was impressed by his big improvements and when they took a break he'd go to the bookshelf and find a book that interested him till it was time to continue. She knew he was a quick learner but didn't know he was that fast on development.

Few days later he surprised everyone at the table when he spoke his first sentence of a good morning to the group at the table. He never forgot what Anna told him that morning and decided to talk to Elsa about it but the problem was how to explain it to her. Later that night he was putting Alice to bed when the strangest moment happened.

"Love you Mathias." She said to him as he was about to walk out the door. He was stunned by her words and didn't know if he should say it back or not and it seemed Alice got the wrong idea when she started to apologize to him. The strange feeling as he came to terms to know as guilt flooded over him as he walked back toward her.

_"D-Don't apologize, you didn't do anything."_ He said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He knew he might regret it later but the girl needed comfort and he didn't want to see her hurt anymore.

"I-I love you too, now get some rest alright." He said quickly as he got up and silently as he could shut the door and marched down the hallway toward his room.

_"I can't believe i just said that, me of all people."_ He thought as he opened the new door to his room and growled in frustration.

_"Is this some sort of punishment for all the shit i've done in my life?"_ He thought as he purposely fell face first on to his bed.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard knocking at his door.

"I swear if it's Kia saying i'm too loud again, i'm going to kick his ass." He muttered to himself as he stalked toward to door and opened it forcefully ready to meet the annoying butler but instead meet the icy blue eyes of Elsa standing in front of the doorway with a small smile. He sighed in relief as he quickly regained his composure and gestured her to come into his room.

"Can't sleep again?" He asked her knowing the answer for it already. She looked at him in disbelief for a few moments before it turned into a smirk.

"What, I'm not allowed to check to see how my guests are doing?" She asked playfully as she sat down on the bed looking at him with her shiny blue eyes. He smirked but it quickly vanished knowing he had to talk about his problems one day and Elsa noticed his distress.

"Are you alright Mathias?" She asked worriedly as she got up and approached him. He looked down at her with his glowing amber eyes and gently led her to the bed sitting down next to her as he did.

"You've asked me a few days ago if someone tried to hurt me, remember?" He asked her and she slightly nodded knowing where this was going.

"Well a lot of people wanted me gone awhile back after i killed some people in self defense and thats what i did." He said and Elsa looked at him sadly knowing the feeling.

"How did you get those scars?" She asked him and he slightly flinched and looked at her directly. She could see the pain in his eyes as he continued.

"I got into a fight in a large area with two others one male the other a female and i fought the male for a while before he took off into the night. It wasn't long till i found the female and during that time i was headstrong and agitated and i roared in anger and it caught her attention. It was easy to get her to the ground and i had her under my foot till the other got the drop on me and pulled me away from her." He slightly turned and showed her two scars on his left side.

"I grabbed him and tried to swing him around but he hooked my upper jaw and slammed one of his blades into my arm." He said showing her another scar on his right arm.

"I was too preoccupied that i didn't notice the female get up and shove me into a building. I slowly got up my attention fully on her as i roared at her in fury till a sharp pain went into my shoulder i could see two blade and the blood that flowed between them. I quickly lounged at the other snapping my jaws till another sharp pain ran through my thigh and it caused me to roar in pain as i fell to my knees." He said and Elsa gasped knowing the rest.

"T-They stabbed you to death." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Mathias shook his head before turning away from her.

"I almost died that night but in the end i remained victorious among the pile of ashes. That's when i took my leave and i never looked back remembering the first time they tried to kill me." He said as he hung his head low till a pair of slender arms wrapped around him catching him by surprise. He heard faint sobbing and knew that the young women was crying. and quickly returned the embrace.

"I always thought some people would go after ones like me and the things i went through where emotional but you put yourself on the line and they still wanted you gone after that." She said as she calmed down her crying. He looked at the watery blue eyes of the young monarch and knew what to say.

"Elsa we're both considered a threat to many people in this world and the only thing they don't understand is that we're special for a purpose and one day you'll understand too." He whispered and done the last thing he never thought he would do. He tilted her face toward him and pressed his lips to hers for a few moments before slowly pulled back to see a now blushing Elsa.

He quickly realized what he had done and felt ashamed for his actions.

"I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean for that to happen i don't know what's up with me today." He said but she only sat there motionless as if in a daze. He was about to call her name again when she lounged up and kissed him forcing him to fall back on the bed. A desire filled his heart as he longed for more as she pulled away hastily and got off of him and scooted away from him. He got up bewildered of what had transpired and decided to ask if she was okay.

"Are you alright?" He asked and her smile only grew wider as if excited but with a slight look of mischief in her eyes.

"You know it's wrong to kiss a queen without her consent." She joked but it backed fired as Mathias actually took it seriously and began to explain himself.

"Mathias it's alright, you don't need to apologize for anything." She said as she reached out a comforting hand and set it on his arm.

"We'll see tomorrow where we stand and if this means anything we'll take it slow and keep it quiet for a while till it's official." She said as she got up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight Mathias." She said as she opened the door and walked out of his room leaving him to contemplate on what he'd had done.

_"Damn these human emotions."_ He thought as he realized what happen and slapped one of his pillows on his face.


	16. Chapter 15: New Emotions

Chapter Fifteen: New Emotions

Elsa tried to hide the smile that was about to blossom on her face as she walked to her quarters till a member of her council appeared from the shadows with look of disgust written on his facial features. She was confused when she saw him wondering on what he was doing up at this hour and decided to ask.

"Mr. juggerson, what are you doing up this hour?" She asked him as he stopped right in front of her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing your majesty?" He snarled at her.

"What i do is none of your concern." She replied back as she walked passed him.

"I wonder what the rest of the council would think if they knew you are starting a relationship with the savage man." Mr. juggerson said trying to hide his insidious smirk as the queen looked at him bewildered.

_"Does he know what happened in Mathias's room?"_ She thought to herself as she quickly thought of something to tell him.

"You've must of been mistaken, there's nothing between me and him and if i ever hear you call him that one more time i'll have you removed from the council understand." She told him sternly but on the inside she hopped he bought it.

She didn't want to wait to find out as she hurried straight for her room. Once the door was closed she slid against it and curled herself in a ball and cried to herself knowing she was almost caught by her council but at the same time wondered why she kissed the man back. She truly wondered if there was anything in that kiss they shared earlier and her face became warmer at the thought of that short moment. She did promise that they would see where they stood and hopped that whatever formed between them would go slow. She slowly got up and wiped the loose tears from her face as she went to her dresser to put on a night gown. She dissolved the dress she was wearing and took her time on putting on her night gown, her mind still in the moment in Mathias's room.

_"Oh, why am i still thinking about it, we were caught up in the moment that's all."_ She said to herself as she tried to think of what to do the next day.

Mathias was still contemplating on his actions and wondered what had caused him to do such a thing, sure she catches his attention most of the time and every time he was with her this unknowing feeling in the pit of his stomach came out, every time she smiled or laughed at his actions. Hell even her cold touch brought up that feeling and it scared him not knowing what it meant. He let out a low grumble when he didn't find the answer he was looking for and decided to see what will happen later as he laid back on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep. He found himself in the ballroom and saw two little girls walk in the room and this got him curious. One of the two looked strangely familiar to him but he wasn't sure till he saw her icy blue eyes and his mind clicked.

_"E-Elsa?! Then that would mean the other is Anna."_ He thought as he watched them race to the middle of the room.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" The little version of Anna said in excitement.

_"What the hell am i looking at?"_ He thought as he saw a light blue ball of light form in Elsa's hand before she shot it to the ceiling and small particles began to fall to the floor.

It wasn't long before they started to play in the white powder which had Mathias curious about it but instead watched the girls play around till something caught his attention. In his reflection in the ice he saw his true self and quickly checked himself over.

"Anna slow down!" He heard little Anna exclaimed and he quickly snapped his head to their direction and witnessed Anna jump off a tall pillar and Elsa slipped causing her little ball of light to hit Anna in the head. Mathias bolted forward toward them and saw a white streak form on the girls head as Elsa held her in her arms. He crooned softly as he approached them and saw that Elsa was crying.

"Moma! Papa!" She called out and this surprised him till he heard a commotion behind the large set of doors. He awoke with a start and noticed he was wet and cold as he looked around the room. He took a heavy breath of relief as he got out of the bed and walked out to the balcony.

_"What was that?"_ Mathias thought as he took a breath crisp air. He contemplated on it for a while till he decided to give up and enjoy the peaceful night till the break of dawn.

It was a few hours later that the sun started to rise up above the horizon and he took it as que to get ready for the days festivities. As he dressed he wondered what Elsa meant when she said "if this means anything between us" and thought about it till he smelled food they put on the table everyday and rushed out the door. He strolled toward the diningroom but noticed the halls where deserted and this confused him as he took another left turn. He didn't notice the man lounge up from his hiding place before he was tackled to the ground. Mathias roared at his attacker as the other man tried to strangle him. The surge of energy from before came rushing back through him as he swung his right arm across the other man's face knocking him off instantly. Mathias quickly got up and looked at his attacker and recognized him as one of Elsa's council members. He quickly noticed he was losing strength again and decided to end this quickly and charged toward the struggling man. He kneed the man on the side of his ribs and stomped his foot on his chest knocking the wind out of him before walking away and straight to the diningroom.

Elsa got up early even though she had the day off she done it out of habit and casually strolled down the halls toward the diningroom hoping she wouldn't bump into Mr. Juggerson again. She was doing good so far till she saw him slowly walking away from her clutching his side as if he were hurt.

_"What happened to him?"_ She thought as she entered the dining room to see Mathias already sitting in his seat with a small bruise on the left of his forehead and read marks around his neck.

"Dear lord what happen to you?" She asked as she hurried over to him.

"N-Nothing just...fell of the bed." He lied as she approached him. As soon as she put her hand on his cheek she jerked it away from the skins strong heat.

"Mathias you're burning up!" She exclaimed as she started to cool down his body temperature.

"How are you feeling at the moment?" She asked him hoping he won't pass out on her again.

"Fine just tired thats all." He replied as she stopped blowing icy winds on him.

"Now i'll ask again what happened?" She asked hoping to get a straight answer. Mathias sighed and looked in her direction.

"I got knocked down by one of you're council members who seem to dislike me." He said and she readied her next question.

"You didn't by chance hit him in his ribs did you?" She asked as the pieces slowly came together. He nodded his head which proved her suspicions as of why Mr. Juggerson was clutching his side when she saw him.

Rest of the time the room was quiet till everyone else started to arrive in the room. Mathias quietly watched everyone talk about their plans for the day and realized that they decided to walk around town for a while and wanted him to join. Elsa gave him a pleading look and he sighed before agreeing to go. Anna squealed with delight as she hurried out the door in a hurry leaving everyone confused by her actions. Elsa sighed in embarrassment before giving a silent thank you to him and he nodded in response before she got up.

"Meet us at the castle gates in an hour." She instructed before leaving as well.

_"Why do i have a feeling i'm going to regret this."_ He thought as he got up and began to walk to the gates to wait for everyone else. He was surprised to see Elsa there already and knew their talk would have happened sooner or later. She gave him a shy smile when he stopped in front of her.

"A-About last night, i couldn't sleep thinking about what i did." He said in a low voice and her smile faded into a look of hurt.

"You regret what you did, why? Is it because you're afraid of me because i'm a monster to you?" She said sadly and Mathias couldn't help but chuckle to himself at that statement.

"What's so funny Mathias?" She asked him once he started to laugh a little.

"One, i'm not scared of you and two, the only monster i see here is me." He said as he looked into the woman's blue eyes.

"And three, I don't regret it i'm just confused that's all. All of these emotions are new to me and i don't know what it means. Every time i'm with you i get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach and my mind is plagued of all of your smiles and laughs it nerves me to no end." He said leaving her startled and confused on what he means.

"What are you saying..." She started before a pair of lips silenced her completely. It wasn't till seconds later that they parted, both staring into each other's eyes.

"I see you're willing to go with this but as i said last night, lets keep this quiet for a while." she said as she kissed his warm cheek.


	17. Chapter 16: Snowball Fight

Chapter Sixteen: Snow Ball Fight

After the interaction they patiently waited for everyone else to arrive so they could go. Mathias sighed in relief when he spotted Alice, who was being lead by Gerda.

"Ah, now we wait for Anna and Kristoff." Elsa announced as Gerda dropped of her off and left them alone. Mathias left Elsa's side and walked over and knelt in front Alice and let out a small chuckle as he looked her over.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked confused.

"I could've sworn you were smaller." Mathias said as he stood back up. Alice had indeed grew a little since the first time they met.

"Mathias, she's a growing girl." Elsa said with a small smile as Mathias picked up the little redhead and set her on his left shoulder.

"Come on Mathias, you don't have to do this all the time." Alice wined which made Mathias chuckle as he readied his next comment.

"Yeah you're right, because you're getting heavy." He joked as he set her back down but Alice looked insulted.

"I'm not getting fat!" She snapped in a huff as she pouted.

"Never said you were." Mathias replied back as he spotted Anna and Kristoff at the corner of his vision.

"It's about time you two, thought we might have to send in search party." Mathias said embarrassing the young couple.

"Come on, we didn't joke about you and Elsa that much did we?" Anna asked and Mathias just smirked and she knew he wasn't done with them yet.

He then walked back to Elsa and offered her his arm and she gladly took it.

"Alright lets go." Elsa said as she lead them out of the castle gates toward the town. Mathias didn't look at his surroundings when he first arrived here and decided to look around and admire it now as the children played around and the adults continued their daily routines for the day. A strange sweet smell caught his attention and noticed he wasn't the only one when he saw Elsa's eyes gleam in excitement and started to drag him to one of the buildings. As they entered the building the sweet smell increased and it made mathias's mouth water as he wondered what it was. He noticed some brown squares on some of the tables and Elsa and Anna hurried past him and started looking at them. Mathias quickly walked over to Kristoff hoping to get some answers about their behavior.

"What's up with them?" Mathias asked Kristoff as he walked up to him.

"Well what can i say, they like their chocolate." Kristoff said with a light chuckle as they watched them pick up some pieces and gave an elderly lady something yellow before walking back up to them.

"You know this is the first time i've heard of chocolate." Mathias said which surprised kristoff and Alice and shocked the two approaching women.

"You never heard of chocolate?" Anna asked in disbelief and he nodded in response.

"Well here, try one." She said as she held out a piece for him to try and he cautiously took it and examined the small object.

"Go one taste it." Alice encouraged him. He slowly put it in his mouth and instantly tasted how sweet it was which surprised him as he began to eat it. Anna gave a triumphant smirk as she watched him eat it.

"Now you know what chocolate is and what it tastes like." She said as she ate one herself. Mathias grumbled in response as they continued their walk toward the town square. No one noticed Elsa throw a small particle of her magic in the air causing it to snow which started to confuse Mathias. Mathias began to growl in discomfort as it got colder. Elsa got excited the closer they got to their destination and quickened her pace to get ahead of everyone. Once she got to the town square she spotted incoming snowballs heading toward her and she stopped them with ease. She looked around and spotted a group of children not far from her and walked over to them.

"No fair!" One of the kids exclaimed once she made her way over to them.

"I'm sorry but i need you guys to do me a favor." She said catching the kids attention as she continued.

"I have a guest who needs to lighten up abit and i need you all to hit him and only him with some snowballs, got it." She said earning some nods from the children.

"Alright, he'll be here any minute so get ready." She ordered and the kids as they scurried off. She smiled to herself knowing her plan was now in action and waited for the others to arrive. Of course Mathias was in front of the group holding Alice's when a snowball hit him at the crook of his neck. Mathias looked around and let out a low growl as he continued forward with an annoyed look on his face. Another snowball flew over her head and landed on his face.

"What the hell!" He yelled annoyed as he looked around again for the culprit.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked as mathias started to mumble to himself and Anna and Kristoff started to snicker to themselves.

"Nothing." He said as he glared at the couple behind him. "

Hey, we didn't do anything." Anna said raising her hands up in defense.

Elsa formed a snowball in her hand and waited for Mathias to look in her direction. The moment came and she hurled it in his direction and her target quickly moved out of the way as her snow ball unintentionally hit Anna square in the face. Mathias had a unamused look on his face as he stared at Elsa and she couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Cheer up Mathias it's just a game." Elsa said giggling behind her hand as another snowball landed on his face making him roar in annoyance. A snowball flew in her direction and she quickly stopped it in mid air centimeters from her face. She saw her sister with a mischievous smirk bouncing another snowball in her left hand.

"You've done it now." Anna said as she threw the other one at her and Elsa merely sidestepped out of the way.

"Are you challenging me, the Snow Queen of Arrendelle?" Elsa asked as a snowball formed in the palm of her hand. Mathias watched curiously till a small group of kids started to run towards them.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" They yelled as they began to throw their snowball at the two women.

Mathias quickly blocked the snowball that were heading towards Alice and looked at the children.

"You're making a big mistake." He said as he roared at the kids and was about to charge till he remembered about Alice.

"Will you be alright here?" He asked her worriedly.

"Go, I'll be fine." She assured him and he took off towards the children. The children scattered as he approached them and began to throw more snowballs at him.

"Mathias make some snowballs, you can't win like that." Elsa said as she threw another snowball at her sister. Mathias looked at her confused and realized that they were throwing the snow at each other.

"Dammit, you kids just got lucky." He said to himself as he crouched down and compacted the snow into a dense ball and looked around for his first victim. He saw on of the kids run past him and he quickly threw the snowball and it made a direct hit on his back making him stagger a bit. He quickly made another one and this time aimed it at Elsa as she was too busy with Anna and the children she totally forgot about him. He chugged the small ball as hard as he could and watched it as it hit his target on the side of her head. He chuckled with amusement till everyone stopped and watched as Elsa turned to look at him.

"I don't believe you now what i'm truly capable of in this game." she said as a snowball formed in her hands which only made Mathias laugh harder till he became serious.

"I'm still getting used to this but by all means lets see what you got." He said as he quickly got down and made a snowball and threw it at her.

"You're challenging me into a snowball fight, then let the games begin." She said as she threw her two snowballs at the same time Mathias threw his. Everyone watched the scene before them as Elsa and Mathias had their own little war not daring to get in between them. The game lasted a good hour before Mathias gave up with the fact that he was cold and unable to continue to compete with Elsa. She walked up to him with a small smile on her face.

"You played well for a beginner." She said as Mathias got up and wiped the snow off his shoulders.

"I'll get you back next time." He promised as everyone started to crowd them.

"I think that was enough excitement for today." Anna said as she started to drag Kristoff back to the castle. Mathias looked at Elsa who sighed before she told the children they'll play next time while he went over to get Alice.

"I take it you had a good time." She said as she clung to him tighter as the waited for Elsa to catch up. Once he looked at Elsa he decided to be honest.

"Yeah, i had a good time, enjoyed every second of it." He said when Els a finally reached them.

"Let's go." She said as they retired for the evening.


	18. Chapter 17: The Note

Sorry for the delay i had to make changes to the story. Any way enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter Seventeen: The Note

It was yet another evening at the Arrendelle castle and everyone was already settling down in the study. Elsa easily persuaded Mathias to join them with some chocolate which the taller man quickly became addicted too after a few hours.

"I can't believe you had a bunch of little children to do your dirty work." Mathias said giving a playful glare towards Elsa who sat across from him. Everyone laughed enjoying the moment next to the fire. Mathias stopped as he looked out the window and saw something suspicious. A figure stood on the roof on the opposite side of the study.

"Who the hell is that?" Mathias asked out loud catching the other's attention. Kristoff quickly noticed the figure and became worried. Elsa saw Mathias approach the window.

"What are you doing Mathias?" She asked him as he opened the window and he just smirked at her.

"Giving him a warning." He said as he stepped out of the room. He took a deep crackling breath before he unleashed his roar making everyone jump a bit. He caught a glimpse of his emerald eyes as the other man glared at him. There was some movement of what Mathias could tell but couldn't make out what till something flew past his face and landed in the study. He quickly turned around and saw a stick with a piece of paper attached. He was curious till he felt something warm run down the side of his face placed his fingers there and pulled away and saw his blood. He turned to face the man but he was gone and this surprised him.

He growled in annoyance as he turned around and pulled the stick out of the floor. Elsa was the first to run up to him when she noticed the blood.

"Are you alright?" She asked him as she lightly touched the wound causing him to flinch a little but she still examined the wound. Anna took the paper off the stick and opened it up and read it till she dropped it and backed away gasping.

"I-It can't be." She said as she started to cry and this confused everyone else. Elsa stepped away from Mathias and picked up the paper and examined it till she too gasped as she held her hand over her mouth still holding the piece of paper.

"H-How did this happen? Why didn't they warn us of this?" She asked as the room started to get cold. Mathias grew concerned and walked over to her.

"Elsa what's wrong?" He asked as he looked over her shoulder and read what was on the paper.

_"I'm here for you and i'll stop at nothing till you're dead at my feet Queen Elsa along with your new "friend" you made you will never be safe as long as i live."_ It read and Mathias assumed it to be a threat to Elsa but it seemed to be much deeper than that it seemed more personal. He then looked at Elsa who was still shocked about the revelation.

"Do you know who wrote this?" He asked and she only nodded her head in response. He then looked at Anna who Kristoff was comforting at the moment and he wondered who could have these people frightened and what he has done to cause this.

"Can someone tell who the hell wrote this!" He demanded shocking everyone even Alice who was left near the fire not knowing what was happening. He quickly calmed down after he saw the fear in Elsa's eyes which was at the brink of tears had made him regret yelling for answers and did something that shocked everyone who was watching. He wrapped his arms around Elsa developing it into a hug as she bursted into tears into his chest and he quietly held her there rubbing circles around the base of her back.

At the moment Mathias didn't care what others think at the moment she needed someone to be strong for her even though she was queen she still needed someone to rely on for comfort. Anna and Kristoff watched in awe as Elsa hugged Mathias back in comfort but quickly backed away much to their and Mathias's dismay.

"Thank you Mathias." She said to him and he nodded in response as he backed up a little giving her space.

"Now tell me do you know who wrote this note?" He asked her and she looked up to meet his gaze and readied her response.

"Well two years ago during my coronation my sister met a man named Hans he was the prince of the southern isles." She said but was interrupted by Mathias.

"What do you mean was a prince?" He asked confused and she continued.

"He tried to kill me and my sister so he can take my throne and after that he was sent back to his kingdom to be punished by his brothers. He was striped of his title and was sent to the dungeons there and now he must've escaped." She said as frost started to cover the paper. Mathias narrowed his eyes as he looked out the window and began to speak.

"I'm only going to say this once and i don't care if it's him or not but if he comes near you or anyone else i will find him and kill him on the spot." He said as he closed the window and looked at everyone in the room.

"I promise nothing will happen to you, any of you as long as i still breath." He vowed and this surprised everyone and Elsa felt touched by his words.

"How about we get some sleep it's been a long day." Anna suggested as she and Kristoff left the room leaving him and Elsa alone with Alice near the dying fire. He walked over to Alice who was struggling to stay awake.

"Come lets get you to bed." Mathias said as he lifted her up in his arms and she started to protest but gave in as she yawned. He then turned to Elsa with a small smile.

"You coming?" He asked and she quickly opened the door for them and followed him to Alice's room. After he got her in her bed and bid her a goodnight he then escorted Elsa to her room as his next stop but noticed that Elsa seemed troubled.

"You okay?" He asked her concerned as her gently set a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and gave a small smile.

"I'm fine just a bit shaken up from the note thats all." She replied as they approached the door. he opened it up for her but she only stood there in front of him with a small smile.

"I-I know this might sound weird and we only known each other for a few weeks but can you stay with me tonight it would make me feel better if you did?" She asked him and Mathias stood there quiet pondering on what to do and this concerned her.

"I understand if you don't want to so i'll just head in.." She was interrupted when Mathias answered her.

"Alright...i'll stay for the night and only for the night remember you said to take this slow" He said with a chuckle as he grabbed her hand and led her to the room. He was surprised on how large and simple the room was like his. She walked past him and to a corner of her room and went behind a wall of sorts.

"Give me a minute, i need to put my night gown on." She behind it and this confused him but he didn't push further on the matter. He started to explore the room a little and tried to stay clear of the weird wall where Elsa was in at the moment. Nothing seemed to interest him till Elsa came into view and he could've swore his heart skipped a few beats. She looked like what the humans called angles if he got it right as she walked up to him. He tried not to stare at her fearing he might lose control over himself as she lead him to the was sweating bullets as he laid down next to her and to make thing worse she laid her head on his chest and looked up at him with her blue eyes.

"Goodnight Mathias." She said as she went over and blew out the candle and rested her head back on his chest.

"Night." He mumbled as he looked out the window and admired how it brightened up the room. it wasn't long till he himself fell to sleep as his arms wrapped around Elsa's waist in a protective manner.


	19. Chapter 18: Burning Rage

sorry for the late update but i almost written two chapters so i'll post the next one if i get three reviews. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter Eighteen: Burning Rage

Mathias awoke the next morning completely oblivious to his surroundings. He tried to get up but felt resistance as if something was laying on him. He soon realized that he wasn't in his room and was about to panic till he remembered of last night between him and Elsa and looked down to see the blond snuggled against his chest with a small smile on her lips. He breathed a heavy sigh as he moved a few strands of hair out of her face and admired her beauty. She seemed more like an angel of sorts as she finally opened her eyes and meet his.

"Good morning Mathias." She said as she scooted up and snuggled under his chin causing him to smile.

"Good morning to you too." He replied as he kissed the top of her head until he felt the urge clawing at the back of his mind again but he ignored it for their sake.

"Now we don't want rumors spreading around the castle about you and me. What would the "council" say about this?" He joked and this struck a pain of guilt in Elsa as she slowly sat up and hugged herself remembering the conversation with Mr. Juggerson when he accused her of having a relationship with Mathias even though she lied to him. She could handle one council member she can't afford to argue with the entire council.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he got up and placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She looked up at him and gave a sad smile and he knew something was wrong.

"You remember the councillor that attacked you?" She asked and he merely nodded and she sighed as she was afraid of how he would react.

"Well his name is Adam Juggerson and he walked up to me the night me and you had our...moment and accused me of having a relationship with you and threatened to tell the council. I-i denied it saying there was nothing between us and i walked away before he could say anything else." She said as she looked away from his startled face. What she didn't know was the fact that it turned into an amused smirk as he looked at her.

"So even you have a dark side." He said with a slight chuckle and Elsa snapped around and slightly glared at him.

"I do not have a dark side." She hissed and this made Mathias laugh louder but it quickly subsided as he looked back down to those fierce blue eyes of hers. Elsa was about to say something but was cut off as Mathias kissed her fiercely. She was stunned but leaned forward and deepened the kiss till Mathias pulled away with an amused look.

"Got you quiet didn't it?" He asked with a slight chuckle as Elsa looked at him sternly before breaking into a smile. She leaned up and kissed his cheek making sure it was cold which made mathias grumble in response which pleased her as she leaned back.

"We need to get up i have some meeting to attend and you need to spend more time with Alice. After i'm done i'll meet up with you so don't get into any trouble." She said and Mathias put a hand on his chest as if he was insulted.

"Trouble is bound to find me wherever i go just as it'll find you at some point. But unlike you i can take care of myself when needed to be as i proven many times already." He said as he got off the bed and Elsa went behind her private dressing room and Mathias took this as a sign to leave and left her to her duties. He was unaware of Mr. Juggerson hidden at the end of the hall as he watched him leave for his quarters and decided to put his plans to action.

"It's time for you to leave!" He hissed as he went the opposite direction preparing to confront the man of his actions and hopped that his threat will make him leave. He knew either the girl or the exposure of his relationship to the queen to the council but he knew confronting this man was a risk after hearing what he did to the henchmen of westleton a while back. the thought brought chills to his spine knowing there's someone capable of such brutality. All he had to do was wait for the opportunity and then he'll strike.

At Alice's room Mathias was catching up with Alice as the had a friendly chat until Mathias curiosity got the best of him about her eyes. He knew she might not talk about it but he just wanted to know why they are that way.

"Alice, i know this might sound sudden but i've been curious about your eyes lately but never found the moment or the words to ask you this, what's wrong with your eyes?" He asked her and she looked down as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I-I'm blind Mathias, but i thought you knew that." She said and was answered by silence as Mathias was shocked and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"H-How long were you blind?" He finally asked fearing he knew the answer.

"Long before you found me." She answered and Mathias got quiet and this started to scare her a bit as she became alarmed.

_"S-She was blind this whole time and i didn't know about it, i'm such an idiot!"_ He thought angrily as he clenched his fist tightly as little bit of blood dripped out of his fists.

"M-Mathias?" Alice called out to him hopping to get a response of any kind from him. She was answered by an earsplitting roar as she covered her ears from the sudden noise. She thought he was angry at her and was expecting assaults but nothing came as she heard him leave and shut the door. She wondered why he didn't do anything to her and she needed to get someone and alert them of the situation.

Anna was in the stalls with Kristoff when they heard the familiar roar of no one other than Mathias and they wondered what was wrong and headed out to find him. They didn't have to search for long as they found him pounding his four arms against the brick wall each blow putting a dent into it.

"Mathias what's wrong?" Anna called out but was answered by a low growl as he looked at her with his amber eyes. It seemed as if no one was there and this frightened her. He let out another furious roar before he charged toward her.

"Anna!" Kristoff called out as he shoved her out of the way and took the assault head on Mathias tackled him against the wall knocking the wind out of him as he fell to his knees wheezing for air. She saw the dent on the wall where he slammed kristoff and was shocked. He growled again and looked at Anna's direction and slowly walked towards her. She backed up against the wall as he stood a few inches in front of her flaring his nostrils as he glared down on her.

"Leave me alone." He said as he slowly walked away from her leaving the young woman frightened. She did the only thing she could do at the moment.

"Guards!" She shouted as she ran over to Kristoff as he was still recovering from the impact of the other man.

A large group of guards barged through the doors and approached them some were shocked to see the condition of Kristoff. She looked at them with determination burning in her eyes as she stood up and fully faced them.

"Find Mathias now! Stop him before he can do further damage. Restrain him only, no harm shall come to him understand!" She ordered and the head guard nodded as Anna pointed them the direction he went and the rushed forward to find the larger man. Once they left Anna quickly kneeled back down to help kristoff to his feet. She spotted Gerda running toward them and it seemed urgent as she stopped in front of them.

"Alice wanted me to tell you that he became upset after he found out about her condition. Princess Anna he's mad at himself." She exclaimed and this surprised both Anna and Kristoff and Anna immediately gave instructions.

"Get Elsa, she might be able to calm him down." She said and Gerda nodded before hurrying off to find the queen. Kristoff looked up to Anna with seriousness in his eyes.

"I-I don't... think the guards can restrain him... if he can do this." He said gesturing to himself and the dented wall as he started to wheeze again.

_"I hope the guards can keep him busy till Elsa gets there."_ She thought as she heard shouting and roars ahead of them.

Meanwhile in the castle gardens the guards were struggling to restrain Mathias as he knocked away any of the men that charged at him. At Least two men were unconscious from a heavy blow to the head. He noticed Mathias's spin was glowing blue as more men got back up and charged at him only to get thrown back down. One of his best men charged at him and tried to tackle him, but once he made contact but only moved a little which surprised most of the men who were watching. Mathias lounged his head forward and clamped his jaws down on his armor crushing it instantly before tossing him aside. The men finally stood up but didn't charge at him and waited for the leader to give out orders.

"Alright me all at once on my mark!" He commanded and they instantly got ready for the signal as Mathias let out another roar and glared at them.

"Now!" He shouted as all twelve men rushed forward overwhelming Mathias with difficulty till they finally got him on the ground and pinned him there. He let out another earsplitting roar which stunned some of the guards. No one noticed their queen approach them in a hurry until she knelt down in front of Mathias.

"Mathias look at me, look at me." She said and he instantly stopped struggling and looked up at Elsa with his amber eyes. She could she the anger burning inside of them and quickly noticed his back was glowing blue again.

"Your majesty, stay back!" One of the guards said but noticed she had Mathias's full attention. Mathias gave a low grumble as he looked into her blue eyes and then looked around and realized the damage he caused.

"I know why you're upset Mathias, it wasn't your fault for her condition." She continued as she motioned the guards to get off of him and they did but stood a good distance incase he attacked their queen.

"I-I'm such a fool." He mumbled to himself as she placed her hand under his chin making him look at her in the eyes.

"Why...why am i finding this out now?" He asked her and slightly shook her head.

"We thought you knew about it." She answered and he gave a sigh as the glow on his back slowly died out and she knew he was finally calming down. It took a few hours but he finally calmed down fully and Elsa dismissed the guards as they walked back into the castle. Mathias began walking the opposite direction of Elsa and she became worried.

"Where are you going?" She asked stopping Mathias short as he only gave her a small glance.

"I-I need some time to myself so i won't be joining you all for lunch or dinner." He said as he walked away from her. She was about to stop him but stopped as she couldn't find the words to say to him and instead let him go.

Anna was sitting next to the bed were Kristoff laid as the physician said his ribs were bruised but luckily they weren't broken. There was a knock on the door and Anna walked over and opened it to reveal Mathias standing there with a grim look as he looked past her to see Kristoff laying there. Anna couldn't believe he would have the nerve to come here after what he did to Kristoff and her anger got the best of her. A loud smack filled the room and Mathias stood there unnerved as a red mark appeared on the left side of his cheek. Anna was shocked of what she did and didn't know what he'll do to her till the next thing surprised her.

"I deserved that after what i just did and i'm sorry about earlier i wasn't really thinking straight." He said which surprised her. She thought he would at be upset about her actions towards him and didn't push her luck any further than that.

"How is he?" He asked referring to Kristoff on the bed.

"He's fine just some bruised ribs, nothing broken which i'm surprised since the amount of force it took to put a dent in the wall when you slammed him against it." She said wearily as he looked down in shame before walking away from her. Later that day the remaining group sat in the dining room eating their food silently. no one seen Mathias the entire day and this worried Elsa as she wondered where he was and guessed he was still in his room. The creak of the door caught everyone's attention and Elsa saw Mathias slowly walk in the room with caution. He walked up to the table and stood there for a few moments looked at everyone in the room.

"I thought about my actions and i know it was wrong and i'm sorry for the trouble i caused today." He said as he sat down at the table and set up his plate which wasn't much which surprised Elsa as he normally stacked his plate with more food.

"Mathias are you sure you're alright?" She asked in concern and he slightly nodded in response and quietly ate what was on his plate before leaving them again in silence. Elsa knew she would have to talk to him tomorrow and see what's really troubling him.

"Alright i guess i'll turn in so goodnight, i'll see you in the morning." She said before she left the room to went to the comfort of her quarters.

The next day everything seemed normal except Mathias whose mood seemed off to everyone. He didn't talk to anyone except to nod his head in acknowledgement when someone greeted him. He only talked when he was either with Elsa or Alice but that was it. No one messed with him after his "episode" and knew the outcome of angering him. Mathias was alone in the castle garden trying to clear his head when one of the council members who he instantly recognized as Adam Juggerson his previous attacker a few days ago. He growled at him as he approached.

"Well, well, you've outdid yourself this time." He said with a smirk and this earned another growl from Mathias who seemed annoyed by the man's presence.

"I want you to leave." He said which surprised the taller man as he faced him fully.

"Now since i have your attention you better listen. Leave now and i won't reveal your secret relationship with the queen to the council or pay the girl of yours a little visit, your choice on what will happen here today." He said with a smug look on his face. Mathias glared at him as he took a few steps forward and and a crackling noise emanated from his throat.

"Did you just threaten to hurt Alice?" He asked through gritted teeth as he slowly walked toward him. Adam wasn't expecting this reaction from him as he neared him.

"DID YOU JUST THREATEN TO HURT ALICE!?" He yelled as he stood and looked down at Adam in sheer anger. Adam just smiled at this.

"She isn't the only one i just threatened you overgrown savage." He said and Mathias flared his nostrils at him.

"I'll admit i love Elsa you can tell anyone that but to threaten Alice the one who's more like a daughter to me than anything despite our differences, i won't tolerate this anymore you son of a bitch." He said as he backhanded Adam away from him and didn't wait for him to recover as punched him in his chest knocking him a few feet. He waited for Adam to stand up before he let out a furious roar before charging toward him and slammed him through the door.

Elsa was sitting on her throne discussing some matter with her council but noticed that Mr. Juggerson was missing.

"Has anyone seen Mr. Juggerson today?" She asked them and they all nodded their heads in confusion. She heard a commotion behind the doors and everyone turned their attention towards the door. The door busted open and the missing member of her council came flying in the room. She looked at the entrance to see Mathias with a couple of cuts and bruises on him but his attention was on Mr. Juggerson as he struggled to get up. He took a massive beating as he clutched his left arm as it was in an odd position as he stood up and glared at Mathias with the same intensity as the other man. Mathias ran forward and rammed his shoulder into his chest knocking the wind out of him as he fell to the ground and didn't get back up. She noticed the horrified looks the council had as the watched the scene before them.

"Mathias!" She called out catching his attention as he looked at her with his burning amber eyes. She seen the rage in his eyes and didn't know how to approach the situation.

"Get the physician Now!" She called out as she walked over to Mathias who still glared at Adam when she stood in front of him,

"H-He threatened to hurt Alice if i didn't leave." He said not even looking at her as he let out a low growl.

"And this gave you the right to beat the hell out of him!" She hissed at him as he snapped his head in her direction.

"You're damn right it did! He threatened Alice, he threatened to reveal our relationship to your council to hurt you and you just want me to take that from him! He replied back as he neared her face which shocked her. Mathias quickly calmed down when he realized he just snapped at her.

"I'm...sorry, i'm just so upset at the moment." He said as he backed away from her. They watched as some guards took the council to the physician to get checked in incase of anything serious.

"Don't you think you over did it a little?" She asked him and he let out a small chuckle enjoying his satisfaction of his handy work.

"Nope." He answered which annoyed Elsa a bit as she gave him a slight glare. Mathias looked at her confused.

"Look i love you and i won't stand him threatening to ruin our relationship that we work so hard to build to this point." He said as he took her hands in his. Elsa was shocked to hear him say that and the thought made her smile.

"Y-You love me?" She asked as she looked into his amber eyes. He nodded as he brought her hands up as he gently kissed both of them before bringing them back down.

"Yes i love you. Everything you do brings up this strange sensation in the pit of my stomach, even when i think about you. I really don't care what your council thinks of this, no man alive will keep me away from you." He said with a small smile before letting go of her hands and left her in the throne room.

Elsa stood next to Adam's bed waiting for him to awaken so she could get to the bottom of this. A slight stirring caught her attention as he slowly opened his eyes and they lay upon her.

"Y-Your majesty." He said weakly as he tried to sit up.

"You took a beating from Mathias. I'm surprised you're still alive." She said her voice cold and distant.

"Now tell me what happened." She said and Adam paused for a moment.

"I was walking through the garden when all a sudden that savage came out of nowhere and attacked me. I swear i was only defending my self." He said to her and her expression remained the same.

"You're no longer part of the council so after you've completely healed i want you up and gone understood." She said giving him an icy glare. He was shocked but it quickly turned to anger.

"You will regret this, your majesty. Think how the rest of the council will react when they find out about you and him." He sneered at her and she smirked at this.

"You can try but who will believe you after all you harassed me and my guests." She said and he was shocked about the sudden revelation and she left before he can say anything else to her. The door shut behind her and she found Mathias leaning against the wall with an amused smirk.

"That went went well didn't it?" He asked with a chuckle as Elsa walked up to him.

"His reaction was priceless to me." She answered with a small smile as they walked away from the door as they heard Adam yelling behind the door.


	20. Chapter 19: Surprises

Sorry, things got slow on my end so i tried to get in as much as possible in this chapter even though it severly late but i believe this chapter will more than make up for it hopefully. So enjoy and don't forget to review

Chapter Nineteen: Surprises

About month passed since that night and already the people of Arendelle were getting ready for the holidays coming up soon. Mathias and Elsa truth to their word took their blossoming relationship to a slow pace to let Anna and Kristoff have the spotlight till after the wedding in the early summer to tell the people of their courtmanship. Meanwhile, Mathias roamed the streets watching people decorating their homes and add last minute preparations for whatever reason unknown to him as he walked to the fjord.

_"Damn weather."_ He grumbled as he saw a tiny snowflake land on his nose. At first he thought Elsa was responsible but then more flakes started to appear.

"Mathias!" He heard someone call out and quickly turned to see Elsa walk towards him in a regal fashioned manner.

"Ah Elsa, finally done with your meeting?" He asked with an amused expression.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked as she finally reached him and looked up at him with her blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Well i was curious about the need to decorate the place and decided to see why this time of year." He said and truth be told he was actually looking for that Hans man Elsa mentioned a month ago and decided to look around for the tenth time to see if he was around here. Again he was disappointed as he was hoping to thrash him if they ever crossed paths.

_"Guess it's not my day."_ He thought in disappointment as the blond women looked at him closely.

"You're lying." She said and Mathias had a look of disbelief before it changed into a smirk.

"You're calling me a liar, oh i feel insulted by your harsh words." He said sarcastically with a small laugh as they walked to the fjord together.

"So tell me, why are they adding decorations to their homes?" He asked her as they finally stood at the repaired dock on the fjord. She looked out and watched the snow fall and knew it would look beautiful tomorrow morning.

"Well it's a special time of year for everyone to celebrate and no one works till after the end of the month so it gives us plenty time to be together." She said playfully as she winked up at him.

"So that meeting you had was your last till then?" He asked and her smile broadened as he became confused till a snowball hit him in the face. He wiped it off and saw Elsa giggling behind her hand only a few feet away from him.

"Yes, it was my last meeting and now i have two weeks to spend with you and everyone else." She answered as she finally calmed down and walked back up to him. The taller man glared at her for a moment till he took his attention back to the fjord.

"What makes this time of year special?" He asked not looking at her as he continued to watch the falling snow.

"Have you ever heard of Christmas?" She asked and was shocked when he snapped his head toward her in both confusion and interest.

"It's what makes this time of year so special where people can be with their family and loved ones, have gifts exchanged, It wonderful. How have you never heard of it before till now is beyond me and i the Queen of Arendelle will get you into the Christmas spirit." She said as she gestured back to the castle. Mathias made a crackling noise as he took a deep breath as he began to follow her back to the castle as slowly as possible as he enjoyed the scenery around him. Elsa turned around and saw him slacking and knew what would get him motivated.

"Come on Mathias i know you're cold and i have hot chocolate wait for us if you're interested." She said and that done it as the taller man bolted forward and passed her in a quick pace toward the castle gates. She watched for a few moments with amusement till she realized she tricked him into moving faster and hadn't expected for him to hurry.

"_Now we definitely need hot chocolate._" She happily thought with a sigh. She found out how obsessed he was of the chocolate delight and would jump at any given opportunity. She then thought back on how much he changed, he was no longer as violent as he was before and she was starting to miss that in him as he made things more interesting. She remembered how upset he was when he finally found out what was wrong with Alice's eyes that he literally put a massive dent into the wall and it took twelve guards to restrain him and her talking to him for a few hours that soon his anger subsided. To make matters worse Mr. Juggerson again attempted to harass him which ended in him needing the physician and being no longer part of the council. She smirked thinking the reaction on his face as he laid there and lied to her saying Mathias attacked first and he was only defending himself and thats when she strictly told him he was no longer part of the council.

"Elsa! You lied!" She heard him yell and she started to laugh to herself as he marched back to her. He let out a low growl as he stared at her with his mysterious amber eyes. She couldn't help herself as she laughed harder which confused Mathias to no end. Her laughing subsided when something cold and wet hit her in the face and she realized it was snow. She wiped it off her face and saw Mathias standing there with a smirk and his arms crossed as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"We'll finish what you started later." She said low enough only for him to hear and he chuckled at response.

"After you." He said playfully as he did a pitiful bow as she walked passed him and toward the castle gates. She glared at him for a moment and knew she couldn't stay mad at him and let out a small smile. They both walked into the castle gates and was met with Kai who seemed to be waiting on them.

"Ah, your Majesty you finally found him have you." Kai said with a slight bow. Elsa nodded in acknowledgment. Mathias slightly glared at the man as they still had some differences to workout much to Elsa's personal amusement.

"Did you need something?" She asked the head servant as he slightly nodded his head.

"No madam, i'm here to inform you that Princess Anna and Sir Kristoff have left and said they would be back before night fall." He said and Elsa thanked him before he left. She sighed and smiled as she looked up at Mathias.

"Guess it's you, me and Alice for the rest of the day." She said as the taller man gave a sigh of relief and this wasn't missed by Elsa as she frowned at him.

"What, were they getting on your nerves?" Elsa said and he gave her a blank stare and she huffed at him before leaving him there as she went to spend some time with Alice. It wasn't long till someone gently grabbed her arm stopping her as she turned around to see Mathias looking down at her with a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Now the reason why i sighed is the fact i finally get to spend more time with you without interference from anyone else." He whispered to her as he leaned forward and gently nudged the side of her face with affection. She tilted her neck giving him more room to roam her neck as he slightly nibbled the side of her skin causing her to slightly moan. Soon their lips met and they stayed locked together for a few moments but to them it was an eternity till they finally broke apart much to Mathias's disappointment.

"W-We should stop now before we get caught." Elsa said as she backed away from him. He was slightly taken back but was thankful that she said something because he didn't know what he would've done if he lost control over himself. He slightly nodded as Elsa took the lead toward Alice's room and he followed with small distance between them. It wasn't long till they finally reached their destination and Elsa walked in first and was greeted by the young redhead who was sitting on the bed as if she was expecting them.

"Hey Alice." Mathias greeted her as he walked in and leaned against the door. They stayed there and talked to each other enjoying the afternoon till Alice wanted to talk to Elsa privately and Mathias bolted before she could say anything to him. Once the door was shut Alice immediately asked her questions.

"So what do plan on getting him?" She asked curiously which surprised Elsa as she was stumped. She already got everyone else a gift which was easy but it was very difficult looking for something for Mathias, he was still a mystery to her while everyone else was just an open book.

"I-i don't know what to to get him." She answered truthfully as she sat down next to the blind girl who kindly smiled at her.

"He doesn't seem interested in anything and i watch closely as we go through town but he just brushes everything off and this troubles me." She continued and Alice sat there listening to the women who helped her in her darkest moments. The very women who seemed more like a mother to her than anything else.

"What do you get someone who wants nothing?" She asked out loud surprising the young girl who sat there in shock.

"Elsa, i'm sure there's something out there for him, you just need to know where to look." Alice said surprising the young queen with such wisdom.

"I believe you spend too much time with Gerda because she's already rubbing off you." Elsa said with a chuckle as Alice too laughed at the statement but slowly stopped as she looked down. Elsa looked at her concerned and gently rubbed circled around the girls back.

"Are you alright?" She asked her in concern. Alice nodded slightly as she looked back up and tried to face her but Elsa knew she was trying since she was blind.

"Yeah it's just been awhile since all those things with my parents." She said with a sigh as Elsa gently hugged her.

"Don't worry i'll make this the best Christmas for you.. for all of you." She said to her as she freed her from her embrace.

Meanwhile Mathias was roaming the halls in search of the last man he would get help from and he knew this would backfire one day but he didn't really care at the moment. He spotted the man he was looking for and approached.

"Hey Kai got a minute?" He asked as catching the butler's attention as he looked at him quizzically.

"What for?" He asked back as Mathias mumbled to himself for a few seconds before looking back up.

"I would rather talk to you alone, but not here." He said and this confused the old butler as he lead Mathias to one of the unused guestrooms. Once the door shut Kai quickly spoke.

"We're alone so what do you want?" He asked in a annoyed tone and Mathias scowled at this for a moment.

"Look i'm not used to saying these things out loud to anyone but i need your help." He said surprising the older man.

"You need my help! What for?" He asked him and the taller man became nervous.

"I want to get Elsa something special and you're the only one who knows her more than i do." He said to him further shocking the butler.

"Well i can see why you need help and taking the careful consideration that you came to me of all people is quite surprising." He said with a smirk.

"Alright, what do you need to know?" He asked the taller man who immediately asked him questions.

Later that day Mathias was back out in the town walking through the busy streets as adults were still up and about and the children were playing in the snow. He sighed as he remembered why he was out here and had no intentions of getting sidetracked. He approached one of the many places that Kai said had the item that Elsa eyed on for a while, that he was aware of from his sources. Mathias held the bag that the old butler gave him filled with a hundred gold coins he needed to get the item. He looked around but didn't find it in the store he was in and went to the next one. It was hours till the sixth building did he find the item he was looking for.

"Can i help you with anything?" A women asked who Mathias guessed was the owner of the place. Mathias sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he fully turned to her and the women instantly recognized him.

"Hey you're the man who saved Queen Elsa!" She exclaimed in amazement and Mathias started to get uncomfortable a bit. She looked at the item he was looking at and looked at him curiously.

"Who's the lucky women?" She asked him and Mathias stood there shocked trying to figure out how to answer her question without revealing his relationship with their queen. The woman smirked at him before she continued.

"That's okay, i can probably guess from the item you're willing to get her." She said making Mathias curious as he prepared his question carefully.

"Then who do you think the lucky woman is then?" He asked seeing what her answer will be.

"You are getting this for the Queen. I should know as i see her eyeing this every time she's in town but she never buys it." She said surprising Mathias as he chuckled knowing he'd been caught.

"Very clever, i guess you're Kai's source then as he told me where to find this." He said gesturing to the item in the velvet box and the woman nodded in response. Mathias handed her the money and she gladly took it from him.

"She's lucky, having someone like you." She said sadly and Mathias perked at the sudden change of mood.

"If anything i'm lucky have someone like her, but between you and me can you keep this quiet for awhile? We were already planning on letting them know when the time comes." He told her and she nodded in understanding as he closed the top over the item he bought and held it in his hand.

"I will and good luck" She said with a small smile but was surprised he hadn't left yet.

"Hadn't got your name." He said with a chuckle and she was surprised by this.

"My name is Abagail." She introduced herself.

"Name's Mathias and as you can tell i'm in a hurry so i'll see you later." He said as he left the building leaving her bewildered.

Mathias strolled back to the castle hopping he wouldn't bump into Elsa on the way to his room to hide the item from her till the day comes for him to give it to her. He was unsure why she always eyed it so much till he himself saw it and knew it was the right gift for her.

_"I have to thank Kai for the tip."_ He thought with a triumphant smirk as he walked through the gates. He didn't know what time it was except the fact it was late in the evening when he finally made it in his room. A light knock at the door startled him and he quickly put the velvet box in his dresser and hurried over to the door. He opened and was surprised to see Elsa standing there with a small smile.

"Heard you went out for a bit again." She said as he let her in the room. He noticed that she was looking around but not much to cause any alarm so he calmed himself before turning to her.

"Yeah, just needed out of this place more thats all. How are you so calm being copped up in this place for so long?" He asked her and she only shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Never mind, you're probably used to it." He said as he went over and sat down on his bed. Elsa looked like she been offended and sat down next to him.

"Well sorry, i don't get to explore the outside world like you probably do." She said with a chuckle but Mathias wasn't amused as he looked down to the floor with a grim look.

"Did i say something wrong?" She asked worriedly as she rested a hand on his shoulder. Mathias looked up at her and formed a small smile as he continued to look at her.

"No you didn't say anything wrong, i was just lost in thought that's all." He told her trying to reassure her. Elsa didn't look at all convinced.

"Come on now Mathias what's truly bothering you?" She continued and Mathias grumbled a bit in a annoyed manner but sighed knowing she'll continue till she got what she wanted.

"I-I looked everywhere and couldn't find him." He said catching Elsa off guard.

"You mean Hans?" She asked and he nodded as he looked at her. She shook that uneasy feeling and glared at Mathias.

"So that's why you go out into town every week. It wasn't for fresh air, you spent your time looking for a man who probably left after leaving the letter here." She hissed angrily at him and Mathias stood up and walked a distance from her.

"Why the hell are we even arguing about this? We're supposed to have a good time." Elsa said sadly as she looked down to the floor and Mathias felt ashamed of himself for being selfish. He remembered all the times she wanted to meet with him and he'd come up with an excuse so he could hunt down Hans and end the terror he put into Elsa and her sister and this pained him.

"I-I'm sorry i only did that for you, to keep you safe as i promised. But this time i-i didn't go looking for him." He said surprising Elsa alittle.

"Then what did you go out for then?" She asked him curiously and Mathias looked around nervously adding further urge in her curiosity.

"You'll find out later i promise now lets go Anna and Kristoff will be here shortly." He said as he ushered her out the door and he closed it behind him.

"Lets get Alice, i'm sure she wants to greet them when they get back." Elsa said as she took the lead to the young girl's bedroom. They went and got Alice and waited at the stalls. They were all nervously quiet as they waited for the duo's arrival. Mathias stood across from Elsa and Alice who were sitting on a couple of barrels in the room. It wasn't long till they heard the sound of hooves and the giggling voice of Anna as the sleigh stopped in front of the stalls. Anna and Kristoff walked in hand in hand laughing away till they spotted the small group waiting on them and they quickly separated from each other.

"I see you two had a good time." Mathias said with a chuckle causing the young couple to blush. Mathias laughed harder when he saw their looks and this embarrassed the young couple. Elsa looked at Mathias with an amused glare.

"Come now Mathias leave them be?" She said playfully scolding him and Mathias looked at her with a wild grin.

"This is payback for the comments they made about us." He said as he looked at the young couple and gave them a toothy grin. Anna looked at him a confused look before looking back to kristoff who shared the same look and knew that they're in for it now. Mathias's smile faded a little before excusing himself from the stall confusing everyone as he left. Elsa looked on worriedly thinking that something was bothering him but put that thought aside as she continued to listen to Anna talk about their trip up the mountain.

Mathias walked back to his room pondering about Anna. Some reason she seemed different as if she had a glow on her and that wasn't even the half of it. The scent that illuminated from the woman seemed similar to the female parasite he fought. His mind went blank as he finally put the pieces together.

_"Oh no, she can't be."_ He thought and he knew he had to confront Anna about her little secret and soon before she shows any signs of it, all he had to do was wait till Anna was alone to talk to her.

_"I-I know she can be reckless sometimes and this puts it to a whole new level. Didn't she stop to think how her older sister would react of this, they aren't even married yet and she already screwed it all up." _He thought as he finally arrived at his room. He doesn't know much about humans or how they act during these times and thought every way to approach her about the topic. Mathias read a lot when he finally learned to read and speak and studied their cultures, even learned about marriage that Anna speaks about so excitedly and even has Elsa working over night at times. He shut the door behind him hopping no one will disturb him as he sat on the bed facing many of the walls and lose himself in his thoughts.

Elsa hasn't seen Mathias the rest of the evening and wondered why he isolated himself and decided to go see him. When she arrived at his door she hesitated wondering if she should disturb him or not but decided to risk it and slightly knocked. To her surprise there was no response from the inside.

_"Maybe he isn't here."_ She thought as she was about to walk away when the door slowly opened to reveal Mathias who seemed annoyed as he looked around till he spotted her.

"Elsa, what do you need?" He asked her suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I-I was checking to see if you were okay. You seemed troubled when you left the stalls." She explained to him and his gaze softened a bit.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern." He said with a small smile as he went back in his room leaving Elsa alone in the hallway.

The next day Mathias was quiet, too quiet for even Elsa who watched him from afar. She wanted to talk to him but she had other things to do before Christmas comes around the corner. She even noticed her sister acting strangely and tried to talk to her when she had the chance but Anna would come up with some excuses to leave.

_"What's up with them two?" _She thought as she helped Kristoff decorate the tree. Kristoff gave her a worried glance but continued to work on the tree.

Mathias was walking down the halls as if he were looking for something. Except he was truly looking for Anna as he decided today was the day to confront her about her little secret. He sat in his room for hours thinking of how to approach her on the topic without raising suspicion with the castle staff.

_"Dammit, where the hell are you?" _He thought as he gave a frustrated sigh as he looked down another hallway.

Meanwhile Anna sat on one of the many castle balconies sitting on a bench looking out at the fjord. She let out a small sigh as she remembered the predicament she was in and was truly scared of how anyone would react especially Kristoff. She gently set her right hand over her abdomen as a stray tear slid down her cheek knowing she can't hide it from them forever.

"For someone who talks a lot you're sure as hell hard to find." She heard someone say behind her and quickly turned around frightened till she saw it was only Mathias.

"Why are you looking for me?" She asked him confused as he went over and sat down next to her. He gave her a small smile and this confused her even more.

"Because of this." He said as he pointed his finger at her abdomen and her eyes widened in realization.

"H-How?" She asked bewildered and his smile widened at her expression before it turned back to a small comforting smile.

"My senses are better than an average persons. I found out yesterday when i caught a scent of it." He said and this confused Anna.

"Wait, wait, are you saying i smell?" She asked as she slightly glared at the taller man.

"No i'm not saying you smell or anything like that...not exactly but it's difficult for me to explain but most females produce a hormone that only the people with powerful sense of smell can pick up even the animals do it." He explained to her trying not exploit his true self to her in any way. He knew telling her he could smell these things was as far as he was willing to go with this. He set a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked her as he knew she had much to vent out and many questions to ask. She slightly nodded and Mathias remained quiet and waited for her to speak.

"I-I was scared when i found out about this and i'm still afraid of what everyone will think of me when they find out especially Elsa and Kristoff. I-I'm not ready to be a mother, i don't know how to raise a child." She told him as she started to cry a little and he was surprised about her emotional outburst but didn't say anything as she continued.

"I know it was wrong of me for doing the things i did and now i'm regretting those few nights i had with him. What if i'm not a good mother? How can i even raise one? I-I don't have any of these experiences, i'm not as good as my mother was and never will be." She said as she covered her eyes and cried as Mathias watched her for a few seconds and enveloped her in an embrace as he gently rubbed her back. They stayed like that for a while till Anna's sobbing quieted down. After he let her go he looked at her seriously as his amber eyes stared into her blue ones.

"Listen to me, i may not know many thing about these things but one things for sure, don't you ever doubt yourself, things happen all the time. You will be a good mother, you want to know why, it's because of the way you acted around the children about a month back remember. I seen you in action and no doubt that you'll be the best mother the kid could have. Having a kid is new to everyone no one is truly prepared for the outcome of them but in the end they do fine, human instinct is what i would call that and you can't deny that urge to cherish it no matter how much you say you aren't ready. If any one has anything to say about your predicament they can say to me because i'll support you as much as i can." He said to her and all this surprised Anna as he continued.

"Theres no reason to be afraid of what Elsa would think, she's your sister and loves you and always will and so will Kristoff if anything you'll make him happy about this even though it you two aren't married yet." He said and Anna was quiet as he pondered on his words a bit.

"T-Thank you Mathias." She said as she enveloped him in a hug and he gladly accepted it.

"I won't say anything to them but you have to tell them soon." He said as she let go of him and she nodded in agreement.

"I will and i already know when to tell them just have to wait a bit." She said as Mathias nodded and got up.

"Alright guess i'll take my leave." He said as her left her out on the balcony to ponder in her thoughts.

Two weeks passed and Mathias was true to his word of not saying anything about Anna's baby and Elsa was kept her promise that she'll get him into Christmas spirit and had Mathias help out with the decorations around the castle. It was Christmas time and everyone was around the fire place and most of the group had opened their gifts. Elsa helped Alice and told her in discription of what she got as she open each of her gifts. Mathias excepted the cloths Anna and Kristoff got him as they seemed more comfortable to wear than his other clothes but he didn't get anything from Elsa and he couldn't blame her.

"Kristoff there's one more gift left for you." Anna said catching everyone's attention but Mathias already knew what she was about to do and ushered her on. Kristoff looked at her confused and looked around and so did Elsa.

"Anna what other gift." He asked her and she gave him a shy smile before grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach. He was confused at first then he quickly realized the gesture and quickly enveloped her in a hug. Elsa sat next to Mathias confused till Anna looked at her with confidence in her eyes.

"Elsa i'm pregnant." She told her as she set her own hand on her abdomen. Elsa was shocked and looked between the two and everyone quickly became quiet. Mathias feared that she would go off as he saw her frown at Kristoff.

"You two couldn't wait till you were married." She said which surprised everyone including Anna.

"I-I thought you would be more upset about this." Anna said quietly and Mathias tensed as looked at Elsa for her reply. She stood up and walked over to Anna and kneeled down in front of her as she grasped her little sister's hands in hers.

"Yes i'm upset that you didn't wait till after you were married but at the same time i'm happy for the both of you." She said and they both hugged each other for a few moments.

_"Well done Anna, well done."_ Mathias thought as he watched them for a few moments before leaving.

Later that night Elsa sat in her room still pondering on the fact that she'll be an aunt soon when she heard a knock on her door.

"I'm coming." She called out as she got off the bed and hurried over and opened it to reveal Mathias with a nervous look.

"Mathias what are doing here?" She asked the taller man. Mathias looked at her nervously and stepped back a bit.

"May i come in?" He asked her and she quickly stood to the side allowing him to enter. Once she shut the door she approached the nervous man. He held out a velvet box in his left hand as he extended it out to her.

"This is for you." He said with a small smile as she took the small box from his hand. She slowly opened the box and couldn't believe what she was looking at. It was a silver necklace that had a light blue diamond in a shape of a heart surrounded by tiny white diamonds forming an outline around the blue gem.

"M-Mathias... it's beautiful thank you." She said with tears forming in her eyes as she leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips completely catching him off guard. She slowly pulled away from him and stared at him lovingly.

"M-Merry Christmas Elsa." He finally spoke after he recovered from the kiss. Elsa looked down in shame before looking back up at him.

"I-I didn't get you anything, i'm sorry." She told him but was surprised when he started to chuckle a bit as he looked at her with his amber eyes.

"I have my gift right here." He said confusing Elsa till he leaned down and and softly pressed his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening their kiss that would seem to last the entire night. When they finally pulled apart they both were breathing for air and Mathias stood there with a small smile.

"Goodnight Elsa, i'll see you in the morning." He said as he walked passed her and headed to the door.

"Mathias." She called out and he stopped with his hand on the handle as he turned around to face her. His eyes meeting her blue ones. They stood there staring at each other in silence before Elsa spoke.

"Goodnight." She said in a low voice and Mathias nodded before leaving her to admire the precious gift given to her.


	21. Chapter 20: The Rings

Chapter Twenty: The Rings

It was the middle of february and already the royal family started to get their wedding preparations under way before spring. Meanwhile Kristoff asked Mathias to be his best man at the wedding after countless times he talked to him for a period of time which annoyed Mathias to no end.

"So let me get this straight. You want me of all people to stand next to you at the altar in front of people i don't even know." Mathias said in an irritated tone as he glared at Kristoff.

"Yes, thats what the best man does during weddings." Kristoff nervously replied but his surprise the taller man just sighed.

"Alright fine, now where are these rings you mentioned about yesterday?" Mathias asked and Kristoff gave a smirk and waved him to follow making Mathias grunt as he followed behind him.

"They should be done today so we're going to pick them up." Kristoff explained and the taller man nodded in understanding. Mathias pondered on his next question to ask him in hopes to get a better understanding of his situation.

"Does Anna know about the rings?" He asked him and Kristoff froze in place confirming his suspicions. He gave a low chuckle before patting the man on the back making Kristoff stagger a bit as he looked up at him confused.

"You finally decided to make your own plans without your woman's consent, good man, now lets hurry and get those damn thing before the women get suspicious." He said ushering Kristoff forward out of the castle gates. the duo walked down the street of the town in silence enjoying the afternoon as the trudged to their destination.

"Hey Mathias!" Someone shouted causing both men to freeze with Kristoff thinking it's Anna and Mathias thinking it was Elsa. Mathias turned around and saw Abigail walking up to them. Mathias sighed in relief before smiling at the approaching young women.

"You know her?" Kristoff asked curiously and Mathias nodded as he faced the women again.

"Ah, Abigail, nice to see you again." He said to her as she finally stopped in front of them. She looked behind Mathias and noticed another guy with him.

"Who's your friend?" She asked pointing at kristoff. Mathias chuckled to himself before he spoke.

"Abigail this is Kristoff, he's a...friend of mine." He said introducing her to the mountain man. Kristoff sheepishly waved at her and Mathias inwardly groaned at his actions.

"So what are you two up too?" She asked them suspiciously and both men staggered on their words till Mathias quickly recovered from his nervousness.

"Running errands at the moment." He told her though it wasn't a complete lie it done the trick as she nodded in understanding.

"Cool, can i join you if it's not too much trouble?" She asked and this left Mathias with no words to reply back.

"Ah, Dammit what am i gonna do now?" He asked himself but Kristoff finally stepped in saving Mathias on time.

"Of course you can, you not bothering us." He said with a genuine smile as he gestured her to follow them. Mathias strolled next to Kristoff with a relieved expression and the smaller man nodded in understanding as they continued onward to their destination. Kristoff listened to the conversation between Abigail and Mathias till they stopped in front of a tall building filled with nothing but jewlery and this confused Abigail.

"Running errands huh." She said as she put her hands on her hips narrowing her eyes at the two men in front of her. Mathias knew it was a matter of time till she got weary of them and gave her a nervous smile as Kristoff walked in to get the rings.

"What? I didn't exactly lie, we did need to get something." Mathias said as the young woman continued to glare at him. Kristoff came back out with two small black boxes in his hands with a victorious smirk.

"Hey, i got the rings so we don't have to worry about these later." He said but stopped in his tracks as he finally noticed Abigail's expression. Mathias glared at Kristoff after he spoke and turned to him fully.

"Way to go you dumb ass, you just blurted out our reason of being here." Mathias grumbled with a huff as he walked away from Kristoff leaving him with Abigail who started to glare at him with her chocolate brown eyes. He backed up a little when she took a step closer to him and was surprised her frown turned into a smirk.

"I'm going to take a wild guess saying those are for the wedding coming up." She said earning a look of disbelief from Kristoff and she let out a low chuckle.

"Does the princess know about this?" She asked and Kristoff immediately hushed her and gestured her to follow him in the direction Mathias went. They walked in silence till Kristoff finally spoke.

"No she doesn't, not yet at least." He finally answered her as the approached the docks. Kristoff pulled out one the two small boxes and took out the ring inside and admired the design as Abigail watched him closely as he brought it closer to his face. He didn't notice a man in a hood walk up to him and swept his hand knocking the ring out of his hand causing it to fall off the dock and into the water.

"Hey!" He shouted angrily but was surprised he was gone as quick as he came. Abigail look around trying to find the man but found nothing.

"Who the hell are you yelling at?" A voice called out as they turned around to see Mathias walk up to him. His eyes narrowed as he saw one of the black boxes open.

"What happened?" He asked as he finally stopped in front of him. Kristoff looked furious as he looked back down the alleyway of which he came.

"Someone wearing a hood knocked the ring out of my hand." He sneered angerly as he looked back at the taller man.

"So where's the ring?" Mathias asked and Kristoff slowly pointed to the water where Mathias assumed the ring fell into. He snapped his head toward the mountain man and glared at him.

"You just had to take out the ring didn't you?" He said in a sarcastic tone as he gestured toward the water. Kristoff was a little taken back and before he could retort Abigail stepped in between them before a argument started.

"Look arguing won't get the ring back!" She yelled catching the two men off guard and catching a few other people's attention as they stopped and watched the trio for a bit. Mathias felt eyes on him and saw some people watching them with amusement. A growl emanated deep in his throat before he roared out in fury causing them to leave the area. Mathias looked down with a smirk and saw Abigail slightly glaring at him before she smirked at him.

"Do you have to scare the people like that?" She asked him and his smirk turned into a full grin.

"Hey it works." He replied back as he walked to the edge of the dock confusing both Kristoff and Abigail.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked but quickly regretted it as Mathias took off his shirt revealing his many scars on his back. He tossed his shirt aside and took off his shoes and socks and looked at them with a wicked grin.

"Getting the ring." He said before he dived into a water with a splash. Abigail stood there bewildered and looked at Kristoff as if to confirm the taller man's actions. They waited for what seemed like hours and Mathias didn't come back up for air. They saw something dark moving up to the surface and Kristoff quickly grabbed it and was surprised it was Mathias's pants.

"W-Why did you take these off?" He asked no one in particular. Abigail slowly approached and saw the pants.

"Why the hell did he do that?" She said as she quickly looked away as some images appeared in her head clearly embarrassed. A loud rumble boomed from the water seconds before a loud splash, scarring the duo as the water settled to reveal Mathias in the water holding the ring with a triumphant smirk.

"You owe me big time." He said as Kristoff took the ring from him and examined it. Mathias slowly got out of the water and noticed Abigail's face turn red before she turned away which confused him. He looked down and noticed his pants laying there and he quickly put the pieces together as he quickly grabbed the wet garment and put it back on before anyone noticed.

"They're back on." He said and she slowly turned around to see Mathias wearing his wet pants but was still shirtless to which she didn't mind. She looked at every scar on his body that she could see at the moment and wondered how he got them. To her he was a mystery that didn't like to reveal it's secrets so easily to anyone. Everything froze when she looked into his eyes, they weren't dull like the first time they met. She could see the fire roaring to life in his eyes and she began wondered what happened in the water. Her moment was short lived when Mathias grabbed his shirt and bid her farewell and she sadly watched as the most mysterious man who stole her heart walk away.


	22. Chapter 21: Wedding Day

I've been very so if you guys can give me some ideas for the next few chapter that would be very greatful. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter Twenty-One: Wedding Day

It was finally the day the young couple got married and everyone was busy including Elsa, who was helping Mathias look for a suitable suit to wear to Mathias's personal enjoyment. Alice was already thanks to Gerda and was waiting outside of Mathias's room. She could hear Elsa and Mathias talking about the wedding and when to tell them something. This got the young redhead curious as she tried to listen to more of their conversation but sadly heard nothing. She heard the door open and some heavy footsteps as she assumed it was Mathias.

"Alice! What are you doing outside my room?" He asked her patiently as he looked down at her. Alice didn't know what to say till she heard Elsa walk up behind him quietly scolding him for his actions.

"Gerda dropped me off here." She finally said stopping Elsa's scolding as the attention was now on her. Elsa gave her a second looked before she smiled at the young girl.

"You look wonderful Alice." The young queen complemented her in honesty. Mathias too smiled at Alice before he remembered the time and snapped his head toward Elsa.

"You need to get ready woman, last time i checked you're supposed to walk Anna down the altar." He exclaimed as he ushered her out of the bedroom doorway and he quickly remembered Alice.

"And please take Alice with you." He said and Elsa hurried back and took Alice by the hand and lead her away from his room.

"Thank you!" She heard him shout to Elsa from down the hallway and kept quiet till they were in Elsa's room. Alice sat on the bed patiently waiting for Elsa to get ready when she decided to ask her about her conversation with Mathias.

"E-Elsa, what were you and Mathias talking about?" She asked causing the young monarch to freeze in her tracks. The room was deathly quiet and this got Alice nervous till she heard Elsa move toward her and sit down next to her.

"I-I don't know how to tell you, it's a perplexing situation for me at the moment." She said quietly as she rested her and on the girl's shoulder. Alice was even more confused now as she tried to put the pieces together. Elsa sighed knowing they were going to find out sooner and decided to tell her.

"Me and Mathias wanted to wait to tell all of you, but since you heard us talk i'll tell you only if you can keep it quiet till after the wedding." She said and Alice quickly nodded ushering her to continue as she wanted to know their secret.

"Well Mathias has been...courting me for a while." She told her and Alice tried to reach out for Elsa and almost fell down when the young woman caught her as Alice squealed in excitement.

"Congratulations Elsa!" She exclaimed in excitement as she hugged Elsa tighter. Elsa looked at her in disbelief but it quickly turned into a smile.

"Thank you Alice, but you must keep this a secret till after the wedding." Elsa said as she walked back to her closet but Alice stopped her.

"Wear something that will catch Mathias's attention but not to much to be the center of attention." Alice suggested and Elsa pondered on it before she undid her signature braid and let her hair fall down and went for the dress she will now wear for the wedding.

Mathias stood behind Kristoff at the altar waiting for Elsa and Anna. Both men were nervous even though they wouldn't admit it. Mathias knew why Kristoff was so nervous and wished he could give the poor man some advice before but didn't have any as this is his first time attending something like this. Mathias was nervous because of the fact he had to stand in front of a large crowd of people from different places and he wanted to beat the hell out of a few already as they looked at Kristoff in disgust. He remembered the promise he made to Elsa, saying that he won't cause a scene at her sister's wedding as it is special to her. So there he was trying to keep a lid on his ever growing temper.

_"Elsa, where the hell are you?"_ He thought to himself when he caught scent of Anna which wasn't hard because of the baby. He slightly flinched remembering he said the wrong answer when she asked him if a certain dress made her look fat. He didn't know why she started to hit him, she asked for his honest opinion and he gave it to her. Elsa explained later that day that he wasn't supposed to give her an honest answer and how she will always take a small compliments as an insult. The sound of the doors opening brought him out of his thoughts as he looked at the door and just as the music played in time as the two women entered.

"Guess today's your lucky day." Mathias whispered to Kristoff who merely as they watched the two women approach them. But Mathias was having trouble keeping his eyes of Elsa as she looked a lot more different with her hair down. Her dress was white like Anna's but it seemed more simple as it showed her shoulders. Her eyes met his and they seemed lost in each other's eyes till the finally stopped in front of the preacher. She slightly kissed her sister on the cheek before parting away from her but didn't sit down as she stood the opposite of him. He noticed the necklace she was wearing and remembered the day he first gave it to her and it brought strange sensation in his chest but he quickly ignored it as the ceremony began.

"Congratulations!" Mathias said giving Kristoff a clap on the back who looked around sheepishly. He saw Elsa hug her sister and knew it was hard letting someone as close as her go. He walked over to her as they parted and he stopped in front of her and stared into her watery blue eyes before he embraced her in a hug.

"Mathias! Before someone sees us like this." She said as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. He pulled away and his smile broadened with pride.

"Does it look like i care what they think?" He asked her as his face was mere inches away from her. She let out a small smile as he let go of her and gave her some space. They looked around and saw the crowd heading for the ballroom for the party. Mathias offered her his arm and she gladly took it as they began to join the rest of the party down at the ballroom. Mathias stood next to Elsa as they watched the people dance around the room and he wondered why she doesn't want to join the festivities. He was surprised she declined a few other men when they asked her to dance. He decided to take his chances and moved in front of her with a small smile.

"A beautiful woman like you deserves to have a goodtime." He said and this caused the queen to blush as she looked down in embarrassment. Mathias knew he had her and decided to take the next step.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle may i have this dance?" He asked as he bowed slightly like some of the other royals did moments ago. Elsa stood there for a few moments and some of the other royals watched to see if she'll let him down as well. She stepped forward and held out her hand and Mathias gently took it in his as he lead her to the dance floor. Some of the dignitaries looked at him in disbelief as he started to move slowly in sync with the queen.

"Did anyone tell you how beautiful you truly look today?" Mathias asked her trying to flatter her little did he know it worked a bit as she gave him a playful glare.

"Too many people said it already when they're supposed to compliment Anna." She said sadly and Mathias grumbled in agreement as they continued to dance in silence enjoying each other's company. The music changed and Elsa lead him away from the center as they began to watch Anna and Kristoff dance away till slowly everyone followed suit and Elsa led them through the crowd toward the newly wed couple.

"Congratulations Anna." Mathias said to Anna as he slightly hugged her, being careful not to hurt her and the baby. Her smile brightened as she looked up at him and nodded up to him as she accepted another hug from her sister.

"My little sister is all grown up." Elsa said with tears in her eyes as she pulled back and looked at Anna lovingly. Mathias and Kristoff stood back and watched the sisters interact in silence thinking how lucky they are to have them in their lives. They faced each other and Mathias gave a small smile before shaking hands with Kristoff till he pulled him away for some small talk. They arrived outside the ballroom and Mathias let out a low chuckle as he looked back and saw how big the crowd was and back to the mountain man.

"Trust me it took practice till i was finally used to it." Kristoff spoke answering Mathias's silent question as he too looked at the large crowd in the ballroom. Mathias looked at him in disbelief and slightly shook his head as he leaned against the wall.

"Even the pathetic royals?" Mathias questioned and he was answered with a nod.

"Some of the royal dignitaries want Elsa's hand so they could rule Arendelle as king." Kristoff explained and was confused when Mathias bursted out laughing.

"What, what so funny?" Kristoff questioned the taller man who finally stopped and gave him a small smile as he approached him.

"They might as well stop now." He said confusing Kristoff even more. He then put the pieces together, remembering all the times Mathias was with Elsa and finally figured out what he meant.

"Y-You're courting Elsa?" Kristoff asked in disbelief and this made Mathias laugh again.

"We were keeping it a secret till after the two of you got married." Mathias explained but Kristoff was still confused and many questions to ask him.

"How long were you two together?" He asked him and Mathias was silent for a while trying to find the answer himself.

"I-I believe it's been... eight months now i believe." Mathias said uncertainly as he scratched the back of his head in confusion. Kristoff was about to ask another question but Mathias raised his hand stopping him.

"All will be answered later but for now you need to be with your woman." Mathias said as he walked back in the crowd of people leaving Kristoff there in the hallway for a few moments till he too joined him.

Elsa couldn't believe this was happening to her baby sister and could've been prouder of her. Standing before her isn't her baby sister anymore but a happy young woman who's about to be a mother. The thought pained her seeing her sister like this and always told herself that it is for the best and if her sister is happy so is she as she'll always be there for her.

"Elsa are you okay?" Anna asked in concern as she stepped closer to her older sister. Elsa forced a small smile as she but was a little thankful of her for being concerned.

"I-I'm fine Anna thanks you for asking." She said to her but Anna's attention wasn't on her which confused her till a hand clasped gently on her shoulder startling her a bit till she heard Mathias's voice which calmed her down.

"Elsa, i know you're lying so tell us what's wrong." Mathias said behind her and she guessed he was listening to her and Anna's conversation. She turned around and looked up to him and saw concern in his eyes as he watched her carefully as is studying her. She looked at Anna then back to Mathias as tears began to form in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." She said with quiet sobs as she walked away from the duo and disappeared into the crowd, some watching the scene looked at her curiously as she passed by.

"E-Elsa!" Anna called out as she began to follow her but Mathias put an arm out in front of her causing her to stop. She looked up and was about to say something but stopped when she saw the hurt look in his amber eyes as he too starred in the direction Elsa went. He looked down at her and moved his hand to rest on her shoulder as she continued to stare at him.

"Let me go talk to her, i don't need you getting stressed about this and make a scene out of it." Mathias said but Anna still remained silent.

"This is your party to celebrate so don't worry about Elsa, i'll take care of it." He continued before he walked away looking for Elsa.

Elsa didn't know what she was feeling at the moment and it confused her as she stood on the balcony looking out to the fjord. She knew deep down her parents would be proud of her and Anna for the things they accomplished since the great freeze. But yet every time she saw her sister with Kristoff she would feel a twinge of jealousy and she hated it.

_"I-I love Mathias so why do i feel this way?"_ She thought as she looked up to the moon which shone brightly tonight. She huffed a sigh of frustration as she tried to find the answer to her situation. She heard footsteps approach her and knew it wasn't Mathias because his steps are more heavy like compared to the light steps she was hearing.

"Ah, Queen Elsa, pleasure of meeting you here." The voice said and she turned around to see a young man with brown hair and chocolate eyes. He was also well toned by the looks of it she guessed he wasn't as strong as Mathias. He wore a dark suit with a red tie and had the most creepiest smile on his face that made her skin crawl.

"Who are you?" She asked him as she turned to him fully. His smile didn't leave as he approached her and didn't stop till he was right in front of her, his face inches from hers.

"Prince Joseph of the Northern Isles." He said as he put both arms out stopping her from going anywhere.

"Prince Joseph! What is the meaning of this?" Elsa demanded as frost started to form in her hands for fear of what he'll try to do to her. His smile broadened even more as he pressed himself to her more as he neared himself to her right ear.

"You'll do as i say unless you want something bad to happen to your sister. Especially since she's with child." He sneered in her ear and Elsa became even more frightened as he forced his lips on hers silencing her from screaming.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She heard a familiar voice shout drawing Joseph's attention to the doorway. She saw Mathias standing there glaring at the prince with his amber eyes as Joseph slowly approached him with the same smirk.

"Nothing just having some time with the queen, right your majesty." He said as he turned his back to Mathias to look at Elsa and was surprised to see her furious as she glared daggers at him.

"Remember what i said before and think i won't do it." He mouthed to her but she didn't falter from his threat as she looked behind him to Mathias.

"Don't bother saying anything, i heard every last word come from him." Mathias sneered as he slowly approached Prince Joseph. Elsa continued to glare at the prince as he looked at her with fear in his eyes.

"You can try to take this body but my heart will always belong to him and him alone!" She said pointing to the taller man behind Joseph.

"He actually treats me as a person and loves me for who i am. He doesn't think i'm a monster because of my power like you people do, no he see's it as a gift." She said surprising both men as she approached the prince. She looked the man in the eyes before she smacked him across the face.

"You will not ruin my sister's wedding night nor threaten her life, now i believe it's time for you to leave. Mathias deal with him as you wish." She said as she walked past Joseph and stopped next to Mathias.

"Elsa, we're gonna have a small chat after i take care of this." He said gesturing to the prince, who had his back pressed to the balcony railing. She gave him a small smile but before she left Mathias stopped her.

"Talk to Anna first please, she's worried about you." He said and she gave him a knodd as she left Mathias to tend to the prince. Joseph stood there fearing what the man might do to him and in surprised he leaned himself against the wall still glaring at him with his amber eyes.

"Now i know what you're thinking at the moment but i promised Elsa i wouldn't start a scene with anybody so i'm gonna give you the option to leave and never come back or you can try something absolutely stupid that ends up with you being thrown off the balcony, it's all up to you so choose carefully." Mathias said with a small smirk as he continued to watch Joseph waiting to see what he'll do next. The prince was furious at both the queen and the commoner standing before him and wouldn't be mocked that way by anyone.

"How...How dare you threaten me the Prince of the Northern Isles. Assaulting me would mean war between the two kingdoms." He sneered at Mathias who stood there with a calm expression as he pushed himself from the side of the doorway, seeming interested in what will happen next.

"Try it, i dare you to try to attack me you spoiled brat!" Mathias challenged the young prince and got what he wished for as Joseph charged at him raising his left fist back for a punch. Mathias didn't even try to move as the punch landed on his chest and the taller man smirked at the results as the prince yelped in pain as he grabbed his left hand in surprise.

"Don't think i don't know what you truly are." He said surprising Mathias as he stared at him incredulously. The Prince laughed at the taller man and decided to tell him how much he knows.

"You might not know it but i was there that night when you walked up to shore. I seen the events that turned you into what you are now." He said and Mathias grabbed him and lifted him over the railing of the balcony his eyes burning in anger.

"Now, now we wouldn't want your precious queen to know of your secret now would we. Of course she loves you now but think what will happen if she found out that her lover his nothing more than an overgrown reptile." Joseph said with a chuckle but Mathias wasn't in the mood for those things as he wanted to know who cursed him in the first place.

"Tell me who are the ones responsible for this and maybe i'll spare you." He said as a growl emanated deep in his throat. The prince now feared for his life as he knew the mistake he made for saying the last part and when he didn't say anything Mathias roared at him before he threw further away from the railing and he fell to the ground with a yell then a loud crack. Mathias heard him cry out in pain as he grabbed his right leg.

_"You should've just told me everything you knew and this would've happened."_ He thought as jumped down and landed with ease and slowly walked over to him. When he knelt down beside him Joseph tried to crawl away but Mathias grabbed the broken leg and started to squeeze it taking satisfaction in the man's screams.

"I didn't see who did it to you, it was too dark i couldn't see everything i swear!" He cried out and Mathias let him go in time as some guards came by. One of the guards smirked at the scene before him and looked at Mathias.

"I see you had some fun tormenting him before we arrived, Queen Elsa told us to escort the prince back to his ship so he'll leave tomorrow morning." He said as he and his companion came up and roughly grabbed the prince not caring if they hurt his leg and dragged him a few feet before Mathias stopped them.

"Thanks Jonathan." He said and the older guard smiled as he continued to drag the prince away from the castle grounds. Mathias slowly became friends with Jonathan over the months of his stay since the assassination attempt on Elsa's life in a court meeting for the men of westleton. Mathias knew he stayed out for too long and started to head back to talk to Elsa as he promised he would but Joseph's words still echoed in his mind over and over again.

_"Why should i care if he knows. Its not like anyone going to believe him anyway."_ He thought as he approached the steps going up to his destination. He knew he would tell her someday but what the prince said made him ill thinking what Elsa would say and do if she knew his true self. His mind went blank when he heard the voice of the very woman who tamed his heart as he turned around and saw Elsa walking up to him with a small smile on her rosy lips.

"Elsa what are you doing here, you should be with your sister." Mathias said as he began to walk to meet her halfway in the courtyard.

"I got worried about you that's all." Elsa said and Mathias couldn't help but chuckle and this made Elsa pout a little.

"What, i'm not allowed to worry about you?" She asked but fell on deaf ears as Mathias seemed to stare at her contently and this made her cheeks burn up. He began to walk up to her slowly with a small smile on his face and wondered what has gotten into him until she heard the music playing in the ballroom and finally caught on to what he was doing and waited for him.

Mathias knew she was a gift from the heavens that could save him from hell as the moon glistening off her body making her more like an angel if he ever saw one then she might as well be in his opinion. He gently set her hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they slowly moved swaying side to side. Mathias knew she wouldn't admit this but she had fire in her soul and he could easily see it as of the devil himself was being pulled out of his own soul everytime he seen it. They continued to dance in the courtyard without a care in the world and didn't care if anyone saw they looks they had for each other. Anna and Kristoff went down to say their goodbyes till they saw them dancing in a slow pace clearly oblivious of their surroundings. They kept quiet for a while watching probably the best moment that ever happened to Elsa since the great freeze. It wasn't long till they finally kissed each other clearly showing this was the first real step in their relationship. Anna nearly gasped while Kristoff gave a low whistle which brought the duo out of their little world.

"A-Anna, you're leaving already?" Elsa finally spoke as she recovered from her blissful moment. Anna merely nodded as she approached Elsa and Mathias. She looked up at the tall man who stole her sister's heart and smiled at him.

"I never knew someone like you would make my big sister happy as she was moments ago. Please take care of her?" She asked him and he nodded as she continued.

"I know how much you truly love her and there's no denying it now since Kristoff told me everything, we'll be gone for three weeks so i know she's in good hands with you and it might as well give you two some privacy if you know what i mean." Anna said with a laugh. Mathias was confused and looked at Elsa for answers till he noticed how red she looked and then back to Kristoff as he tried to hold in his laughter.

"I'll do no such thing with him!" Elsa blurted out shocking the hell out of Mathias as he stared at her in disbelief. Anna stood there with an amused expression as she wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." She said as she hugged her sister and left them alone in the courtyard. The couple stood there with Mathias as confused as ever when he turned to Elsa.

"Please tell me what she was talking about." He asked her and she was still embarrassed by the fact her sister would say such a thing.

"M-Maybe later but for now lets head back inside before some of the guests get suspicious of our disappearance." She said and they left the courtyard in silence to enjoy the rest of the party.


	23. Chapter 22: Inner Turmoil

Chapter Twenty-Two: Inner Turmoil

"I know what you truly are." Mathias kept on replaying in his head as he laid there on the bed unable to sleep because he didn't know if he was trying to intimidate him or just playing dumb. The intimidation worked and he feared he would come back and use that knowledge to blackmail him. One thing he said made him sick to his stomach was when he said what would Elsa think of him when she found out the truth about him. He growled in frustration as he sat up knowing he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. The party ended only a few hours ago and these thoughts didn't bother him till now.

_"I wonder how Elsa is faring at the moment."_ He thought as he sat there thinking about what that noble men tried to do to her and what would've happened if he didn't arrive in time. The thought angered him as he remembered Joseph having her pinned against the balcony railing forcing himself on to her. He made a crackling intake of breath as he got off the bed and left his room.

Elsa didn't know what she was looking at as she walked down the mostly destroyed path. Some objects unfamiliar to her as she walked past them. They were either crushed or burned just as the buildings around her. She saw a group people run past her toward the direction she was heading and she hurried to catch up.

"H-Hey!" She called out as she maneuvered around another crushed destroyed object. She finally caught up with them as they slowed down to a stop.

"Get down!" One of them ordered and the hid behind the debri and she was confused till she heard something ahead of her. She heard some of the men whispering something but she ignored it as she was about to look over the debri when she heard something fall and shatter behind her. She spotted something rising as if it was turning, to her it looked more like a tail and indeed it was as she saw a shadowed being behind it as it turned fully in time as the lighting struck behind it showing it's massive size. It took a step forward shaking the ground beneath her feet as the creature came to view. She could see the massive claws on each hand and the teeth sticking out of the sides of it's mouth. But what shocked her the most was it's eyes they were so full of anger as she remembered see it before as the creature reared his head back. She was afraid it would attack but instead let out a deafening roar that finally struck a chord in her memory.

"M-Mathias!" She said to herself in disbelief but she heard another roar echo behind her. Within the fire rose a creature that looked more like a bug than anything except it had red eyes as it stared at it's opponent before charging, one of it's legs hitting one of the closest building causing some debris to fall down toward her. She woke up with a shout, her body shaking with adrenaline as she tried to calm herself down. She nearly jumped off when she heard a knock on her door and calmed a bit when she heard Mathias behind it.

"Come in." She said as she got herself situated in time as the door opened and Mathias walked in with a look of worry on his face as he strolled up to her bed.

"I was walking down hall when i heard you yelling." He said as he looked around the room before sitting on the bed next to her. They were quiet for a few moments before Mathias cupped her cheek and looked into her blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked her worriedly and she gave him a false smile trying to reassure him that she's fine. He looked her over as for a few moments in silence before he slightly glared at her.

"You're lying again." He said annoyed and Elsa went to protest but a finger on her lips stopped her from doing so. His glare slowly turning into a reassuring smile as moved himself in front of her. Elsa's body tensed when Mathias made a crackle in take of air as it sounded just like the monster in her dream. She gave a frustrated sigh knowing this would eat her alive and yet she knew deep down it would help just like all those months ago when she had a nightmare similar to this one. With the dream still fresh in her memory she looked to the man who had the same characteristics as the monster in her dream.

"I still remember you telling me how you got those scars and before i say more i want to know what the area and that woman you fought looked like, give me details." She said and Mathias's body tensed as she said those words to him. She waited patiently for him as he thought of how to tell her in ways only she'll understand.

_"Huh, this is going to be a long night."_ He thought as he started to explain a different version of the parasite, much to his distaste and everything else that happened that night.

Somewhere on the North Mountain three figures stood watching Arendelle from afar. Each one was wearing a hood to hide their faces. A fourth figure appeared from the forest and knelt down before the one in the middle.

"I did as instructed sir." He said and a chuckle could be heard among the group. They all looked at the one in the middle as he walked away toward the cliff overlooking the kingdom.

"It won't be long till their "relationship" falls apart leaving poor Elsa vulnerable. She wouldn't even know what she had in her possession till it's too late. Now all we have to do is just speed up the process. Adam! This i leave to you, but till then wait for my command." He said and the man on his left bowed a little.

"Yes sir, Prince Hans." The man said as he removed his hood to reveal the ex-councilor Adam Juggerson as he let out a sadistic smile toward the castle below.

_"Just you wait Mathias, i'll make you suffer for everything you did to me!"_ He thought as he walked away into the darkness of the forest.

The sun began to raise over Arendelle and the duo was still awake in Elsa's room still talking to eachother. Mathias was confused but yet shocked when Elsa began telling him about the dream she had and wondered why she was seeing things that happened to him as his true self. He noticed how afraid she was when she mentioned him and how terrifying he was to her and this hurt him knowing she'll find out one day but not know.

"Mathias i'm curious when it roared it sounded just like you, please tell me what you're truly hiding from me." She pleaded as she set a cool hand on his arm which caused him to slightly flinch. Mathias then remembered what Elsa said when he first started to stay here and knew he wasn't the only one with secrets.

"Why do you want to know so badly, last time i checked you aren't exactly clean either. What about the great freeze you mentioned a while back." He snapped which caused Elsa to slightly gasp in shock.

"Did you really think i would forget something like that, especially if it caught my interest. So why don't you tell me about this event because i've heard it a few time in public already and i want to hear it from you." He said as he crossed his arms and waited patiently for her to speak. He noticed how nervous she was as frost started to form around her fingertips.

"It was fourteen years ago, i was only a little girl having some harmless fun with my sister in the ballroom. We made snowmen, skated around like there was nothing wrong in the world." She said and Mathias looked surprised as he remembered he had a dream similar to what she was saying.

"You were letting your sister jump on the pillars but she was moving too quick for you and when she jumped you tried to help her but you slipped and your ice hit her in the head." Mathias said surprising Elsa as she stared at him wide eyed. Mathias knew he might as well explain his dream to her before she continued.

"I-I've seen it in a dream of mine a while back and it still confuses me of why i had such a dream when it didn't even concern me till i saw the scared look on your face." He said with a low grumble in his throat as he looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"You may continue." He said gesturing to her story and she readied herself before speaking.

"Since you are aware of that painful incident what happened next was when my parents took us to the valley of living rocks. There she was erased of her memory of me having this power and us being isolated for thirteen years. During that time my parents died in a storm out at sea and that's why i've become queen. Now how it all started was ad the party of my coronation when i finally see my little sister in thirteen years and she shows up with a man as you are well aware as Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." She said but was interrupted by Mathias low growl at the mention of his name.

"That son of a bitch." He hissed to himself and Elsa decided to continue.

"Anyway Anna wanted to marry the man and i could allow that since she just meet him and so i told her she could marry a man she just met and Anna got furious and we argued till she took one of my gloves it was my only sense of control back then and i got frustrated and as i wiped my hand ice formed between me and Anna and the rest of the party. Fearing for her and my self i tried to run in the end Westleton's men only made things worse so i fled up the North mountain as i thought it would be better to isolate myself and where my powers couldn't hurt anyone. The next day Anna finally found me up the mountain, she wanted me to come back and yet i refused her." She said and paused herself remembering what she did to her baby sister.

My guess is that things went down up there. But how the hell was the ex-prince involved in any of it?" He asked and Elsa knew she had to get right to it.

"Well after i forced Anna and Kristoff out Hans and a few men came up for Anna except the two henchmen of Westleton. My other creation Marshmallow fought of most of his men leaving the remaining two to go after me. They didn't even hesitate in trying to kill me so i went on the offensive disarming the two, having one pinned to the wall and the other nearly pushed to his death. In the end i ended up back in the castle except in the dungeons. Hans asked me to stop the winter i caused but i tried to explain it to him that i couldn't. When he left i knew something was off so i escaped and because of my stress i caused a blizzard on the fjord making it hard for me and everyone else to see." She said with sadness in her voice and Mathias rested his hand on her exposed knee encouraging her to continue. She gave him a small smile as she rested her hand on his.

"H-Hans followed me in the blizzard and when he found me, he told my sister died because of me. M-My world shattered and my nightmare of hurting Anna became true. After the blizzard stopped i remained there crying as i thought i murdered her, i even heard the sword being unsheathed. Anna sacrificed herself for me and the love i have for her stopped the winter." She finished and noticed that Mathias was trying not to chuckle.

"Whats so funny?" She asked him with a slight glare. Mathias gave her a smirk and crossed his arms.

"So you're telling me that the love for your sister stopped the winter in Arendelle." He said as he started laughing a bit. Elsa stared at him in disbelief but it turned into an icy glare.

"If something like that could ever happen me then all the damages and the deaths of the innocent would've never happened." He continued as he got off the bed and looked at her. He walked over to the door but stopped as he looked back at her with a small smile.

"You are really something you know that. You even managed to use your abilities for a good cause so don't let others pester you about it your methods of control because their methods, hell even my methods for controlling such power wouldn't even come close to what you've achieved so far. He said and Elsa's glare softened and what she heard next surprised her even though she wasn't supposed to hear it startled her.

"You're the first human to ever look at me and not think i'm a monster." He said quietly as he left her to wonder on what he meant by that.

Mathias strolled down the halls as his face was twisted in anguish.

"W-Why didn't i just tell her the truth." He said to himself in anger upset he had to lie to her for both their sakes.

_"She is the only one that might understand me, the "real" me and i keep on wasting time here when i was suppose to find the people responsible for this."_ He thought but stopped his line of thoughts along with his walking.

_"D-Do i really want to leave or is it the fact that i'm afraid of what a single human would think of me if she found out about the things i've truly done. I-I love her. She is one of the few that treat me like i'm not a monster that continually destroy things. She is the only woman who tamed me, the only one who could stop my rage when i'm out of control. As long as i've been around she's the only person to me is worth protecting. I the king of all monsters can finally be at peace with the ones i care for. Now all i have to do now is wait for the right time and i'll tell her the truth- the "real truth" about me. But first there something i need to do before any of that happens."_ He declared as he began walking again except this time out of the castle gates.

There wasn't much movement in the town like it should but Mathias knew it was too early in the morning for them as he looked up ahead to the forest across the fjord. He let a low growl as he began walking fully aware that someone was following him from a far distance.

_"I know where you are Hans, i caught your sent on Joesph last night so now the hunt begins and only one of us is going to walk away from this!"_ He thought as he kept on walking as he only knew where his target was, his eyes full of determination as he knew of what's to come.


	24. Chapter 23: Forest Rumble

**Hey guys, i hope you've been enjoying this story so far. I would like three reviews of your honest opinoin for this chapter and i'll post the next one since i'm half way done with it. Anyway enjoy.**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Forest Rumble

Mathias trudged through the forest with ease as he slowly scanned the area ahead of him incase of any threats to him. He knew he was being followed and he hoped to either lose this person or trick him so he could get the drop on the person following him. He heard a snap behind him which caused everything around him to get quiet. He froze for a few moment as he tried to pinpoint the location of the sound as it slightly echoed through the forest. He turned slightly and noticed a figure behind him but he could make out who it was or the gender so he decided to move on forward in hopes to lose his stalker so he could continue his hunt.

Abigail didn't know how long she had been following Mathias but she knew she couldn't stop now since she wanted to know what Mathias was up to at this hour. She had made the mistake of stepping on a twig which alarmed the man she was following and silently waited till he started moving again.

_"Can't he slow down a bit?"_ She thought as she climbed over a fallen tree. She saw Mathias moving ahead at a far distance and wondered how he could move so fast through the woods. She knew what's in these woods and noted to herself that getting lost would be a bad thing for her and feared of running into bears or worse wolves at this hour.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Mathias' roar from the distance and this motivated her to rush forward having already lost sight of him she hopped to spot him while on her sprint but sadly didn't find him anywhere.

_"Oh great now i've lost him!" _She thought in disbelief as she scanned the area for him. She decided to chance it and continue through which led up the mountain. She took a break as she sat on a log and looked up trying to see the position of the sun in which she guessed was mid afternoon. She sighed in frustration as she put her hands over her face in disappointment as she finally decided to head back knowing she wasn't going to find him here. As she was about to go back to which she came she realized she didn't know where to go as everything to her looked the same. She began to panic by the realization and began to move about maneuvering around branches rocks till she stumbled into a small clearing. A strong foul stench filled the air and she slightly gagged a bit as she covered her nose.

"What's that smell?" She asked herself as she moved further into the clearing. She spotted a small object in the center of the clearing it was surrounded by thick bushes and a large boulder behind it. The closer she got the stronger as she finally identified the object as a sheep corps. It's body torn open to reveal the ribcage. The sight almost made her sick but a noise stopped her from doing so as she heard a low growl near her.

"M-Mathias!" She called out and she spotted the large boulder move slightly. She turned to face it fully to get a better look at it. She watched before the mass move up to reveal the face of that of a bear as it flared it's nostrils at her. Abigail was beyond frightened as the bear rose to stand on its back legs still staring at her with it's black eyes. Blood dripped from it's lower jaw as it roared at her causing her to scream in terror as she began to run in the direction of which she came. She could hear the beasts footsteps not far behind her as she maneuvered around another tree and slammed herself against what she assumed to be a tree and fell backwards. She was tired and needed to move till she heard a low hiss in front of her and she slowly opened her eyes to see Mathias standing in front of her with agitated expression on his face as he looked down at her then behind her.

"Mathias we have to go! There's a bear not far behind me." She said as she quickly got up and a roar was heard and she knew it was the bear and Mathias shoved her out of the way and challenged it with one of his own as he took a step forward. She watched in horror as the bear moved in at a fast speed and bit Mathias on the neck forcing him to the ground. Mathias roared in pain as the bear began to move him around the area and Abigail was quick to move out of the way as Mathias's thigh slammed into one of the broken trees causing it to fall. He broke free of the bear's grip with a painful yank and swiped his right hand down on the left side of the bear's face and landed on his hands as the two growled at each other before the bear charged at him slamming him in his side. She could hear Mathias's jaws snapping at the bears side and saw the new wounds he gave it as the new slash marks across it's side as he backed away from it, irritation evident on his face as the bear charged again and slammed it's head on his left leg making Mathias growl in pain before he snapped his head toward the bear biting down on it's neck. She watched as the bear roared in pain as it tried to free itself but Mathias put his hands on his neck and head. Mathias let out a growl and a loud snap was heard as everything went sickenly silent and the bear went limp in his grasp before he let go of it letting it fall to the ground by his feet.

_"H-He just killed it!"_ Abigail thought in disbelief as she watched the man before her stumble before falling to his knees grunting in pain. It was then she realized he too took damage given from the bear and ran to his aid. As she got closer she saw a blue light on the back of his neck and knew it went down his back. She looked at the wound at his neck and saw blood slowly running down the sides of his neck. She didn't know if there was any other wounds on him and she didn't want to risk it moving him as she ripped a part of her shirt and gently wrapped it around his neck to help stop the bleeding.

"Mathias we need to get you back to Arendelle." She told him and Mathias's attention seemed elsewhere till she heard footsteps behind her and quickly got up to face a young man with auburn hair and emerald eyes. He slightly glared at the man behind him and back at her.

"So i guess it's true, you do have the strenght of twelve men Mathias." He said surprising her and herd Mathias growl behind her but it then turned into a chuckle.

"Well Hans, i finally get the chance to see you, i was actually looking for your sorry ass and since you're here, you've made this much easier for me to just kill you." He said as he rushed past Abigail and tackled Hans to the ground and they rolled down the hill behind him leaving her alone to hear the grunts of pain and the occasional roars from Mathias.

Mathias couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as he thought of ways to kill the man who threatened Elsa and her family. Hans too was smiling but he knew the reason of him being here.

"You think killing me will do anything for you. Even if you do manage it you'll still be nothing but a monster in everyone's eyes, even Elsa's. Be smart Mathias, she'll never love you for who you are, she only loves this side of you." He said gesturing to Mathias human body. Mathias grunted in annoyance as he charged at him again and this time he got him pinned against a tree.

"She'll know the truth once she's safe from scum like you. Even if you think she'll never love me for it at least i'll know there's someone who's experiencing the same pain as me. Elsa will understand she is the first human who ever showed kindness to me. She made me feel something i never felt before in a very long time and i intend to enjoy it with the very person who gave me a second chance." He said as he threw Hans to the side and stared down at him with eyes full of hatred. Hans laughed as he got up and he looked at Mathias in disbelief.

"Just as i thought, your human form is making you weak. What happened to the fire you had the day you first arrived here?" He asked as he wiped some blood off his lip with his right gloved hand. Mathias roared in fury and charged again and tackled him at the knees making Hans Flip over and fall on his back. As much pain hans was in he chuckled as he struggled to get up and saw something unique. Mathias's spine was glowing a light blue and he knew his true strength is coming out to play so he decided to bid farewell.

"Well Mathias, it was fun and all but i must take my leave as you can see a got other plans for you in due time." He said as he slowly backed away from Mathias as he turned around to face him.

"You aren't going anywhere!" He yelled but was silenced by another person who jumped out out of the tree top kneeing him on the side of his head knocking him out instantly as his body fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The second man looked at him then smirked at Hans.

"Do we take him with us?" He asked and Hans shook his head as he heard the woman calling out his name.

"No, i've seen enough from the fight with the bear. Now lets go before the woman finds us he said as he ran through the forest followed by the second man. Abigail appeared from the top of the hill and saw Mathias's unconscious body and rushed to him. She slid down next to him set his head on her lap as she quickly examined him for any wounds.

"Mathias! Mathias, please wake up." She pleaded as she slightly shook his head trying to wake him. A low groan was heard and she sighed in relief as Mathias slowly began to stir. She gave a low smile and knew Mathias still needed help as he was still losing blood from his wounds.

Come on! I got to get you back to Arendelle." She said determination in her voice as she struggled to help Mathias back up. Mathias roared in pain and she looked to his right side and saw claw marks on his side. She looked up and saw his eyes were hazed a bit and knew she didn't have much time till Mathias bleed out.

Elsa stood out on the balcony of her bedroom watching the sun set over the horizon. She wondered where Mathias was, she hadn't seen him since their conversation that morning and was starting to worry.

_"Mathias, please be okay." _She thought as she heard men shouting below her balcony and moved over to the edge and saw some guards moving toward the castle gates. Her door knocked and before she could answer Kai rushed in with a look of urgency and seemed out of breath which caused Elsa to worry.

"Kai what's wrong?" She asked as she walked over to him in worry. Kai looked at her and seemed disturbed as he was pale like he seen a ghost.

"I-It's Mathias. He was injured fighting a brown bear and the woman who brought him back said he fought a man named Hans soon after words." He said and Elsa quickly ran past him and down the hall towards Mathias's room.

**I know what you're thinking and i promise things will get intresting in the next few chapters ahead.**


	25. Chapter 24: Recovery

**As promised here's the next chapter so enjoy and don't forget to review.**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Recovery

Elsa sat next to Mathias's with her hand clasped together in her lap as she looked at his unconscious form. She been there since the other say when they said he'd been injured and out of all that, actually fought Hans and this made her wondered what had gotten in his head to do such a thing. She rested her hand in his open palm and wrapped his hand around hers trying to comfort both herself and Mathias even though he was unconscious. Kai and Gerda cancelled her schedule for a few days and even tried to get her to eat something, even telling her that everything would be okay and that he'll make it. Mathias stirred a bit but still remained unconscious as he slightly moved his right side away from the bed.

"Mathias, why did you do it?" She asked him as she brushed the back of her hand across his cheek in a caring manner. She continued to stare at him for a while, even inspecting his wounds time to time till one of her castle staff told her it was getting late before he left her alone with Mathias. She leaned over and kissed him lovingly on the forehead before standing up.

"Please wake up Mathias." She quietly pleaded before leaving his room, being careful not to catch any unwanted attention as she began to cry on the way to her room. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight as she entered her bedroom and prepared for a long night. She didn't even bother undressing as she laid on her bed her mind still worrying about Mathias till she slowly drifted off to sleep.

It was late the next morning when she awoke to the sounds of yelling out in the hallway. She thought it was nothing till an all too familiar roar had her awake fully as she knew Mathias was awake and by the sound of things he was absolutely pissed. With a new source of energy she got out of her bed not bothering to fix her her and bolted out of her room to Mathias's quarters. She arrived in time to see Mathias barge out of his room in a haste he stopped when he noticed Elsa a few feet away from him and calmed down as he rested his head against the wall. His bandage around his ribs was completely red as a little bit of blood oozed out of it. The physician came out and tried to get Mathias back in the room with difficulty.

"Young man you still need to rest, your bandages need to be changed before you get an infection." He said to the taller man but his attention was on Elsa for the moment before he willingly walked back to his room to get some clean bandages. She waited outside of the room patiently till the physician walked out and told her she could go in now before he left. She was about to reach the handle but paused for a few seconds before opening the door and slowly walked in shutting the door behind her as Mathias looked over and seemed surprised to see her. He let out a low chuckle as he sat back up with difficulty and smiled at her.

"That's a new look for you." He said leaving Elsa confused till she walked over to the closest mirror and saw her hair in a small mess but wasn't as bad as her sister's most of the time. She gave him an unamused look as she walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed and inspected Mathias's bandages and noticed they were replaced but now had a small spots of blood on them.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him as she moved over next to him careful not to aggravate any of his wounds. Mathias scooted over a bit giving her room as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"My neck is killing me. I didn't expect such a force to come from the animals bite till now." He said as he gently rubbed the bandage covering the wounds on his neck. Elsa remembered the woman telling her she was following Mathias through the forest till she lost him and stumbled upon the brown bear. The poor woman was still shocked about the outcome of that, even she was surprised when she told her that he broke the bear's neck in a swift motion. What shocked her the most was the fact Hans didn't take Mathias when he had the chance. He could've used him as a hostage or at least killed him but he didn't and this made her worry.

"I was told you fought Hans." She said grimly as she looked up at Mathias who sighed as he looked at her.

"I left the castle because at the balcony i-i caught scent of him and decided to hunt him down and end it. I did it for you Elsa and everyone else here he threatened." He said in all out honesty but Elsa seemed confused about what he said.

"You said you caught "scent" of him?" She asked trying to confirm her suspicions. He nodded and she wondered how he could do that but decided not to ask and went to more serious questions.

"What happened up there while you were fighting him?" She asked him and his eyes narrowed as he tried to remember what he said.

"I-I remembering him saying he had other plans for me in due time right before i was knocked out." He said through gritted teeth as he remembered the argument he had with him when they fought. Elsa went quiet pondering on what Hans meant by that as it slowly started to worry her. A knock on the door startled the two and they heard both Alice and Gerda behind it, much to Mathias's amusement. Mathias gave them permission to enter and Gerda walked in with an over excited Alice who was ready to pounce anything near her.

"Mathias forgive me but young Alice was eager to see you once you've awoken and won't take no for an answer." Gerda said with a sigh as she began to lead the girl over to the bed. Mathias and Elsa both laughed a little as the little red head practically jumped on both of them not caring who it was at the moment. She finally found the tall man as she hugged the him as tightly as she could and Mathias tried not to flinch as she was putting pressure on his injuries on his side.

"Mathias, i'm glad you're okay." She said to him as she lightened her grip on him and he sighed in relief. Gerda watched the scene form before her and was about to take her leave when Mathias called out to her.

"Thank you, for bringing her here." He said and she gave a slight bow before leaving the trio alone in the room.

"I heard you fought a bear is that true?" She asked excitedly and the couple could help but laugh before Mathias decided to tell her.

"Oh yeah, it was a tough one." He answered her causing the young redhead to squeal in excitement as she bounced up and down much to Elsa's delight as she continued to listen to the two.

"What happened?" She asked him and he pondered on where to start from and decided to start from the beginning.

"Well as you were aware i was out in the forest when a friend of mine decided to follow me in. Don't ask me what happened on her part but she ran into me saying a bear was coming and sure i was confused at first till i saw it running toward us roaring so i moved her out of the way and roared at it. The bear charged at me and i had no time to move as it bit me on the top of my neck forcing me to the ground. I'll tell you that shit hurt like hell when he started to move me around the clearing, slamming me into a few trees till i yanked my self away from it and i swiped my hand down clawing him on the left the side of his face and we both separated growling at each other till he slammed himself into my side and we both started swiping each other on the sides till we parted again." He said and was about to continue when Alice budded in.

"So cool, how did you win?" She asked him and he looked at her thinking that she was impatient and went on finishing his story.

"As i was saying. As soon as we parted ways he charged again slamming his head into my leg leaving his neck open so i lunged forward crunched down on his neck making him roar in pain. It was a short struggled till i got a good grip on him and snapped his neck killing him instantly." He said with triumph in his voice as he smirked remembering the all too familiar sound of bones breaking. He heard both Elsa and Anna gasp, Elsa for now knowing how the fight went and Alice's was for the image stuck in her head of him killing a bear.

The day was finally coming to an end and Alice bid Elsa and Mathias goodnight as Gerda lead the girl back to her room for the night leaving the couple alone in silence. Elsa was about to bid him goodnight but was silenced by a pair of lips crashing onto hers. She leaned in deepening the kiss for a few short moments till Mathias pull away with a small smile.

"Would you like to stay here for the night?" He asked her and she paused for a moment before climbing back into the bed with him much to Mathias's delight as her cool dress meet with his bare skin making him sigh with content.

"Don't get too used to this." She said as she got Mathias to lay down so she could lay her head on his chest. Mathias huffed in disagreement and looked down at her.

"We've been together for what eight months now. Don't tell me you still want to keep our relationship a secret?" He asked in disbelief which shocked Elsa to what he was implying.

"N-No, i don't. It's just that..." She paused with a sigh not knowing how to finish that sentence without enraging him. She didn't want them to be a secret anymore but while he was out she was summoned by the council telling her she had to marry soon or she'll be forced to step down and sadly they already had an option for her and this sickened her. Out of all people that would be coming here it had to be Prince Joseph they arranged to meet her for a month. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of what that man would try to do to her during his stay.

"Elsa, is there something you're not telling me?" Mathias asked in concern as he gently moved her head till she was looking at him in the eyes. She couldn't take it any more as she bursted into tears further concerning Mathias as she buried her head into his chest. He didn't say anything but rubbed circles around her back trying to calm her down as he pondered on what made Elsa this way. She slowly pulled her head away and looked down as she prepared what she had to say.

"When you left, the council summoned me for a meeting. It turned out that they were getting impatient with me since my sister got married and decided to put matters in their own hands." She said and Mathias didn't like where this was going.

"They arranged me with Prince Joseph of the Northern Isles. He'll be staying here for a month." She said and flared his nostrils and looked down trying to hide his anger.

"Why-Why didn't you tell them that you were already being courted?" Mathias said a little hurt from the news she told him. She too wondered why she didn't say anything to the council about her and Mathias and probably thought it would fall into deaf ears anyway.

"What's so special about a prince anyway, what can they give you that i can't?" He asked her and she just nodded her head.

"A-A prince will give us better alliances, trading partners and... an heir." She finished quickly but Mathias heard the last part and slightly glared at her.

"I believe we both can give you that last one." He stated with a gruff as he crossed his arms and looked ahead of him. She slightly blushed and too looked ahead but continued.

"I know you too can give me an heir but there's no benefit in the council's eyes when they see you with me." She said and Mathias inwardly groaned as he leaned against the headboard.

"Only if you knew the truth about me. I could easily give you the world if you asked for it." He thought and truly meant it as he continued to stare at the blank wall ahead of him.

"Even if i told the council they would truly listen unless you have something that'll benefit the kingdom." She continued and this brought an idea to the taller man as he snapped his head in her direction.

"Let me talk to the council." Mathias said out of the blue shocking Elsa as she stared at him wide eyed like he'd gone mad.

"And what makes you think they'll listen to you after all the things you did since you got here?" She asked him curiously as she watched him closely as he came up with an answer.

"Hey! I saved you a couple of times didn't i?" He asked her and she nodded a little seeing where she was going but knew it wasn't enough.

"Yes you saved me a few times but it won't be enough since you're not royalty." She said and Mathias stared at her in disbelief.

"Kristoff married your sister and he wasn't even royalty till "after" the marriage." He said in annoyance as he awaited her to comply. When she didn't say anything he laid back down with his back facing her and she knew he'd already made up his mind and she blew out the candle for the night and pressed herself against him enjoying the heat radiating off his body till he turned over to face her.

"I'm still having that little chat with the council before the Prince arrives." He said with determination as he kissed her forehead and brought her closer to him as he enjoyed the cooless of her body next to him and together they slept together through the night.

The next morning the physician nearly flipped when he saw Mathias up and about and stickly told him to rest and not to do anything strenuous for the time being till the wounds were fully healed. So he was not allowed to leave his room unless he had the approval of the physician and the queen herself. It was the fourth day Mathias laid on his bed in complete boredom as he looked out his window and listened to the people from the town bustling about from afar and that was all he could do at the moment.

"I can't believe they won't let me out of this room. Its starting to become more of a cage by the day." He said to himself as he got off the bed and walked over to the balcony of his room. With the glisten sun beating down on his body an idea came to him as he walked back into his room and grabbed the blanket and pillows and took them out to the balcony. He first laid to blanket out first and made sure it was flat and smooth as it covered the half circle of which the balcony was formed and he folded the other half of the blanket inward and set it back down once it was against the edge. With that done he set his pillows everywhere and layed down with his bare back facing the mid afternoon sun.

Elsa had just finished her duties for the day and decided to visit Mathias since she hadn't seen him in a couple of days and knew he would probably be bored out of his mind. She left her studies and was walking past her room when a weird idea came to mind and quickly rushed into her room with a smirk on her face.

"I guess i'll be the one entertaining you for the day." She thought as she walked toward her closet. It was a while later that she walked out as she looked around to make sure there was noone around and walked towards Mathias's room with a shy smile on her face. She arrived at his door and was a little bit nervous as she knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Mathias, it's me Elsa i'm coming in." She said as she opened the door and walked in. She was confused to see the blankets and pillows missing off the bed and walked to the center of the room.

"Odd, where is he?" She thought till she noticed the balcony doors were open and she tried to move silently but her red heels were clicking with every step.

Mathias awoke from his slumber to the sounds of clicking footsteps he was all too familiar with and slowly moved his head toward the doorway and his eyes widened at the sight before him. She was in a red dress much too similar to her signature ice dress she wore everyday except it wasn't covering her arms and more of her shoulders are exposed. Mathias felt his body heat up at the sight of her and he quickly sat up embarrassed.

"I take it this new look surprises you." She said as she tried to hide the blush creeping upon her pale face. Mathias grumbled in response as she walked out to join him. She was curious when she saw the blanket sprawled neatly on the floor and the pillows thrown around the small area and wondered why he did it.

"Um...Mathias what's with all of this?" She asked gesturing to the blankets and pillows on the floor. Mathias tilted his head to the side in confusion till he let a small smile grace his features.

"I decided to relax out on the balcony and sunbath in the afternoon sun for a bit." He answered as he patted a spot next to him, gesturing her to sit with him. She happily complied and sat down next to him trying not to feel too nervous as he carefully observed her.

"May i ask what special occasion is it for you to dress all lovely today? Not that i'm complaining." He asked as he gently brushed a single finger across her slender arm. Enjoying the softness of her skin. She gave him a shy smile and gently grabbed his left hand.

"You." Was all she said at the moment as she leaned forward and kissed him fiercely on the lips. Once they pulled apart Mathias stared at her in a way that made her heart melt as her kissed her this time as he carefully laid her on the blanket deepening the kiss as he done so. Once they broke a part again Elsa got a good look into his eyes and noticed something spark to life in them and yet she didn't know what it was as she seemed lost in them. She was confused when he pulled away from her and sat back up while he clenched and unclenched his hands.

"I-I'm sorry but i don't think doing this is such a good idea at the moment." He said nervously as he looked down and seemed to be trying to control himself. She got up and moved over to him and gently moved his head till he was facing her.

"I-I know what's bothering you, i seen it in your eyes everytime you're close to me. It's desire that you long for." She said soothingly and Mathias casted his eyes down away from her gaze. She leaned forward till her lips were next to his ear.

"Don't fight it. We're not going that far anyway just let it all go." She said as she kissed his cheek and it seemed to work as Mathias brought her away from his ear and pressed his lips to hers as she could feel the intensity of the kiss between them. They pulled away as Mathias laid her down on the blanket for the second time as they tried to catch their breaths.

"We should do this often when i get beaten up." He joked and Elsa gave him a playful glare as she gave him a light kiss on his nose still smiling at him.

"I might have to if you keep getting into trouble the way you do most of the time." She said earning a glare from Mathias. He was about to retort when she silenced him with another kiss on his lips which caused him to smile.

"Lets not ruin the moment we have to ourselves okay." She said as Mathias began to kiss his way down her neck to her shoulder and did it again with the other side causing her to slightly moan. She ran her fingers through his dark brown hair causing Mathias to grumble as he worked his way back to her lips. They stayed out on the balcony enjoying their time together till the sun began to set on the horizon. Elsa rested her head on his chest sighing with content as she looked at the many colors in the late evening sky. They didn't bother with dinner or even leaving the balcony as they slowly drifted off to sleep in each others arms as the stars began to fill the night sky.

**The next chapter will take awhile because of school so please be patient till then, thanks.**


	26. Chapter 25: Outcome

Chapter Twenty-Five: Outcome

Mathias was glad he was now able to leave his room and yet he was saddened as he realized Elsa wouldn't be entertaining him anymore. A smile came across his face as he remembered the evenings they shared after Elsa finished her schedule for the week and all the dresses she wore as she laid with him on the blanket covered balcony from the evenings till the speck of dawn. He frowned as he remembered the council and what they are trying to do to Elsa.

_"She doesn't want anyone else, so why would they force their queen to even be near a man who is nothing but problems?" _He thought in disgust as the thought of what Joseph did to her forcing his lips on to her's. It was a nice afternoon and he wanted to spend some of the day with Elsa and Alice before he went after the council for their stupidity. Anna and Kristoff should be back soon so he wanted to get some more time with Elsa before they got back. He turned around another corner to see the woman he wanted to see today as she was approaching him with a small smile on her lips.

"Good afternoon Mathias." She greeted him as she stopped in front of him. Mathias let out a low chuckle and smiled at the young queen standing before him and leaned against the nearest wall with his arms crossed.

"Good afternoon to you too Elsa." He replied back as the young queen stepped closer to him and looked into his amber eyes as he stared back at her. She leaned up and kissed his lips lightly earning a low grumble from Mathias's throat as she slowly pulled away. The bewildered look on his face made her laugh a little but was silenced when Mathias pulled her closer to him as she gasped in surprise before he crashed his lips to hers. When they finally broke apart they both tried to catch their breath as they stared into each other's eyes. Mathias chuckled once he catched his breath and Elsa just smiled at him as he assumed his position against the wall.

"I didn't expect that." Mathias said with a toothy grin on his face as Elsa tried to fight back the blush creeping upon her face but maintained the smile she had.

"There's a lot of things you won't be expecting from me." She said catching Mathias's attention as he looked at her in interest.

"Now i'm curious. What are these things you speak of?" He asked and Elsa just giggled at him before walking next to him.

"You'll find out in due time when i'm ready." She whispered sending chills of excitement down Mathias's back as he looked at her in confusion but didn't want to push further in the matter as she seemed to be embarrassed enough as it is.

"So how are you feeling now that you're free to leave your room?" She asked him and mathias's smile dimmed a little which caused her to worry.

"I-I'm glad to be out of the room and all but…. i'll miss those days we had on the balcony." He said causing the young queen to sigh in relief knowing nothing is seriously wrong.

"So you miss me in all my dresses i put on for you?" She asked him curiously with her left brow arched as she awaited his answer.

"yes, because you were so breath taking each time you walked into my room with a different dress. Each one was more stunning than the last and i loved every moment of it.' He admitted with a chuckle as he pushed himself away from the wall. He reached over and gently grabbed her chin tilting her head up till she was looking him in the eyes.

"Anna and Kristoff will be here soon and i want to spend as much time with you and Alice till then." He said with a hint of mischief in his voice as he smirked at her. Elsa sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to spend some highly needed time with him and this didn't go unnoticed by Mathias.

"I guess not." He said with a small smile before an idea came to him. He looked at Elsa closely and she got a little nervous and stepped back a bit.

"You wouldn't have a meeting with the council by any chance do you?" He asked her and she knew very well what he was trying to do. Her silence was more than enough answer for him as he chuckled and gently pulled her into a hug.

"I'll handle them for you and if you're wondering if i'll argue first i'm telling you now i'll wait till the end of the meeting before i go off. I promise." He said and Elsa looked at him with uncertainty before giving up with a sigh.

"Alright only after the discussions and no one gets hurt." She told him sternly and Mathias rubbed the back of his head and looked at her sheepishly.

"Deal." He said quickly as he let go of her and they stood there silent not knowing what else to say to one another. They both sighed in relief when Kai came around the corner to remind Elsa about the meeting in a few minutes.

"Kai, i won't be attending today." She told him and the older man looked at her bewildered wondering what had gotten into her. She gave him a reassuring smile and gestured to Mathias.

"Mathias will take my place in the meeting with them. He wanted to…. help me with my schedule for the evening." She told him both a truth and a lie. Since Mathias will be dealing with the council it left her with the documents and treaties to sign saving her hours of the day to spend with everyone later. Kai was stuttering for words but quickly quieted himself and regained his composure. He looked at Mathias with a hard gaze but kept silent for a few moments.

"Alright your majesty, since your friend wants to handle the hard part of the schedule i won't stop him from doing. Mathias frowned at the way he said friend and was about to retort but Elsa surprising stepped in and looked at her trusted butler calmly.

"Kai, he's more than just a friend to me." She said as she put a cool hand on Mathias's shoulder and moved her hand down his right arm and wrapped her small hand around his larger one. Kia was shocked at the display.

"I love him Kai, for as long as we been together he's been nothing but kind and caring to me. He wants to help me Kai so let him." She said as she leaned onto Mathias's arm. Mathias let a smile form on his face as he watched Kai stand there stunned at the revelation.

"Y-You're with him. He's not of royalty your majesty." He reminded her and she nodded shocking him even more.

"Now off you two and play nice with each other, i have documents to sign." She said as she bid them goodbye and wished Mathias good luck before leaving. Mathias didn't even need to look back knowing Kai was glaring daggers into him.

"I know what you're thinking but now is not the time for an argument, there's a meeting that needs to be attended." Mathias said as he turned around and brushed past Kai who still had a scowl on his face.

"Indeed we'll talk about this later after the meeting." Kai agreed as he followed Mathias to the throne room where the meeting was held for the day. To say Mathias was nervous was putting it mildly but he held the confident smirk knowing that everything was going to plan and all he had to do was wait and keep level headed till they finished their discussions and problems going about in Arendelle. He never understood politics but since it was so important to Elsa, he was willing to endure it all for her. He approached his destination and waited outside the door as Kai addressed the council of the queen's "replacement" for the evening and by the sounds of it they didn't like the idea which made Mathias chuckle in amusement till the older man stepped back out and nodded at him to go in.

"_Showtime."_ He thought as he shook off the nervousness as he stepped in and immediately all council member's eyes were on him, following his every move till he sat down signaling them to begin.

"_How difficult could this be?"_ He thought as one of the members began talking about the trading between kingdoms and Mathias quietly listened them and only spoke his "honest" opinion when they asked for it. It wasn't till hours later did he regret attending the meeting in Elsa's place. His patience was wearing thin and he wondered when this meeting would end, so far they were on their last topic and he wasn't very comfortable with it when they started to talk about the arranged meeting with Prince Joseph in hopes he would be "king" over Arendelle. He was now at full attention and knew was the time to give them his opinion about the bastard and stood up surprising the council.

"Elsa dosen't need "him" to rule at her side, he's nothing but trouble if you aren't already aware of what he tried to do to her." He said sternly as he meet all their hard gazes.

"Yes we are fully aware of what happened. He was drunk and had no idea of his actions." One of the council members said and mathias grumbled knowing that the drunk part was a total lie.

"Let me guess, the prince told you all this himself?" Mathias said and a few nodded their heads confirming his suspicions.

"Did you even ask your queen of what happened?" He asked and they didn't nodd seeming to him that they didn't. Mathias's anger grew and tried to restrain himself from hurting these arrogant fools for their stupidity.

"I was there! he forced himself on her threatening the life of Princess Anna and her unborn child and you're just gonna let him back in Arendelle!" He hissed through gritted teeth and he knew the council was now fully aware of their mistake but a few refused to listen to him but the others quieted them to his relief.

"Alright, but Arendelle still needs a king to rule over the land." One of the members explained to him and Mathias suppressed a growl deep in his throat as they argued with one another. It lasted longer than he expected and decided to quieted them down and roared quieted them down.

"Elsa dosen't need you people interfering with her life. She doesn't want anybody when she has already found someone she content with." Mathias said and the council looked at him confused and the head of the council stood up and looked at Mathias's hardened gaze.

"That's impossible that she found someone here, most of the men fear her for what she is…" "Enough!" Mathias shouted as he slammed his fist on the table forcing it to crumble to the floor cutting off the head council member in mid sentence.

"I am the one she's been seeing and it's the reason why i'm here in the first place. I'm here to convince you to cancel the arrange meeting with the prince because i love her and would do almost anything she would ask of me. What you're trying to do, controlling her life because she has a beautiful gift that others see as a curse and it's wrong." He finished and the council went into an uproar asking him questions on the while they argued with one another and it was starting to annoy him to no end.

"_I'm so going to have a talk to Elsa after this."_ He thought when he heard the head council quieting the others and looked at Mathias. His brown eyes meeting the burning amber ones full of anger and a spark of reason.

"Mathias, while my colleagues say differently that you shouldn't be with her, but yet you proved yourself many times since you arrived here. Yes we will cancel the arranged meeting with Prince Joseph though the kingdom would be disappointed in our decision but…." He said gesturing to the council.

"When Mathias spoke, he spoke of truth and reason that closely resemble of that of a true king. His intentions with our queen seem pure and i don't see harm in them being together since Princess Anna married a commoner." He said with a small smile. The rest of the council erupted into chaos once again and Mathias roared in anger and got there attention.

"Your head council has made his decision so i'm done here, you're dismissed." Mathias said before he marched toward the door with the head council in suit. Mathias turned around and looked at the man who helped him.

"Thank you, i don't really know what would happen if they didn't listen to me." Mathias said but knew there was some sort of catch behind the man's doings.

"The queen needs someone who doesn't fear her for her power or want to become a tyrant. You treat her well and that's all i ask and you get my support and resources." He said which surprised him a bit as he stared at the older man. He began to walk away but Mathias stopped him.

"Never got your name." He called out and the older councilor smiled a bit his back still facing Mathias.

"Allen… Allen Grodford" He said as he walked away leaving Mathias alone in the hallway. He knew he would be seeing him more often and began to walk the other direction to Elsa's study.

Elsa's wrist was hurting from sighing so many documents but was glad she didn't have to attend the meeting with her council. She was just finishing up when someone knocked on her door and she quickly fixed up her desk before standing up.

"Come in." She called out and was surprised to see Mathias walk in seeming both tired and aggravated as he approached her desk. He slightly glared at her as she gave him an innocent smile.

"How in the hell did you manage through those meetings without killing someone?" He asked her as he sat down in one of the near by chairs. Elsa giggled behind her hand as she sat back down behind her desk.

"Well it comes natural to me." She answered with a smile and Mathias groaned as he rested his face in his hands. she got back up and walked over to him and knelt down till she was eye level with him. She felt sorry that she left Mathias to handle the meeting but he was being stubborn and so she let him have it his way.

"Mathias, i promise the next meeting i won't leave you to handle all those people, even though you were asking for it." She said with a light smile. Mathias lifted his head and looked at her and she could tell he was tired from the meeting.

"All i wanted to do was prove i was worthy of you and that you didn't need no spoiled brat ruling by your side. And guess what…. they cancelled the arranged meeting with Joseph and your head council member Allen said he'll give us his support." Mathias said and this news overwhelmed Elsa and she lounged up and hugged him tightly around his neck. She quickly released him and gave him pepper kisses over his face before squealing in excitement.

"_Yep, Anna and Elsa are definitely related." _He thought with an amused smile as he watched her trying to compose her excitement. He knew now that they would let the kingdom know soon but for now he was relieved that a snot nosed brat wouldn't put a wedge in their relationship.

"Mathias come on didn't you want to spend the day with me and Alice?" She asked him playfully and even though Mathias was tired he still got up and let Elsa drag him for a relaxing evening.

Hans was infuriated when he found out that the council had canceled the arranged meeting with the northern ilse prince.

"That bastard!" He yelled causing some of his associates to look up at him in shock. He quickly recovered and remembered Adam and what he had planned. He reached into a pocket and pulled a glowing blue vile which made his smile broaden as he had plans for the royal sisters but first he had to get rid of the main threat to his plans.

"_Mathias." _He thought angrily as he stepped into his tent for further preparations. His brothers released him knowing it meant more money for their kingdom and more people to rule over. He knew if Mathias changed back to his true self, not even the army and navy would stand a chance against a god and this is why he wanted to remain cautious till he was completely vulnerable.

"Soon...very soon Arendelle will be mine." He said to himself with a dark sadistic smirk.

Alright, you guys have to wait a bit longer till i get everything straight at school so please be patient.


	27. Chapter 26: Deadly Blood

Chapter Twenty-Six: Deadly Blood

The day finally arrived and the trio along with Kai and Gerda waited near the castle gate for the couple. The warm summer breeze blew across Mathias's skin calming his nerves as he breathed in the sweet aroma of Elsa's scent which tingled his senses as he turned his head and looked at her. To him she looked absolutely stunning as the afternoon sun glistened off the ice on her dress. The sounds of laughter could be heard from the distance and Mathias brought his attention on the edge of the town and waited for any signs of them.

"Come on, where are are you two?" He asked himself as he scanned the area. He finally caught a small glimpse of their reindeer Sven running out of the forest with Anna and Kristoff on his back.

"Oh, here they come!" Olaf shouted in excitement as he jumped from one leg to another. The sound of hooves got louder and he saw the seer excitement on Elsa's face as they drew nearer. No one could mistake the sound of Anna's voice as they could now hear her more clearly. Elsa could contain her excitement anymore and dashed forward startling Mathias as she ran past him shouting her sister's name. Mathias stood next to Alice holding her hand as he watched Elsa run to meet them halfway and decided to wait at the gate for them to arrive. Anna slowly got off of Sven because of her little "passenger as Mathias liked to call it every time she comes down the stairs in a slow pace" and watched the two sisters reunite since their departure for their honeymoon.

"Welcome home Anna." Mathias said when the young woman finally got to the gate. She laughed softly and walked closer and hugged him which surprised him a bit but he hugged her back being careful not to hurt her. It was only brief as they let go and Anna began telling them about their honeymoon just not in detail much to Elsa and Mathias's relief till they reached the study.

"So…. what did you guys do while we were gone?" Anna asked mischiefly as the other couple froze in place and looked at each other nervously. Kristoff gently nudged Anna and gave her a playful glare.

Now leave them be, remember the all times we had together before we got married?" He asked in a playful tone.

"Why yes i do and this is what i got from those wonderful times." Anna replied pointing at her swollen stomach causing Kristoff to laugh a little before Anna kissed his cheek. Elsa and Mathias gave each other a confused look but decided not to say anything to them. The entire night they talked, Elsa telling them the events that took place and Anna was more than overjoyed that Hans almost got it handed to him on a silver platter.

"Ohh, i wish i was there to see the look on his face!" Anna said as she stood up with difficulty which alarmed everyone except Alice.

"Anna take it easy." Elsa said as Kristoff helped his wife sit back down in her chair. Mathias watched closely in case something happened as Alice sat next to him looking at the floor but everyone knew she was listening to everything going on around her.

"Elsa i'm fine really." The younger woman protested as she finally got comfortable in her chair. Elsa narrowed her eyes at her little sister and Anna immediately quieted down knowing she wasn't going to win this argument. The room fell silent after that and Mathias began to feel anxious as he looked around the room as if expecting something to happen. His eyes moved to Elsa as she got up announcing that everyone should get some rest and he took his cue and picked up Alice who slightly protested for a moment.

"No funny business!" Anna shouted as the trio left the room and Alice was confused for a moment till she finally caught on and immediately went scolding Mathias.

"You can't be doing such things with her, you two aren't married." Alice exclaimed which shocked the couple and Mathias' mind finally clicked, understanding what she was implying.

"NO, NO! We done no such thing!" Mathias protested completely embarrassed by the way this was heading. He looked at Elsa for some help but she was too shocked by both Anna's and Alice's words.

"_Damn"_ He thought as he he continued to carry the young girl to her room with Elsa in tow. He bid the little redhead goodnight and gently closed the door before sighing in relief. He turned around to see Elsa stand near the wall across from him and he could see the hurt in her blue eyes as she looked at him. Mathias quickly became worried when she began to walk away from him.

"Elsa wait." He called out but she continued to walk away. He dashed forward trying to catch up to her.

"Mathias, leave me be." She said without turning around and Mathias stopped at the coldness of her tone but he relaxed when she continued with a much calmer tone.

"I-I just need to be by myself for now. Now before you get any wrong suggestions it's not you, it's just the way my sister is implying in embarrassing as it is and i need some time. I'll see you in the morning Mathias she said as she walked away leaving him alone in the hallway as she turned into a corner down another hall. Mathias flared his nostrils letting all the air he been holding in out and began to walk to his room mumbling to himself about the human females.

Anna was taking a night stroll since she could sleep and didn't want to bother Kristoff so she left him in there room. She explored some of the empty rooms only to see most of them the same except for one the physician's room. She cautiously stepped in and looked around and noticed he wasn't there so she continued. Everything looked the same to her since she found out about her pregnancy but that wasn't it that wanted her to explore this room it was the bloody rags on the desk and remembered the events that took place while they were gone and wondered why the rags were still here and not disposed of. She picked up the rags and quickly let go as they still felt somewhat damp and looked at her hand and saw blood on her right hand and quickly tried to wipe most of it of to no avail and quickly left the room in a hurry not noticing the physician's body in the shadows in the other side of the room.

The castle halls were sickenly quiet as Mathias walked around with a sense of uneasiness in the back of his head. As he turned a corner he noticed a small crowd of people near one of the doors with some guards there keeping them away. One of them was Jonathan and he hurried over to investigate.

"Jonathan!" He called out to his friend and the older turned to his direction his face grim and Mathias began to worry.

"What happened?" Mathias asked when he finally got to him and the other guards. Jonathan tilted his head toward the door and mathias looked but didn't quite understand till he smelled a corps in there and his eyes narrowed as he looked back toward Jonathan.

"The physician died but by the looks of it he's been dead for a while. One of the castle staff found him lying on the floor." He explained and Mathias began to wonder.

"May i take a look around in there" Mathias asked pointing in the room and the older guard nodded and followed him in. The first thing he noticed when he walked in was the body and he slowly approached it as a familiar sensation coursed through him. and he quickly looked at his friend.

"Did anybody touch him or anything in this room?" He asked and the guard shook his head and Mathias sighed in relief as he continued to in spect the body. He sensed something familiar and as he got closer to the body he could feel a little bit of it coming from the corpse.

"Hey Mathias your back is glowing!" Jonathan exclaimed in shock as he watched the scene before him. Mathias' finally registered what it was and quickly stood up as he felt another source near him and looked at the desk to see his old bandages still there.

"Oh no…." Mathias said to himself and jonathan heard it and became worried.

"Mathias, what is it?" He asked and Mathias quickly ushered him out the door and called the other guards to him. Jonathan and his fellow guards were confused by his actions till the taller man began giving commands.

"NO ONE ENTERS THAT ROOM!" He shouted and began to run the opposite way with jonathan lagging behind. He began to wonder what got him so worked up till Mathias stopped and looked at him.

"Jonathan i know how he died. It's the bloodied bandages on his desk." He said confusing the guard.

"How can blood kill someone kid, i had blood on me many times and it hasn't killed me yet." Jonathan said and Mathias narrowed his eyes at him and he froze.

"That is my blood, you seen my back glow when i got closer to the corpse. It's the energy in it that my body responds to.. a reaction. Normal people can't handle it and would die if they got in contact with it." Mathias said remembering what happened to the humans when that weapon of there's detonated on a populated area and how it affected the survivors afterwards.

Jonathan was shocked by the revelation and nodded when he finally caught on to what he was saying.

"What would you like us to do then?" He asked and Mathias began pondering on suggestions before an idea came to him.

"Burn them. Destroy anything that has blood on it even the corpse but don't touch it, do it carefully starting with clothing and get some of your guards to check on the staff incase they touched anything." He said and Jonathan nodded before leaving but Mathias stopped him again.

"I need you personally to check on a friend of mine in town. Her name is Abigail, i have a feeling she touched my wounds on the way back that day i got injured." Jonathan nodded again before leaving to give out orders and Mathias hurried to check on Elsa and inform her of the situation.

Elsa didn't have anything to do so she stayed in her bedroom. All she wanted to do was sleep the day away knowing she was going back to work the next day. But she knew too well that someone would worry and try to get her out of her room and she already knew one person which was her sister. There was a knock on her door and she groaned as she turned away not bothering to answer.

"Elsa, i need to speak to you." She was surprised it was Mathias instead of Anna but she still wanted to sleep more so she closed her eyes and tried to shut out the knocking at her door.

"Dammit i'm gonna count to three and this door is coming down!" He yelled behind the door and Elsa guessed he was bluffing and decided to wait to see what he'll do. seconds later the door flew off its hinges and fell to the floor causing the young queen to jump off her bed and stare at Mathias as he stormed in glaring at her. She cursed at herself for thinking he would do such a thing and looked up at the man in front of her.

"Now you have my attention…." She said gesturing to her broken door and Mathias huffed and continued to glare daggers at her.

"What seems to be the problem?" She asked him tiredly. Mathias gave her a look of curiosity and quickly got started explaining. She was more awake now when Mathias started to tell her about what happened to the physician and how he got the guards to check all castle staff. Mathias knew of some of it's side effect and one was massive hair loss and reached into Elsa's hair and combed it down and was relieved that she was fine. She looked at him quizzically and decided to explain.

"It's one of the signs if someone got it." He explained and he left with the queen on his tail.

"Where's Anna?" He asked her not bothering to turn around. She looked at him in disbelief and quickly got in front of him stopping him.

"You think my sister infected?" She asked him and Mathias remained silent and Elsa looked at him shocked.

H-How would she be able to get infected the door door was shut the entire time hasn't it?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"The door was opened sometime last night. It's possible your sister went to see if he was there and got curious of her surroundings. She didn't know she couldn't have possibly known about it then, none of you did." He said as he walked past her in hast. Elsa stood there thinking about he said then the fear and dread took over and she hurried to catch up now worried for her sister and her unborn child. They reached the door and Elsa was the first to knock.

"Anna you in there?" She called out but there was no answer and this was unsettling for her and she could tell it was bothering Mathias as well as he seemed ready to break another door.

"Hey guys, what are you doing outside my room?" Kristoff asked as he walked towards them. Elsa was about to ask him about Anna but Mathias already lost patience and kicked the door down and stormed in surprising both Elsa and Kristoff. Elsa began to to rush in but stopped when she heard Mathias' voice telling them to stop. Kristoff was angry but it quickly diminished to confusion and brushed past Elsa into the room was shocked to see Anna still in bed and Mathias kneeling down next to her with his back glowing blue as he looked at her in worry. He snapped his head in their direction as Elsa tried to approach her sister.

"Elsa don't just stay back" He commanded as he looked at Anna again as she began to groan weakly. She slowly opened her eyes and he could see they were slightly unfocused and turned his attention to the other two.

"Elsa go get the guards in here, Kristoff, you leave the room." He said and Elsa rushed out but Kristoff stayed for a moment.

"W-What's wrong with her?" He asked him and Mathias stood up and faced him fully.

"Anna been infected by some energy that flows through me. I Maybe immune to it but her and many others aren't and it will slowly killed her." He said and Kristoff's mind went blank for a second.

"What about the baby?" He asked and Mathias looked down at Anna who still laid in her bed.

"It's not infected yet so there's still hope of saving them both, but i need you out of the room." He said as he turned away from him. Kristoff balled up his fists and glared at the taller man.

"And just how are you planning to do that?" He asked him and Mathias turned his head slightly and gave a small smile.

"I'm gonna try to absorb the energy out of her body, it's the only way i can save her." He said and truthfully he had no idea if it would work or not but he didn't have other options and he wasn't about to let this woman he had known to call a friend suffer from his doings. Elsa got back with jonathan and three other guards in tow.

"Jonathan, get them out of the room and no matter what you hear don't let them come in here." He ordered and he nodded before escorting the queen and the mountain man out of the room. Once they were out he sat on the bed and tried to wake up Anna.

"K-Kristoff is that you?" She asked weakly and Mathias chuckled slightly as she was now fully awake but not strong enough to do anything.

"What are you doing here?" She asked a bit startled and Mathias just looked at her with a calm expression.

"Did you go in the physician's room and touch anything by any chance did you? And don't lie i can feel the energy in you." He asked her and she slowly nodded and still wanted answers. She went to sit up but found it difficult and Mathias helped her and leaned her against the headboard. Her body felt weak and this scared her as she looked to Mathias for answers.

What's happening to me and what energy are you talking about?" She asked as she began to talk and Mathias knew there wasn't much time.

"Lets just say you're slowly dying and the only way i can save you is to absorb the energy that's slowly killing you." He told her bluntly and she began to panic.

"H-How is that possible i was fine last night." She said and she seen Mathias' eyes widen for a second but it was replaced with the look of determination.

He reached out and gently began to pull on the right side of her shirt exposing her shoulder and she looked at him in disgust and was about to smack him but he stopped her.

"I need direct contact and i only need your shoulder to do just that." He reassured her and she calmed a bit but something in the back of her was was going off telling her it was a bad idea but she ignored it. She looked at him with determined eyes and moved her head exposing more of her shoulder to him.

"Do it!" She said and Mathias was hesitant at first and looked at the young redhead.

"This is going to hurt, please forgive me for this." He said as he lounged his head forward jaw open and clamped down on her shoulder, teeth piercing through her delicate skin as blood began to run down the side. She screamed in pain when he clamped down with such force and Mathias slightly flinched but still kept his grip on her shoulder.

Everyone turned their attention to the doorway when they heard Anna's scream of pain and Kristoff went stop Mathias but the guards grabbed him and held him in place. They didn't notice Elsa slip past them and entered the room and gasped at the sight before her, Kristoff came in no sooner after she did dragging the guards with him as he quickly became enraged by the sight of what Mathias was doing to his wife.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU'RE HURTING HER!" He shouted and tried to stop Mathias but the guards got a better grip on him and Elsa helped by freezing his feet to the floor. A strange noise filled the room and the guards stopped along with Kristoff as they watched Mathias suddenly let go of Anna and took a few steps away. Elsa quickly became afraid of him when she saw his eyes were hazed with a slight glow of orange and the blood that was dripping down the sides of his mouth before he unleashed a triumphant roar that boomed throughout the room causing everyone to cover their ears. His back stilled glowed a light blue but it was much brighter than before and only seconds later did the light die out and he gave a loud cry before falling to his knees. Everyone stood still and looked at the man and both horror and disbelief before Elsa slowly approached him and cautiously reached her hand out and rested it on his shoulder.

"E-Elsa?" she heard and looked at the bed and saw Anna slowly move a bit but Kristoff stopped her because of the still open wound. A cackling sound was heard and she turned her attention back to Mathias he was now looking at her tiredly before finally collapsing to the ground with a groan. She couldn't believe what had transpired and looked back to her sister who was getting checked on by another physician and looked at Mathias' unconscious form with a small smile.

Jonathan, get Mathias to his room he needs his rest." She ordered and the captain and a few others helped pick him up and hauled him back to his room. Once they were gone she hurried over to Anna and hugged her being careful to not touch her wound.

"You had me worried." She choked out as she began to cry not caring who was in the room at the moment. Anna gently pulled her off so she was looking her sister in the face as she wiped some stray tears out of Elsa's cheeks.

"Mathias saved me." She said and began to look around searching for him.

"Where is he?" She asked as she looked at Elsa then to Kristoff.

"He collapsed after he did his thing on you and the guards carried him to his room for some needed rest." Elsa said as she stood up and looked at the doorway pondering if she should visit Mathias and see if he was okay and looked at the newly weds as they cuddled with one another and decided to give them privacy. She left quietly left and went to Mathias' room. Once she got there she already seen that he was still unconscious and sat on the chair next to his bed and began running her hand through his dark brown hair.

"Thank you Mathias, you saved my beloved little sister." She said as she kissed his forehead and left the room quietly shutting the door. She didn't notice mathias watching her with a small smile as she left and turned around and still exhausted from the recent events. Soon he began to doze back into his peaceful slumber.


	28. Chapter 27: Little Christian

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Little Christian

Every one in the castle was nervous now, especially Anna and Kristoff much to Mathias' amusement as he tries to "lighten" the tension, which would frighten most of the staff and Elsa a few times till the point she threatened to put him on ice and he quickly stopped his antics knowing she wasn't bluffing.

Mathias was starting to enjoy his mishap of life and he knew he missed his freedom but what he has now he decided he would never replace it. He sighed as he stared out the window overlooking the fjord and thought back to when he first arrived here and began to wonder if this was a sign.

"Is this what it means to be at peace, to be truly happy with the ones close in my life?" He asked himself as he looked at his hands. He knew Elsa was in a meeting and it would be awhile till she would be able to join him. Alice was with Anna in keeping the woman company since she is now on strict bedrest and he hadn't seen Kristoff all day which left him suspicious about his whereabouts. He let out another sigh and continued to look out the window completely lost in his thoughts tilla sound of heels clicking off the ground caught his attention. He was surprised to see Elsa walking towards him with a small smile and he wondered what had happened during the meeting. He was going to join her but she told him she needed to do this herself first that it was important and he slowly backed off knowing he wasn't going to win the argument.

"Now what got you in a good mood, normally you would be either pissed or extremely tired after a meeting?" He asked as she stood next to him. He could tell she was a little nervous and leaned against his right shoulder.

"Well that depends what you think about the news." She said earning a puzzled look from Mathias. She leaned off of him so she could be in front of him as he pondered on what she said.

"W-What do you mean it depends on what i think?" He asked nervously and Elsa gave him a small smile.

We're having a ball in a few weeks. Some of the council members still don't like our relationship so this is their final attempt in getting me to find another suitor. Not like it will do much good i have you so to me it is simply a ball with kings and princes trying to woo me." She said with a chuckle and Mathias narrowed his eyes a little but they showed a glint of amusement.

"Something tells me there's more to this." Mathias said as he crossed his arms and looked down on the queen. Elsa's smile widened and this made the man even more curious.

"Well i plan on making an announcement of our courtship to the other suitors near the end of the party." She said and Mathias smirked knowing where she's getting at.

"You're a very cruel person, letting those men get their hops up and just crushing them in the end." He said with a small laugh as he kissed her forehead. She stared at him with amusement and poked her finger in his chest.

"I believe a certain someone is rubbing off on me." She said as she backed away with him staring at her with amusement.

"By all means if it means humiliating some of those spoiled brats i shall, but if they try anything funny that makes you uncomfortable they'll get their asses handed to them." He said as he turned to face the doorway as Kristoff walked in. Elsa looked at Mathias with wonder and slightly glared at him.

"One day you'll tell me how you do that." She declared and Mathias looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"All in due time your majesty." Was all he said as he addressed Kristoff as he stood waiting patiently for them to finish their conversation.

"Kristoff, i was wondering where you ran off too, hadn't seen you all day." Mathias said to the blond furrowed his brows as he stared at Mathias as if wondering what to say to him.

"I was preparing Sven for another trip up the mountain." He finally answered and Elsa expression saddened a little.

"Another Ice harvest?" She asked sadly and Mathias became confused and looked at Elsa worriedly.

"How long will you be gone this time?" She asked and Kristoff hung his head knowing she'll not like his answer.

"For a week" He answered quietly barely audible to everyone's ears. Mathias wondered why he had to leave so long especially since Anna would be having the child any time now. This thought worried him as he saw a flash of anger in Elsa's eyes and quickly stepped in.

"What was the true reason you truly came here, now since i'm fully aware of your departure, does Anna know yet? She'll probably strangle you." Mathias said stopping Elsa from going off on the mountain man. He looked at Elsa and gently grabbed her shoulders and looked into her blue eyes. She seemed frustrated and mathias wanted to reassure her but wondered if his word would mean anything at the moment but went for it anyway.

"Elsa if you're so worried about him not coming back in time, then let me assure you i'll personally bring him back in time before Anna's kid is born i promise." He said and Kristoff looked at Mathias with a shocked expression. He turned and gave Kristoff a smirk and walked over to him.

"So friend, when are we leaving?" He asked the still shocked Kristoff and waited silently for him to respond. He finally snapped out of his stupor and looked at Mathias with determination.

"We leave now." He said as he walked out the room leaving Mathias and Elsa alone in the room. He looked at the young monarch and slowly approached her.

"Why-Why do you want to go with him?" She asked him sadly as a tear slid down her cheek but was quickly wiped away by Mathias's thumb.

"Someone has to make sure he gets home in time incase anything happens here." He said sarcastically, but he knew how serious this was and how important it was to Anna to have her husband at her side when the baby comes. Elsa looked at him confused was curious of how he'll know if something happens.

"How will you know if anything happens?" She asked suspiciously and Mathias' smile broadened as he looked down at her. He kissed her which surprised her and closed her eyes but leaned in and the next thing she knew when she opened her eyes he was gone and she was alone in the room pondering if anything will happen to them since Hans is still up on the mountain somewhere.

"_Please be okay."_ She thought as she looked out the opened window revealing her kingdom basking in the summer afternoon sun.

"You know when you said you Harvest ice, i thought you were kidding." Mathias said as he looked at the supplies in the sled and back at the other man who held a smirk on his face.

"Well we have to get the ice out somehow and these tools are necessary for the job." He said as he walked to the front of the sled and tied the reins to the sled. Once that was done he jumped into the driver's seat and waited for Mathias to get in. The trip up the mountain was a quiet one, neither one said a word to each other. Mathias' attention was around the woods making sure they would find any trouble on the way to their destination. Kristoff only watched for a few seconds before turning his focus back on the road.

"How long till we get there?" Mathias asked out of boredom as he leaned against the seat and looked ahead of the road. The warm air rubbing against his skin as the breeze began to pick up and he caught the scent of the nature surrounding him as they kept on riding. Kristoff sighed knowing he'll keep on asking and went for the truthful answer.

"Few more hours." He said bluntly and Mathias tensed and slowly turned and slightly glared at him. A slight growl emanated from his throat as he seemed annoyed by the news. The blond man could help but laugh heartly at his friend's expression. Mathias seemed to relax a bit and leaned back into his seat and decided to get some sleep as he slowly closed his eyes. His mind went to the days he spent with the young monarch and how blissful those moments were to him, It made him want more but he had to fight the urge knowing he would hurt her both physically and mentally. He knew the consequences in a way and knew Elsa wasn't ready for it yet and finally decided to wait till then. But what he was really looking forward to was telling her the truth about himself though he was nervous, he knew deep down she might be able to understand.

"_She'll never love you for who you are." _ The all too familiar words of Hans echoed in his mind and it made him sick to think of such. The thought of the man angered him to no end and wished he just killed him when he had the chance.

"_Just you wait, the next time we meet you'll be lying dead at my feet along with anyone else who sides with you. And when that's done then it'll tell her everything and you won't stop me from doing so."_ He thought as he opened his eyes to see his surroundings had changed. What felt like a few minutes to him was truly hours as he notices the sun beginning to set on the horizon. A chill went through his entire body as a breeze brushed past him as he began to look around. The forest around him wasn't as green as before and he could see some piles of snow here and there and what confused him the most was the absolute change in temperature. There was a clearing at the bottom of the steep hill and saw many other people down there working from what he could tell.

He let out a low whistle and looked at Kristoff whose attention was still on the road.

"That's where we're going huh?" He asked gesturing to the down the hill. Kristoff smirked a little but nodded as they continued down the hill. The men that were working stopped as they arrived and Mathias could tell Kristoff was nervous to say the least.

"I was hopping they wouldn't be here." He heard Kristoff mutter as he looked at the men grouping together and their smaug looks on their faces had Mathias on edge.

"Mathias, whatever you hear just ignore them don't try anything dumb with these guys, especially since we'll be on the ice." He said as he got out of the sled and worked his way over to his equipment. Mathias sat there a little bit longer and flared his nostrils in the cold air as he too got out and joined his friend. He knew there was no promising what will happen while they were working but one thing was for sure deep down he knew something was about to happen.

"Hey you look at that, the bastard boy is here!" He heard one of the men say and noticed Kristoff tense a bit but didn't say anything. The duo quickly grabbed their equipment and walked in the opposite direction of the rest of the men and went to work. Mathias watched a little seeing how it was done first before he joined with the pickaxe. He noticed the group of men approach them and decided to pay them no mind. Kristoff tensed knowing what was bound to happen as they finally stopped a few feet away from them.

"You know it's not polite to ignore people when they talk to you." The leader said as he crossed his arms. He was a older man with a few streaks of grey on his head and beard. He wore a heavy brown jacket with black pants which looked worn out from the many times being exposed to the elements.

Kristoff didn't say anything and the older man continued.

"So how's life in the castle? He asked and Kristoff ignored him and continued working while Mathias stopped and slightly glared at him for a moment.

"How about you and your little friends leave him be and continue on with your work." Mathias said with a challenging tone. The men looked at Mathias with confusion before they started to snicker adding fuel to the slowly burning fire lit within Mathias.

"Who are you and what are you doing hanging around this?" He said gesturing to Kristoff who was glaring daggers at the man. Mathias curled his hands to fists but remembered what Kristoff said about doing anything on the ice and remained in place.

"My name is Mathias if you aren't aware yet and the reason why i'm here is none of your concern now leave." He said slowly losing patience with the group of men in front of him. They looked at him in disbelief before their faces turned into sneer looks. Mathias let a low growl from his throat and took a heavy step forward ready for a fight but Kristoff gestured him to stop and he slowly calmed a bit but his anger was still there.

"Leave him be Jackson!" Kristoff said glaring at the elder man as he stepped in front of Mathias. He put his hands up in defence but still glared at the blond man.

"Now, now Kristoff i was just getting to know your friend here." He said in a mocking tone before shoving Kristoff to the ground. He then turned his attention to Mathias began to walk forward in a slow pace.

"Now Mathias aren't you courting the queen?" He asked and Mathias stopped in his tracks and looked at Jackson in surprise.

"I may take that as a yes. Hard to believe out of all of the men she chose someone like you." He sneered causing Mathias to chuckle in amusement.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, i'm sure there someone or something out there for you, mostly in a pig pen." Mathias retorted back with a smirk causing Kristoff to chuckle but was silenced when Jackson glared at him.

"Kristoff how about you go back to that little whore of yours." He said and Kristoff clenched his teeth and was about to lunge but Mathias walked up to Jackson with his smirk gone, replaced with a glare as he stared at the shorter man. Mathias remembered the promise he made to Anna when he said he'll support her in any way and when someone had a problem they could say it to him and right now was the perfect time to keep that promise as he flared his nostrils stating a few men behind Jackson.

"Mind running that by me again?" Mathias challenged him as his fists tightened thinking the many ways this could turn out. Mathias didn't wait for him to reply as he lunged forward driving his left fist into his face and braced for the other men who jumped in fray.

Back at the castle

Anna was struggling to move about the halls looking for her older sister. She would've found her sooner but her precious cargo made it harder for her to move around. She barely made it around the corner when her sister came around the corner and gasped at the sight before her.

"Anna, what are you doing?!" She hissed as she went to assist her younger sister back to her room.

"I was going to see you." Anna groaned out and this worried the older sibling as they slowly made their way toward Anna's room. It took a while but they finally got there with Elsa struggling to support her sister. She sighed in relief when she finally got her sister in bed slowly tried to catch her breath. She noticed Anna's pale face and quickly moved to her side.

"Anna are you alright?" She asked as grasped her sister's hand in both of hers. Anna's eyes showed fear as she stared straight at her and the next few words startled her.

"It's time." Was all Elsa heard as she bolted toward the door and ran out in the hallway in hopes in finding a servant near by. She looked left and right and couldn't find anybody and resorted to her last resolve.

"SOMEBODY FETCH THE PHYSICIAN!" She yelled and no sooner after both Kai and Gerda rushed around the corner toward the stressed queen.

"Your Majesty what's wrong?" Gerda asked worriedly as she checked Elsa up and down and didn't find anything wrong.

"Anna's baby is coming, get the physician and some of the maids and hurry." She ordered and they both rushed of to do their tasks. Elsa walked back in the room and knelt beside Anna.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." She tried to assure her little sister but Anna started to silently cry a little.

"I wish Kristoff was here, i need him." She sobbed and Elsa gently caress her cheek and gave her a warm smile.

"He'll be here, Mathias promised me he'll get Kristoff here on before the baby is born. He knows how important it is to have kristoff here with you." She told her and Anna weakly smiled at her older sister.

"What if something happens to them?" Anna asked and Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at her sister's question.

"This is Mathias we're talking about, he'll make sure nothing happens to Kristoff." She said with confidence in her voice.

Back up the Mountain

"Damn it! This so went better in my head." Mathias said as he struggled to break out of the grip the men had on him. He turned to see Jackson beating up Kristoff and felt guilty for the blond man.

"_Anna and Elsa are so gonna kill me" _He thought till a familiar scent filled his nose and he looked at the men in front of him and gave them a toothy grin.

"Sorry but i'll have to end this. It was fun and all but Kristoff has somewhere to be at the moment as i promised the queen i'll get him back to the castle in time so..." He said as he easily flung the men off of him. He stalked over to Jackson completely unaware of the situation grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him in the opposite direction.

"Come on we gotta get back to the castle." He said as he helped Kristoff to his feet and dragged him toward the sled leaving the equipment behind. Mathias knew what he was thinking and quickly went explaining.

"The baby is coming." He said simply and Kristoff rushed past him toward the sleigh. He shook his head in udder annoyance as he watched Kristoff ready the sleigh.

"Humans." He muttered under his breath before running to catch up. He was about halfway there when he was forced to the ground. He looked back to see Jackson on top of him.

"_How durable is he?"_ He thought in disbelief then another thought crossed him as he forced the man off of him.

"How durable am i right now? He asked himself he finally reached the sled and Kristoff didn't hesitate to get sven moving. They both could here Jackson and a few other men yelling at them but the duo didn't care as they headed back to the castle. Mathias looked at Kristoff and leaned back into his seat.

"Not a single word about this, agreed?" Mathias asked and the mountain nodded in understanding as he focused back on the road. Mathias was confused when they finally reached the castle and looked at Kristoff.

"You said it would take a few hours to get to your harvesting spot but when we left it took about twenty minutes. Why the hell didn't you get Sven to do that the first time?" He asked angrily and Kristoff smirked as he ran out the stalls to find his wife. He was about to follow when he heard an all too familiar voice stopping him in his tracks

"Mathias?!" He heard and turned around to see Elsa standing at the other doorway with a look of concern.

"What you thought i couldn't do it huh?" He said with a grin as he approached the young woman. She narrowed her eyes and Mathias froze in place and chuckled nervously.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked making Mathias confused till she pointed at his cloths. When he didn't answer immediately she made ice creep along the floor towards him.

"Alright, alright. We got into some trouble no big deal. Now can you please get the ice away from me." He said as the ice stopped inches from his feet and melted away. He sighed in relief but Elsa wasn't done asking questions.

"What happened that made you look like this?" She said gesturing to his beaten up state. Mathias however had other matters at hand and decided to change topic.

"Shouldn't you be with Anna right now?" He asked and realization hit her like a ton of bricks as she rushed past him. He watched her retreating form and quickly followed her. When they finally got there the physician told them to wait out in the hall and Mathias didn't even want to argue after he heard Anna scream in pain, but Elsa grudgingly agreed and stood near the wall the opposite of Anna's door. When Elsa heard her little sister scream out in pain it broke her heart knowing she couldn't do anything to help her with the pain. A pair of strong arms gently wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her towards their owner. Mathias gentle nuzzled the top of her head and whispered reassurance to her as she buried her face in his chest. He kissed the top of her head gently even thought the screams nerved him some but what really worried him was the smell blood and it was making him tense but he had to be there with Elsa and be strong for her as he knew she was just as worried as he. They jumped a bit when they heard Anna start yelling

"KRISTOFF! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!" They heard Anna yell behind the door. Mathias let Elsa for a moment and chuckled in amusement.

"Hehe, damn." Mathias said as he chuckled some more. Elsa giggled a little bit but worry still clung to her. He noticed and went to reassure her but something stopped him. Silence filled the halls and they heard nothing behind the door, dread began to fill in Elsa's heart and Mathias looked at the door in worry. Mathias closed his eyes and focused on his hearing heard the slight coughing from behind the door. A loud cry filled the halls and they knew it wasn't Anna but the newborn baby.

"Whew, he got some strong lungs there." Mathias joked as the door opened and the new physician stepped out signaling them to come in. They walked in with Elsa in the lead and they gasped at the sight before them. Anna was holding the wailing bundle in her arms while Kristoff stood above her with a proud expression as he looked down at the two. Anna looked up and Mathias could've swore that she was a whole new person when she smiled at them.

"Elsa come meet your little nephew." She said softly and Elsa slowly walked over and sat on the bed in front of her sister as Anna placed the little one in her arms. Mathias walked over and casually looked at the little infant. His hair was somewhat blond and his eyes were a greenish blue from what he could tell. But what truly amazed him was the fact of how small he was given the fact that Anna was… well large to say the least, he expected him to be bigger. His thought were cut short when he heard Elsa call his name.

"You want to hold him?" She asked starling Mathias as he stared at her in shock. Mathias quickly became nervous as he nodded his head in response and sat on the floor in front of Elsa. He lifted his arms up and waited as She placed him in his arms and he slowly pulled the baby closer to him. The next few moments seemed to slow as the baby's attention was on him. He gently traced a finger along the side of the kids face but stopped when the child grabbed it. He couldn't help but chuckle as he looked back up at Anna.

"Kid got a name?" He asked as he stood up with the baby in his arms and awaited the answer.

"His name is Christian." She answered him and Mathias looked down at baby again with a small smile.

"Welcome to the world Christian." He said as He heard Alice talking to Gerda as the came closer to the door. He gave him back to Anna and stood aside and watched as the large group congratulated both Anna and Kristoff with the new member of the family. An idea came to mind as a devilish smile appeared on his face as he approached the window. Everyone looked at him with confusion except Kristoff and Elsa as he opened up the window and stared out to the open where people where moving about. With a crackling intake of breath he roared out catching the attention of many of the people they knew it wasn't of anger but of news and they knew only one thing. The new royale member has arrived.


	29. Chapter 28: Step Forward

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Step Forward

It's been a few days since Christian was born and that ended the peaceful nights. Mathias didn't know what to think as he was reawoken by the sounds of the crying infant. To him that was the third time the baby cried since they all departed to their respective rooms and all he wanted to do was sleep. He cursed under his breath as he got out of the bed knowing he won't be able to sleep again and walked out to the balcony outside his room. He knew it wasn't truly the child's fault he couldn't sleep. He thought back to the mountain and wondered why wasn't the man knocked out and more importantly what happened to his strength and it confused him that he didn't get a surge of power. He looked down at his hands and slowly clenched them into fists as anger enveloped him.

"Why? Why is this happening to me?" He asked himself and felt something wet slide down the side of his face. He slowly reached up and was surprised to see water and then remembered the time Elsa and Alice cried. He finally realized that he was crying and it upseted him even more as he collapsed to his knees. The sound of the baby could still be heard and he got up and looked around the walls to see a way to the room without disturbing the couple. He wondered why Anna wasn't trying to quiet him down but brushed it off as he saw how far the next balcony was and knew he could jump it. He took a few steps back and speed forward and used the railing as a boost as he jumped to the next balcony. He landed with a grunt and looked to the next few he had to jump. Many jumps he completed except the last as he was hanging by the railing trying to pull himself quietly without alerting the two people in the room.

"Come on just a bit more." He said through gritted teeth as he finally pulled himself up and over with a thud. He froze for a few moments and relaxed when he didn't hear any movement. He got up and cautiously walked in the room looking for the baby. He spotted the crib and but what really surprised him was that both Anna and Kristoff weren't in the room.

"_Out of all things they do, they leave him unattended. Anything can happen to him and they wouldn't even know it." _He thought as he looked over the crib and was greeted by a pair of greenish blue eyes. He gently picked up Christian and walked to the doorway of the balcony and sat down with the child in his arms. Christian's crying slowly went to a stop and was replaced with gurgles of curiosity as he tried to reach Mathias' face. He chuckled a bit and leaned down to nuzzle the top of Christian's head. He squealed in excitement surprising the older man as he moved back and stared down in amusement.

"Well, well, well it seems you got the energy from your mother." He said as he lifted the child up so they were face to face. Christian was laughing enjoying the interaction between him and Mathias. Unbeknownst to them, Elsa was watching from the slightly open doorway with a smile on her face as she watched the bonding between Mathias and her little nephew. She was about to try and quiet him down but before she could enter Mathias beat her to it. Quietly she walked away from the door not wanting to disturb them and left to her room for much needed sleep. Mathias remained in the room till Christian finally fell to sleep, much to his disappointment. He put the child back in his crib and took the door to leave when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching the room. The next day Mathias was standing on the balcony over looking the view of the fjord as ships sailed both in and out enjoying the scene as a cool breeze swept by. Finally decided to eat he slowly walked back into his room and put a white shirt over him and proceeded out into the hall. The strong aroma of food filled his nose causing his mouth to water in anticipation as he quicken his pace he caught a glimpse of blond hair entering the dining room. His assumption was correct when he opened the door and saw Elsa just beginning to sit down in her chair. She looked different despite the redness of her cheeks and that smile she has that he loves so much. She turned to look at him and her smile widened as he walked over to her. She wore a purple dress exposing more of her shoulders and the skirt flowed down to her ankles as she had her legs crossed over each other. He tried his best to maintain his composure as he stood next to her seat.

"You look absolutely stunning today." He complimented as he kissed the top of her forehead and sat down next to her. Her cheeks darkened as she looked away from him. She slept only for a few hours but she wanted some time off and immediately told the council to cancel the schedule for the day because she had other plans that she finally made her mind up on and she knew it was long enough. She gently played with her braid as she turned to look at him as he sat back with his arms crossed and eyes focused on her. She was surprised to see him with a down look and it worried her as she reached over and rested her hand on his.

"Mathias what's wrong?" She asked concerned and Mathias' expression quickly changed into a small smile. She looked at him suspiciously but held back the questions that were at the tip of her tongue. The doors opened and some of the castle staff brought in their breakfast for the day. She heard Mathias growl a little in hunger as they set the food out on the table. She watched in amusement as Mathias started to put as much food on his plate as he could before she started to make her own plate. The doors opened again before they got a chance to eat anything as Anna and Kristoff walked in with Anna holding little Christian. She noticed Mathias giving them a glare and decided to see what happens as Anna sat down on the other side of her. They began to eat in silence with the occasion of the baby gurgling every now and then till Anna decided to fed him. Mathias stopped eating and glared at the two and they froze in place.

"Tell me, where were you last night?" He asked in an icy tone causing the couple to tense. Kristoff was the first to speak which surprised both Elsa and Mathias.

"What gives you the right to know about our whereabouts?" Kristoff retorted as he shared the same look as Mathias. The taller man growled scaring the mountain man a bit as he stood up, his face red in anger.

"You left your newborn son unattended! That gives me the right to know!" He yelled as he slammed his fists on the table causing everyone to jump and the baby to cry a bit at his reaction. Kristoff was speechless to say the least and had nothing to say as Anna looked down in shame while she calmed her son down. Mathias flared his nostrils before he sat down and awaited an explanation. The table was once again silent as the tension filled the room. Mathias growled in annoyance as his patience was wearing thin by the minute as his gaze was fixed on the young woman across from him.

"Well, i'm waiting." He said impatiently as he crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. Mathias knew he couldn't harm them for the child's sake and Elsa's and held back most his temper as Anna began to talk.

"We tried to get him to sleep but nothing worked so we went to the kitchen to get something to help him." She explained and Mathias shook his head and continued to glare at her.

"And that gave you the excuse to leave him by himself. You know there are a few things that could've happened to him, anyone could just walk right in there and either killed or taken him away." He said angrily and she looked shocked by the revelation of her error. Mathias sighed and his expression softened as he continued.

"Look i understand you're new to the responsibility but remember what you did and learn from it. Just remember you have others who are willing to help you out just not taking care of him for you." He said with a light chuckle as the doors opened again and he smiled as Gerda helped Alice sit in her seat.

"Good morning." She said in a cheerful voice which surprised Mathias. The situation about the baby was put on hold as his curiosity took over.

"Now what's gotten you in a good mood?" Mathias asked teasingly and Alice tensed before she frowned.

"What i'm not allowed to be happy now? I don't need to be like you most of the time you grumpy old man." She retorted and Mathias grinned as he leaned over to her.

"Who are you calling a grumpy old man?" He challenged playfully but before he grabbed her stuck her hand up in a stopping matter.

Before you do such a thing, can i atleast eat first?" She asked as Mathias straightened up. He looked at her for a few brief moments and thought whether or not to help her eat or not. A part of himself screamed at him to not do it. With a sigh he reached for her plate and grabbed things he remembered her eating most of the time. Everyone who was watching gasped as Mathias made the girls plate. Elsa watched with great interest as he got some food on a fork brought it near Alice's mouth.

"Open up kid." He ordered and Alice's calm face turned into confusion.

"B-But Gerda normally does that!" She exclaimed and Mathias chuckled a bit but the food still remained near her.

"Now." He demanded in a stern tone but held a smirk as she did as she was told and he placed the fork in her mouth as she gently clamped down to hold the content as he pulled away.

"See that wasn't so bad." He said and he could tell Alice was completely embarrassed and was clearly noticeable as her cheeks were flushed red.

"Mathias!" She whined but Mathias wouldn't have any of it.

"Alice, no complaining. Now eat up." He said as he fed her another mouthful. The others watched with both amusement and awe as Mathias feed Alice her food. Alice finally finished her breakfast but still held a scowl on her face still upset by Mathias' actions. Elsa started to snicker which caught the taller man's attention as he quirked an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked quizzically as Alice groaned and set her head on the table with a soft thud turning Elsa's snicker into soft laughter.

"Why i never knew you were so great with kids." She said as she calmed down a bit but Anna and Kristoff were just beginning to laugh. Realizing what they were talking about he growled in frustration and slumped into his chair fueling the laughter in the other three at the table. Elsa stopped her laughter when she saw Mathias glare at Anna and Kristoff and leaned over so that only he could hear.

"You know they shouldn't be laughing. Atleast you're putting a better example for them." She said causing Mathias to smirk as he straightened himself in his seat.

"Hey, why are you two laughing? Last time i checked you have a baby to take care of…. oh and please don't leave him alone again." Mathias retorted as they quickly stopped as Alice gasped and Elsa started to snicker again behind her hand watching the stunned expressions form on her sister's and Kristoff's faces. Mathias grumbled softly in satisfaction knowing they had nothing to say and slowly got up as he looked around the table.

"It's been….very interesting at the table but i'll have to cut it short. I'll see you all later this evening." He said as he began to walk out of the dining room. Elsa watched with a small smile tugging at her lips as she too excused herself before pursuing Mathias out of the room. Once she got out of the room she saw him move around a corner into another hall.

"Mathias!" She called out as she turned the corner but found the hall empty. Slowly she proceeded down the hall. She gasped in surprised when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and whipped her around to see Mathias' amber eyes staring at her. Time seemed to slow down as they became lost in their own world as they stared into eachother's eyes. Elsa moved her hand up and gently touched the left side of Mathias' face and he leaned into her touch enjoying the cool sensation of her touch. He grumbled softly before gently pulling away with a small smile on his lips.

"Now what business does the queen have with me?" He asked playfully as he began to circle around her. Elsa chuckled slightly as she kept her gaze upon him as he moved.

"Nothing, just wanting to spend time with the man who won my heart." She said causing Mathias to stop at her right side giving her cocky smirk as he rubbed his hand up her back sending shivers up her spine. She looked into his eyes and noticed that they seemed more lively than before and this intrigued her as she leaned up on her toes and brushed her lips upon his before finally kissing him. It only lasted a few moments before they broke apart with Mathias gazing at her with curiosity.

"Does this have anything to do with the way you're dressed today?" He asked suspiciously as he quirked an eyebrow but held his small smile. She poked her finger into his chest and gave him a mischievous smile. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction and decided to tease him.

"Guess you'll just have to find out then." She said teasingly as she felt his muscles tense under her finger. Her smile widened when he didn't say anything but grumble in response and she seemed satisfied with the results.

"lets get the morning tension out of the way. We have the whole day to ourselves and i want to enjoy it with you before i continue with the preparations with the upcoming ball." She said as she gestured with a wiggle of a finger for him to follow and he did so with heavy feet. He was surprised when they stopped at his room and he looked at her confused but she still had on her mischievous smile.

"Get dressed, i'll wait for you out here." She said as she stepped aside for him to enter. He grumbled softly as he looked at her for a few seconds before entering his room. He wondered what Elsa had planned and it nerved him to no end as curiosity urged him. He opened his closet and looked at his new assessment of cloths he got since he first arrived here. He smirked remembering the first time he met her even though it was a bad situation for her when he smashed through the wall. The looks on their faces were priceless when they saw him, especially Elsa when she looked on in both fear and wonder from what he could tell. He snapped out of his thoughts and grabbed the white long sleeve shirt and the grey pants and laid them on the bed. He took of his shirt and tossed it aside as he put on the other one and done the same with the pants.

"Mathias are you ready?" Elsa called behind the door surprising Mathias as he finished rolling up his sleeves. He approached the door and opened it to see Elsa with her armed crossed and was staring at him intently.

"You know it's not polite to keep a woman waiting." She said playfully smacking him in the arm. Mathias chuckled softly as he walked out in the hall and stood next to Elsa and leaned over to her ear.

"You know it's dangerous keeping someone like me in the dark." He said only loud enough for her to hear. She lightly bit her lower lip in anticipation as she wanted to feel his lips upon hers but fought the urge knowing her plan was being put in motion. Without second thought she grabbed him by the hand and led him out of the castle. They've wandered around town and the market for a few hours till Elsa decided to lead him to a building.

"May i ask what we are doing here?" Mathias asked as he stared at the oddly shaped building that seemed to tilt to one side. He noticed through the window that there many people sitting at tables. Elsa cocked her head to the side as she looked at him incredulously.

"We're going eat here." She answered and he turned his attention to the building as a string aroma of food filled the air as the doors opened making his mouth water. He took some deep breaths through his nose savouring the scent as he showed his toothy grin.

"Alright lets go in." He said as he took lead and opened the door for the young queen who looked at him in gratitude before stepping in. The waiter froze in shock much to Mathias' amusement as his expression was priceless but Elsa ended his fun when she snapped her fingers in front of the waiter bringing him back to reality.

"Y-Your majesty! How can i be of service?" He asked bewildered. Mathias snickered but Elsa held her calm demeanor trying to be the mature one of the two.

"Table for two please." She said and the waiter quickly nodded and lead them further in the building to a table at the far back where they can have some privacy. Some people stared at them in wonder and confusion mostly at Elsa as he guessed that this was strange seeing their queen in a place like this, especially with someone like him. After settling down in their seats the waiter left for a few moments giving them time. Mathias was feeling anxious and wanted to take action to stop the other people from staring. He could tell Elsa was nervous and decided to make talk to help ease things down.

"So…. first time here right?" He asked and it seemed to relax the young woman a bit.

"Yes, though Anna said this was a good place since Kristoff took her here. I thought it would be a good idea since i rarely leave the castle for things like this." She said surprising the taller man as he leaned on the table with interest.

"You got this idea from your sister, oh she'll be so proud of you." He teased before he jumped at the sudden chill on his left led. He looked down and saw some ice covering his panted and gave her an annoyed look.

"Serves you right." She simply said before the waiter came in and set two cups of water on the table.

"What may get for you this evening?" He calmly asked and Mathias was confused till Elsa spoke first.

"Two salmon and some red wine please." She answered and he quickly left fulfilling the order. He looked at her closely and leaned back in his chair eyes still gazed on her.

"What's a salmon?" He asked and she looked at him quizzically.

"Why do you ask such a thing?" She asked him and realized he never socialized or seen such things before. He gave her an agitated look and she silently gulped at her actions.

"It's fish, something that most of us like to eat." She said and his eyes widen and she knew she had his interest.

"They would come from the ocean by any chance do they?" Mathias asked because during his time at sea he would occasionally see somethings moving about but he never thought about it till now. She looked at him bewildered when he asked the question and regained her composure.

"Most of the fish we catch came from the sea but i'm not sure about the salmon." She answered honestly much to Mathias' disappointment. They chatted for a while till the food came in and Elsa didn't waste time as she took a piece out and ate it savouring the flavor while Mathias looked at it curiously. A few moments later he took a piece out of it and clamped down on it. His eyes widened as he looked down at his food before devouring it as Elsa watched him in amusement for a few moments before she too started to eat. They finished and continued to talk for a while, Mathias did not even bothering to drink the wine after he vowed to not drink any of it to his disgust but Elsa only had a few glasses during their conversations. Mathias looked out and knew it was late and helped the young queen out of her chair and left to get back to the castle. The walk back was quiet as the streets seemed empty and Mathias held Elsa close to him as the castle came to view.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself today." He commented as he admired the slight glow off her skin from the moonlight. She nodded her head in agreement as she walked closer beside him. Mathias noticed a few guards patrolling at the gate and some more at the castle walls scanning the area for any intruders. Mathias smiled recognizing one of the guards as Jonathan as they spotted them coming toward the gate.

"Ah, your majesty. I was informed by princess Anna that you would return late this evening." Jonathan said once they were at the gate. The young woman smiled at her sister's actions and nodded at the guard before heading in with Mathias walking next to her. He noticed the smile on her rosy lips and this made him confused till they stopped at the end of the hall. Elsa was about to say something but was silenced when Mathias crashed his lips to hers in a fiery passion and she returned it fully. They broke apart both a shade of crimson as they nervously moved around.

"W-Well goodnight Elsa." He said quickly as he walked away but her smile only widened as she waited there for a few more moments.

"WHERE'S MY STUFF!?" She heard him shout as she seen his figure marching toward her. She tried her best to contain her laughter as Mathias towered over her his eyes burning in anger. She looked at him with her blue eyes and his anger vanished but only replace with confusion.

"Elsa, where's my stuff?" He asked but she didn't answer as she gestured him to follow her. He was surprised when they stopped in front of her door and she decided now to explain.

"Well since we been together for a while and i wanted us to take the next step and while we were out i had some of the staff move your things into my room." She said and Mathias' eyes widened as he finally realized what she was saying.

"Mathias i want you to move in here with me." She said as she leaned up on her toes and kissed him before he could say anything. They pulled apart and Elsa opened the door leading them both in the room and she said the only thing that set him off as she sat down on the bed.

"I need you Mathias." She pleaded and Mathias froze for a few seconds and this worried Elsa before he moved forward and grabbed her hips as he kissed her. She felt her back hit the headboard of the bed as she roamed her hands around her back earning a low growl from Mathias as he broke apart and began leaving pepper kisses along her neck causing her to moan. He began to move his way back up her neck nibbling every bit of the way as she dug her nails into her back in anticipation. His hands began to rub around her thighs feeling the smoothness of her cool skin making Elsa gasp at the sudden touch. Realizing what he was doing he pulled away causing Elsa to moan out in disappointment as she looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong why did you stopped?" She asked once she recovered from her moment of bliss. Mathias looked down in disappointment before he looked at her in the eyes.

"I can't do it, i can't ruin you like this." He explained surprising Elsa as she scooted closer to him.

"Wha-What do you mean?" She asked him as she rested her hands on his.

"You have a reputation to uphold being Arendelle's queen. Think about it and look at Anna and Kristoff and what they did, right before they were even married yet. Elsa i love you but now's not the time for such a commitment." He said as he rested his forehead against hers as she chuckled to herself for a few moments.

Alright, at least i won't have an Anna moment." She said causing Mathias to chuckle in amusement as Elsa got up and went behind her dressing room. Mathias grumbled softly as he took off his shirt and shoes and got on the bed in time as Elsa emerged wearing her nightgown as she layed down next to him with a small smile on her face.

"Oh and Mathias,You'll be a great father one day." She said as she kissed his nose earning a surprised look from him.

"So you seen what i was doing last night?" He asked as wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him. Her smile widened as she rested her head on his chest.

"It was a heartwarming moment seeing you with my little nephew." She said as Mathias kissed the top of her head and they both eventually fell asleep into the night.

Elsewhere in the mountains Hans stood in his tent, his back towards the entryway deep in thought till Adam walked in disturbing his thoughts.

"You summoned me?" Adam asked as Hans turned around and nodded.

"I believe it's been long enough, you know what needs to be done." He said calmly as Adam's smile broadened as he quickly left the tent. Hans stood there knowing this will tear that couple apart and he smiled thinking all the ways to make Elsa suffer but for now his attention was on Mathias, because he has something that he desperately wants…. is power and only then will he conquer Arendelle and any other nation that will oppose him.


	30. Chapter 29: Red Sorrow

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Red Sorrow

Mathias awoke and found himself in a different room then remembered the events that took place last night. He couldn't believe she wanted him to move in the room with her. Basically she kept him busy while the servants moved his belongings into her room. What took him by surprise was her advances toward him and in that moment he almost truly lost it but pulled it off telling her that he didn't want to ruin her in any way. He sighed in relief knowing that she took it well and also agreed to not have in her opinion an Anna moment. He chuckled at her statement and looked down to see Elsa snuggled up next to him with a small smile on her rosy lips. He grumbled softly as he gently stroke her cheek enjoying beauty sleeping before him. Her cool body felt incredible as it touched his warm body, it left a soothing sensation coursing through him from the contact. He leaned over to her ear and gently nipped a part of her earlobe.

"Wake up love you have some duties to attend to." He whispered into her ear making the young woman groan as she snuggled closer to him. He huffed a bit before gently forced Elsa off of him causing her to wake up fully.

"I didn't want to get up." She said as she crossed her arms and began to pout and Mathias chuckled at her childish behavior and an evil idea came to him as he sat down next to her after he put his shirt.

"You know we can have more fun after you're done with the day and to make sure you won't forget." He said as he lounged at her pinning her down on the bed and slowly made his way to the left side of her neck. A weird sensation plagued Elsa as he gently clamped down on her neck and gently sicked on her skin making her moan a bit before he let go to admire his handy work with a grin. Elsa got up and approached her mirror and gasped as she looked at the red mark he left on her and quickly covered it up with her hand.

"Mathias! I can't go with this!" She exclaimed as she turned to face him and he just smiled with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry you can easily hide that with your signature braid." He pointed out as she quickly went to work braiding her hair which wasn't long as she admired herself in the mirror. She turned back around and grinned evilly at Mathias who suddenly realized what she was planning.

"Now, now lets not do anything hasty here." He said as he fell on the bed as Elsa approached him. She smiled as she was now at the edge of the bed staring at him and with a swift of her hands froze Mathias' hands to the bed holding him in place. Without warning she began to crawl on the bed sat on his stomach looking down at him as she licked her lips. She slowly traced her finger along the many scars shown on his chest making the man's breath hitch at his throat.

"If i have to carry your mark….then you shall carry mine." She said as she leaned down and clamped down on the right side of his neck and began to suck on the skin gently. Mathias grumbled at the sensation especially when she made it cold when she pulled away. The ice around his hands melted away once she was off of him. His neck felt cold and he knew she got him and playfully glared at her.

"Now we're even." He said as he got off the bed and looked down at Elsa as she swirled her hand changing her nightgown into her signature dress. He was amazed by the display and whistled causing the young queen to blush.

"Come on, breakfast should be ready soon." He said as he opened the door and let Elsa out of the room first before following. Both of them walked down the hall but something caught Mathias' attention as he stopped by a nearby window. Elsa noticed and walked over next to him. Fog covered Arendelle like a thick blanket as they tried to see the town and the fjord but can only hear the commotion within it. Mathias growled slightly as a knowing feeling overwhelmed him quickly making him both aware and cautious of his surroundings. He knew they were being watched and looked at both ends of the hallway earning a worried expression from Elsa.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked in the same direction as Mathias. He furrowed his brows for a few moments and shook his head as he continued down the hall without an explanation leaving her confused before hurrying to catch up.

Adam sighed in relief when Mathias and Elsa left before he followed them. He looked down at the small vile in his hand and grinned.

"_Should've took my offer when you had the chance."_ He thought as he trudged down the hall toward the kitchen, where he would set part of Hans plan in motion. Once he reached the kitchen one of the kitchen staff saw him and was about to call out before Adam grabbed the nearest blade and silenced him immediately. He grabbed the body and dragged it into the storage room and took the man's clothes. He walked out dressed as one of the staff and approached the drinks on the counter but paused as he peeked into the dining room to see everyone there. He knew killing Mathias wouldn't satisfy him and stood there in thought till the appropriate victim came to mind and he hurried to one of the drinks and poured the content from the bottle. He stood back in time as more staff came in and took the items into the room and he stood there to watch with a sickening smile.

In the dining room Mathias sat there and sighed in annoyance as Kristoff snickered at the mark given to him by Elsa. He stopped to his relief when the staff brought in the food and drinks for the morning. He knew something was wrong but he could exactly tell what and it already set him on edge. A strange scent caught his attention and yet it seemed so familiar to him till he remembered the Duke.

"Stop." He said but he wasn't loud enough as Alice was already drinking hers when he exploded.

Alice, dammit stop! Put the drink down!" He demanded but was too late as she seemed to be shaking before falling out of her chair. Fear gripped his heart as he leaped over the table to her.

"Alice, Alice! Come on hang kid i got you just stay with me." He said but it just seemed futile as she began to foam at the mouth. Elsa was beside him in minutes as they tried everything the could to help her. Mathias spotted someone and instantly recognized him as he gritted his teeth finally knowing he was responsible. He stood up and glared at the man at the other side of the room who just smiled at the situation.

"Adam…. Adam Juggerson you bastard!" He yelled in fury as Adam began to run. His mind instantly clouded by one objective as he charged forward knocking the table out of the way. His back began to glow giving him the strength he needed to make the man suffer. He busted through the doors and spotted him going left and he quickly pursued him down the hall his predatory instincts kicking in as everything else became a blur except Adam as he got closer to him.

No one was prepared for two men breaking through a window and into the courtyard of the castle. The guards stood frozen in place seeing the rage Mathias had as he pick up Adam and slammed him back into the ground with a loud thud. Jonathan was one of those witnesses and watched in terror as Mathias his friend beat down the ex councilor with ease. Finally having enough Mathias grabbed Adam's head in his left hand and with all his might began to slam it back into the earth. A loud sickening crack was heard as blood started to cloud his vision as he continued to repeat it over again in a blind rage till the head felt weird in his hand. He slowly got letting go of the head and stomped his left leg onto the dead corpse and roared shocking the people who witnessed the blood bath.

"Dear god." Jonathan muttered as he witnessed the state his friend was in. Mathias' left hand to his elbow was covered in blood along with his face as half of it was covered. More blood began to pool around the body as Mathias stood there breathing heavily and none of the guards knew what to do fearing they might share the same fate. Slowly he approached his friend with caution as the other guards watched in worry and other drew their swords just in case. He could hear the taller man's heavy breathing along with the shuddering of the shoulders. In a swift motion Mathias began to walk away back in the castle his back still glowing as he could see in the distance. Jonathan looked at the battered corpse and recognized him as Adam Juggerson the ex councilor and wondered what he was doing here. Quickly he followed his friend trying not to gain Mathias' unwanted attention.

Mathias' mind focused on getting back to the dining room as he became worried about Alice. With new motivation he hurried as quick as he could and was welcomed by the sight of the staff and Elsa as she quickly noticed him approach. He saw the sadness and desperation in her eyes as she stopped in front of him.

"Is Alice okay?" He asked but she looked down not knowing how to tell him. He grunted and tried to move around her but she stuck her arm out and grabbed him.

"Mathias, no." She pleaded as she looked up into his eyes and he froze finally understanding.

"S-She's gone?" He asked as every muscle in his body tensed, not wanting to belief that fact. She nodded her head confirming his question as he slowly fell to his knees his hand balled into fists as she knelt down next to him her head in the crook of his neck as she too mourned for the loss. Mathias reared his head up and roared as he slammed his fists onto the floor scaring some of the staff as they watched the two in sympathy. Finally they witnessed something they would never of expected Mathias too cried but silently and this broke Elsa's heart as she hugged him tighter with him returning it. She didn't care at the moment if the blood stained her dress, He needed her and she wouldn't let him down after the many times he helped her and It was about time she returned the favor even though the loss of Alice pained her too. She felt the heat radiate from his body but she didn't want to pull away as a part of her dress already melted away showing her stomach. Mathias slowly got up surprising the now forming crowd as he approached the group surrounding Alice with Elsa at his side fixing her dress before anyone saw her state.

"Move." He hissed as they immediately formed a path to the body. He slowly approached seeing Alice's still form but to him it looked like she was asleep. Elsa let go letting him approach the girl. Jonathan watched from the doorway showing his respects and sympathy for his friend. He knew what Alice was to him even though Mathias would try to deny it, she was more of a daughter to him than anything. He slowly left the room leaving them to mourn as he went to investigate on the matter.

Later that day Mathias stayed in their room facing the wall like a statue. Elsa tried to console him but he didn't even acknowledged her presents in the room. He seemed lost within his own mind contemplating the things that happened and tried to convince himself that this was all but a nightmare. He knew the humans mourned at the island after he left and now he knows how they feel when they lost someone close to him. As he heard the humans say things about karma and this angered him that he would be pained by the loss of the human child. Everyday he began to feel more and more human the more he spent time with them especially Elsa. He cursed to himself for ignoring her when she tried to comfort him and he knew she felt the same way as he did. The room illuminated in a blue light and he knew it was from him as he tried to calm himself down to no avail.

"Mathias?" He heard that feminine voice that always soothed him when he was upset. Elsa sat on the bed behind him and looked at him in sympathy with tears welling up in her eyes as she began to worry about Mathias' condition thinking he would fall into a deep depression. It was already nightfall and he didn't even move an inch. Jonathan and a few other guards asked her about him and she gave them an honest answer before dismissing them. Slow movement caught her attention as she looked up to see Mathias gazing down at her causing her breath to hitch in her throat. Slowly Mathias approached the bed and sat down next to her not removing his soft gaze from her. She could see the glowing streaks on his face from the tears that he shed since then and it broke her heart. Tears gently flowing down her cheek as she gently cupped Mathias' face in her hands.

"It's my fault she's gone, it should've been me." He said his voice dry and cracked as he looked down from her gaze. She tensed a bit but removed her hands away from his face and on to her lap.

"No it wasn't Mathias. It could've been anyone at the table but you are not at fault here. I understand your pain believe me i do, but Alice wouldn't want you to blame yourself for this." She said looking away from him clasping her hands together as a shuddering breath escaped her lips. She seen the look in his eyes when he held Alice's body in his trembling arms knowing that this was it the last time he'll ever see her. Alice was like a daughter to her and be damned if Mathias wouldn't admit it but to him too.

"What now?" Mathias asked breaking her out of her thoughts as she looked over to see him looking at her with his amber eyes. She bit her lower lip as she casted her eyes away from his gaze trying to find a way to take his pain away. She'd been hearing some of the staff whispering about him and how he could be dangerous to their queen and some from Anna when she was in town square, where people believed she was harboring a murderer and this upsetted her that they would think of such. She looked back at him and gave him a sad smile.

"W-We move on with our lives. Alice would want you to." She said as leaned forward and kissed him completely surprising Mathias as he froze in place for a few moments till he kissed her back in a fierce passion as Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Once they broke apart the both looked into eachothers eyes trying to catch their breath, Elsa saw the tears forming in his eyes as she raised her hand cupped the left side of his face making him lean into her touch. She knew the consequences if she continues down this road and it would only last for the night but she couldn't stand seeing the man who she loves so dearly go through such pain even if it meant him forgetting it for one night.

"Mathias listen to me. It'll be okay, everything will be alright i promise as long as we have each other." She said as she brushed her lips on his before kissing him again. Her hands found their way under his shirt roaming the base of his back feeling the warmth of the glow near her hands. She smiled when he growled in pleasure from her cool touch as began kissing her neck and lowering down to her collarbone as his right hand began to rub her outer thigh making her gasp in surprise. Mathias growled in annoyance when he looked at her dress and gently grabbed it in between his teeth but was surprised when he felt it melt in his mouth. He watched as her dress melted before him and he wasted no time as to roam his hands around her skin making her moan out as she dug her nails into his back causing him to grumble as he began to gently kiss her toned stomach and worked his way back up to her lips. They broke apart with him on top of Elsa supporting his weight on his left arm. They were both in pain they could see it in the other's eyes and needed one another as they continued their passion into the night knowing that they had eachother.

The next day it was raining out as a group of people stood out in the cemetery with Elsa standing up front with Anna next to her. Her younger sister looked at her questionably when she didn't see Mathias and saw Elsa staring out in the distance. Her answer was answered when she heard a roar from the distance and knew he was nearby. Mathias isolated himself from the main group watching the funeral take place. The tears flowing down his face could've been mistaken by the rain but to those that knew him personally know other wise. He silently waited till it cleared till he approached Alice's grave his body shaking more the closer he got. He finally stopped in front of her grave and with a loud cry collapsed to his knees and continued to mourn for Alice.

"I-I'm sorry Alice…. i'm so sorry." He said between breaths as he lowered his head in shame. He wasn't the only there except he wasn't here to mourn as Hans watched with amusement in his eyes but he felt disappointed about the outcome.

"Adam you idiot. You killed the wrong child." He mumbled to himself but his smirked still remained as he began to walk away.

"Soon….very soon vengeance will be mine and all those who oppose me will fall at my hands." He said as he disappeared into the forest.


	31. Chapter 30: Fires Of A Thousand Suns

Sorry this took so long i was out for a while and things went down so i was unable to publish for a while. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter Thirty: Fires Of A Thousand Suns

Elsa sat on the bed and patiently waited for Mathias to return from the cemetery. She knew he wanted to be alone for a while to say his final goodbyes to Alice and heard his cry while she was returning back to the castle. She remembered what Alice told her about all the things she'd been through to the point where she met Mathias while he was on his way here and wondered how she was still nice and respectful. The door slowly opened while she was in thought and Mathias silently stepped in with his clothes all wet from the rain from when he walked back. He was both physically and mentally exhausted from the events prior and wanted nothing but to rest as he slowly approached his side of the room before giving Elsa a smile smile knowing she was completely unaware of his presence. He slowly took of his tie and his black jacket as a chill seeped through him as he was exposed to the cool air making him shudder a little as he unbuttoned the white shirt. Elsa broke out of her thoughts as she heard something land on the floor with a soft thud looked behind her to see Mathias with his back towards her as he let his undershirt slide down his arms and onto the floor to reveal the many scars he had on his back. Her eyes widened when she saw the scratches along his shoulders from the other night's festivities and her face flushed a bit.

"Seems like you got a nice view over there." Mathias' voice startled her from her daze and saw him staring at him tiredly. She felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment as Mathias laid himself on the bed facing her.

"I'm sorry it's just hard not to admire you." She complemented trying to cheer him up as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. He gave a small smile before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him. She laid on her side and cuddled closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm still going to miss her." He whispered only enough for her to hear as she move her head up to face him and caressed his cheek in her hand.

"We all will miss her." She corrected him before resting her head back on his chest and listened to the rhythm of his steady heartbeat till she fell asleep. Mathias stayed awake a little longer watching Elsa's sleeping form before he too fell asleep. The next morning everyone was quiet, Anna and Kristoff took Christian out and Elsa had her duties to attend to leaving Mathias alone in the castle. He was laying on the bed when Kai entered the room with a slight frown on his face as he looked at Mathias.

"Mopping around won't help you." Kai said and Mathias lifted his head and slightly glared at him.

"And what would you have me do then?" He asked sarcastically as he plopped his head back on the pillow.

"Why don't you take a stroll in town get some fresh air." He suggested causing Mathias to groan as he sat up gave him an annoyed look.

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off." He said as he got off the bed and walked over to his closet. Kai grinned as he stood by the door watching Mathias put on a plain brown shirt.

"Well my niece will be glad to see you up and about since she asked me about you the other day." He said and Mathias turned around and looked at him confused.

"Who's your niece?" Mathias curiously asked as he put on his shoes but still looking at Kai.

"Her name's Abigail." He said and chuckled at Mathias' shocked expression.

"She's _your_ niece!" He exclaimed as he stood up facing him. The old man's smirk grew wider as he moved from the doorway.

"I'm surprised you didn't know about that." He said as Mathias strolled past him into the hallway ending the current conversation. Kai watched his retreating form and shook his head in amusement.

Kai was stunned when his niece said she fallen for Mathias of all people and tried to convince her not to pursue a relationship with him but it was futile. That was months ago and they hadn't spoken to each other much since then except when she heard the news of Alice's death she became worried about him that was when she finally talked to him. He chuckled as he walked out of Mathias' room realizing the man's current situation.

Abigail was tidying up her shop humming to herself as she swept the floor enjoying the afternoon when a shadowed figure stood in the doorway.

"Can i help you?" She asked annoyed thinking it was another customer till she heard his voice and she twirled around and froze seeing Mathias standing at the doorway with a calm smile.

"Oh nothing, just thought i could just look around for a bit." He said joked making Abigail turn red in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, i thought you where another customer." She explained as she set her broom against the wall and smiled at him sheepishly. Mathias quirked an eyebrow at her as he walked in with an amused smirk.

"That many people got on your nerves huh?" He asked as he crossed his arms and looked at the doorway as a couple passed by. Abigail saw what he was looking at and smiled a little when he looked back at her.

"Most of my customers where men today and aren't interested in the products. They're only interested in the fact i own this place." She said and Mathias chuckled making her confused as she slightly glared at him, demanding an explanation

"I believe some of those men are interested in _you._" He stated and she quickly turned away to hide the faint shade of pink on her cheeks. She remembered what happened a few days ago and looked at him worriedly. Mathias' smile slowly faded when he seen the change of mood.

"I-I heard about what happened, how are you holding up?" She asked causing Mathias to tensed up a bit as he looked down for a brief moment. Silence filled the room making Abigail nervous as she bit her lower lip till Mathias finally spoke relieving the tension.

"I'm alright to say the least, but i really wished it hadn't been her." He said catching Abigail off guard as she wondered who he was talking about. She heard from a few guards about his psychotic outburst and immediately scolded those men after asking about what happened. They didn't say who exactly had died and if it was any of the royal family everyone would've known about it.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked as she walked up to him near the door. He silently nodded and she walked out of her store with Mathias at her heels. He was surprised that she lead him to one of the bars in the outskirts of town as the strong scent of alcohol flooded his nose. He tensed a bit remembering the foul taste of the wine Elsa had ordered at the restaurant. She noticed his discomfort and gave him a reassuring smile and gently grabbed his hand leading him into the building.

"May i ask why you brought me here of all places?" He asked in a low enough for her to hear as he looked around suspiciously. He'd never been here before and the strong scent of alcohol was just enough of an excuse to stay away. Abigail looked around for a spot for privacy and a booth at the far end of the building caught her eye.

"You need this and it'll help you ease your mind a bit." She said as she lead him to the booth and seated at the opposite sides of the table. She looked over to the bartender and ordered to drinks much to Mathias' dismay but he held his tongue. It didn't take long till the bartender came by and placed two tall drinks on the table before leaving them. Mathias looked at her bewildered as she took a long sip of her drink before focusing back on him.

"I didn't know about this side of you." He said amused, holding back the fact he knows that she is Kai's niece. She shyly looked at him with a small smile as she took another sip of her drink.

"I come here often but i don't drink as much as the regular people do on the occasional nights like tonight." She said and noticed that Mathias hadn't touched his drink since he got here and it confused her but pushed it aside.

"So tell me everything from the beginning." She said and listened carefully to everything Mathias said and was shocked that a little girl was the one he was talking about and realized what she meant to him. She long finished her drink when a question came to mind as she reached across the table and gently grabbed his arm.

"Do her parents know?" She asked and Mathias froze for a few moments and then slightly shook his head.

"She never mentioned anything about her parents and the first time i met her wasn't very memorable. " He answered as he picked up his drink and to her surprise chugged half of it and winced slightly as he set it back on the table. Abigail guessed this was his first time drinking from his reaction to the beer. She looked at him contently before nodding her head in understanding as she ordered another drink for herself.

"So you're Kai's niece huh." He said changing the subject because he was becoming uncomfortable with the way things were heading. She gagged on her drink and looked at him wide eyed and he had to hold back his laugh.

"H-He told you?' She asked bewildered once she regained her composure. Mathias grinned evilly, the latest conversation completely forgotten as they chatted through the day enjoying eachother's company.

Back at the castle Elsa was in her study signing trade treaties from the neighboring kingdoms. She was aware that Mathias left for some fresh air knowing that he still needed to catch his bearings she couldn't blame him. A knock startled her from her thoughts as she looked at the door.

"Who is it?" She called out as Kai stepped in the room looking very distraught. Elsa had noticed this and set her papers down and stood up from her seat and looked at the elder man concerned.

"What is it?" She asked him and became worried when Kai's face paled a bit.

"Y-You have visitors your Majesty." He said nervousness in his voice as he began to move slightly. Elsa released a breath she had been holding in and smiled slightly at Kai but it quickly faded away when she seen him look sickenly pale from the light shining from the window.

"You might want to hold off on your work and handle them because they're just…" He stopped as a few tears escaped him as he clenched his fists tightly. Elsa quickly became more worried and walked around her desk and approached him. Kai looked at her and she stopped when she knew there was more to what he was about to say.

"They claim to be Alice's parents but the things they were saying about her were just disturbing, i thought you should be the one to handle this one personally." He said and she froze absorbing the information given to her.

"Her parents are _here_?" She asked as the anger slowly built up within her as the memories of what Alice told her about them came back to mind like a raging storm. Kai nodded slowly afraid of how she'll react to the news. Slowly she walked past him with determination as she thought of how to handle the situation. It wasn't long when she reached the doors to her throne room and stopped for a few moments and took a deep breath before she opened the door and entered the room. She kept herself in check when she saw Alice's parents and tried her best to not scowl at them. She could tell that Alice resembled more of her mother more than her father. She stopped in front of them and noticed that they didn't even bow as they started to introduce themselves.

"The name's Sullivan and this is my wife Katrina." He said and she caught a strong whiff of alcohol from him but he seemed sober enough to talk normal. He was tall with dark brown hair and tanned skin with blueish green eyes. She guessed he was a farmer based on the way he was dressed and Katrina was shorter with long flowing red hair with green eyes as she glared at her.

"I know who you are, your daughter told me about you and the things you two did to her." She said through gritted teeth causing some of the castle staff in the room to freeze and look their queen stunned by her bold choice of words. Sullivan smirked but still held his glare at the young queen as he leaned forward a bit trying to intimidate her.

"That _whore_ isn't my daughter, whatever she told you must be a lie your majesty." He sneered with venom as the temperature in the room started to drop and the servants took that as a sign to leave as the dropped their duties and piled out of the door leaving the three alone. Elsa clenched her fists tightly as she tried to calm herself as her face was red in anger as the thought of freezing them came to mind but she shrugged it off.

"We'll finish this soon but for now you wait here." She said calmly as she strolled toward the door.

"Why do you care for that _thing_ anyway? She's a nobody who has no place in this world." Katrina called out causing Elsa to stop mid step. Ice formed beneath her feet as she quickly turned around and glared at them.

"You might think she was a nobody but you want to know something, we were the closest family she had since you sold her to those men. She was like a daughter to me thats why i cared for her!" She yelled before storming out of the room to see Jonathan standing not far from the door, bewildered by her outburst.

"Make sure they don't leave." She hissed and he nodded as she walked away to the courtyard and towards the castle gate to wait for Mathias to return.

The room in the bar began to get wild and that's when they decided to leave before Mathias busted one drunken man's jaw for asking the wrong questions about their queen. Mathias was fuming with anger as he escorted Abigail back to her place but the quiet of the streets calmed him a bit as they finally arrived at her doorstep.

"Guess i'll see you later then?" She asked and he nodded in agreement and just before she entered her home he stopped her.

"I'm not very good at these things, so here it goes. Thank you for today, i really needed it." He said with a nervous smile surprising the young woman as she stood there shocked until she smiled at him walking away. Her smile still remained after he disappeared into the night still in high hopes, thinking of what's to come.

Mathias was confused as he walked back to the castle and truly wondered why Alice never mentioned her parents. It started to nerve him a bit the more he pondered on it and he growled in frustration as he approached the gate. He saw Elsa standing at the gate entrance looking at him worriedly before she started to approach with a quicken pace. His frustration quickly dissipated as he looked at her in worry and started to look around for any signs of movement before meeting her halfway. He noticed how tired she was and wondered if she overworked herself today.

"Are you alright." He asked concerned once he stopped in front of her. She was panting slightly while her body shook occasionally and quietly waited for her to collect herself. His whole body tensed when she started to cry and immediately bolted forward wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest as a few quiet sobs escaped her. He rubbed circles around her back trying to sooth her a bit. They stayed like that for a while till Elsa's sobs finally stopped and they slightly pulled apart till they were looking at eachother in the eyes. He lightly rested his forehead against hers and grumbled softly as he reached his right hand up and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Tell me what's wrong." He whispered only enough for her to hear. Her worried eyes turned into a glare but he knew it wasn't him that upsetted her.

"We have some visitors." She said and Mathias groaned as he stepped away.

"I thought the ball was till later." He grumbled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. Elsa shook her head and Mathias stopped his complaining once he realized it was something important.

Promise me that you won't do anything reckless if i tell you." She said and Mathias' eyes widened with shock as he stared at her in disbelief.

"What this all about?" He asked her as he took a step towards her but she furrowed her brows in frustration.

Mathias! Promise me, please." She pleaded and he froze in mid step and his body relaxed as he took a step back.

"Alright i promise i won't do anything reckless, just tell me whats going on." He said as he crossed his arms and waited for an explanation.

"Alice's parents are here and i don't want you to lose your temper when you meet them." She said and Mathias stared at her confused.

"Why would i lose my temper with them? He asked and she gasped when she realized that he didn't know about Alice's past.

"Did Alice mention anything to you about her past?" She asked testing the waters causing Mathas to shake his head confirming her suspicions.

"What's her past got to do with her parents? He asked suspiciously as he furrowed his brows. Her breath hitched at her throat as sweat started to form at the back of her neck as she quickly became nervous.

"_I'm so sorry Alice, but i have to tell him. He needs to know." _She thought as she did a short explanation of Alice's past and Mathias silently took everything in till she was finished.

"That explains a few things when i was on the way here I saw Don and his friend Alex standing over her beaten form." He grumbled angrily as he looked in the direction of the castle. He flared his nostrils and looked at Elsa and she saw that knowing look.

"Don't! Unless it's a do or die situation don't do it." She pleaded as Mathias walked past her toward the castle. She saw him nod at her in understanding but she could still see the fire in his eyes flare to life and saw his spine glowing softly through the brown shirt as it slowly died down. The doorway to the throne room quickly came to view along with Jonathan and a few other guards standing around it. Mathias wasted no time once he was in arm's reach of the handle and he barged right on in scaring the couple in the room. Elsa hurried in after she nodded to the guards to keep anyone out till their business was done. She slowed down next to him as they walked up to the other two each glaring at the other with an occasional growl from Mathias as his body tensed readying for a fight to happen as he glared at Sullivan as his target. The farmer laughed at Mathias and looked at Elsa with an amused smirk on his face.

"Who the hell is this, did you need your bodyguard or something?" He asked as he started to chuckle but quickly got quiet when Mathias gave deadly growl as he stepped forward staring the man down.

"You better watch it if you know what's good for you." Mathias threatened through gritted teeth as he looked between Sullivan and Katrina seeing who will strike first, but to his surprise neither did much to Elsa's relief.

"So tell me, why are you here?" Mathias asked angrily as he took a step back still holding the other man's gaze. Sullivan smile widened and Mathias felt uneasy for some reason as the man took a step forward towards him.

"We're here to thank the person who got rid of her for us. You know made things alot easier for our lives." He said and Elsa suddenly felt sick to her stomach that he would do such a thing. Mathias took a deep breath trying to remain calm as he looked at the two people who were the main cause for Alice's pain and suffering and quickly got fed up with them.

"Oh, you just missed him, he left the other day." Mathias said bluntly confusing the other two as they turned their attention towards him. Elsa looked at up and saw him scowling as he clenched his fists in frustration. She knew he killed Adam and guessed that the couple didn't know it quite yet and remained silent.

"Then _where_ did he go?" Katrina asked impatiently as she crossed her arms waiting for a response. Mathias' smile turned into a sadistic smirk and it scared the other two even Elsa a bit as she took a step back from him.

"I _killed_ him and if you don't leave i'm afraid you'll have to join him." He said as he took a heavy step forward challenging the other two. Elsa saw the fear in their eyes dissipate after a few seconds and couldn't react quickly enough as Katrina drew a blade from one of her sleeves and swiped it at Mathias who narrowly dodged it and grabbed her arm and forcefully slung her in the opposite direction and charged after her shoving her away. She couldn't move her legs as she watched the fight play out before her. Her eyes widen when Sullivan drew his blades out and charged forward and tried to warn Mathias but was too late as a roar of pain erupted in the room. The blades pierced his left shoulder blood running down his back as Mathias swiped his right arm to get Sullivan off him unaware that Katrina got and made a move toward his right arm. Elsa's mind went blank as she saw the same monster from her previous dreams being double teamed by two insect looking creatures and heard its cry of pain it was repeatedly stabbed before falling to it's side, blood pouring out of it's wound with each impact. The scene disappeared and was replaced with Mathias on his side trying to get back up but they force him back down stabbing him with the small blades causing him to roar out in pain. Ice quickly formed in her hand and she quickly threw it at Katrina missed by a few inches catching her attention as she left her husband's side and approached her with the knife. Another roar of pain was heard as Sullivan jabbed the blades into Mathias again causing Elsa to worry but her main focus was on Katrina knowing she was about to fight as well.

"Your turn your Majesty." She hissed as she charged forward before Elsa could do anything a sharp pain enveloped her as she shoved the other woman away and clutched her stomach and felt something warm and lifted one of her hands up to see it covered in blood. She had no time to move as Katrina knocked her down and pinned her to the ground with the blade held high ready to strike before Sullivan slid past her to the other side of the room struggling to get up. She saw the familiar blue light but it seemed to move up and she followed it till she saw Mathias standing there as the light stopped behind his head. He reared back taking a deep breath before unleashing a bright light enveloped Katrina as she screamed in agony moving away from Elsa as Mathias continued his unknown assault. Elsa's eyes readjusted and couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Mathias breath out a blue fire similar to a raging dragon if she ever saw one. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air making her nauseous but stayed strong as she watched as Katrina's painful screams died down to a deadly silence. He finally stopped when Katrina wasn't moving anymore and her body was beyond unrecognizable as smoke rose from the corpse. Mathias huffed in exhaustion before Sullivan appeared behind him and rammed one of his blades into his right thigh making Mathias roar in pain before lounging his head at the man and clamping his powerful jaws around his attacker's shoulder. Sullivan broke out of his jaws but didn't react quickly enough as Mathias swung his head around slamming it into the other man's jaw causing him to stagger back dropping his blades in the process. Elsa took this opportunity and jerked her hand forward freezing Sullivan in place giving Mathias the opportunity to shatter him to pieces. Mathias was breathing heavily as he looked around the room at his handy work before releasing a victorious roar before slowly approaching Elsa with a limp. With a thud he collapsed to his knees as he looked at Elsa's wounds before calling the gurads standing behind the door. Jonathan was in the lead and quickly hurried over to them he approached Mathias first who shook his head vigerously.

"Help her, she's…. losing blood." He said between breaths as he looked at the young queen worriedly. The other guards stared at the burnt corpse in wonder before helping Elsa up and started to move her to her chambers. Mathias sat there and watched wincing slightly when he moved and mumbled to himself.

"Anna is so gonna kill me." He groaned as Jonathan helped him up and chuckled at his statement as he got him situated.

"It could've been worse you know." He told him and Mathias huffed but his eyes seemed distant as he wondered how he got some of his power back. His thoughts were interrupted when his body spasmed in pain as his whole body began to glow a bright blue causing Jonathan and a few other guards to freeze looking at the man in both confusion and awe before a thunderous boom erupted from him and they were all sent flying across the room. A few windows shattered from the blast leaving Mathias on the floor unconscious once the men recovered from the shock of the blast.

Elsa awoke to see her sister staring at her worriedly with Christian in her arms sound asleep and Kristoff leaning against the wall looking at her concerned.

"W-What happened?" She asked groggily as she tried to sit up but Anna stopped her with one of her free arms forcing her back down.

"You were hurt remember?" She asked and the memory of her hand covered in blood and some other things.

"Lucky for you it was just a clean gash but nothing serious." Anna explained as Elsa looked around the room when she realized someone was missing.

"W-Where's Mathias, is he okay?" She asked her younger sister worriedly. Anna gave her a small smile and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"He's fine, just in another room resting. He was more worried about you than he was about himself and he was the one bleeding out." Jonathan said at the doorway interrupting Anna as he slowly walked in with a grim look on his face.

"After some the guards took you out of the room, me and a few others were helping him out till his entire being started to glow and the next thing i knew we were sent flying and he was on the floor unconscious. I'm sorry but the throne room is a mess, most the windows were shattered and the staff is having trouble removing the shattered pieces of the man who attacked you two." He said and everyone in the room was stunned by the news, all except Elsa.

"T-That's not the only crazy thing that happened in there." She confessed catching Jonathan's attention allowing her to continue.

"The woman Katrina was about to kill me when her husband slid past us to the other side of the room and thats when i saw Mathias glowing but it was weird, the light move up his back and the next thing i knew he's breathing a bluish fire." She told him and the other people in the room became silent and Kristoff was the first to speak.

"Jonathan, can you give us a moment please?" He asked and the guard was hesitant at first but still left them alone. Kristoff waited till the door was closed and looked at Elsa and she knew what he was going to say.

"Let me talk to Grand Pabbie, he might know something about this." He suggested and she shook her head lightly but still frowned at him.

"You think Mathias is hiding something?" She asked him while clutching the blanket between her fingers in anger. Kristoff was surprised but held his ground as he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think, i know he's hiding something. No one could do the things he just did, no offense but he's getting out of control with his anger and now he since has this new ability, he could torch practically anyone he wants!" Kristoff exclaimed throwing his hands in the air to emphasize his point.

"He's half right for once." She heard and everyone turned to see Mathias bandaged up eyeing Kristoff as he winced slightly entering the room. Elsa's heart tightened and despite her sister's plea she sat up and looked at Mathias as he slowly entered the room. Kristoff watched him nervously and stepped back a bit.

"Which part?" He asked him and Mathias looked down for a few seconds and looked back up at him.

"M-My anger. You're right about me being out of control with my anger, but if you knew me back then you'd probably understand my anger towards others." He said as his right leg buckled making him fall to the floor with a thud. Kristoff cautiously approached him and helped him up and lead him to the bed where Elsa watched helplessly as he got Mathias on the edge of the bed. mathias looked at her and she saw the pain in his eyes before he looked away looking at the floor for a while. He murmured his thanks to Kristoff and the room quickly became silent for a while making the two women in the room nervous.

"Anna, can you and Kristoff go. I'd like to talk to your sister alone." He asked not bothering to make eye contact with her. The young mother nodded her head and stood up with her son in her arms and headed out the door with Kristoff close behind. Once the door was shut the remained silent and Elsa didn't know what to do or say. Slowly she reached her arm and trying to comfort him alittle and she froze when he snapped his head in her direction.

"Don't just….don't." He said quietly but still held some venom to it as she slowly redrew her hand. She watched him from where she was sitting and the pain in her stomach was nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart as the silence seemed to be tearing it apart.

"I can't do this anymore." Mathias said finally breaking the silence as he looked at her and she saw his eyes were now unreadable and she dreaded to hear what he was about to say next.

"Do you regret loving me?" She asked and his breath hitched as he turned around sitting on the bed completely facing her. He seemed hurt by her question but the long pause seemed to answer the question for her as she closed her eyes fighting the tears threatening to fall.

"Elsa, i never regret loving you, it's just….It's just the fact that i could hurt you and i would never forgive myself if i do." He told her before he took a deep breath and awaited her response.

"Then what do you intend to do?" She asked finally letting the tears fall from her eyes as she looked at him. She was surprised when he leaned forward kissed the top of her head lovingly before getting up and off the bed.

"You're not safe with me around and believe me i don't want to do this but i have no choice."  
He said as he went to the closet and grabbed another pair of cloths to change into. Her heart sank when she realized what he was implying as more tears began to fall.

"Please don't leave, we can figure something out." She pleaded to him once he was finished getting dressed. He looked at her saddened by her reaction and walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Elsa i have too, i'm doing this for you so please understand that." He told her as he gently grasped her hands into his and stared into her teary blue eyes. Before he could say anything else she leaned forward crashing her lips to his, kissing him with all the passion she had for the man she loved so dearly. Time seemed to slow down as they took in the last moment they'll ever have together. They slowly broke apart staring eachother in the eyes but the last two words broke Elsa's heart.

"Goodbye Elsa." He said as he slowly got up and walked towards the door. She wanted say something anything to keep him in her life but her voice was lost as soon as the door opened and he walked past Kai without a second glance. Her vision became blurry as she began to cry causing it to snow in the room knowing she'll be alone again. She could hear Mathias cry out his pain and knew he felt the same but still couldn't help but feel the emptiness that now plagues her heart.

Hans watched as Mathias left the castle and smirked with satisfaction as he stared at the castle in hunger as he finally realized how close he was to get what he desired the most, to make the royal sisters suffer. Now finally able to put his plans to action he went back up the mountain to set it in motion.

Abigail was up bright and early sitting on her doorstep when she spotted Mathias limping a bit as he walked. She wondered what happened till he got closer is when she realized he had a couple of bandages on him. His eyes were blank showing no sign of emotion as if he was in deep thought. She got up and quickly approached him, concerned for her friend and stopped in front of him.

"Mathias, what happened to you?" She asked snapping him out of his daze as he gazed down at her and she could see how emotionally broken he was despite the visible wounds that were visible. His right leg spasmed and buckled causing Mathias to growl in pain as he fell to his knees and Abigail was immediately at his side keeping him balanced as she lead him into her home. He remained silent as she sat him in one of her guest rooms, she reached for one of the blood covered bandages but he grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"You are aware of my blood so just tell me what i need to do." He said surprising Abigail as she nodded in understanding before leaving to grab some bandages for him. When she came back he was already removing the bloodied bandages and looked around the room.

"Is there a place for me to burn this?" He asked and she gestured him to follow despite his injured leg to a fireplace in the living room. It was well lit as he slowly approached it and tossed the bandages in the fire and watched them smolder into nothing but ash with in the flames. She went over to aid him being careful not to touch his wounds and set him on the couch.

"Now you wait here and rest, I'll get the bandages for you." She said her calm voice firm as she left him there to watch the dancing flames. He grumbled softly as a single tear rolled down on his face.

"_I'm sorry Elsa but this is for the best. I still love you, you were the only person i ever connected to. I never wanted to hurt you and that is the reason why i had to leave. One day…. One day i hope you'll understand why i did this." _He thought as he silently cried alone in the dark room. Abigail returned but stood back and silently watched him in empathy. They never noticed the snow that began to fall outside.


	32. Chapter 31: Blackmail

Chapter Thirty-One: Blackmail

It's been a week and everyone quickly became worried about Elsa since the day Mathias left as she became depressed and stayed mostly in her room unless she had to do her duties as queen. The only person who made her smile was her nephew Christian when Anna suggested her to spend some time with him thinking it would be good for her and to her surprise it worked but that was the only time Elsa truly smiled. Jonathan began to notice whenever Mathias was mentioned in a conversation by the guards or the staff, she would reach for the pendant on her neck and hold it for a few moments and the old guard had a reason to believe that she still loved him.

The ball was only a few days away and guests were already arriving by road and sea

were already coming to the their kingdom before the ball even began. Elsa stood on the balcony of her room overlooking the guests as they crowded in the courtyard. To her guests she looked stunning and more elegant for a queen. Her dress was royal blue with her hair up in a neat bun with a stoic look upon her features. She still wore the necklace Mathias gave her during Christmas, it gave her comfort knowing in a way he was with her, reassuring her that everything will be fine. But that wasn't the case, with Mathias gone, the council will again try to get her with one of the royals even Joseph which sent shivers down her spine remembering the things he tried to do to her. The head council gave her his condolences but reassured her that Mathias will come back to her. It did bring her hopes but the odds were stacked against her and right now she was just avoiding the inevitable.

"_Maybe i'm truly destined to spend the rest of my life alone."_ She thought as her grip tightened on the railing. She immediately calmed down when she noticed some frost forming around it, trying hide the fact she was distressed. She waited patiently till Kai announced her and contemplated on whether or not she could follow through with it. She heard her name announced and slowly but surely she stepped out to the applauding crowd and gave them a false smile and waited for them to quiet down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, i thank you all for coming today and i'm sure some of you are aware of why you're here but i hope you enjoy your stay and the party. Thank you." She said dismissing the dignitaries as the filed out of the courtyard. A heavy sigh escaped her as the last person left the area and slowly sat on a nearby bench to calm herself as the nervousness enveloped her as the wind blew past her. One of her hands moved to the pendant on her neck to help calm her and the memories if not much of the times she had spent with Mathias filled her mind like a warm blanket and it soothed her to her core. Oh, how she missed that man with his ways of reassurance and at the same time his sarcastic remarks even though he was cocky about himself at times but she loved that about him, even that little moment with her nephew Christian. There was pride in his eyes and a bit of jealousy in them but it seemed it was in a good way as he held him though he is stubborn and won't admit it plainly to anyone. His warmth compared to her own temperature actually relaxed her and knew she had the same effect on him as well. She missed his touch and the thought made her body ach in longing for such an interaction along those kisses he would leave along her neck and back…. She quickly shook those thoughts away knowing where they were going and with her face flushed, got back up in went back into the castle to finish the preparations.

Joseph was waiting patiently in his room he was staying in at the ship and was grinning madly now he had the chance to get the throne now since Mathias was out of the way. He was pissed somewhat when he found out that Adam killed the wrong person and the plan was ruined somewhat till Mathias killed the girls parents. When he got the message from Hans saying the plan is back in action and he wasted no time and took the first ship to Arendelle. He was eager to make Elsa suffer along with Mathias and would make sure he hears the _news _he was planning to share with the kingdom and Elsa has to do what he says this time and had the _perfect tool_ to do so. Now all he had to do was wait for the opportunity to come his way. He wondered why Hans wanted the man alive so bad but the look in his eyes actually scared him as they craved for power just like their owner. He was confused that day Hans told him to say those exact things to Mathias If he ever met him and he thought he was crazy till he saw the way the mysterious man reacted and wondered what he truly was and why Hans wanted him so badly and not the queen. Shrugging at the thought he continued to think of the ways to get under the snow queen's skin and chuckle as cruel things came to mind on what he'll do to her once he got the crown. So he waited till the the ball began to make his move.

The day of the ball finally arrived and the guest filed in to get back into the castle for the day's festivities, the only person dreading this was Elsa as she stood in the ballroom watching the ever growing crowd. She had a vile taste in her mouth when she noticed some of the princes looking at her with their hungry eyes and some seemed a bit older than her and the party didn't even start and she was already wanting to leave. Anna stood by her holding her son in her arms as she too looked at the crowds but held a small scowl when she saw some princes looking at her sister.

"Relax Elsa everything will be fine." Anna assured her but saw how wrong she was when Elsa took a shuddering breath close to tears but that stoic facade came back but Anna knew how broken she was and felt sorry for her. Elsa wanted away from everything but knew if she left she would risk getting attention of the suitors and she didn't want that. Frost started to form at her fingertips as she looked for a way out. The music started to play giving her cue to walk casually to the door while trying to make appearances to the dignitaries greeting them as she passed by along the way. Relief flooded her once the door was within reach and quickly made her way to the courtyard. Unknown to her someone was in the opposite end of the hallway watching her with great interest knowing that victory was close now. He stepped out of his hiding place and slowly followed the sounds of heels clicking against the stone floor.

Anna looked at the direction her sister went more concerned about her than anything as her son moved a bit trying to snuggle closer into her chest.

"I'm just worried about your Aunt Elsa." She told him but knew he wouldn't understand her for a while as she gently patted his back trying to get him to sleep. Kristoff walked over after having a brief conversation with a few dignitaries and frowned at Anna's expression along the fact Elsa was missing.

"Where did she go?" He asked referring to Elsa. Anna sighed a bit then looked at him with a sad smile.

"She still upset that Mathias left and still needs some time alone." She answered him as she bounced the baby in her arms. Kristoff understood what she meant and knew how much Elsa loved the man and already regretted saying those things about him to her that day.

Elsa stood between the two flowing fountains in her courtyard listening to the sounds of the water flowing from the two eased her mind as she let out a breath she'd been holding for those few moments getting to her destination. She looked up at the now night sky as tears began to form in her eyes as all the emotions she held at bay came crashing down on her. Sobs escaped her as she collapsed to the ground letting the tears fall freely her entire being shaking out of control. She had this inexpressible feeling in the depth of her heart as she her thoughts raced about her loss. She finally realized how important Mathias was in her life and wished she could've done more to convince him to stay but she knew how stubborn he could be at times when he makes up his mind. She remembered that night before Alice's funeral, the way he caressed her, exploring her but at the same time he was so…. hesitant with some of his actions. It would've been a boundless bliss but mathias seemed modest about her well-being and kept things at a _minimum, _though his heartfelt actions toward her were more than enough at the time but it left her craving for more since then though she wouldn't admit it openly to others about her personal life. Such thoughts made her heart flutter in anticipation but her mind went blank when she heard the slightest sounds of clapping and jerked her head up.

"Oh, this is too good to be true. The powerful snow queen has fallen to her knees in sorrow." She heard and every fiber of her being froze in fear when she saw Joseph walking towards her slightly clapping his hands. The memories of what he tried to do to her flooded her mind as he stopped in front of her. He had that smug look on his face as he looked down at her knowing full well she was startled by his sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded as anger slowly fuled her giving her the energy to stand up and look this man in the eyes. Joseph just stood there his expression not changing in the slightest and it nerved her.

"Now is that any way to treat your guests? I was merely invited to this ball. It's a damn shame that Mathias won't be joining us tonight." He said with a chuckle and Elsa glared at him when she realized what he meant.

"Y-You bastard! You waited till Mathias left didn't you?!" She hissed through gritted teeth as ice began to form on the floor, the fountains already frozen into jagged spikes as the area got colder. The prince smirked answering her suspicions but the prince knew what she had planned and decided to break her.

"I wouldn't try anything if i were you. I know you don't want anything bad to happen to Mathias do you?" He asked slyly and this surprised Elsa as she looked at him blankly.

"What did you do to him?" She asked though she was inwardly worried that something has happened to him. Joseph laughed off her question as she looked at him confused till she felt a sharp pain erupted from her left cheek knocking her to the ground and glared up defiantly at the offending hand that belonged to joseph. He smirked knowing he finally got her quiet and knelt down infront of her.

"He's fine but if you keep this up i know you won't be for long." He threatened her and the queen visibly tensed up as she looked at him, her eyes shining with anger.

"Now nothing bad will happen to him if you agree marry me and once i become king i'll let him go if you are well behaved till then. But if you don't then i'll tell my men to kill him deal?" He finished and Elsa was terrified, not just for herself but for Mathias as well.

"_H-How did they manage to catch him?"_ She thought as joseph looked at her expectantly awaiting her answer. Slowly she stood up with the prince in tow as they stared at each other in silence while Elsa though of alternatives but could think of any. She knew there was no other way around this as she saw Joseph's grin widening.

"_I-I'm sorry Mathias."_ She thought as she fought back the tears forming once again but she would cry not in front of this man she would never give the bastard the satisfaction of it. She clenched her fists tightly as she glared at the man before her, one of the reasons for her suffering but she knew she'd had lost.

"I'll do it but only if you keep your word that no harm will come to Mathias." She said as she felt her heart shatter to pieces but kept a stoic posture. The man nodded his head in agreement knowing the deal has been made. Elsa felt like she was dying on the inside as she watched the man smirk in triumph as he lead them back to the ballroom. She knew she had to announce their _engagement_ tomorrow to her loyal subjects but wished it was Mathias instead of this sickening excuse of a man. She suppressed a growl down her throat and quickly realized how much Mathias actually rubbed off on her with his primeval side and smiled bitterly to herself knowing how cruel life was to her and that she'll give Joseph a hard time for as long as she lives.

"What are you smirking about?" The prince asked annoyed by the way she's already acting. Elsa huffed and looked away from further infuriating him.

"It's none of your concern Joseph since you're practically doing the same thing." She snapped at him not making eye contact causing the man to falter slightly but he regained his composure and continued walking not pressing any further in the matter much to Elsa's relief.

"What an imbecile." She muttered under her breath as she continued to follow him through the halls. Once they reached the ballroom Joseph leaned closer to her ear with a small smirk on his lips.

"You will not tell anyone of the deal we made understand?" He asked and she silently nodded her head as he lead her through the crowd with her clung to his arm. He furrowed his brows in frustration when he noticed Elsa's face was expressionless.

"Try to pretend to be happy." He hissed and she gave him a bitter cold smile as she let frost spread lightly on the prince's arm and smirked in satisfaction as he pulled away from her to warm up his right arm.

"We might be engaged but that won't stop me from fighting you, I'll keep doing it till the very end." She said only loud enough for him to hear and he smirked at her declaration but couldn't stop the shivers that went up his spine from her cold tone. But he knew she'll do as he said as long as she believed Mathias's life was on the line but he didn't know how long that would last and hoped this played through. His eyes widened when he realized that Elsa disappeared and cursed under his breath as he approached one of the servants.

Elsa shut her bedroom door and sighed in relief as she slid down to the floor and leaned against it for support. She groaned in frustration as she banged the back of her head slightly against the door a few times. She was ashamed….ashamed of herself for being so vulnerable to agree to do such a thing and she hated it as much as she hated Joseph. With a scream she froze almost everything in the room and made sure that the door wouldn't budge before thawing out the bed and collapsing into into it seeking its comfort. She quickly felt something metallic pressing against her chest and sat up and looked down seeing the necklace Mathias had given her during Christmas. Gently she wrapped her right hand around it and brought it up to her lips kissing the pendant knowing that this would be the only comfort besides her sister she'll ever get. Her eyes stung from her tears as she silently cried herself to sleep undisturbed and away from the reality for one night just like before except she slept alone without the warmth of her beloved.

The morning sun shined through the window curtains much to Elsa's annoyance as she stirred awake to face the day. The vague memories of last night's events plagued her and she suddenly felt like she was about to vomit for agreeing to to it but then remembered that he has Mathias as leverage against her and she couldn't do anything about it. A loud bang at her door startled her a bit and wondered who it was till she heard the voice of the man she so despised the most with the exception of Hans. She fought back the urge to yell at him to leave her alone but she had to be apart of the announcement of this surade of an engagement. Grudgingly she got out of bed incoherently mumbling to herself and went to her closet to pick out a dress for the day. She picked out the black dress and went to her changing room as Joseph continued to bang on the door demanding her to open it. His pestering wasn't helping her mood as more ice began to coat the door to the point she couldn't hear the banging anymore. She sighed when everything went quiet again but knew she couldn't stay in here forever and thawed out the door opening it to reveal Joseph glaring daggers at her and she just simply smiled acting like she did nothing wrong.

"You're driving my patience Queen Elsa, do you really want Mathias to die so badly." He sneered and her smile quickly dissipated into a look of horror. The prince laughed at her expression before walking away from her leaving her to suffer in her own misery as her freedom was slowly ripped away from her. But she wasn't done there was one thing Joseph didn't know about her and that was the fact that her subject knew her quite well especially when she always wore either blue or the occasional purple dresses and she hopped a few of them would figure it out. She stayed away from Anna and Kristoff hopping that they wouldn't try to pry the information out of her but that would ruin her plan. Surprisingly both Kristoff and Kai understood when they caught a glimpse of the dress she was wearing as both she and joseph stepped closer to the balcony overseeing the courtyard as her people slowly entered it, eager to hear some news.

"I'll do the talking." Joseph said confidently as he stepped closer to the railings and Elsa just stood back and silently watched as her life slowly crumbled around her.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you all for coming here today for an important announcement and since Queen Elsa is to excited to speak i'll be giving the knews. Last night i proposed to your queen and was more than eager to accept it. We will be married in a month from now and Arendelle will officially have it's king." He announced and the audience was silent as a few men looked in Elsa's direction and saw her wearing her black dress and frowned at the prince. Elsa smiled to herself when she saw some of the men looking up at Joseph in anger and already knew her plan was working. Without another word he dismissed them and a few of the villagers grouped together whispering to one another as they glanced back up at Elsa and she knew for certain they were planning a protest.

**Three reviews and i'll post the next chapter once it's done enjoy.**


	33. Chapter 32: The Legend of Gojira

**Yeah chapter thirty-two, and sorry the two chapters took so long kinda got sidtracked but anyways enjy and don't forget to review.**

Chapter Thirty-Two: The Legend of Gojira

Abigail tried to cheer up Mathias to no avail. He slowly began to eat less which wasn't healthy for him and she had to literally had to force the stubborn man to eat at times. He would stare out at the castle at night with a look of longing in his eyes and occasionally cried when he heard _her_ from the castle. It broke the young woman's heart seeing him in such a state every night in the guestroom, she could see him crying silently and she felt completely useless not knowing how she can help ease his pain. She didn't need Mathias to tell her what happened since she heard it from a few guards around town talking about the events that took place at the castle. She was shocked to know that two people were killed and what was even more surprising they claimed to be Alice's parents.

"It still doesn't explain why he left in such a state." She said to herself one day as she cleaned up her shop for the fifth time that week. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the slow heavy steps in the room till a shadow caught her attention. Mathias stood near her and his eyes were glossy and he seemed tired both physically and mentally. If anyone else saw him they would of thought he was sick but Abigail knew better and could easily read his eyes and tell he was still coupling with his pain. The dark circles that formed beneath his eyes confirmed her suspicions that he hardly slept since he starting staying in her home. She knew there was something else that bothered him and already heard the announcement a few days ago about the queen's engagement the the prince of the Northern Isles. She knew he needed out of the house so she set her broom on the nearest wall and gave Mathias a small smile.

"Come on, let's go for a walk, and get you some fresh air." She said as she took lead and Mathias followed a few steps behind her. She was relieved when Mathias actually started to talk to her willingly but everytime he spoke it was like almost a whisper at times. They were walking around the docks and Abigail saw some foreign crew members loading up their ship till the elder one looked over in their direction and froze as if he was shocked and mostly likely seen a ghost.

"G-Gojira!" The man shouted and she turned to the man's direction but apparently Mathias had heard it too and was tense. A few of the crew members stopped and looked in their general direction till she realized their attention was on Mathias. She turned and saw the shocked look on his face as if he recognized what the man said. He growled a bit but it was loud enough for her to hear and this made her curious as she gazed back at the men suspiciously. They began to murmur to themselves in a language that she couldn't understand but stopped when Mathias stepped forward and erupted an earsplitting roar. They were quiet for a few moments along with the few people around the area who watched cautiously. She was shocked when the elder smiled in return and the rest of the crew did something that surprised her and everyone else, they silently knelt down to one knee even Mathias was confused by their actions.

"_They must be the ones who knew of my existence, the ones who still believed in those legends told by their elders who once saw me roam." _He thought as a smile crossed his lips knowing he's still respected by some humans. He gently grabbed Abigail by her arms and lead her away but stopped and gave the crew a last look before they went back home. He can still hear them cheer calling out the name they given him all those years ago. Abigail pondered about what happened especially what they called him.

"_Gojira? What does that even mean?"_ She thought as she stared at the man in question in wonder. Alot of things still didn't make sense to her as she pondered on the word for a bit.

"Mathias." She called to him and he turned his head letting her know he was listening.

"D-Do you know them?" She asked nervously and was surprised that he shook his head.

"I never met them before why?" He asked her and she went silent for a brief second.

"It's because of what they called you, like they knew you or something, please tell me the truth." She said and Mathias froze and his eyes went downcast.

"I-i can't tell you, It's difficult to explain and you wouldn't understand." He finally answered as he continued walking ahead of her. Abigail clenched her fists in frustration and stomped her foot in the ground.

"Why can't you tell me?!" She demanded and Mathias stopped again and she feared for a moment that she angered him.

"You'll be safer not knowing." Was his final answer as he continued on leaving Abigail alone on the streets for a bit as she absorbed his reasoning. Finally realizing what he meant she hurried to her house and was surprised to see him standing at the doorway, his face sullen like he knew she would persist on him telling her. He frowned a bit as he awaited the things that she was going to say.

"Mathias, what are you hiding? What is it that you're so afraid of?" She asked him and he stood there silent but gestured her in the house and she stormed past him and walked straight into the livingroom. Her anger dissipated when she saw how troubled he was and regretted being too hard on him. She waited till he sat across from her and reached her arm out and held his arm in comfort.

"Please tell me what it is you're hiding." She pleaded him and he leaned forward his brows still furrowed but the pain was still in his eyes. Her heart raced knowing how close he was to her and slightly bit her lip as the urge to break the gap came to mind.

"W-Why do you care about me so much?" He asked but Abigail just stared at him and the look in her eyes seemed familiar to him for some reason. He was about to ask again when he felt her lips press upon his causing him to tense from the unexpected contact but he finally realized why she cared for him so much and felt a pang of guilt in his heart knowing that his feelings, his heart belonged to the Queen of Arendelle but for now he assumed it was the heat of the moment and as soon as she pulled away her face flushed in embarrasment as he began to tell her his story and she listened intently like the last time. It was night time after he finished explaining everything to her and she was silent for a awhile and it nerved him that she and anyone else would do this to him. She shook her head in disbelief shocking Mathias as he felt completely broken as she walked away and to her room leaving him alone by the fire.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." He said to himself once he heard the door shut to her room. He knew what he must do as he got up and walked over to the window that had a view of the north mountain. Abigail stood by the window pondering on the things Mathias has told him and she thought it was a lie even the fact the he claimed to be some kind of monster but somewhere in the back of her mind seemed to think what he said was the truth and some evidence was in front of her the whole time. She thought back to what the elder man said and wondered for a bit till she decided that she'll speak to the man tomorrow. She never saw Mathias the rest of the night before she retired herself knowing she had a long day ahead of her. Morning came too quickly for Abigail's liking and groggily got herself out of the bed to face the day. She silently walked through the halls and stopped by Mathias' door wondering if she should wake him but thought better of it as she continued down the hall and down the stairs. It was a quiet morning one of many things she enjoyed since she moved in here on her own. That was four years ago and she hasn't heard anything from her parents since then. She sighed in agitation remembering the argument she had with her parents mostly her father when he tried to marry her off to someone else so they can get more property but she refused and decided to leave before she was forced to marry.

"_Why didn't he just listen to me?" _She thought sadly as she got out of the house and looked around. The sun was barely seen over the mountains and the town seem quiet as no one was up yet and this was a good sign for her to walk around to enjoy the peace while it lasted till everyone ruins it for her. The first place she went to was the docks and was surprised that the ship was still there and the crew was up and about and seemed quiet about it. She cautiously approached the members looking for the elder of the group. She froze when she felt a tap on her shoulder as the fear slowly built up in her stomach not knowing who it was. She darted around ready to smack someone but her hand stopped only a few inches from the man's calm face as he held her wrist in a vice grip. She realized it was the man she wanted to see and relaxed a bit before she apologized to him if he could understand her. He slowly let go of her hand and she brought it close to her and rubbed around the spot where he held her so tightly. She heard footsteps approach her from behind and saw another man watching her cautiously.

"What are you doing on this ship?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and patiently awaited her response. Abigail quickly recovered from her stupor and looked at the man in the eyes.

"I wanted some answers from this man about what he said the other day." She explained and the elder man behind her smiled in understanding as he gestured her to sit on the crates on the left side of the ship. The two sat down but the young woman noticed the younger one standing between them and shoot him a questioning look that he simply shrugged off unconcerned.

"You'll need me to translate what he says." He explained and she nodded thoughtfully as she gazed back at the elder sailor. She could tell that the man gained his knowledge and experience with time despite his age. Abigail took a deep breath calming herself before she spoke.

"The other day you looked at a friend of mine and you called him Gojira, why?" She asked and the younger sailor spoke to him in the language that sounded so alien to her but at the same time mysterious. His eyes gleamed as he leaned forward towards her and spoke leaving her confused.

"Because that's what our great-great grandfathers called him." The man translated but she could tell he was confused as well as she. The man continued to speak and she patiently waited till he was done and the man translated it to her.

"He says that Gojira has been around for a very long time. That he was shocked to see him here of all places. He remembered the stories his father and great grandfather once told him when he was still young. He might look different now but the only thing that will never change is the energy that flows through him." The man translated and Abigail quickly became curious of the stories they heard about him but also wondered why he said Mathias looked _different_ now.

What do you mean different, what was he like before?" She asked and wasn't ready for the man's answer.

"He was like a god designed for all intensive purposes." Was his answer and this left her awestruck yet still confused and hopped the story would help clear that up.

"Tell me about those stories you mentioned." She encouraged and the man smiled in delight when it was translated to him. Her mind raced making mental notes of what Mathias told her as she focused on the man before her. Most of the ship's crewmen were out and surrounding them, listening intently to the story they heard many times in their lives as well.

"There was a time before man even existed, great titans once ruled this world but one day they began to clash against one another almost destroying everything in their wake. But one stood out from the rest of them, He was the most feared of them all and as the years went on he fought defendending this planet till they were defeated but with all his energy spent he traveled into the sea and rested till the day he was needed again." The man translated as he looked at the older man in disbelief

"Oh come on! You can't really believe such a thing really exists!" He exclaimed but the look the man gave him silenced him immediately. He spoke again and the man looked at her when he spoke and the young sailor quickly translated.

"Long ago back in my homeland there was a great war that scared most of the land and it's people and it slowly moved to the coast where my great-great grandfather once lived along with a small group of people who thrived there. My great grandfather's father was in the bay fishing with his elder brother when the most mysteries sound filled the air startling the two. That's when the water began to rise and the waves pushed their small boat till it slammed into the rocky shore. After they recovered from the impact both looked in the direction of the waves. A low rumble caused them to freeze as a outline of a figure slowly rose and they watched in awe as it stood it's full height blocking their view of the cliffs. It's reared It's head and roared piercing through their core. Most of the body was covered by the morning mist but they could tell the head resembled that of a dragon. They moved the the larger rocks not far from their destroyed boat to get a better look. Before he could get a better look at it, the titan went back into the sea with a mighty splash and was completely gone leaving them in both to ponder of it's existence that's when they named him Gojira. That was the day my great-great grandfather saw him." The young sailor translated and Abigail felt like she was smacked across the face as she realized that Mathias never lied to her the other night and felt awfully foolish as she stood up abruptly startling the two men along with the rest of the men that were listening. She was about to leave but she never got the man's name.

"Um, sorry but i never got your name." She said and the man smirked a bit and spoke leaving the young man to translate again.

"Serizawa." The man answered for the foreign sailor and she bolted off the ship heading straight for her house. Her mind raced as she remembered what Mathias told of of what happened to him before he came here and instantly regretted giving him the cold shoulder. She finally reached her home and immediately barged in hopping to confront him but found the place empty. She quickly hurried up the stairs to find him with no luck at all as she went back downstairs to see if he left a note about his whereabouts.

"Mathias where are you?" She asked out loud as she worried for her friend's sake.

Hans sat in his tent with a smug grin on his face knowing that he was much closer getting what was rightfully his when one of his men stormed in breathing heavily and this surprised him as he leaned forward gesturing the man to speak.

"S-Sir our scouts have spotted Mathias moving up the north mountain and by the looks of it he isn't slowing down." The man informed him and Hans stood up calmly and stood over till he was in front of him, his grin never leaving his face.

"Do you want to send some men to intercept him, sir? He asked nervously but Hans shook his head and looked at the man.

"No leave him be, as long as he's up there he won't fowl with our plans anymore." He said and the soldier nodded before departing out of his tent leaving him to ponder in his own thoughts.

Mathias feet crunched in the snow as he neared his destination on top of the mountain. The air grew colder the closer he got and it reminded him so much of Elsa's touch it pained him but yet at the same time eased his mind and body as he finally found what he'd been looking for. He growled in satisfaction as he stared at the very castle Elsa had created with her bare hands. The woman never ceased to amaze him and he wanted to see it for himself when she told him about her past. He observed every detail of it as he approached the frozen staircase but noticed the huge pile of snow and stopped glaring at it as he knew the things presents. Before his eyes the snow golem rose glaring at Mathias with the same intensity both not moving an inch. Mathias's patients quickly worn out as he roared out his challenge before charging the golem. The golem simply swiped Mathias away slamming the man into a snowbank. Mathias emerged more angered than ever as his back began to glow again as he stood up facing his opponent knowing this fight was far from over. They charged each other one more time hopping that they would become victorious. Their fight was heard throughout the mountain catching the attention of the trolls as they froze in place fearing the worst. Grand Pabbie stood listening to the sounds of a fight from one being he knew all too well. The King of Monsters was angry and he won't stop till he was at peace with himself, no matter what it takes and that's what Grand Pabbie feared the most knowing that they'll be seeing each other soon.


	34. Chapter 33: The Search for Mathias: P1

Sorry this took longer than expected, but i hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Search for Mathias: Part 1

More than a month has passed since Mathias disappeared without a single trace and the wedding date was almost upon them. Some of the castle's inhabitants were miserable once Joseph settled in and was acting like he was already a king. Only few people had their suspicions, but only Elsa knew the truth behind the lie and would do about anything to keep the people she cared about safe and that included Mathias. She knew if she done anything to Joseph then they would kill Mathias but they never counted on her people, her most loyal subjects to speak out against him. It once started as a simple protest but it turned into a rebellion once they suspected treachery from the prince and knew their queen well enough to know she was being threatened to an extent and they wouldn't tolerate any it. A knock was heard at her bedroom door bringing her out of her thoughts and she was hesitant to open it for fearing that it would be Joseph. She slowly approached the door gently placed her trembling hand on the knob till she heard the familiar voice of Kai that she sighed in relief knowing it wasn't the man she expected. She opened the door to see Kai looking at her worriedly as he stood on the other side of the door.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" He asked concerned for his queen. Elsa was touched by her servant's concern and didn't want him to worry too much and gave him a small smile.

"Yes Kai everything is fine, thank you for the concern." She told him as she was about to shut the door again the servant spoke again.

"My oldest niece wishes to speak with you." He said confusing the young queen as she opened the door more wider to step out into the hall. She looked around to make sure no one else was around then focused her attention back to Kai.

"Who is your niece?" She asked curiously as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Abigail your Majesty, she's the one who brought Mathias back home after he got injured." He answered and Elsa was silent for a moment remembering a young woman supporting Mathias who was barely conscious at the time before he collapsed in the courtyard, blood slowly spewing around his body. That was the day she almost feared the worst that could happened in her life. Hearing that she wants to speak with her was surprising since she barely knew the woman.

"Do you know why she wants to speak to me?" She asked him and the elder man silently shook his head causing Elsa to sigh nervously.

"A-Alright send her to my study and make sure Prince Joseph doesn't disturb us." She said and Kai bowed before leaving and she left the other way heading to her study looking behind her to make sure Joseph wasn't following her. The door to her study came to view and she quicken her pace but the door was slightly open and stopped in front of the door. She was about to leave when the door swung wide opened revealing the arrogant Joseph as he smiled smugly at her.

"Ah Queen Elsa, what a surprise for you to see me. Would you like to step in for a few moments there a few things i wanted to _discuss_ with you?" He asked as he to a stepped to the side for her to enter. She stood there silently fear dreaded in her eyes as she stared at the man in horror. When she didn't move he forcefully grabbed her arm and yanked her into the room causing the young woman to yelp in surprise as the door slammed behind them.

Abigail stood nervously in the courtyard awaiting for her uncle to come back to get her if the queen agreed to speak with her. She wanted to know what had caused Mathias to leave the way he did and to also wanted see if the queen knew exactly _what_ Mathias is. The thought of him being some sort of deity was hard to get her head around. Time passed a the sun began to stoop behind the wall signaling that the evening is upon them once her uncle came into view looking around nervously.

"The queen ready to see you in her study." He said as he gestured her to follow him into the castle. She looked around in awe as she walked further into the castle but kept her amazement to herself not wanting to strike any conversations with her uncle. It wasn't long before Kai stopped in front of the door and looked at her with short glance.

"Her Majesty should be inside waiting for you." He said before walking off leaving her alone in the hallway. She stood there for a few minutes wonder if she made the right decision before she heard voices on the other side of the door.

"I want you to behave yourself and no more of your foolish attempts of avoiding me understood you _Majesty._" The voice sneered with venom and she knew it was probably that prince talking and kept on listening. There was a long silence before she heard the voice of the queen.

"Alright as long as you keep your word that nothing will happen to Mathias." The queen said causing Abigail to silently gasp in both horror and surprise.

"_H-How?! Mathias was with me when they made the announcement."_ She thought and quickly moved once she heard footsteps coming her way and bolted around the corner as the door opened and the prince stepped out with a smug look on his face as he closed the door and walked the other way. She waited till his footsteps were no longer before she cautiously approached the door to the study. Silent sobs were heard on the other side and that made her stop before she opened it. Her fists clenched in silent fury toward the prince for causing the queen such enormous pain and the fact that he was using Mathias as leverage against her almost made the woman lose it and give that prince a piece of her mind. She knew needed to find Mathias and quickly before things got out of hand and with that in mind she began to walk toward the castle gates. Two figures walked in front of the hall and she began to slow her pace once she recognized one of them as Kristoff. His gaze fell upon her and his eyes widened in shock as he stopped walking along with the woman next to him who was carrying a small bundle in her arms.

"A-Abigail?! What are you doing here?" Kristoff asked in surprise once the young woman stopped in front of them. His eyes narrowed in concern when he noticed the dark circles forming underneath her eyes and he guessed that she hadn't had much sleep in a while.

"I-I did come here to see the queen but i believe i've heard enough to know that there's a problem." She answered her voice dry of moisture as she spoke. Kristoff quickly understood but Anna stepped forward while snuggling her son closer in her arms and narrowed her eyes at the young woman suspiciously.

"And what would that be?" Anna asked she too wanted to know what was going on with her sister, she rarely saw and when she does it's alway with that jerk of a prince. She did notice that her older sister seemed to be in more pain ever since Joseph came into the castle and she had her suspicions about him. She asked herself at times if the prince was hurting Elsa everytime she saw her sister wear longer sleeves that covered her arms and shoulders and the scarves that covered her neck. Abigail sighed heavily and looked at the young princess who seemed concerned about the situation.

"Prince joseph is blackmailing the queen to marry him and he's using Mathias as leverage to do it." She said and the couple looked at her in disbelief.

"H-How did they manage to catch him?!" Kristoff asked surprised and the young woman shook her head confusing him even more.

"That's the thing Mathias was with me when the announcement was made and he left a week after with no trace. Joseph never had Mathias in the first place. he was lying to her the entire time." She said and Anna growled in anger but quickly calmed down when Christian began to cry and tried to lull the child back to sleep.

"What can we do?" Kristoff asked Abigail and the brown haired woman shook her head knowingly.

"Nothing for now, but i need to find Mathias and fast before it's too late and i need you to tell me where i can find him." She said and Kristoff shook his head till Anna piped up.

"He might be up on the north mountain, the ice castle is where he might be at, It's the only thing up there that'll remind him of Elsa." She said surprising Abigail for a few moments and then her eyes narrowed in determination.

"Then that's where i'll start, i need to find him, he's the only one that can stop this." She said as she walked past them and continued out the castle giving no room for argument. Once she got past the gate she looked up at the mountain with fierce determination.

"_Wherever you are Mathias i will find you and i will bring you home."_ She thought as she went to her home to gather some supplies for the trip.

Hans stands alone in his tent awaiting confirmation about Joseph's betrayal. He knew he should have never trusted that snake in the first place. While he was thinking of ways to torture the man he heard his men yelling and moving about outside and he got suspicious till an all too familiar roar was heard.

"Damnit again!" He hissed in frustration as he marched out of his tent to witness the massacre before him. During the past month it seemed Mathias had nothing better to do but to hunt him and his men down. His numbers have dropped dramatically since then and he knew he was going to lose more men tonight if he didn't act fast. He looked at the two guards who haven't moved from their post in front of a tent since the attack.

"You two! Grab the our prisoner we still need him to finish the formula." He ordered and they immediately went into the tent to complete their task. He looked in the direction Mathias was at and smiled bitterly.

"Till next time." He said as he and a few other men and their prisoner disappeared into the forest. The sound of men suffering filled the area along with the furious roars that filled the mountain.

It was night fall when Abigail began her search and knew she was getting close when she heard her friend roar in the distance but couldn't tell which direction and she gritted her teeth in aggravation.

"Come on Mathias where are you?" She said quietly but knew she had to quit now and start in the morning remembering the last time she went into the forest. She shuddered as the memory of Mathias breaking the bear's neck as if it was i twig and now she knows how he could do such things and probably guessed he'd done it plenty of times in the past based on the many scars he has on his body. She hopped tomorrow would be better as she started to make camp for the night.

Mathias stood in what was left of Hans' camp, he looked around a few times and hadn't found Hans yet and he quickly became frustrated by his antics. His back was glowing that bright blew still even after the carnage in night, the fire already died out a few hours ago though he didn't really care. His face had already began to growl hair making him appear older. The dark circles under his eyes made it looked like he hadn't slept in days. He saw a couple of crates that were left behind and knew he needed food if he ever wanted to kill Hans and stop him from harming Elsa and the people closest to him. His defeat at the ice castle nerved him but at least he was able to see it with his own eyes before he left to find Hans. The thought of Elsa still plagued him and wondered how she and the others were handling it. Before he knew it, he sat down as the moments he spent with the young monarch, from the first time he met her to the sweetest moments when she cared for him during his recovery. He never knew how much he truly missed her and how much he wanted her back in his life. He knew he was breaking the important rule he and a few others had made a long time ago, _to never get attached to a human_. But he knew he wasn't the only one that had done it, The great dragon of the west had fallen for a human female and they had trouble finding him. The consequences for such actions were death that was certain but he now he knew why he did what he did. Before long Mathias finally dozed off into a deep slumber, probably the best one he had in awhile.

**I have a poll on my profile go and check it out and pick your fovorite chapter so far in this story. Till next time.**


	35. Chapter 34: The search for Mathias: P2

Alright i hope all of you enjoy and don't forget to review

Chapter Thirty-Four: The Search for Mathias: Part 2

It was midnight and Joseph stood alone in the court waiting, it was past the original time they were going to meet and he was getting irritated by the man's tardiness. The faint sounds of footsteps approached him from behind and he turned around and noticed a figure with the shadows of the courtyard. Joseph gritted his teeth as he hissed at the man showing his displeasure.

"Hans has such a nerve keeping me waiting out here." He grumbled as he turned fully to him. His emerald eyes gleamed from with in the shadows as he chuckled softly.

"Well at least everything is going according to plan, i must say you really surprised me when you announced your engagement to Queen Elsa." Hans said and Joseph remained silent knowing that in soon _he'll_ be the one to take the throne and not the exiled prince of the Southern Isles. But he knew there was more to it than revenge against the royal sisters ever since Mathias showed up in Arendelle, since then he'd talk about having the power to conquer the world and the thought of such power frightened him. Hans finally finished boasting when he realized Joseph wasn't talking.

"What's wrong with you Joseph don't you realize soon everything we dreamed of will be ours to claim." He said and Joseph shook his head in disagreement surprising Hans.

"Sorry, but i plan on taking both the kingdom and the queen for assistance is no longer required now that i have what i want" He declared and Hans bursted into laughter but stopped when he realized he was serious.

"Hmph! How long do you think you'll last without me Joseph. You see these walls won't protect you forever and they'll soon be your demise." Hans said as he disappeared in the darkness leaving Joseph by himself his eyes widened in horror at what was said.

The cold brisk air of the morning awoken Abigail from her slumber as she groggily got up to inspect her surroundings. The fire had died out a long time ago and she was surprised that none of the animals decided to get her during the night. A few of the sun's rays made their way down to the forest floor lighting up a few places in between. She took a look around once she packed up her belongings, so far she was on the right course and hoped to find him before she found herself in any trouble. She remembered the camps she found and the damage done was by none other than Mathias himself and shuddered knowing he can do such a thing. But considering what his old life was like and the things he'd done it wouldn't surprise her that he still had that destructive side still, but right now that's what the people of Arendelle need to stop Prince Joseph and his wretched plans of taking Arendelle.

The trek up the mountain was longer than she had anticipated as the closer she got to the top the more snow there was covering the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw the the ice palace that Anna mentioned, it was a beautiful sight to behold but Abigail still needed to find Mathias as she continued toward the icy structure.

"Mathias!" She called out as her voice echoed around her but she didn't get a response after a few moments of waiting. With a defeated sigh she walked closer till she stepped into a clearing and gasped in shock at the sight before her. The clearing was littered with the remains of a fight, but not an ordinary one. The area was badly scorched in some areas like a wildfire that would burn down any forest and there were craters big and small on the wall of the mountain and she narrowed her eyes at the footprints that were larger than any normal human. A sudden chill slowly crept up her spine as she observed them in awe as she followed were the tracks lead and stopped at a massive pile of snow which confused her. In curiosity she approached the large pile slowly. It shook causing her to stop and it slowly rose up revealing a giant snow golem as it stared down at her with its hollow eyes. She slowly backed away in horror as it took a step toward her with its mighty arms ready to strike at her at any moment with its icy hands. It looked around the area and seemed to relax a bit as it lowered its arms back to sides. Abigail was stunned and wanted to so badly run but her feet stayed in their spot for fearing of angering the golem. Her mind clicked that her queen made this golem and a crazy idea came to her as she nervously cleared her throat getting the golems full attention.

"E-Excuse me, i'm looking for someone i believe you already met him." She said and the golem growled in annoyance but still kept his attention to her.

"The fire breather?" It asked angrily and she nodded knowing what Mathias did at the castle. It clenched his fists as if remembering their encounter and nodded his head.

"He's not here." The golem said as it turned around about to head back up the steps.

"Wait!" She shouted causing the golem to look back at her.

"Arendelle is danger we need him. Queen Elsa needs him!" She shouted the last part and the golem turned fully around and walk back toward her.

"She needs _his_ help?" It asked curiously and she nodded and the golem pointed back down the mountain.

"That's where he went." He said as he began to walk back up to the Ice palace. She stood there till the doors shut and she turned around with a renewed vigor as she started walking back down the mountain.

Mathias sat near a small waterfall listening to the falling water like a lullaby as it calmed him from his racing thoughts as he collected himself. He now wore the tattered cloths of one of the men he killed though they didn't last long from the constant exposure to the elements. With a heavy sigh he took off the shirt revealing his now darkened skin from being outdoors, his scars are more noticeable but he knew it would last long as he sat down in the stream letting the water fall over him. His skin slowly washed away all the dirt and grime from his upper torso and he sighed contently at the feeling of cool water. His mind suddenly flashed to Elsa as he remembered her soft cool touches he longed for months now that it made his heart ache. He sat there for a while longer letting the water run around him as he watched all the dirt flow down the stream into nothing. After he got out he suddenly felt lighter like all his sins washed off of him but the guilt was still there. He looked around and sighed as he leaned against a tree and pondered on what he needed to do. He'd been hunting down Hans and his men for a while now and after the last time he lost track of them and that irritated him, but what he kept thinking about was what he found in one of the abandoned tents. Glowing vials spread out on the table and the worst part was that his body reacted to it like the energy that he thrived upon. He didn't like that sight of that and so he did the only thing he was good at which was breaking stuff and that he did. He smiled at the thought remembering the explosions caused after he lit them on fire.

"What ever he has planned i need to put a stop to it." He said out loud with a heavy breath as he lightly slammed the back of his head to the base of the tree. He knew looking for a way to reverse his current situation had to wait. A part of him felt guilty for leaving Elsa that day and wondered if she was upset by his resolve. He worried about that woman almost everyday and sometimes lost sleep because of it. His eyes narrowed as he looked around his surroundings, he knew someone was there but he didn't know where. He guessed his senses weakened since he was human and wondered what would happen to him if his immunity to his own life source was gone. He shuddered at the thought as he pushed himself off the tree. Everything was silent except the small waterfall going through a running stream. After a few moments of not hearing anything he grabbed his shirt and kept walking the opposite direction. Deep in the shadows Robertson glared at Mathias as he watched him walk away and began to cautiously follow him. He was surprised when Hans told him to tell Mathias about Joseph's plans in Arendelle as a way to make him pay for his betrayal. He scoffed not liking the idea of confronting this man the way his was, or letting him do their dirty work when they could've easily done it themselves.

"_I hope he knows the term of don't kill the messenger."_ He thought but then he remembered the young woman looking for him and an idea struck him as he grinned and went the opposite direction looking for the young woman instead.

Abigail looked around frantically for Mathias to no avail and was starting to lose hope when she heard a sharp whistle that caught her attention. She looked around and a man standing near her against a tree with a wicked grin across his face.

"Now what's a pretty thing like you doing out here?" He asked her and she slightly glared dagger at him making the man laugh.

"Easy there now i'm just curious but instead of beating around the bush i'm getting right to it. You looking for that savage man Mathias?" He asked catching her attention and she stared at him wide eyed at him in shock.

"H-How did you know i was looking for him?" She asked and he just shook his head confirming his suspicions.

"You're with that Hans guy aren't you?" She asked accusingly as she frowned at him and he put his hands up in defense.

"Don't worry i'm here to help you, I know where he is." He said and she quirked an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"You are here to _help _me?" She asked and he nodded not saying a word.

"What's in it for you and Hans?" She asked and he just shrugged and began walking away from her and she followed him cautiously.

"The only thing Hans wants is Joseph out of the picture and so he sent me to inform the man of what's happening in Arendelle hoping he'll leave us be to attend to him." He said and Abigail glared at the back of his head.

"So you want Mathias to go do your dirty work on getting rid of Joseph?" She asked and he only nodded once again without further explanation.

"Well a while back Joseph ordered his men to come to Arendelle, though some of them are already there but the main army is on it's way because of the revolts." He said and she gasped in surprise.

"He plans on taking over Arendelle." She said to herself as she looked down in shame.

"Yeah and i think he knows about someone getting Mathias which is why he has so many men here already." He said and she looked back up at him and smirked.

"Believe me it's going to take more than an army to stop Mathias." She said and the man quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Seems you know something about him that i don't." He stated and she nodded her head confirming his suspicions and he smirked at her spirit.

"I surely hope you are right about that." He said as they finally approached a clearing but he stopped as she walked past him and saw Mathias standing there looking around. She was relieved to finally find him and rushed forward out of the bushes calling out his name. He turned around and was shocked to see Abigail running to him.

"A-Abigail! How did you find me?!" He asked as she finally stopped in front of him glaring at him in anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She yelled as she smacked his bare arm causing him to wince slightly at her tone of voice as she continued to yell at him till he noticed someone standing in the bushes.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He asked her and she stopped and looked behind her to see the man that helped her.

"Mathias, i know what you're thinking and he lead me here to you." She said and Mathias looked at her confused till the man walked out in the clearing with a rueful smile.

"Ah, Robertson, it's been a while. I see you're working for Hans." He said as he glared at him.

"Indeed it has been a while. She wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for me and i believe your woman needs you down at Arendelle." He said and Mathias growled and looked at Abigail for an explanation.

"What is he talking about?" He asked her and she took a deep breath and began to explain everything to him and Mathias anger began to show by the second till he looked at Robertson.

"So what the hell is this a peace treaty till Joseph is out of the way?" He asked him sarcastically and the man nodded his head making Mathias flare his nostrils with a fierce determination in his eyes.

"So the royal bastard has been using my absence to his advantage huh?" He asked no one in particular and a smile crossed his facial features as he began to walk away with the young woman on his heels. He suddenly stopped and looked up and without warning roared out into the heavens causing Abigail to cover her ears from the sudden loud noise. After everything got quiet and she uncovered her ears and glared at him in irritation.

"How about you give some of us a warning first before you do something like that." She said and Mathias just smirked at her and she knew the Mathias she knew was back and was ready for action.

Back in Arendelle a group of men were planning on their assault on the castle to stop Prince Joseph from forcefully marrying Elsa against her will. They stopped when they heard the all too familiar roar in the distance and knew they will get the help they need.

"It's about time she found him." One said relieved that the revolt will no longer be pointless against Joseph. A few other men nodded in agreement knowing that no one else wanting to kill the prince more than Mathias himself.

Joseph stood on one of the balconies in shock of the sudden noise and sweat began roll down his neck and knew the queen hadn't heard it yet much to his relief though he noticed his men were shocked to hear such an outlandish noise and they wondered what on the earth created that. Joseph knew deep down this was what Hans meant when he said that these walls woudn't save him from not what but _who_ is coming from the mountain himself.


	36. Chapter 35: Wedding Crashers

**yay, another chapter up. ****Any questions you might about this story just pm me and i'll be happy to answer them for you.**** So i hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. **

Chapter Thirty-Five: Wedding Crashers

It's been a couple of days and Abigail had been keeping Mathias out of site but the stubborn man had an idea of going out at night attacking the guards leaving the citizens a message. A message saying that their time has come to fight back adding fuel to the fire within the people as their riots gotten more violent against Joseph's men. Joseph has been getting more annoyed by the people but yet feared the cause of them has finally arrived but he still kept Elsa in the dark though he did keep his mind off of things by having his _fun _with the queen as her cries of pain and bruises amused him to no extent and knew his victory is at hand and will finally make Mathias suffer for all the trouble he has caused him.

The night before the wedding and Mathias was walking down an empty alley. His face was tense as he thought of the outcome of the next day knowing many people were going to die just trying to protect their queen and home.

"It's not everyday that i get involved in things like this." He said bitterly to himself as he approached a door at the end of the alley. He banged it a few times till it cracked to reveal a head of an older man he looked around suspiciously till he saw Mathias and quickly opened the door.

"Oh, come in lad we're expecting you." He said as he stepped aside to let the taller man in as Mathias stepped in and looked at the new surroundings and noticed a group of men in the center of the room around a table. The men turned around and smiled at the new arrival as Mathias walked up to them.

"It's good to see a familiar face around here when we need him." One commented with a chuckle as Mathias scanned the map of the town of Arendelle and the castle itself. He shook his head sadly as he pointed at the front of the castle map.

"Joseph's men will be heavily armed there and their main patrols will be in the center of town tomorrow during their _wedding." _He said with distaste as he glared at the map and the men pondered on his inspection.

"We all know you want to save Queen Elsa but dammit you are one of the main reasons we are still fighting those men. But the rest of the army will arrive by the end of the day if we don't get it back." He said and Mathias smirked at him in a way that made him uncomfortable.

"We'll attack the main patrols in the center of town, attack them from all angles that should leave them in a disarray giving us the advantage." He said before he pointed to the front gate on the map.

"Here gentlemen is where things get interesting, they'll have the vantage point when we get there and as far as i can tell they have cannons which will be one of our major problems after that is the rest of the men inside the castle which will be easy for us based on our sheer numbers against them." He said and the men nodded approvingly of the strategy. Mathias looked back at the men eager for their orders and sighed.

"No harm comes to the royal family and you leave Joseph to me understand. If i find out someone has hurt Elsa or little Christian i'll personally reign hell upon them, understand." He said and they nodded their heads before they dismissed themselves out of the room leaving Mathias to ponder on his thoughts. He knew the plan he had in mind was sloppy but it was better than having so many of these people die and for what his anger toward a spoiled brat that feared what he'll do to him. He chuckled darkly at the thought as he looked at the map one last time before leaving the room back to Abigail's place knowing that she'll throw a fit if he got caught by the blue bands as what the people started to call them and he found it hilarious though he would say it out loud insulting them as they had serious matters to attend to. It was cool out as Mathias looked around making sure that he wasn't followed as he finally found his destination and quickened his pace till he was finally at the door, making his way in the warm inviting home of his hostess. Abigail poked her head out from upstairs slightly glaring at the man accusingly.

"Mathias where have you been?" The young woman called out and he shrugged one of his shirts and tossed it aside as he glanced up at her sideways.

"Attending a meeting, we're taking back Arendelle tomorrow before the rest of the military shows up." He said and Abigail froze as she stared at him and he frowned worriedly at her.

"You're going to lead them aren't you?" She asked sadly and he nodded his head silently causing her to sigh knowing why he was doing this in the first place.

"She wouldn't want you to die out there." She said and Mathias shook his head and smiled at her knowingly.

"Than what is the point of me being here if i can't fight to protect the ones i care and love." He said as he slowly walked up the stairs to her. She had nothing else to say and he knew that as he nodded his head bidding her goodnight as tomorrow will change the course of Arendelle's existence. She remained on the staircase as silent tears began to slide down her face as she continued to think of all the people that will die tomorrow.

The sun began to rise over the mountains and Mathias stood by the window watching the view with great interest till he spotted the patrolmen carrying things that looked so familiar to him move about in large groups harassing the men women and especially the children. He scowled at their actions till he spotted the same group of kids Elsa had encouraged to throw snowballs at him and it gave him an idea as he walked away from the window.

Back in the castle Elsa was in the worse shape possible with those dark circles under her eyes and the bruises on her back and shoulders along with the bandages on her stomach from the constant torture from Joseph for the past few months. She dreaded this day from the start ever since she made the deal with Joseph all for Mathias' sake. Her plan for the revolts worked but knew it would only be in vain because of the military from the Northern Isles was supposed to come and stop them in their tracks. She looked at herself in the mirror and the sight of her own state almost made her sick to her stomach. A once powerful and beautiful queen now reduced to nothing at the hands of a abusive foreign prince. With a shuddering breath she tried to enjoy her lasts moments before she enters a new life of horror completely loveless and forced to be.

Mathias approached the boys with a cruel grin knowing that this plan of his was bound to work if they needed the patrol in the center of town. A sharp whistle caught their attention and the boys stared at him suspiciously as he knelt down infront of them.

"What do you want?" The eldest asked him but Mathias still held his expression.

"I'm going to need you and all your friends help." He said earning the eldests attention as he too knelt down so he was also at eye level with Mathias.

"What kind of help?" He asked and Mathias showed his toothy grin.

"We're taking Arendelle back and I'm going to need you and your friends to lead the patrolmen to the center of town so we can ambush them. Think you guys can do that?" He asked them and all the boys smirked and for that he felt grateful.

"We're in since you're going up against Prince Joseph's men." He said as he gave instructions to a few of his friends to spread the word to the others. Mathias stood up and nodded his gratitude toward the boy before leaving them to do their magic as he went to gather the men for action.

Mathias stood in one of the vacant buildings with a few armed men when he heard the sounds of explosions, a lot of them which didn't add up to him till he saw a few kids with some men behind them carrying the same mysterious weapons as before which confused him since he saw something similar to them before but couldn't place it till they pointed them at the kids and the next thing he knew shots were heard and they fell down completely motionless.

Mathias' eyes widened in shock by the sight before him and growled in anger knowing now what they were. The weapons that they called guns and it seems they haven't advanced yet compared to those he witnessed before. The men behind him tensed and he knew some of those children were theirs and suppressed the urge to just charge at them now. It wasn't long till the rest of the patrolmen entered the town square and Mathias didn't hesitate anymore as he roared out their signal to charge. The enemy didn't know what was going on as they were out flanked from all sides a few took fire at Mathias seeing him as their leader but the bullets didn't slow him down as he rammed himself into the large group giving them no time to reload. He grabbed the rifle off of one soldier and slammed it into his knee destroying it completely in half before he backhanded him rendering him unconscious for the time being. He looked down at himself and noticed a few holes in his shirt but the bullets never punctured through him. He sighed a relief as he stuck his arm out in time as a soldier ran past him and into his arm his neck hitting the forearm knocking him on his back unable to breath.

"Onward to the castle gates!" Mathias shouted once he saw they took out the patrol with a few casualties. His back began to glow more brighter than it has ever been before and Mathias felt it the closer he got to the castle and the closer he got to Elsa. Once they got to the edge of the town they halted as the men in front of the gates took fire making them take cover among the buildings. Mathias witnessed a few men next to him fall after being hit a few times and blood spattered across his as he glared at the men in fury. He looked up and saw the last person he would expect to see until he got in the castle, he didn't care that there was a war around him as he stared at Elsa who was watching everything in horror.

"Elsa!" He shouted but it was muted as a few cannons fired upon them. Debri flew around him almost blocking his view till he saw Joseph grab her and forcefully tried pulled her but she refused till the prince did something that caught him off guard. He literally punched Elsa, _his _beloved queen and that finally set him off as he roared out in fury before charging toward the gates. Bullets flew past his head as he got near and the men behind him watched him in awe as the bullets seemed to have no effect on him. A cannon fired and the ball flew toward Mathias who just stood there watching it with great interest till he raised his balled up fist and slung it forward into the cannon ball making it shatter from the contact. Another cannon ball flew and it exploded on Mathias as the smoke and debri blocked everyone's view of him. The rebels stared on in horror till they noticed the blue glow within the smoke. Everyone on both sides watched the unusual scene before them till a stream of fire exploded from it directing toward the enemy soldiers who moved out of the way as the fire demolished the cannons to ashes in a single blow. The smoke finally dissipated revealing Mathias in tattered clothing as he stared forward angrily toward the men who opposed him. The rebels took this to their advantage and charged forward while the enemy tried to gain their bearings from Mathias' assault as they knew that they haven't won yet and they had their Queen to save.

Joseph was furious, furious that his army didn't show up in time and the fact Mathias is back and leading the rebellion at the front gate. He dragged Elsa behind him keeping an iron grip on her wrist as they maneuvered around the halls. The cannons kept firing and he knew he had little time before Elsa realizes that he has been lying to her. He felt his hand go numb but he ignored it as they approached their destination within the castle. Elsa looked around remembering the last time she was here was at Alice's funeral. Joseph jerked her in front of him and he looked around frightened till he saw two of his guards.

"You two!" He shouted and the men stood position acknowledging his presence.

"Get the damn priest we're doing this now!" He ordered and the guards quickly moved leaving them alone in the room. Joseph began to sweat as he no longer heard the cannons firing and wondered how they managed to overwhelm them, they got their weapons from the british for a reasonable price. One of the guards appeared in the doorway his face was all sweaty and pale as he looked at Joseph.

"T-The rebels broke through! We don't have enough men to stop them!" He shouted and Joseph gritted his teeth in anger. Elsa stood a few feet away from him and smirked knowing it won't be long till Joseph is out of her kingdom for good.

"Well gather what men you have and make sure that those pests don't disturb us!" The prince yelled and the guard disappeared. Joseph was mumbling under his breath till the other two guards appeared with the priest making the man smile.

"Good now you two go help the men guard that do make sure no one gets in." He said and they nodded before they marched out of the room leaving them alone with the priest.

"You will be marrying us today, now." He said as he once again grabbed Elsa and dragged her to the alter. He looked at the preacher expectantly as he began his preaching. Elsa looked at the door then to the ground as tears began to wield up in her eyes as the thought of what Mathias would think of her now if he saw her.

Mathias stormed around the castle taking out anyone who stood in his way as he looked for Elsa. He stopped when he heard an infant crying and knew who it was as he followed it to a door.

"Anna! Kristoff! It's me Mathias!" He shouted and not long after the door swung open to reveal the red haired princess holding her son Christian. She looked up at him as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Y-You're home?" She asked in disbelief and Mathias walked forward and hugged her gently so he would hurt the baby. Kristoff appeared out of the room and looked at him wide eyed.

"Mathias?" He said catching the taller man's attention as he looked at him as if expecting something.

"I'm sorry for what i said that day, its was a mistake knowing i was wrong, i just wanted to protect my family." He said and Mathias just nodded as he looked around.

"I saw that royal bastard take Elsa somewhere in here, do you know where i can find them?" He asked and Kristoff stepped forward with fierce determination.

"It's the same place where we had the wedding." He said and Mathias narrowed his eyes as he began to run and was surprised that Kristoff was following him.

"Your wife is gonna to kill you." He stated and kristoff shook his head making the man smile as he spotted his friend Jonathan swiping his sword into a few men before he noticed them coming his way. The duo ran past him and Jonathan quickly followed them cursing under his breath after seeing Mathias after so many months.

"You're the one leading this rebellion?" Jonathan asked and he saw the man smirk as he looked back at him confirming his suspicions. The turned the final corner and stopped at the sight of at least twenty guards at the door blocking them from getting in. Mathias growled in irritation at the Prince and his guards while Jonathan drew out his sword once again with a proud smirk on his face and Kristoff looked around for a weapon to use and sighed knowing he couldn't find any.

"Well, i hate to say this but it was nice knowing you guys." Mathias said as he braced to charge. Jonathan chuckled as he raised his sword ready to follow Mathias into battle. He served under the late King and Queen and there was no way he was going to fail Queen Elsa now especially since she finally chosen their future king even though he could be more of a hot head most of the time. Mathias roared before he charged forward with Kristoff and Jonathan behind him toward the guards. With his speed he managed to avoid getting cut down as he rammed himself into the leading guard.

"I'm coming Elsa just hang on." He thought as he grabbed one mans shirt threw him into a few other men giving himself room to fight. He noticed Jonathan was in bad shape as he took a slash to his thigh limiting his mobility as he blocked an oncoming attack with his sword. Kristoff managed to finally get a weapon as he used the unfortunate soldier as a battering ram against a few soldiers. He smirked liking his odds knowing he was going to enjoy the fireworks as he took a deep breath making his back glow. Fire exploded forth as it hit an unfortunate soldier by surprise catching him on fire. A few men tried to subdue him but they met the same fate as their comrade as they slowly went through their numbers with mild difficulty.

Elsa perked her head in the direction of the door when she heard the sound of her most beloved and she glared at the prince in silent fury. The prince smirked at her reaction and continued to listen to the priests useless speech.

"Is there anyone here who objects to their marriage?" He asked and the doors flew open as the last member of the guards flew in and rolled to Joseph's feet with smoke rising off his body.

"I object!" Someone yelled as the man stepped into the room revealing it to be Mathias as he held his usual smirk. Kristoff and Jonathan appeared behind him as the rest of the rebellion appeared behind them making Joseph trimble.

"Joseph is mine!" Mathias yelled out to the men behind him as he began to walk towards him his face showing anger and determination. Joseph yelled out in anger and looked at Mathias accusingly.

"You haven't won yet Mathias! I'll personally kill you where you stand!" He said as he drew out his sword making Mathias stop and smirked at the arrogant prince.

"Are you mad that my _sword_ is bigger than yours?" He said and a few men snickered behind him as Elsa gave him a look of disbelief saying _what the hell is wrong with you. _Joseph stood there confused as he caught on to what he was saying.

"H-How dare you! I'll cut it off and feed it to your whore after i kill you!" He yelled in anger and Mathias just took in in full strides and his smirk quickly turned into a murderous glare.

"By all means your highness, i like to see you try." He challenged and Joseph didn't hesitate to charge swinging his sword at Mathias' head but the other man dodged it with ease and Elsa worried that Mathias might wasn't taking the situation seriously. The men were cheering Mathias on as he dodged yet another swing of Joseph's sword and stepped back and crossed his arms as he waited for Joseph's next move. He wanted to so badly make the man suffer for the things he'd done to Elsa but he wanted to enjoy the humiliation of Joseph as he struggled to hit him. The sound of clanking metal made him smile now knowing he wanted to fight even with him and awaited the first swing coming his way. The fist connected to his face and that was the signal that the fight started as Mathias threw a fist of his own landing it on Joseph's jaw making him stagger a bit. Blood slowly dripped from his mouth as he glared at Mathias defiantly. They continued to fight it out as they managed to move out of the castle with the crowd behind them as Mathias kept fighting Joseph back toward the docks. Joseph was badly losing the fight but his anger toward the man fueled him to keep going. Mathias had a few bruises on him but it didn't stop him from throttling the prince. Mathias noticed ships coming into the fjord and knew there wasn't much time once again knocked Joseph back on the ground next to a fallen soldier.

"Give up Joseph you've lost." Mathias declared as he stood over him watching for the other man's next move. Joseph growled in anger till he saw a sword near him and a last minute effort he grabbed the sword and swung it as hard as his body would let him at Mathias, a grin plastered on his face till Mathias simply grabbed the sword with his right hand stopping it immediately. Blood oozed out of his hand and began to run down on the blade as Joseph watched in horror at his own mistake. Mathias squeezed the blade till it snapped the blade and he tossed it aside as he glared at the prince with hatred. Elsa stood in front of the crowd watching the scene in awe especially toward Mathias who seemed to change over the past few months.

"Y-You...What the hell are you?" Joseph asked frightened and Mathias smirked as he took a step toward him.

"You haven't figured it out yet after spending time with Hans?" He asked menacingly as he grabbed the prince and brought him closer so he was at his ear.

"I'm the King of Monsters." He whispered as his back began to glow with the light moving up his back in a slow motion. Joseph's eyes widened and was about to say something but Mathias grabbed his head and pulled him back and grabbed his lower jaw prying his mouth open. With a deep breath he exhaled the fire within himself upon Joseph ending his pleas of mercy in seconds till the Prince's body was no more and the only thing that remained was the head after he was done. He held the lifeless head in victory and the crowd behind him cheered as Mathias roared out victorious knowing that the few ships witnessed the death of their prince. Mathias looked out to the fjord and held the head up high for them to see.

"You have two options here! Leave now with your wounded or suffer the same fate as your pathetic excuse of a prince!" He shouted hopping that they would try to fight them and to his surprise only one ship came forward and the men did the easy option much to his relief since he was tired of the fighting and just wanted to retire for a few days. He turned around to see Elsa looking at him fearfully and he looked down in shame as he threw the head away from himas he slowly approached her.

"Elsa, i'm sorry for all the pain i caused you." He said as he gently cupped her left bruised cheek with his right hand as a single tear slid down her cheek and onto his hand.

"I-It is i who should apologize for making such a foolish deal with him. I thought he managed to catch you and used your absence as leverage." She said and Mathias gently enveloped her in a hug as she silently sobbed into his bare chest knowing now that everything was finally okay. To Mathias things were starting to get interesting as he looked back up at the mountain where Hans and his men are held up and knew it wouldn't be long till he decided to make his move toward the royal family.


	37. Chapter 36: Within the Darkness

**Sorry that this chapter took so long and I hope you guys enjoy reading it and don't forget to review. **

Chapter Thirty-Six: Within the Darkness

Past several weeks since the defeat of Joseph and everyone seemed to move on with their daily lives all except Mathias as he looked around and still thought of the men that died next to him and he never got their names and yet this made him feel guilty as he wandered around the area the damages weren't fully repaired yet but he could still see the damages done by the cannons and the guns used that day. He was getting tired of the bloodshed and the deaths caused by him or because of him he was sick of it all and just wanted a life from the chaos but even he couldn't escape that, not even as a _human_. With a heavy sigh he began to wander down another street surveying the progress of reconstruction. He stopped and watched in interest as a few men trying to lift a large pole upright, sweat protruded from their reddened faces from the effort when Mathias walked over not knowing that Elsa was watching him from one of the many homes in the town wearing some of the civilian clothing. The men were about to lose it when suddenly the weight suddenly left their shoulders and they looked behind them to see Mathias lifting the large object with ease as he pushed forward with heavy steps making the men move out of his way till he got it sitting up. Elsa stood there watching him in awe as he completed their tasks catching many people's attention as they began to thank him. She smiled softly as she watched him as he began to talk to the people with ease. She put a dark brown cloak over her head as she began to walk to the castle knowing it would be a while before Mathias would return. It felt strange to her to wear civilian clothing just to blend in with her people but she needed out of the castle walls as within it brought her painful memories of what Joseph did to her.

"Are you alright?" A feminine voice called out to her in concern as she jumped around to see a young woman standing there watching her closely. Chocolate brown eyes met blue as they stared at each other knowing who the other person was. Elsa became nervous as the woman walked over to her slowly but not enough to get others attention as she intently observed her.

"May i invite you to my place for some tea?" Abigail asked calmly and patiently waiting for the young monarch's decision. She was curious as to why she was dressed up this way but she wasn't going to ask her in the open and decided to talk about it in the privacy of her home. Elsa avoided her gaze as she looked at the ground pondering whether or not to take the woman's offer. The many pros and cons of what would happen flooded through her mind like a wild storm till she finally made her decision.

"Y-Yes… i would love to." Elsa said with a faint smile as she gestured Abigail to lead the way to her home. The house itself seemed simple once Elsa stepped foot within it, taking her cloak off her head showing respect to her hostess as she hung it on a nearby hangar.

"You have a lovely home." She commented and Abigail beamed brightly at the compliment as she turned to Elsa gesturing her further inside leading her into the kitchen offering Elsa a seat as she went to grab a kettle. The silence between them was deafening and Elsa decided to start the small talk while Abigail prepared the tea.

"How long have you been here?" She asked calmly as her hands clasped together on her lap watching the young woman.

"A few years i guess, but with the way i am it's hard to keep track of time with so many things going on around here." She said as she walked over to the table waiting for the tea to heat up in the fireplace. Elsa understood what she meant and hadn't taken offense to what she was referring to.

"The great freeze." Elsa said confirming what she was talking about and Abigail nodded with a small smile. Elsa sighed remembering the events of that day and it seemed that Abigail had noticed and quickly changed the subject.

"You're very lucky to have someone like him…. Mathias i mean." Abigail said catching Elsa off guard as she looked at the woman in wonder as Abigail gave her a sad smile.

"We already figured it out sometime ago and the fact he was determined to get to you was obvious enough to the men that followed him." She said and Elsa looked at the table and smiled to herself as she thought of the man out helping her people but figuring they might as well be his people too for all he's done in Arendelle.

"I….I wanted to let the people know when we were ready but i guess that's not an option now." Elsa said earning a slight chuckle from Abigail as the young woman leaned back full smile blooming across her face.

"Mathias said the same thing when i first met him." She chuckled in amusement, the whistling of the tea caught her attention as she went to get it.

"You know at first i thought he was only after your riches but after seeing how much he cares for you made me realize it differently." Abigail said as she poured a few cups of tea and handing one to Elsa. The young queen nodded in understanding as she cooled her cup down a little before taking a sip from it.

"I can see why you would think that with the way Mathias was when he arrived here. He seems to have a violent nature but there's something more to him that i don't understand and he doesn't want to tell me." She said with a sigh and Abigail looked at her sadly knowing what she was talking about. She finally knew the truth about him and now she regretted ever knowing.

"He's special Elsa there's more to him than meets the eye. He's had a difficult life before he came here but it's not my place to tell you." She said as she finally took a sip of her tea feeling the warm sweet liquid flowing down her throat. Elsa looked at her curiously now wanting to know what information she required about him.

"Did he tell you?" She asked and Abigail nodded and Elsa felt a pang of jealously in her heart that it wasn't her that he talked too and looked down at the table saddened by the revail.

"I didn't believe him at first but after a few things that happened during his stay i felt foolish after i learned more about him from someone who recognized him. He'll tell you in due time your majesty you just have to be patient. He doesn't want you to be afraid of him or think of him differently he's still Mathias and his love for you won't change." She said and Elsa nodded and they continued to enjoy the quiet drinking their cup of tea. Elsa's mind began to drift remembering the power displayed by Mathias many times and a question came to her and it would all be what she needed to know before she left since it was getting late.

"Would it all explain his power?" She asked and Abigail silently nodded answering her question as Elsa stood up ready to leave.

"Thank you for having me here Abigail." She said before she left leaving Abigail alone to her own thoughts as she heard the door shut.

"Now that we're finally alone." A voice called out startling Abigail as she turned around to see Hans standing at the doorway with smug grin plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here?!" She demanded but Hans was unfazed as he continued to stare at her with hungry emerald eyes.

"I came here for you." He answered and she narrowed her eyes at her unwanted visitor. He took a few steps toward her making her stand up from her chair as fear started to show in her eyes.

"I've sent you help to find Mathias so he could take care of Joseph for me so you have to pay so don't worry Mathias will pay the price just as you will soon enough." He said as he continued to walk towards her closing the distance between them. Before she could scream out for help Hans muffled out her cry and started to drag her up the stairs with her kicking and screaming making the man smile even more.

"You know i've always liked feisty women and after seeing you in the forest i've been wanting some fun with a pretty lady such as yourself." He whispered in her ear making her fight even harder to get out of his grip to no avail as hot streams of tears flowed down her face now feeling helpless as she awaited her fate to whatever Hans has in store for her. Outside no one was aware of what was going on as they continued on with their day.

On one of the balconies at the castle, Allen Grodford watched the sun finally begin to set as he watched Mathias walk back to the castle as the sun glowed off his now shirtless back from the hard effort he put in helping with the reconstruction. He stopped and looked up and he smiled as he waved seeing Allen standing there watching him with a chillingly calm gaze as Mathias looked up at him with tired amber eyes that showed some fire still burning with determination after a long day as he continued into the castle to find Queen Elsa no doubt in Allen's mind. He stood there for a few moments before returning back within the castle ready to finish some business as he jammed his hands into his coat pockets.

Elsa wandered through the halls as the heels of her shoes clicked causing an echo around the empty halls. The sound of heavy steps stopped her as she listened to them get closer to her. She smiled knowingly that there was one person here who has heavy steps and she waited till Mathias appeared with a small nervous smile on his face as he looked at Elsa knowingly as she slowly approached him as her cheeks flushed red from his gaze upon her as the moonlight glistened off her blue ice dress giving her a heavenly appearance causing Mathias to growl in content as she finally stood in front of him. She noticed the saddened look on his face and she realized that he seen the bruises on her neck and gave him a reassuring smile as she reached up and cupped the left side of his face as her thumb gently traced the slight scar going down his left eye.

"Elsa" He growled her name in delight as he nuzzled against her hand in response enjoying her cool touch. Mathias reached out and gently touched her sides and glided them till he held her firmly at her hips making her giggle silently from his gentle touch. He pulled her closer so her cool body pressed up against him. She could feel the heat radiating off him just as he could feel the coolness of her.

"I believe i would like to actually try this time if you are willing to have me tonight?" He said as he waited patiently for Elsa to answer. She gently pulled away from him and gave a sad smile of resentment before she began to pull on his arm leading them to their destination bringing a smile on Mathias' face as he willingly followed her. At their bedroom a shadowed figure entered carrying a small vile glowing light blue from the liquid in it. He found a cup and began to pour the liquid into it as the light faded looking like water the cup. The sound footsteps and a feminine giggle caught him off guard as he hurried out and shut the door before they noticed his presence.

The door opened again and Elsa playfully dragged Mathias in who was gently smiling at her behavior but he knew she was just as nervous as he was. He silently closed the door not taking his eyes away from her as she picked up a cup of water and began to take a few sips from it calming her nerves. Elsa felt Mathias' gaze on her and she smiled shyly gesturing for Mathias to come to her. With slow and steady steps Mathias reached to her and gently grabbed the cup of water and drank some himself, smiling her as he moved the cup away from his face and setting it back on the stand growling in content as he admired the beauty that stood before him watching him with her blue eyes affectionately. She licked her lips in anticipations as Mathias gently grabbed her by her hips and kissed her tenderly causing them both to fall on the bed. Elsa's eyes momentarily flashed a darker blue but it wasn't noticed by Mathias as they continued through the night finally enjoying their night.

The early morning sun shone through the window slowly waking Mathias up as he slowly sat up trying not to disturb Elsa as she continued sleeping. He looked back to admire her but his eyes narrowed at the person in bed. Her hair was short and black and but what confused him was that she had the similar scent as Elsa along with her energy. A sadistic laugh caught him by surprise and jumped back as a sudden chill ran up his spine and he couldn't place what it was as he stared at the woman before him.

"What's wrong Mathias dear? You don't recognize me your dearest Elsa?" She said with a chuckle and Mathias growled keeping the shock hidden from her as he now sees that she looks more like his Elsa.

"Last night was extraordinary Mathias and i really did enjoy myself…" She said making Mathias sick to his stomach as his mind swirled in confusion. Seeing this she laughed catching his attention as his eyes glowed a bright orange as he glared at her feeling his energy flowing within his veins.

"Would you like to have some more fun?" She asked seductively as ice shards formed around her fingers on her right hand chuckling as she brought her hand up with a rueful smile on her lips. Mathias growled in anticipation baring his teeth as he glared at his new opponent.


	38. Chapter 37: The Ice Queen

**Okay sorry for this being late but i was having a hard time so i hope you guys can forgive me on that i'd like to thank one of my readers and my friend Danielle Laycock for putting up with me when i wasn't myslef, i really appreciated her support. I want to say a few things before you continue reading this wonderful chapter. To the guest who had the nerve to call me out on here you won't stop me from writing this or anything else for the matter if you don't like what i write then i advise you to stop reading it then. To the user RexyTheVengeful this includes you too since you turned off your messages. I won't and will not tolerate such reviews on my story if you have a problem with it don't bother reading or reviewing it. Sorry for everyone else plese enjoy and don't forget to review. Have a wonderful Christmas!**

Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Ice Queen

The room remained silent as they stood off facing each other determining who would make the first move. Its wasn't long before Mathias' patience wore thin as he charged forward at amazing speed surprising the darked haired woman as he tackled her off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Where is she?!" He demanded in anger but the stubborn woman just smiled carefree of her current situation as the room temperature began to steadily drop. Ember eyes met darker blue ones as Mathias flared through his nose in irritation, puffs of hot air blew down on her face.

"Oh you poor dear, too stubborn to face reality. I am now Elsa." She said as she swiped at his chest with her icy hand across Mathias' chest cutting his skin as he stumbled back in shock and pain. Her sadistic laugh caused him to look up as she stood up and he quickly made a mad dash toward the door and smashed through it without wasting time of opening it and moved out of the doorway as ice shards shot out of the room stabbing into the solid wall on the other side. Mathias panted as he looked at the ice in front of him before he leaned against the wall in relief knowing what would have happened if he didn't move fast enough. The guards started to appear from both hallways swords drawn ready to fight. Jonathan was in the lead of the other group and looked around trying to understand the situation.

"Where's the queen?" Jonathan asked worriedly as he seen the ice and his dear friend shooken up. Mathias looked at him but never answered him and he looked at where the ice came from to see a young woman standing in the room from what he could tell through the ice. He then looked back at Mathias and a certain thought came to him and he chuckled. The other guards looked at him in confusion along with Mathias.

"Your night didn't start as well as you hoped?" He joked a bit causing some of his men to snicker but after seeing Mathias' face they stopped.

"T-That is _not_ her." He whispered making Jonathan and the guards look at him confused. More ice busted through the wall startling the guards as the moved for cover, the sadistic laugh in the room caught their attention.

"Mathias dear, come out and play i promise i'm just getting started. You want to know what has become of your Elsa, Mathias?" She asked Making Mathias tense as he peeked through ont of the gaps in the wall giving him perfect view of the woman. She seen his ember eyes and laughed as she lifted her icy hand and impaled her chest but no blood came out and this surprised him as she pulled her flesh apart revealing a light blue gem within her chest.

"This gem is now your precious Elsa, she is my source of power for now but it won't be till i absorb the life out of her and become what she was always destined to be. So if you want her, come get her! Make it all worthwhile!" She said as the wound she inflicted on herself healed concealing the blue gem of the real Elsa inside it. Mathias' breathing quickened as his eyes narrowed in a fierce determination glaring at his new target knowing that his objective is inside of the fraud.

"If she's your source of power then i'll just have to rip her out of you then!" He yelled out as he bashed through the ice in the doorway surprising the woman as he charged toward her with amazing speed but she still had enough time to move out of the way as he rushed passed her to a skidding halt. The room was small but that didn't stop the two as the fight continued inside the room leaving the guards wondering what going till Mathias rushed out of one of the holes in the wall followed by the darked haired woman as she froze the men by their feet before they could make a move on her in aiding Mathias. Mathias already injured in his right leg quickly turned around again and took a deep breath making the fake Elsa stop in her tracks. Her eyes widened when she saw his throat glow a bright blue and made a wall of ice in front of her as Mathias let loose his fiery assault destroying her wall in seconds burning her as she was knocked to the ground. Mathias panted as he looked at the woman on the floor relieved that it was over till he heard a slight chuckle as she stood back up, Half of her face was burnt along with her right shoulder and arm but it all began to heal shocking Mathias as he slowly backed away in horror.

"Did you really think your pitiful fire can take out me the Ice Queen?" She asked sadistically and Mathias didn't have any time to act as his right shoulder was impaled by ice forcing him to the wall as he roared out in pain making her laugh more. She slowly walked over to Mathias as he was helpless as she advanced him.

"Mathias, dear are you losing your edge? What a shame, i really like strong men like yourself but you seem to be a bit out of commission." She said as she made the ice to go further into his shoulder making him hiss in pain but he never looked away from her. The guards hollard toward Mathias urging him to do something but Jonathan was ramming his sword into the ice trying break himself free so he could aid Mathias from the assailant. A sword appeared near his throat making him as he looked towards the owner to find Hans standing next to him.

"I'll be honest i was expecting Arendelle to be utterly destroyed this morning by Mathias but _this_. This was something i wasn't expecting." He said with a chuckle catching the other guards attention. Mathias heard his voice and looked passed the ice queen and looked at Hans his eyes blazing in fury.

"You!" He growled out in anger but he flinched slightly from the wound on his right shoulder. The woman laughed at his state as he struggled to move. Hans clapped his gloved hands as he moved towards them, his smile growing as he stopped a few feet from them.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen. Mathias beaten by his own beloved, this how people will always remember you. Weak and helpless. I'll be honest Mathias i was hoping that you would be the one that drank the potion last night but you've given me something much much greater. Now Elsa is mine and there's nothing you can do about it now that the potions is in process into what you see now." He said and Mathias felt his body steadily going weak by the minute.

"How pathetic that someone as mighty as you could be reduced to this." Hans said gesturing to his human body. Mathias looked down to the floor in shame knowing that he had nothing left. He remembered last night and he slowly lifted his head to look back at Hans.

"I-I did drink the potion, so why didn't it work on me?" He asked him and Hans chuckled as he turned away from him.

"Well from the look of things your Queen Elsa drank it first so it would affect you and with the way it works it brings the evilness out of the person who drank it. Don't worry as this Elsa already told you she's still alive but with the way you are and how far the process is it would be too late and this one will be the real Elsa but i still have use for her now that you are out of the way. I might not get ultimate power like i wanted but her power will do just as well. A world of ice will suit me nicely." He said as he walked forward away from him.

"Bring them here!" He yelled out and Mathias heard someone struggling and his eyes widened when he saw Anna and Kristoff in the hands of Hans men. He knowticed that Christian wasn't with them and clenched his left fist in anger.

"Where's the boy?!" Mathias yelled out catching the dark haired Elsa and Hans attention.

"You didn't bring my own nephew here?" She asked Hans and he shrugged and ordered one of his men to fetch the baby. The two talked among themselves as Mathias watched in disgusted but couldn't help but notice the shocked but hurt look on Anna's face as she looked at the woman talking to Hans.

"I'm about to hurl if i have to keep seeing you two chatting away without a damn care in the world." Mathias said loud enough for them to hear as they turned around and looked at him in annoyance.

"Have you always been a comedian dear?" The dark haired Elsa asked him and he smirked much to their annoyance. He kept it up for a bit getting some of the royal guards to laugh till one of the men brought the baby to them and handed the boy to the icy woman who held him in her arms. Anna being the overprotective mom started throwing punches at some of the men detaining her along with the help of Kristoff. Mathias smirked at their determination but it wasn't long til they were overwhelmed by Hans henchmen. Anna taken a blow to the head knocking her unconscious but they managed to bring Kristoff to his knees. Hans smiled watching the entire scene and looked at the ice queen holding the baby in her arms.

"How about we leave with a bang?" He suggested and Elsa laughed knowing what he meant.

Take Mathias and Kristoff to the north tower." Hans commanded as the grabbed Kristoff and a wounded Mathias up the stairs with the evil duo right behind them. Mathias noticed that it was a small room but was probably larger if there weren't so many barrales sitting around which made him curious. He was already injured so he didn't know why they tied him to a chair in front of Kristoff who's back was against his in a similar state. He looked at the room wearily trying to use his senses as he knew something wasn't right about the place. Christian gurgled happily in the assailant who looked at the baby with fierce blue eyes but yet she was surprising gentle with him. Hans clapped his hands disturbing the silence as he gestured his men to leave till only the four remained in the room.

"Well Mathias you had a good run since you arrived here but i'm afraid this is where it all ends for you." He said and Elsa sat the baby in a crate on the side of Mathias confusing him more till Hans pulled out a small stick and swiped it against the wall igniting a small fire on it then slowly brought it near one of the barrels that had a black string attached to it making it spark and the spark slowly started to go down to the barrel.

"Think it's about time you go out in flames Mathias." He said as he started to walk down the stars but the dark haired Elsa stood there before she approached him and pressed her cool lips upon his.

"I'll make sure your Elsa watches you go up in flames dear but it was fun while it lasted." She said as she left the two men alone with the over excited baby. The fuse slowly getting closer to its destination made the man nervous.

"Oh hell no, Kristoff can you break out of your binds?" He asked him and felt Kristoff move around to no avail. He looked at the kid sitting in the crate and with what little strength he had left he started to move around breaking the chair so he could get out with ease but the fuse was seconds near its destination.

"Sorry for this." He said as he grabbed kristoff in his chair and tossed him down the stairs.

"The hell with you!"Kristoff said his voice cursing him for it but he ignored his smartass comments and hurried over and covered the baby. A loud noise filled the room and he felt a massive burning covered his body as the room turned orange from the growing flames.

Elsa felt groggy and her head felt like it was spinning as she came too but quickly noticed that she wasn't in her room and slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was on a deck of a ship. She looked around and saw Hans standing there as if waiting for something to happen. She tried to use her powers but nothing happened and she felt confused till a pair of feet in front of her caught her attention. She looked up and her eyes widened in horror at the woman standing before her. The woman laughed and looked at her with her dark blue eyes.

"Yes i'm you soon be the real you as you reduce to nothing. You will become apart of me for eternity but i have a little show for you since the fireworks are about to start." She said as she forced Elsa to look toward Arendelle and its castle and a large explosion appeared at the north tower and deep inside her she knew what happened once she saw the smug look on Hans face that he done something to her family.

"Now don't worry about Anna, your sister is alright it's just the boys you no longer have to worry about now." He said and her heart felt like it shattered a thousand pieces knowing that her nephew, Kristoff and Mathias all went up in flames. Her strange twin laughed to herself finding it funny and a sharp thud was felt at the back of her head and the world went dark once again.

Kristoff heard the explosion and looked up in horror knowing that his son was still up there. He heard the guards approaching as he scrambled up the stairs to look for Mathias and his son. The flames roared in the room making it hard to see through the smoke and debris but the sound of his son crying through the fire caught his attention as he slowly moved toward it being careful not to get licked by the flames. He saw the distinct body of Mathias as he slowly tried to get up but his body was badly burned. He turned his head to Kristoff's direction his eyes stern in determination but moved just a bit to reveal the baby unharmed, he looked at the boy and his eyes softened just a bit relieved that the child was okay and looked at Kristoff again and smirked painfully at him remembering what Kristoff said going down the stairs.

"Screw you too, you little shit." He mumbled before collapsed to the ground again as Kristoff moved over to him and saw Jonathan hurrying in to aid them out of the fire. Christian was wailing from the heat and Kristoff hurried out of the room with him while Jonathan dragged Mathias behind him down the stairs. The young man was in bad shape and Jonathan worried that he wouldn't make it with those severe burns on his body.

"He needs medical attention get the physician!" Jonathan yelled out to his men but Kristoff looked at Mathias' state and immediately took charge knowing that there is someone that could help him.

"Get Mathias to the courtyard now!" Kristoff ordered and the men stopped and looked at him puzzled but just a glare from the mountain man and they quickly aided Jonathan in getting Mathias to their destination careful of his wounds. It wasn't long till they reached the courtyard and Kristoff called his reindeer Sven and his friend barged out of the stabled in worry after hearing the commotion. Jonathan was now more confused than ever and looked at Kristoff hoping to get an answer.

"I know someone that can help him and you'll be in charge while i'm gone.' He said as he got Mathias on Sven laying on his stomach and he mounted on his friend ready to go. Without another word he hurried out of the castle gates and into the village with the people in chaos seeing the tower in flames.

"Hang on Mathias, just hold on. I know someone that can help you but you got to stay with me." He said as he ushered Sven to move faster to their destination.

In the valley the troll Grand pabbie stood alone overlooking the other trolls but he knew that he'd that will bring the great one to him but didn't know how or why. He feared that he may have been angered by his transformation and thought of turning him back but he wasn't sure after hearing such a man living in Arendelle his actions saving the people and the Queen. He knew it was hm but was concerned that he wasn't keeping to himself as much as he thought he would be and would cause such problems knowing that the world isn't ready for him again. The sound of hooves caught his attention and he was finally aware of the arrival of Kristoff. He smiled when he seen him rush in but it faded when he seen how distraught he was along with the other trolls. His eyes caught someone behind him and his eyes widened in shock as he rolled down to Kristoff as he unmounted and got the man off of Sven. After Pabbie got a look at him seeing him up close he was shocked beyond imaginable.

"This can't be?" He said to himself and Kristoff looked at him confused and suddenly something clicked in his mind as he looked at the elder troll.

"Grand Pabbie, Do you know him?" He asked shocked as the elder troll shook his head. The other trolls gathered around looking at Mathias in awe and disbelief.

"Tell me what happened to him." Pabbie said as he gestured the other trolls to gather near him observing his wounds preparing to heal him. Kristoff started from the beginning of when Mathias first showed up to the point he fought the Ice queen and was almost killed by Hans and Pabbie shook his head as the healing process was almost complete.

"If Hans intends to use Elsa's powers then this world in in mortal danger of his tyrant rule but if she dies this world will be forever frozen and all of life will be lost." Grand Pabbie said as he looked at Mathias.

"Nature has an order, a power to restore balance and he is that power." Pabbie said shocking him but was silent letting the elder continue.

"Your friend here is no man, he's something far greater than even us. His powers are without equal but how he got here still remains a mystery even to me. When he arrived he was severely injured and close to death we had to heal him and give him this form so no one would harm or he to anyone while he healed. He's like a god to you humans and has been on this earth a very long time. Mathias as you call him is the king of monsters, this world's greatest line of defense and our only hope." He said and Kristoff looked at Mathias in disbelief. His burns were now gone but his still remained unconscious but they knew it wouldn't be long til he reawoken.

"You really think he can help?" Kristoff asked concerned and Pabbie shook his head.

"If he truly loves Elsa as you say then he will. He's seen the world in the perspective of humans and now understands now why they are the way they are. Being human changed him and gave him a chance of happiness. He will fight to save her and i feel pity to anyone who stands in his way once he regains his true self he has lost. Order must be restored and that's exactly what he'll do." Pabbie said once he noticed Mathias beginning to move. His ember eyes appeared as he observed his new surroundings realizing that he wasn't in the castle any more.

"Somebody has some explaining to do." Mathias said as he sat up looking at the trolls wearily, his eyes narrowed and a familiar scent caught his attention. His glare moved to the elder troll as he finally stood to his full height.

"I stand corrected. I believe you already know me so you know what you have to do. Elsa is in trouble and so is Anna. Kristoff i fully intend to bring them back by any means necessary, Hans will pay for what he's done that's a promise." Mathias said and the trolls started to whisper among themselves. Grand Pabbie looked at the young man before him and already knew this when he arrived. With a swift of his hand a swirl of blue light enveloped Mathias but nothing happened and Mathias looked at him confused.

"You should be able to turn back freely from this form to yours Mathias. Bring the royal sisters home." He said and Mathias nodded his head in understanding and gestured Kristoff to get on his reindeer and they hurried out back to Arendelle.

Abigail despite how badly hurt she from the things Hans did to her was trying to calm some of the people as they decided to find the culprit.

"Mathias is the only one we know that can cause such destruction, he's killed the royal family and now we want his blood!" One man said angrily toward another group who knew Mathias well and help gain back the kingdom against the northern isles.

"He never done such thing! He loves the Queen so you better show some respect to the man who's fought for this land and its people in it!" One man in the other group yelled out in rage. Abigail watched in annoyance as they were ready to fight and she got on some crates hoping to get their attention.

"EVERYONE STOP!" She yelled out catching their attention and they looked at her in confusion but they remained quiet.

"Mathias wasn't responsible for this, He's helped us so many times again and again. Don't you see that? He would never harm them because they became a family to him and you just want to turn your backs against him. Hans was responsible, he's the main reason all this happened in the first place. Hans has them captive somewhere and deep down i know Mathias will bring them back. Us fighting each other isn't the answer to our problem and it will never be, you have to put your differences aside because they need you now more than ever." She said and they looked among themselve finally calming down. Kristoff came over to the docks and Abigail got down to greet him.

"Where's Mathias?" She asked him worriedly and Kristoff smirked and gestured to the water.

"How can he be swimming in a time like this!" She yelled but was silenced by a loud noise that caught the attention of everyone there. The guards came running down the street and looked towards the water with uncertainty. The water started to rise and spikes began to surface causing everyone to back away in fright. A low rumble was made as it stood it's full height and roared out into the heavens nearly deafening the people and Abigail looked in awe along with Kristoff. It's scales were grey but littered with scars and it's head seemed familiar of that of a dragon. It's tail rose up from the water before it slammed back into the water making a splash causing its waves to crash into the docks.

"Is that…?" She tried to ask Kristoff but she knew that she didn't need an answer as to see what Mathias truly looked like in his glory. There was only one thing she could do and she kneeled showing her respect to the being before her. The sailors on the ship have done the same thing and the other's looked at them confused but followed their example. The titans turned its head facing the village with its people, puffs of hot air flared from its nostrils as it stared at them with its amber eyes. It turned away and with a final roar it started move out of the fjord into the sea.

"Gojira!" The elder sailor shouted as the rest of them stood up and started cheering and Abigail did as well knowing that Mathias will prevail and bring Princess Anna and Queen Elsa home.

"Go get them Mathias!" She yelled out and everyone else looked at her in confusion then at the creature in shock before they erupted into cheering him on. The guards looked at each other and Jonathan rushed passed them to one of the ships.

"He's going to need a hand so let's get going! I'm not about to let him have all the fun who's with me?!" Jonathan called out and the guards and many of the village men joined as well. It wasn't long till they've set sailed with three ships ready to get their Queen with the aid of Mathias as his true self.


End file.
